The AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide
by AutoKnight01
Summary: Transformers Xover. The AutoKnights are back in Japan but there's a problem. They're in the universe of the Tamers. With Megatron's scheming and new enemies and friends being made, teamwork is vital. New OC's in this one. Rated T. Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue

Me: Hey! What's up bitches! AK is back in the digi zone with an all new installment in the AutoKnight series!

Trevor: I can't believe you kept us all in the dark for this.

Tai: Yeah. You kept us all in suspense just to find out that you're bringing the series back to the Digimon area?

Me: Of course. I had this planned out all along.

Violet: And how long in time would that be, AK?

Me: Months.

Takamon: Wow that is a very long time.

Me: Yeah. I've always wanted to do this. I have been waiting for this story to be ready to start for so long.

Fry: Is it going to be good?

Me: Oh hell yeah. This story is going to be awesome! New friends will be made, new enemies will be faced, new team members found.

Steve: Wait. "Members?" As in the plural from of "member", ergo, more than one?

Me: Maybe, maybe not. I just said that for an intro to psyche you guys out. Or did I? You don't know that.

Steve: Now I wanna know.

Gatomon: I'm sure we'll all know in due time, Steve.

Kari: Yeah. If AK says this story is gonna be awesome, than I believe him.

TK: He hasn't steered us wrong so far.

Patamon: And he probably won't anytime soon.

Me: Thanks you guys. Now then. For those of you who have found this story and do not know what this is, let me enlighten you. This is the fifth installment to my series called the AutoKnights. Yes I have written part of the story here in this area before but not in the same universe. If you want to know more, read the other four before reading this one. Now then, let's get the fifth one started. I do not own The Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, or Futurama. I do own my two original characters Trevor Bauer and Takamon.

Trevor: We always warn the readers,

Takamon: If one joke about us being owned is made, we will kill you. And we will kill you hard.

Me: *SIGH* And so it begins. Please enjoy the first chapter of the AutoKnights five.

* * *

(The AutoKnight Team thus far)

**The AutoKnights**

Trevor Jackson Bauer (My original character): Optimus Prime

Violet Parr (The Incredibles): Ironhide

Steve Smith (American Dad): Ratchet

Tai Kamiya (Digimon Adventure 02): Jetfire

TK Takaishi (Digimon Adventure 02): Bumblebee

Kari Kamiya (Digimon Adventure 02): Arcee

Phillip J. Fry (Futurama): Sideswipe

**Non-AutoKnights**

Takamon (My original Digimon)

Patamon (TK's partner)

Gatomon (Kari's Partner)

* * *

**The AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Last time on The AutoKnights,

After receiving a transmission from Cybertron, The six AutoKnights along with their three Digimon companions went through a space bridge to the future setting of New York City. Upon arriving, they ran into the future incarnation of Steve's friend Roger who told the knights that they were one thousand years ahead of their own time in **NEW** New York City. Then Roger introduced them to his favorite customers. The Planet Express crew. Fry, Leela, Bender the robot, Hermes, Amy, Professor Farnsworth, and Dr. Zoidberg. Right after they met, a fight ensued forcing the knights to reveal their true identity to their new friends. After the fight ended, the knights explained their mission to the crew and they were more than wiling to help. Along the way, Steve ran into his sister Hayley who was now just a head at the famous Head Museum. It was at that museum that the knights received word that the ring they were looking for was down in the sewer. They all went down there and found a whole village down there inhabited entirely by mutants. But they did not want to give up the ring. But after a Decepticon known as Ravage came into the village, the knights were given the ring as a token of thanks for saving them. A few days later, another battle took place with there being five total Decepticons. The knights were almost done for but the ring chose Fry to be its owner just in time. He became Sideswipe, the seventh knight. After saving his new teammates from death, the Decepticons retreated and went back to the past. The knights and the Digimon all ad to run off and get back to the past and quickly said good bye to their friends. Now they are back in the 21st century but they don't know where they really are yet. Will they find the next ring? How many will there be? Find out now.

(For more info Read the AutoKnights IV)

* * *

(Shinjuku Park; Saturday July 18 2009; 4:35 PM)

In a park in Shinjuku Japan, there is a small structure made of concrete. In that structure lives Guilmon. A red dinosaur Digimon created by his tamer, Takato Matsuki. He just chews away at every piece of bread Takato leaves for him until he returns to enjoy the time. Guilmon was now waiting for hours for Takato to show up to play, but something was keeping him. Then he heard footsteps.

"Takato is that you?" Guilmon asked.

Someone came into view, but it wasn't Takato. It was another kid who was male, had bluish hair and a green and white rabbit/dog Digimon on his head.

"Guess again, Guilmon." The Digimon said.

Guilmon frowned and moaned. It was only Henry and Terriermon.

"Sorry to disappoint, Guilmon." Henry said.

"It's okay." Guilmon said. "It's just that Takato hardly ever has time to play anymore. After we were able to come back here from the digital world I thought we could play all the time."

"Well it's hard to get any time to go outside when you have summer school." Henry said.

"How come Takato has summer school and you don't, Henry?" Guilmon asked.

"Because Henry's a lot smarter than Takato. It thought that was obvious." Terriermon said.

"Terriermon!" Henry shouted.

"What? That was meant to be a compliment to you, Henry." Terriermon defended himself.

"Well, attempt failed." Henry said. "

Henry opened the gate and walked inside Guilmon's "house". After a few more minutes, a tall yellow fox Digimon with purple gloves appeared out of nowhere outside.

"Hi, Renamon." Guilmon said.

"Hello." Renamon said.

A girl came walking up the stairs. She had red hair and it was tied up like a ninja on top.

"Hey Rika." Henry said.

"Hey. Where's goggle-head?" Rika asked.

"I have no clue." Henry asked. "He said something about homework for summer school. And I can't believe you're still calling him that after you've been going out with him for a few months."

"So we've been dating. That doesn't mean I can't keep calling him that." Rika said.

Yes it was true. Rika and Takato were dating. They haven't really been romantic because they both don't really know how to. They liked each other a lot but they haven't said anything like that. But they were seeing each other a lot less often because of the whole summer school thing now.

"Well whatever." Henry said. "He said he would be here as soon as he can."

"And how long ago did he actually say that?" Renamon asked.

"Um…lets' see. What time is it right now?" Henry asked.

Rika took out her cell phone and looked at its clock.

"It's 4:40." Rika said.

"Yeah he said that five hours and forty minutes ago." Henry said.

"Then we'll be waiting here for him for a long time I suppose." Rika said.

"Have I really been late THAT often?" A voice asked.

A boy was now walking up the stairs with messy hair and yellow goggles. It was Takato.

"Takato!" Guilmon shouted happily as he ran to his partner.

Guilmon tackled Takato to the ground and the both laughed.

"Hey, boy." Takato said. "Sorry I'm late. I had a lot of summer school homework to do."

"Well that's kinda what you get for procrastinating most of the time." Henry said.

"At least you're not in there alone." Rika said. "Kazu and Kenta are in there with you."

"Yeah but it's different." Takato said as he got up. "I thought Miss Asaji was a grouch during normal school. But during summer school, she's way worse."

"Worse than your mom when you had to tell her you actually had to go to summer school?" Rika asked.

Takato froze as he remembered that day. He had never heard his mom yell so loud before.

"Okay that was worse." Takato said.

"That was hilarious." Rika said while chuckling.

"Did you actually see that happen?" Takato asked.

"Of course." Terriermon said. "To see you get your ass chewed out by your mom, how could we miss that?"

"Terriermon! Language!" Henry scolded.

"You were watching me?" Takato asked. "And you laughed?"

"All the way home, baby." Rika said with a smirk.

"Henry?" Takato said.

Henry paused for a few seconds before giving his answer.

"I went to the ground." Henry admitted.

"Well I'm happy to hear that I gave you some form of entertainment. All the while I nearly wet my pants!" Takato shouted.

"I know. You should've seen your face." Rika said.

Then they all started laughing except for Takato. A few seconds later, Guilmon stopped laughing and started to sniff the air. He began to walk forward while still using his nose to smell the scent. Everyone started to follow him.

"What is it, Guilmon?" Takato asked.

Guilmon looked back.

"It's a Digimon." Guilmon said.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

"Has my nose ever been wrong?" Guilmon asked.

None of them could argue with that. Guilmon had a knack for smelling down Digimon. Guilmon then looked dead straight.

"It's that way!" Guilmon said.

"Then lets go get em'!" Terriermon said.

Guilmon started to run through the park as everyone followed him. He then went across the street and into the city where a lot of looks followed them. They didn't care. Once Guilmon got the scent of a Digimon there was no stopping him.

"I don't get it." Henry said. "After we got our Digimon back, Yamaki said there would be no wild ones."

"Maybe it's not." Takato said. "Look around. I don't see a digital field anywhere."

"Do you think it could just be another one of OUR Digimon then?" Rika asked.

"Guilmon knows their scent. If it was Impmon or anyone else, he wouldn't be running this fast to catch them." Takato said.

"Good point." Rika said.

They all kept running and following the red dino Digimon until he turned into a narrow alleyway. When they turned to follow him they skidded to a stop when they saw him standing still and looking up. When they also looked up with him, they saw nothing.

"I don't get it. He was here. I know he was." Guilmon said.

"Are you sure?" Renamon asked.

"My nose hasn't lied to me once in my life. But…it's like he just disappeared." Guilmon said.

"Well I hat to break it to you, Guilmon but your nose just might be losing its touch." Terriermon said.

Guilmon moaned.

"Boy, you're on a roll today, aren't you?" Henry said sternly to his partner.

Takato walked up to Guilmon.

"Don't worry, Guilmon. I'm sure we'll find him another day." Takato said.

Guilmon nodded and they all turned around to leave the alley. But Renamon didn't move at all.

"Renamon, you coming?" Rika said.

"Hold on." Renamon said.

Renamon closed her eyes.

"Renamon what are you doing?" Henry asked

"Be quiet. All of you." Renamon said.

They all complied with her request and kept shut. They were standing there in silence for a good minute or so until a noise was heard. Renamon opened her eyes and looked up. There was something jumping from one alley wall to the other making its way up to the top.

"Guilmon was right. That's a Digimon." Renamon said.

"Who is it?" Takato asked.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." Renamon said.

Renamon started to wall jump just like the other Digimon and followed it up.

"Go get him, Renamon." Rika said.

When Renamon reached the roof of the building, she saw the unknown Digimon running across the roof. She started to follow at her full speed. Both Digimon jumped from one rooftop all the way to the other and this kept on going for ten straight minutes and neither of them showed any signs of being tired.

"Who is this guy?" Renamon asked herself.

The one she was chasing was nearing the edge of another roof. But instead of jumping up and to the next one, he jumped down into the alley it created with its neighbor building. When Renamon jumped down, she expected to see the Digimon, but she didn't. She landed and all she saw was a dumpster and a bunch of trash around it. There were a couple of leaking pipes too. Renamon looked around and saw no sign of the Digimon.

"I lost you this time, buddy. But next time it won't be so easy." Renamon said.

Renamon then disappeared out of sight. But in the alley, the lid on the dumpster slowly opened up and a pair of normal looking blue eyes looked around for his chaser. When he saw that the coast was clear, the Digimon opened the lid all the way and climbed out.

The Digimon was 3 foot 7 and had gold skin. He was organic, but his golden colored skin was metal. He had silver chest and shoulder armor. He looked robotic but alas he was not. Out of the back of his head from the top and both sides, three lashes extended out. The three top ones went out to about a foot long, and the other six on the sides were about half as long. His name was Takamon. (A/N: Basically, this guy looks like a midget sized Takanuva from Bionicle. Don't like it? Bite me.)

"Whew. That fox was fast, but luckily I was just a bit faster." Takamon said to himself. "But who was she?"

Takamon looked up wondering what the answer to that question was. But then he remembered something.

"I should hook up with Patamon and Gatomon and see if they found anything." Takamon said.

Takamon wall jumped up the alley and started to jump across the rooftops again. This time, he made his way downtown to the bigger buildings.

* * *

Me: Well there it is. My short prologue for five.

Trevor: Why are all of your prologue chapters are so damn short and then the others are like twice as long?

Violet: And how come you didn't bring us all into it yet?

Fry: Yeah. You do usually do that.

Me: Because I decided to mix it up a bit.

Takamon: So you gave me a chase scene in the firs chapter?

Me: Is there something wrong with it? Because I can re-write it with my author powers.

Takamon: No there's nothing wrong with it. I like it.

Me: Good. For those of you who have never heard of this series, I welcome you to it. The second chapter will be up as soon as I can get it finished. Until then, peace bitches.


	2. Discoveries

Me: Wassup, Bitches! Chapter two of number five is ready for ya!

Trevor: Are we actually going to be introduced in this one.

Tai: Yeah. We weren't really happy with the fact that you didn't do that last chapter.

Me: Oh will you give it a rest. I only found it necessary to introduce Takamon because I really couldn't think of anything else.

Takamon: I agree with AK. Let the story fold out naturally. I'm sure it will be awesome. Right AK?

Me: Trust me. By the end of this story, awesome will have a whole new meaning.

Takamon: What's that supposed to mean?

Me: You'll find out in ten or more chapters. But for now, let's start chapter two. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, or Futurama. I do own my original characters Trevor Bauer and Takamon.

Takamon: One tiny joke,

Trevor: equals one big funeral bill for your family.

Me: Enjoy chapter two and try to ignore their threats. But seriously, don't make a joke. They actually will kill you. *shudders*

* * *

**The AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide**

**Chapter Two: Discoveries**

(Downtown Shinjuku; 5:00 PM)

On the roof of a tall building, two small Digimon were looking down at the city. One of them was a white Egyptian catlike being standing on her hind legs like a person. She had on big yellow gloves over her two front paws and three claws coming out of each one. On her tail were two rings. One of them was a golden ring with black etchings in it. The one above that one was another ring with a gold band and a small diamond in the center of it. It was an engagement ring. Her fiancé was right next to her. He was an orange and white guinea pig with huge ears/wings coming out of his head. The two were looking down at the city from the roof they were on, but after a few more minutes, Gatomon jumped over to the next one and Patamon flew behind her.

"I wonder where we are." Patamon said.

"I think it's clear to say we're back in Japan. But I don't recognize this place at all." Gatomon said with a slightly worried tone.

"Do you think it's some kind of parallel universe or something like that, honey?" Patamon asked.

"I'm not sure. I just hope Bumblebee, Arcee, and Takamon are having more luck than we are." Gatomon said.

"I'm sure they'll find something. Takamon always finds something and Bumblebee and Arcee are spies. It's their job to find stuff." Patamon said.

"I guess so." Gatomon said. "Let's just hope things between Trevor and Tai have cooled down by the time we get back."

"Oh yeah. It was kind of strange seeing them like that." Patamon said as he started to remember.

(Flashback; approximately three hours ago)

A group of seven humans, five male and two female, and three Digimon already been described, were all in an underwater base somewhere in the Pacific Ocean far away from Shinjuku. This house was a large dome shaped house resting on top of a one hundred foot tall rock formation. The house itself was inside of a cloaking force field so it could not e seen by anyone on the outside. Inside the house, the group of friends was all getting settled into the place. The inside of the house was spectacular. It had a full scale living room, kitchen, dining room, you name it. I t was basically an indoor paradise.

The first of the seven was and 6 foot 2, a little bit thin, and had short dark blonde hair that was combed back. He was seventeen. His eyes were a mixture of blue and green. His name was Trevor Jackson Bauer.

The first female was Violet Parr. She was 5 foot 5 with long black hair that was held in with a black head band in her hair. She was fifteen and had blue eyes.

Next there was Steve Smith. Like Violet, he was also fifteen. He had on black rimmed rectangular glasses and had messy brown hair. He was 5 foot 4.

The fourth one was seventeen like Trevor and had long messy brown hair that looked equivalent to a small bush. He had dark brown eyes and was just as tall as Trevor. He was Tai Kamiya.

TK Takaishi was 5 foot 5 and had short yellow hair. Concealing most of his head though was his signature bucket hat. He was fourteen and had blue eyes.

Next was Kari Kamiya. She was Tai's brother and TK's girlfriend. She was 5 foot 4 and she had crimson colored eyes and short brown hair with a small red hair clip on her left side. Like her boyfriend, she was fourteen.

The last one was Phillip Fry, but they all just called him Fry. He was 5 foot 11 and he was twenty nine years old making him the oldest out of the humans. He had short orange colored hair. (AN: I really don't know how old Fry is but if someone could tell me it would be much appreciated.)

All seven of these humans looked different, but they all had one thing in common. Each one of them had similar looking rings on their ring fingers. They were about the size of common high school class rings. They were polished silver and they had strange alien looking symbols etched into them on the sides. The stones of each ring were different however.

The stone in Trevor's ring was sapphire blue with small reddish orange flames bordering it all around the edge. Violet's was pure gloss black. Steve's stone was a greenish yellow color with a small red horizontal line with a zig zag that made it look like a heart rate monitor. Tai's was a flat black with a small thin red line running in a rectangle around the mid center. TK's stone was a bright yellow with two thin vertical black lines. Kari's had those same black lines, but her stone was bright pink. Fry's stone was pure shining silver.

The humans and the Digimon were still looking around the place and seeing if it was any different to their past bases.

"Wow. This is the fourth base Grapple and Hoist have made for us and it still looks exactly the same as the ones prior." Violet said.

"Who cares?" Tai said. "The places is still awesome."

"He does have a point." Fry said.

Fry was in the kitchen kneeling next to a cardboard box filled with green cans of weird looking soda called Slurm. He was unloading it into the fridge.

"You're not going to try and fit all of that into there, are you?" Trevor asked.

"I'll just put in a few cans and then leave the rest of the box in my room. When the cans in the fridge are gone, I'll put some more in." Fry said.

"I still can't believe Amy and Hermes gave you a box full of that crap to bring with you." Takamon said.

"Hey it may be crap to you but to me, it's gold." Fry said.

"You said yourself that stuff was extracted form some weird giant worm thing. How can that possibly be gold?" Steve asked.

"I agree. That's just gross." Violet said.

"It's true it looks like that but you guys can't judge. Sure all of us are from this time period naturally, well except for Trev and Violet, but I spent years in the 31st century. You guys only spent a few days. You have no idea what else they had there." Fry said.

The other nine were silenced. Fry had a good point and they all knew it. Then Trevor took in a deep sigh.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this." Trevor said quietly to himself. Then he said out loud, "Toss me a can."

Everyone diverted their eyesight to Trevor and their eyes went as wide as they could with shock.

"Are you insane?" Steve asked.

"No. Fry's right. We're not from the future. Who are we to say that the customs there are weird? If one of the others we knew from that time came back with us, I'm sure they would be doing the same thing. So…give me a can." Trevor said.

Fry smiled while everyone else retained their shocked looks. Fry then grabbed a can of Slurm from the fridge and tossed it to Trevor. Trevor snapped open the can and actually braced himself.

"Trev, you're not actually going to…" Violet started.

But she couldn't finish in time. Trevor took a drink out of the can and the others except Fry cringed. Trevor stopped drinking it and had a shocked look on his face.

"Wow." Trevor said.

"It's bad, huh?" Kari asked.

Trevor looked at her.

"No." He said. "This shit aint bad at all."

Now everyone was even more shocked than before. Fry just had a satisfied smirk.

"I told you didn't I?" Fry said.

"Yeah you told me." Trevor said as he took another drink.

"Dammit! Now I have to try. Give me one of those." Steve said.

Fry tossed Steve a can and Steve opened it up and drank from it. He realized Trevor was right.

"Holy crap! This IS good!" Steve said.

"Alright! Let me in on that." Violet said.

"I'm in too." Tai said.

"Don't forget us." Patamon and TK said.

Pretty soon, everyone in the base had a can of opened Slurm in their hands and they were drinking away.

"Okay I admit it. This stuff is da bomb." Tai said.

"You heavenly muck, where have you been all my life?" Steve said to the can he was holding.

"Hey, before we get high off of this stuff, do you think we should call Cybertron and let them know we're here?" TK said.

"I agree. Besides, they won't know about what happened in the future. So let's get rolling." Violet said.

All of them nodded and got up. They headed won a hallway and stopped at the third and last door. On this door was a large symbol. It was a large black filled in shield with a strange looking face in the center. This face had three lashes coming out of each side and they were slightly tilted up. The face was also colored red and the black shield was bordered in a thin silver strip. This was the AutoKnight insignia. There was a strange scanner that had an imprint of a fist with a hole in the ring finger area. Steve put in his hand and the little light on the scanner turned green. The door opened up and they all stepped inside the elevator. When they reached lower level, they were inside a large area with metal silver walls, floors, and bright white lights in the ceiling. There was also a very large gold colored computer with a large screen. On the large control board beneath the screen, was a small adapter that looked like an Ipod adapter. Trevor reached into his pocket and pulled out the portable Teletraan device. He tossed it to Takamon and he walked over to the adapter. He plugged in Teletraan and the whole system began to whir up.

"Hoo boy, it sure does feel good to be awake." An unknown voice came.

Everyone looked around them and tried to find out where it came from. The voice sounded male, but the guy with the voice was nowhere to be found. And the voice seemed to be very loud and it came from everywhere around them.

"Show yourself!" Trevor shouted.

"Just look up at the screen, humans." The voice came again.

They all looked at the screen like the voice asked them to.

"Who are you?" Gatomon asked.

"Don't you recognize me? It's me. Teletraan 1." The voice said.

Now everyone's jaws dropped at the same time as they started at the screen.

"Is that really you, Teletraan?" Violet asked.

"Yes, Violet it's me." Teletraan said. "I thought you would've been given a heads up on me getting a personality and all."

"Oh yeah. We were given one before we left 3009." Fry said.

"That's right isn't it?" Tai said.

"It is." Trevor said. "Well we'd all like to officially welcome you to the team, Teletraan. Right guys?"

The other nine nodded their heads.

"Are you saying I wasn't part of the team before?" Teletraan asked in a tone that sounded offended.

"Oh n-no." Trevor said. "It's just that before now you couldn't really…"

"Couldn't really what?" Teletraan finished.

"Well one; you couldn't think. Two; you couldn't feel emotions. And three; you couldn't talk to us like a normal person." Steve said.

"Oh well excuse me for not having a voice. Even before all of you met I could do things that you could never do without me." Teletraan said. "Like finding those rings, for one. Let's see one of you try to find one of those tiny things without me. I have found six of them in the time being. And do I ever hear so much as a 'thank you'?! I don't think so!"

Now the humans and Digimon were starting to feel uneasy.

"Uuuummmm…we're sorry?" Fry said.

"Too little, too late, Fry." Teletraan said.

Kari stepped in.

"Look Teletraan, we are all really sorry for not thanking you after all you've done for us, but you have to know we are all extremely grateful for your help." She said.

"Really?" Teletraan asked.

"Of course. Your right. You found all of the rigs that the seven of us now have. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be together right now. And for that we have tons of gratitude." Kari said.

They were all silent and waiting for the AI's response.

"Thank you, Kari. That's all I wanted." Teletraan said.

"Don't mention it." Kari said.

The rest of them just looked at her and smiled. TK on the other hand, kissed her. After that they all remembered what they were doing down there.

"Hey, Teletraan? Think you can call Cybertron? We have to let the Autobots know we're here." Trevor said.

"Patching you through now." Teletraan said as his screen started to flicker and fuzz.

Then Ultra Magnus came into view.

"Hello Ultra Magnus." Trevor greeted his friend.

"Greeting AutoKnights." Magnus said. "I see there is another one of you. Am I to assume your mission in the future was successful?"

"You can assume that correctly Ultra Magnus." TK said. "We found the seventh ring and in doing so, the seventh knight."

"I'm Fry. AKA: Sideswipe." Fry said.

"So you found Sideswipe's power?" Magnus said. "That's very good news. Sideswipe was a very powerful Autobot. So use his power wisely."

"Will do." Fry said.

"We just wanted to let you guys know that we made it back here in one piece." Violet said.

"Well that is also good news, Violet." Ultra Magnus said. "I will let Alpha Trion know right away. Good luck."

The screen fuzzed out.

"Well that was short." Takamon said.

Everyone nodded but then Trevor noticed Tai's face. It wasn't really happy.

"You alright, Tai?" Trevor asked.

"We should've asked." Tai said.

Everyone was confused.

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked.

"Right before we left the future, we should have asked Wheeljack and Blaster to tell us who the rest of the AutoKnights were. It would've been easier to find them then." Tai said.

"Tai, we've been over this. We couldn't do that." Trevor said.

"Oh yeah? And why not?" Tai asked.

"If they told us anything about this team that we didn't know about yet, we could have seriously altered the events of time and done some dramatic changes. We had to leave it a mystery." Trevor said.

"Oh that's just a bunch of bullshit." Tai said.

"Excuse me?" Trevor said.

"So what if they told us? We we're going to leave that time anyway! It wouldn't have been our problem if it changed. Plus it would have saved us a lot of time in searching for the rings. And if we knew who the rest of the knights were, even more time would be saved." Tai said.

"Oh yeah! I can see it now. We walk up to these people and say to them, 'Oh hello. You have no idea who I am but in a few days, you're going to be an AutoKnight.' Yeah. I can definitely see nothing wrong with that! How about you, bush-head?!" Trevor shouted.

"Settle down you two!" Violet said as she grabbed Trevor's arm and held it tight.

Kari did the same thing with Tai's arm.

"The last thing we need right now is for us to be fighting against each other." Kari said.

"Tell that to him." Tai said. "He thinks just because he's the leader of us he thinks all of his decisions are the only way."

"I never said that, Tai. I'm just trying to make the right choices." Trevor said. "You were a leader once. You should know what it's like."

Tai was silent after that. As one everyone else for about a minute.

"I don't mean to interrupt the love fest here, but while you guys were talking I sent up a Sky Spy and found the locations of some rings." Teletraan said.

Everyone snapped their heads and looked at the screen.

"You found some of them?" Gatomon said.

"Yep." Teletraan said. He then brought up a radar layout of Tokyo and zoomed in on a certain district. "According to the signals, there are four rings and they are scattered throughout the region of a city called, 'Shinjuku."

"There's FOUR of them?" Takamon said.

"Yep. And if my memory banks are correct, that makes seven rings that landed in Japan if you count Tai's, TK's, and Kari's." Teletraan said.

"That's right." Steve said.

"Shinjuku. That's not very close to here is it?" TK said.

"What should we do now that we know where they are, and there's not really much to do around here?" Fry asked.

"I say Team Recon goes out and looks for them." Steve said.

"I agree with that." Violet said.

"But Team Recon is just me and Kari." TK said.

"We know that TK." Trevor said. "You guys are our spy agents. You guys can go around the city undetected in you vehicle modes. Our vehicle modes stick out too much. And I'm not even sure if Fry's vehicle mode is on the market yet."

"So you're just sending us two out alone?" Kari said.

"Not alone." Trevor said. "Take Patamon, Gatomon, and Takamon with you. They can go on the rooftops and look down from above. You guys can search for the rings, and the Digimon can check out the city."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Takamon said.

"I agree." Patamon said.

"Then let's get going." TK said as he and Kari raised their fists.

Then the couple both shouted,

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!!"

The stones in their rings started to dimly glow in their respected colors and then the entire ring started to turn into a glowing silver liquid metal. Then the liquid metal started to greatly expand and melt all over their bodies. Their faces were covered, their arms, their legs, everything. When the melting stopped, the metal stayed in one place and started to glow even brighter. When the glowing stopped, the metal had completely changed color. It was also now a cloth like material in the form of weird looking suits. TK and Kari were wearing suits on their bodies with a weird robe/cape tat ran down to halfway down their legs. TK's suit was yellow with two black racing stripes going up and down the suit. Those two same stripes also went down his robe. His hat was gone. The same stripes were on Kari's suit except hers was pink. On the back of their robes and in between those two stripes was the AutoKnight symbol. They each had on black boots. Then they called out their other names.

"BUMBLEBEE!!"

"ARCEE!!"

After that was done, they looked at the rest of them who were still in their normal forms.

"Its not gonna be a short drive to Shinjuku." Bumblebee said.

"Then we better get going." Arcee said.

"Good luck you guys." Trevor said.

"Teletraan, open up the exit tunnel." Bumblebee said.

"Got it." Teletraan said.

Bumblebee and Arcee then transformed their entire suits into their vehicle modes. Their bodies were concealed somewhere within the under mechanics of the cars. Bumblebee was a 2010 yellow Chevy Camaro SS with black vertical racing stripes. Arcee was a pink 2007 Ford Mustang GT with a high spoiler also with black racing stripes. Their front doors opened up and Takamon and Gatomon got in Arcee. Patamon got in Bumblebee. After they Digimon buckled up, the two AutoKnights revved up their engines and drove out of the base.

(End Flashback)

"So just to recap our settling in; we found out that we like a disgusting drink from the future, we find out Teletraan 1 has a mind of its own, we find the signals of four rings, and Tai and Trevor fight with each other. Did I miss anything?" Patamon said.

"Nope that's pretty much it." Gatomon said. "But still, it was weird seeing Trevor and Tai fight with each other."

"Seeing Tai get into a fight with someone is really no surprise to me, but I really didn't expect Trevor to get into an argument." Patamon said.

"Do you think it'll all be blown over by the time we get back?" Gatomon asked.

Patamon looked at her.

"I honestly do." He said. "It wasn't that big of a fight anyway, and the two of them are good friends. It's like Trevor's the substitute Matt."

"Yeah but still. I just hope Trevor didn't get offended when Tai questioned his leadership skills." Gatomon said.

"He'll be fine." Patamon said.

"Are you sure?" Gatomon asked.

"Sweetie, come on." Patamon said. "This is Trevor we're talking about. This is the guy who actually made Tai be okay with TK dating Kari. I'm sure it will take more than words to bring him down."

"You're right." Gatomon said with a smile. "And convincing Tai to be okay with the dating thing was a freakin miracle."

"Yeah. And he hasn't even tried to cut in on anything recently. I mean TK and Kari are actually LIVING together now and Tai is completely okay with it. And it's all thanks to Trevor." Patamon said.

"You're right. Trevor and Tai will be alright." Gatomon said.

"And now that we're technically living together its spiced things up for us a bit hasn't it?" Patamon said with a smirk.

Gatomon looked at her fiancé with that same smirk.

"You got that right." Gatomon said as she wrapped her arms around Patamon.

"Don't you two ever take a break?!" A voice called from a distance.

Patamon and Gatomon looked over to another building that was a street length apart and saw Takamon standing on the roof. Then Takamon went over to the telephone wires that were connected to the two buildings and jumped forward. His feet landed on the wires and he started to grind on them towards the rooftop with Patamon and Gatomon. He then jumped off and landed right in front of the two lovers.

"Seriously, ever since I first met you guys you've done it almost every night. And that was only a week ago!" Takamon said.

Patamon and Gatomon looked at each other and then back at Takamon.

"So?" they both said.

"So, don't you guys ever take a break for one night?" Takamon asked. "I know you guys love each other and all but you don't have to get freaky every single night."

"You were married too. How often did you and your wife get it on?" Patamon asked.

"Not every night." Takamon said. "But back to the reason why were out here. Did you guys find anything?"

"Not much." Gatomon said. "What about you?"

"I found some Digimon." Takamon said.

Patamon and Gatomon looked at him.

"Really?" Gatomon said.

"Yeah. But I didn't recognize them at all. Maybe you guys knew them. Does a tall yellow and white fox with purple gloves sound familiar to you?" Takamon asked.

Patamon and Gatomon looked at each other again and then shook their heads ant Takamon.

"Okay. How about a small green and white rabbit slash dog looking mon with a horn on his head?"

Patamon and Gatomon shook their heads again.

"Alright then. What about a red and black dinosaur Digimon that looks kind of like a miniaturized Tyrannomon?"

Once again, the couple shook their heads 'no'.

"Well crap." Takamon said. "I thought maybe they were friends of yours. Bu then again, I've never really seen a lot of those kinds of Digimon."

"We'll look into it when we get back. Right now let's go find Bumblebee and Arcee and get out of here." Gatomon said.

The other two Digimon nodded and started to run to the edge of the roof top. Gatomon and Takamon ran while Patamon flew. They kept going from roof to roof until finally, they spotted Bumblebee driving down the street. Bumblebee turned into an alley way and the three Digimon jumped down. They got in Bumblebee and he drove out into the open.

"So did you find anything Bee?" Patamon asked.

"Oh yeah." Bumblebee said.

"Did you get a ring?" Takamon asked.

"Yeah we found one of them. Arcee has it." Bumblebee said.

"Well that's good news." Gatomon said.

"Yeah it's good news but it's not the ONLY news." Bumblebee said as Arcee came out of nowhere and drove up behind him.

"What do you mean?" Gatomon asked.

"It means it's not the only thing we discovered here today." Bumblebee said.

"What else did you find?" Patamon asked.

"We'll tell you when we get back to the base. Everyone will need to hear this." Bumblebee said.

The Digimon just shrugged and stayed quiet the entire trip back to the ocean. The news Bumblebee and Arcee had was needed to be heard by everyone on the team.

* * *

Trevor: Not too bad I guess.

Violet: It's just kind of weird he didn't really involve the Tamers that much except their Digimon being described.

Me: It's all planned out, Violet. Just have patience.

Takamon: Well are you going to start up chapter three soon.

Me: Yes. Very soon. I'll probably get chapter three up in as little as a couple days. Until then peace bitches.


	3. Truths

Me: Hey Bitches!

Takato: Wow you weren't kidding AK. You really started this one up a lot sooner than we expected.

Tai: You must be Takato.

Takato: That I am.

Tai: nice to meet ya. I like the goggles.

Takato: Thanks.

Rika: You're walking on cloud nine right now, aren't you?

Takato: It's Tai frickin Kamiya! What do you expect?!

Takamon: Easy Takato.

Trevor: Yeah. IT's Tai but don't go all crazy on us.

Me: He's right. Now then. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, or Futurama. I do own Trevor Bauer and Takamon though.

Trevor: Your death will be certain if you laugh at us about that.

Takamon: And we will know if you laugh.

Me: Enjoy chapter three and laugh all you want.

* * *

**The AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 3: Truths**

(AutoKnight Base; Upper level; 6:00 PM)

It was dark outside and it was pitch black underwater where their base was. Trevor, Violet, Steve, Tai, and Fry were all watching TV and waiting for Bumblebee and Arcee to return. Tai and Trevor were on the same couch and they hadn't spoken to one another for about a half an hour. Then finally, Trevor spoke.

"Look man, I don't wanna fight with you." Trevor said.

Tai turned his head and looked at him.

"Maybe we could have asked the Autobots about who the other knights are but I just couldn't risk the chance of us altering the future. If we did that, we could have made serious changes and we couldn't leave. It would have been our problem because we would have been the ones responsible for causing it. You have to understand, Tai."

Tai sighed.

"I do." He said.

"You do?" Trevor replied.

"Yeah. It's just that, I thought that if we knew who the rest of them were we could get the job done a lot quicker. We would've been able to go home sooner, you know? It's just that I've been gone for four days and I'm already missing my family and friends. I miss Sora so badly I could almost taste her lips."

"I'm sorry man." Trevor said.

"No dude, I'm sorry. We're here on a job and we have to do it. And for me to say your leadership sucked, it was out of line. The truth is you're a way better leader than I ever was."

"You really think so?" Trevor asked.

"Absolutely." Tai replied. "Sure I led my group fine but when I was doing that, I was never really doing anything except standing on the sidelines. But you, you lead us all into battle. I could never think up battle plans as fast as you could."

"Thanks, Tai." Trevor said.

Then ten seconds of silence came.

"Soooooo…are we cool?" Trevor said.

Tai looked at him and smiled. He then extended his arm out towards Trevor and closed his fist.

"Yeah. We're cool." Tai said.

Trevor smiled and bumped his fist with Tai's.

"Aawww. How sweet." Violet said in a mocking tone.

Fry and Steve laughed a bit and then Takamon, Gatomon, and Patamon came walking down the hallway. TK and Kari soon followed with their rings back on their fingers.

"Hey you guys." Steve said. "How did the search go?"

Kari reached into her pocket and pulled out what she found. It was another ring. It looked just like theirs, but the stone had no color.

"You guys found one!" Fry said happily.

"Way to go, Team Recon!" Trevor said.

Kari gave the ring to Trevor and then they all noticed TK and Kari's faces. They did not seem so happy.

"Is something wrong, Kari?" Tai asked.

"Well sort of." Kari said.

"They wouldn't say a thing on the way back." Takamon said.

"We had to make sure everyone heard it." TK said.

"Had to make sure everyone heard what?" Violet asked.

TK sighed and then found a place to sit with Kari. Takamon sat in between Tai and Trevor and Patamon and Gatomon went with their partners.

"Guys the ring isn't the only thing we found." TK said.

"Well then what else did you guys find?" Fry asked.

"It's a long story." Kari said. "But, here goes nothing."

* * *

(Shinjuku Park; Guilmon's House; 6:15 PM)

The three tamers and their partners were all walking up the steps to Guilmon's concrete hut.

"I wish you guys didn't have to leave so early." Guilmon said.

"I know boy." Takato said. "But its dinner time right now and no offense, you kind of crowd the table. I'll bring you the leftovers tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright." Guilmon said.

"I have to go too." Henry said. "I want to know if Yamaki knows about the loose Digimon."

"I just hope Susie's not there." Terriermon said.

"She is. She stayed at home all day with nothing to do. So I'm sure she's dying to see you." Henry said.

Terriermon moaned at the thought. Susie and Lopmon had gotten into a habit of frightening him by bringing Susie's doll clothes near him. He didn't like that one bit.

"My mom's leaving town for a few days so my grandma wants us to have a quiet going away dinner for her." Rika said.

"Oh Okay. Well don't forget to meet up here tomorrow. All the tamers will be here." Henry said.

"I won't miss it." Rika said. "Just hope goggle-head doesn't show up late again."

"I have nothing going on tomorrow. I won't be late." Takato said.

"I hope not." Rika said as she turned and walked away. "See ya."

The boys waved goodbye as Renamon disappeared. Soon Henry and Terriermon departed. Then, Takato went home last and Guilmon was alone in his house. He just ate some of the leftover bread he had stocked and went to an early sleep.

* * *

(AutoKnight Base; 6:30 PM)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!" Fry screamed.

"I'll say it again." TK said. "Apparently the world we came from, all of our friends, all of our adventures, is just some sort of TV show and card games and other stuff like that!"

"That can't be right!" Takamon said. "I saw Digimon here earlier. I was chased by one!"

"Apparently they exist here too, but in a different type of reality!" Kari said.

"Hold up!" Trevor said. "If the world we came from was all just one big TV show, then how the hell did we end up here?! Did we crawl through the screen or something?!"

"Yeah, he's right! TK, that doesn't make any sense!" Tai said.

"I know that, Tai! It doesn't make one damn bit of sense! But somehow, it's all one hundred percent true!" TK shouted.

"How the hell is this possible? All of our friends, our families, they weren't real?" Violet said scared.

"There is no need to worry, AutoKnights." Teletraan said from everywhere.

"Teletraan, what are you talking about?" Steve said as he looked up to the ceiling.

"It's hard to explain but I'll try." Teletraan said. "While TK was explaining I did some research and found out that its true. But only the world, Tai, Kari, TK, Patamon, Gatomon, and Takamon came from is the world that was portrayed on this TV show."

"So," Violet said, "Mine and Trevor's world, Steve's world, and Fry's world, are all the same and completely real?"

"Yes. But when you guys came through the space bridge from the future to this world, I don't know how but you guys pulled the two worlds together somehow." Teletraan said.

"What do you mean we pulled them together?" Tai asked.

"Well Tai, your world and this world used to exist separately from one another. But now that you and your friends have managed to travel here you pulled them together into one. Both worlds now live on one equal plain of existence."

"Does that mean our friends are here too?" Kari asked.

"Yes." Teletraan said. "The Odaiba you came from now exists here as if nothing ever happened. Your friends and families are all fine. And they're completely unaware that anything has happened."

They all smiled.

"Well that's a huge relief." TK said.

"Yeah, I thought for a second there we would never see our loved ones again." Steve said.

"But luckily we can. Right Trev?" Tai said.

"Yeah. Right." Trevor said quietly with a slight smile.

But that smile was fake. Trevor couldn't see his family again. His mother, father, twin sister, they were all dead. And this only made him feel worse about it. He was happy that his friend's families were alright, but he was said for himself. Only Violet knew about his secret.

"Could you guys excuse me for just a sec?" Trevor said as he got up from where he was sitting.

Without another word, they rest of the group just watched Trevor walk upstairs and disappear into the hallway.

"What's up with him?" Patamon asked confused.

"Yeah. We're all here being happy about our families and he just walks off." Gatomon said.

Violet got up.

"I'll go talk to him and find out what's wrong." She said.

That was half a lie. She already knew what was wrong with Trevor, but she needed to talk to him nonetheless. She walked upstairs and into the hallway with the thirteen doors. When she reached the one at the end, she opened it up and walked into his suite sized room. She immediately saw Trevor sitting on his bed and looking at something in his hand. When Trevor saw Violet, he threw his hands behind his back as fast as he could.

"Oh. Hey, Vi." Trevor said.

"Are you alright, Trev?" Violet said as she walked in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Trevor said as convincingly as he could.

"Well then what's behind your back?" Violet said.

Trevor started to sweat.

"Uuuuhhhh…n-nothing." He lied badly.

"Nice try." Violet said. "It's okay, Trev."

Trevor sighed and went over to the door and closed it. He then brought out his hands from behind his back. Right off the bat, Violet saw a golden metal chain coming out of his hand. When Trevor opened his hand up, Violet saw a gold oval shaped locket that was about the size of a walnut.

"What's this?" she asked.

Trevor sighed again and sat down. Violet sat next to him.

"This used to be Amber's locket." Trevor said.

"That was your sister's?" Violet said.

"Yeah." Trevor said sadly. "Right she before she died, she placed this in my hands. I've kept it on me ever since."

Trevor rolled the locket around in his hand and then pressed a small button on its side. The locket opened up and on the inside there were two pictures. On the left part that opened up, was a picture of Trevor when he was a few years younger. On the other side was picture of a girl that looked like Trevor. She had the same hair color and had sharp blue eyes. Her hair went down to her neck.

"That's Amber?" Violet said as she looked at the locket.

Trevor only nodded his head.

"Wow. You two looked so much alike." Violet said as she went back and forth between the pictures on the locket.

"We were brother and sister. There's supposed to be resemblance." Trevor said as he sighed again. "And in six days from now, it will be the anniversary of the day she died."

"Is that what's bumming you out?" Violet said.

"I guess. I'm really happy that our friend's families are going to be fine, but…I'll never see mine again." Trevor said.

Violet looked at Trevor's eyes and saw a tear running down his face. She then put her arms around Trevor gently hugged him. Trevor put an arm around Violet and returned the hug.

"Are you going to be okay?" Violet asked.

Trevor wiped his eye with his sleeve and closed the locket.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Trevor said. "Just help me out and keep on keeping this a secret from the others."

"It's getting harder and harder to do that, Trev." Violet said.

"Why?"

"Well if you keep acting sad like this, they're going to find out something's wrong. I honestly don't know how much longer we can keep this hidden."

"We will for as long as we can." Trevor said. "But for what it's worth, I'm really grateful to you for keeping it a secret so far."

"It's no problem, Trevor." Violet said.

Violet hugged Trevor again and Trevor hugged her back. Trevor was starting to like holding Violet so close to him, and he like Violet holding him so close to her. But he didn't have any clue as to why. When they separated they smiled at each other and Violet got up to leave.

"You coming?" Violet said.

"I'll be right there." Trevor said.

Violet nodded and left the room. Trevor put the locket in his pocket and started to think.

"_What the hell is going on with me? Recently, every time Violet has gotten close to me, I feel weird. But what the hell is making me feel weird?!" _

Trevor thought about that for a few minutes and was kind of surprised when he found a conclusion.

"Am I…am I starting to get feelings for Violet?" Trevor said out loud.

"_No. No. I can't be falling in love with her. She's my best friend. That's it. Well she's also the weapons expert but still. How can be developing feelings for her?"_

He would get that answer a lot sooner than he thought, but we'll get to that later.

* * *

(Wong Residence; 7:00 PM)

Henry walked through the door to his apartment. Both of his parents, his older sister and brother, and her younger sister Suzie and her Digimon partner Lopmon were all waiting for him.

"Hello, Henry." His father Janyu said.

"Hi dad." Henry said back.

"You're just in time. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Janyu said.

"Alright." Henry said as he made his way towards his room.

When Henry reached his room, He went to his computer and turned it on. Then he started to do things with it that no one really could explain.

"What are you doing Henry?" Terriermon asked.

"I'm scanning the network to see if there are any glitches or anything. If there are, it might just be the reason another Digimon has appeared." Henry said.

"How are we even sure if it's really a Digimon anyway? Guilmon could be wrong." Terriermon said.

"He wasn't. Renamon wouldn't have chased after it if it wasn't a Digimon." Henry said.

"Good point." Terriermon said.

After a few more minutes, the scan was complete and nothing was found.

"Well, now what?" Terriermon said.

"I honestly don't know." Henry said. "Unless there's another Tamer that we don't know about there isn't any logical explanation as to how a Digimon just appeared out of nowhere without giving off any signs."

"Maybe it's a new kind of Digimon that can bypass all that junk." Terriermon said.

"Maybe. But I'll still feel better once I talk to Yamaki." Henry said.

Henry heard a small knock and turned around. His dad was standing in the doorway.

"Dinner's ready son." Janyu said.

"I'll be there in just a minute." Henry said.

Janyu walked into the room completely.

"What are you up to now son?" Janyu asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Henry said.

"Henry, Terriermon was hard to explain. Anything else you got for me will be easy." Janyu said.

Henry sighed. What was the harm?

"Earlier today, Guilmon picked up the scent of an unknown Digimon. Renamon tried to chase it down but it's just disappeared."

"Another Digimon? Are you sure?" Janyu asked interested.

"Positive. We looked all over the city for it but we couldn't find it. Renamon didn't even have enough time to scan its data so we'd know who or what it was." Henry said.

"Well then it seems he or she is very skilled. Why don't you call Hypnos after dinner and ask them about it?" Janyu said.

"I had that planned all along." Henry said.

They all then got up and went in for dinner. That lasted about twenty minutes. After they all cleaned up, Terriermon was on the run from Susie and Lopmon. Henry on the other hand grabbed the phone and dialed in the number to Hypnos.

"Hypnos. How may I help you?" a lady asked.

"Can I speak to Mr. Yamaki, please?" Henry said.

"One moment."

Some type of elevator music played in the phone for about a minute and then a man's voice spoke.

"This is Yamaki."

"Yamaki, its Henry Wong."

"Henry? Why are you calling me?"

"I need to ask you about something."

"Would this something have to do with the Digimon signals we picked up today?"

Henry had a surprised look on his face.

"You know about it?"

"There were three Digimon that just came out of nowhere with no digital field or anything. We were tracking them fine until they reached the edge of the ocean. And then—POOF! All three of them simply vanish."

"Well that's odd. We were closing to catching one of them but it was too fast for us."

"We've been working overtime to try and find out where they went or where they came from. But they definitely didn't come here from the digital world."

"If they didn't come from the digital world then,"

"We're trying to figure that out, Henry. In the meantime, we're also tracking some unusual seismic activity that taking place outside the city in a nearby military base. But I doubt that's even related to what we're talking about now. But……hold on. Trace it! Now!"

"Yamaki, what's going on?"

"One of the three Digimon has reappeared. We're tracking it now."

"Alright. I'll leave you to it then."

"Alright. Goodbye."

They both hung up but then Henry dialed in another number. It was Rika who answered it.

"Rika its Henry."

"Let me guess. You called to let me know about that Digimon because it's back."

"How do you know that?"

"Renamon sensed him returning. She already left to go find him."

"Oh. Uh-alright. Bye."

The two hung up and Henry just looked at the phone.

"Damn, she's good." Henry said.

* * *

(AutoKnight Base 7:35 PM)

Trevor just came down from the second level and sat back down where he once was before. But then he noticed something different.

"Where's Takamon?" he asked.

"He went out. He said he wanted to explore the city and clear his head." Tai said.

"And you just let him go?" Trevor said.

"He'll stay on the rooftops. He said he would." Kari said.

"Oh. Alright." Trevor said as he diverted his eyes back to the TV.

* * *

(Rooftops of Shinjuku; 7:49 PM)

Renamon was jumping from roof to roof and she was getting closer to the Digimon she felt.

"I won't lose you this time." She said.

She kept on jumping until finally, she saw it. A 3 foot 7 golden colored Digimon sitting on the edge of a tall building dangling his legs over the edge. He seemed like he hadn't noticed she was there yet. He was looking at a picture he had in his hands. Renamon stayed hidden up on the telephone pole and looked down on him.

"So YOU'RE the one I couldn't keep up with?" Renamon said to herself.

Takamon was still looking down at the picture. It was of his wife Blaze. She was a Takamon like him only she looked way different. She was 3 foot 4. Her skin was pink instead of gold. She wore actual clothes on her body like a normal human. She wore a tight red tank top that only covered her upper chest and breasts. Her lower stomach was perfectly visible. She also wore black pants and had on no shoes. She was in her pink bare feet and she had no toes on them. Her head looked similar to Takamon's. She had the same lashes like Takamon, only hers were about half of his length. Out of the back of her head, long pink hair flowed to halfway down her back. In her hair were natural orange streaks. Her eyes were yellow.

"Oh I miss you so much, sweetie." Takamon said.

The golden Digimon then kissed his fingers and then brought them to the glass that shielded the picture. He then put the picture away by sticking it into his expanded out chest armor. After he put it away, he stood up and said,

"You can come down. I know you're there."

Renamon seemed surprised by this. But she jumped down behind Takamon and pretty much towered over him in size. Takamon turned around and faced her.

"Oh. So we meet again." Takamon said.

"So we do." Renamon said as she got into a fighting stance. "Are you ready to fight?"

Takamon chuckled.

"Oh how cute. But really, I'm not gonna fight you." Takamon said.

Now Renamon was even more confused.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't really feel like fighting with you for no reason at all." Takamon said as he turned around.

Renamon stood up straight. "How did you get to this world from the digital world without us knowing about it?" she asked.

Takamon went to the edge of the building and looked down. It was quite a long drop.

"I didn't come here from the digital world." Takamon said.

"But you're a Digimon. Where else could you have come from?" Renamon said.

Takamon looked at her and smirked.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Takamon said. "I'm not gonna fight you." He said as he looked over the edge again and then back at Renamon. "But if you wanna chase me again, I'd be more than happy to provide that."

Takamon then jumped over the edge of the building and started to fall gracefully. Renamon jumped down after him. The chase was on. Takamon maneuvered himself in the air and then fell right for a flagpole sticking out of the building. He landed on it and the pole bent down. When the pole snapped back up, it launched Takamon back into the air and he landed on the rooftop of another building. Renamon copied his exact actions and pursued him closely.

"You're not bad for a small fry!" Renamon shouted.

Takamon took that as an insult. He was very sensitive about his size. He simply started to run faster and made the gap between the two bigger. Renamon sped up and then she started to gain distance. Takamon had to lose her. He jumped to some nearby telephone wires and started to grind on them. He reached the buildings across the street from where Renamon was and kept running. Then Takamon made another jump and disappeared completely behind the building.

"Not this time." Renamon said.

Renamon jumped all the way across the huge gap that separated the buildings. She somersaulted halfway through and landed gracefully on her feet. She then looked down the building's alley and saw nothing.

"Dammit! I lost him again!" Renamon said.

She was about to turn around and head home until she heard a noise. She looked down again and saw Takamon moving away.

"I have you now. But where are you going?" Renamon said to herself.

Renamon followed Takamon all the way through the multiple districts before he stopped at a lone phone booth. Renamon kneeled and watched Takamon's actions. Takamon got inside the booth and reached into his chest armor. He pulled out a weird looking key card. He slid the card down the card slot on the phone and then something very strange happened. Outside of the booth, a large whit hole in space just opened up out of nowhere. Takamon walked through it and then it vanished.

"Well that was certainly an interesting encounter." Renamon said. "Wait until Rika and the others hear about this tomorrow."

Renamon then disappeared from sight just like she does.

* * *

Me: Well there it is. Chapter three.

Trevor: You sure are mixing it up a lot. Aren't you?

Me: You're damn right I am.

Henry: When will all of us actually meet?

Me: Soon my friend. Soon.

Takato: And what's up with Yamaki's seismic readings? What does that have to do with anything?

Trevor: Like he said goggle-head! We'll find out soon!

Takato: Hey! Only Rika can call me that!

Trevor: *Glares at Takato*

Takato: He he, on the other hand you can call me whatever you want.

Trevor: Good.

Me: The death threats never end. The seismic activity and the chases will continue in chapter four. Until then, peace bitches.


	4. Plans

Me: Hey bitches!

Henry: So how was your week, AK?

Me: Oh not bad. I went skiing, had some fun with my nephew, and someone from the University of Minnesota asked me to help her out with a magazine article.

Trevor: Minnesota?

Violet: I thought you lived in Fresno.

Me: I do. She sent me a private message and I responded to help her out.

Tai: What was the article on?

Me: She said it was about how people find enjoyment in writing fan fiction.

Rika: Really?

Me: Really.

Patamon: What did you write for an answer?

Me: That's not important. What's important now is that I've finally got chapter four up. It took me a little longer than usual to start it up because I have had a bit of writers block. But now here it is. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, or Futurama. Trevor Bauer and Takamon I do own.

Trevor: And we still don't like that fact.

Takamon: It makes us sound like house pets.

Trevor: So if any comments are made about that,

Takamon:…you can expect the two of us to break into your house in the middle of the night and smother you with a pillow while you sleep.

Trevor: Damn straight.

Takato: Dear god! You would seriously do that?!

Takamon: You bet your ass we would!

Trevor: Why? Are saying we can't defend our dignity?

Takato: Um, no. Do whatever you want. Just don't kill me.

Me: Of for god's sake. What am I going to do with you two? You guys enjoy chapter four.

* * *

**The AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 4: Plans**

(AutoKnight Base; 7:50 PM)

A white space bridge was opened up right in the living room and Takamon walked through it. When the bridge closed, Takamon saw that the humans and his two Digimon friends were all looking at him.

"Where've you been?" Tai asked.

"Just out and about." Takamon said as he sat down on the couch between Trevor and Tai.

"How does the place look at night?" Steve asked.

"Not bad. It's pretty." Takamon said. "Anything happen here?"

"Not much. For me Japanese TV doesn't make any sense at all." Fry said.

"This coming from the guy who spent years in the next millennium." TK said.

"Hey even in the future Japanese TV was fucked up to me. I just didn't get it at all." Fry said.

"Well in our defense Fry, American TV doesn't really make sense to some of us here." Gatomon said.

"And yet you speak English like almost everyone in America does." Fry retorted.

Gatomon went silent there.

"Hey we may speak English but that doesn't matter. You think our shows our weird we think yours are too. But we don't complain do we?" Patamon said.

"You have a point." Fry said.

"Thank you." Patamon said.

Gatomon smiled and kissed Patamon. And then another voice from all around talked.

"Hey guys," Teletraan said. "all of you come down here now."

They all looked up at the ceiling.

"What's going on Teletraan?" Kari asked.

"I found something that you guys might wanna see." Teletraan said.

They all got up and then made their way to Teletraan's chamber. They went down the elevator and stood in front of the giant screen. It turned itself on.

"What'd ya find, Teletraan?" Steve asked.

"Signs of trouble." Teletraan said as he brought up Tokyo's radar layout. "The Sky Spy that was sent up earlier found something."

"What is it?" Takamon asked.

"Some kind of seismic energy radiation. Very similar to the energy signatures on most Cybertronians." Teletraan said.

"So you found a Decepticon?" TK asked.

"I'm not sure. The seismic activity was there for about a minute and then it just vanished." Teletraan said.

"Do you remember where it came from?" Violet asked.

"I think so." Teletraan said.

"Well then do you think you can give us a visual image of the place?" Violet asked.

"I'll try." Teletraan said.

Teletraan then made crosshairs appear on his screen. They were going over the screen as the AI tried to remember.

"I think it was somewhere riiiiiiiiiiiight……here!" Teletraan said as the crosshairs locked into place in the upper part of the screen. "That place is somewhere outside the city but very close to it. Bringing up a visual image now."

Teletraan zoomed in the location and then they all saw what it was. It was a military base.

"There has to be a Decepticon there." Trevor said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What makes you so sure about that, Trev?" Violet asked.

"Because Violet, most of the Decepticons we have encountered so far have military vehicle modes. That would be the perfect place for them to hide out." Trevor said.

"And I'm willing to bet that seismic energy Teletraan picked up was from one of them using their communicators to talk with someone." TK said. "Izzy said that most military bases have signal jammers so no one on the outside could trace anything. Even our radios. But since the Decepticon's radios can go all the way to Cybertron they have to be too strong to conceal their signals."

"He's right." Teletraan said. "That kid is absolutely right."

The others just looked at him and smiled. Then Violet looked at Kari.

"He sure is a keeper, Kari." Violet said.

Kari smiled and wrapped her arms around TK.

"I know he is." She said as she kissed him for ten straight seconds.

"Okay. Now that we know where they are, we still have to figure out how many there are and who they are." Takamon said.

"But how exactly do we do that?" Fry asked.

"I'll see what I can do to find a symbol or anything on one of the vehicles." Teletraan said.

Then Teletraan made the Sky Spy fly around the base looking at every single vehicle. They all stood there watching the screen for a good twenty minutes until finally…

"Got one!"

The ten organics all jumped at the AI's loud words and looked up at the screen. They saw the pointy purple Decepticon symbol on the side of a vehicle, but Teletraan had it zoomed in so far they couldn't see what the rest of the thing looked like. When Teletraan zoomed out, they saw it and only Fry was the one who didn't recognize it. It was a pale MH-53 helicopter.

"It's Blackout." Tai said.

"Who's Blackout?" Fry asked.

"He's a Decepticon that the rest of us fought before we met you. We only fought him once though." TK said.

"Actually, you, Kari and Takamon only fought with him once. The rest of us except for Fry battled him twice." Steve said.

"Is he tough?" Fry asked.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, he's about an 8." Violet said.

"Are there any more cons there, Teletraan?" Trevor asked.

"There are no more Decepticons there but there is one hiding out in the city somewhere laying low." Teletraan said.

"Oh great. It's like the New York thing all over again." Gatomon said.

"Actually, this one I don't think you need to really worry about." Teletraan said.

"Why? Who is it?" TK asked.

Teletraan made another screen appear and it showed an image of a 2009 tan and purple Jeep Cherokee.

"Are you kidding me? Swindle is here too?" Tai said.

"You worried?" Trevor said.

"Are you kidding me? Swindle was the one who ran away from us, remember? It's going to be fun killing him." Tai said.

"They are all laying low for now. That's probably what their orders are." Teletraan said.

"But what should we do if they decide to show themselves?" Kari asked.

"Don't worry about that, Kari. We'll be ready for them." Trevor said.

"I suppose me and Gatomon are just going to watch right?" Patamon asked.

Trevor looked at him.

"Oh hell no." he said. "Don't you remember what I said right before we left the future? I said if you guys could digivolve, you could fight with us."

"What's 'digivolve'?" Fry asked.

TK and Kari smiled as they pulled out their digivices.

"This is digivolving." TK said. "You two ready?"

Patamon and Gatomon walked in front of them and nodded.

"Alright then." TK said.

Both of their digivices started to glow and then Patamon and Gatomon themselves started glowing.

"Patamon digivolve to……Angemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to……Angewomon!"

The two little creatures turned into huge 8 foot tall angel Digimon. Trevor, Violet, and Steve only saw their armor forms. So this was new. Fry and the other first three knights were absolutely blown away.

"Oh you guys are so in." Trevor said.

Angemon and Angewomon smiled.

"It's about time we got into this thing all the way." Angewomon said.

"You said it, sweetie." Angemon said.

The two angels de-digivolved to their previous forms and went back up to them.

"There's something else we haven't considered." Takamon said.

They all looked at him.

"What is it, Tak?" Steve asked.

"Well, those Digimon I saw earlier today, they had partners with them. What should we do if they try to get involved?" Takamon asked.

That's when everyone started to think. Takamon had a good point. They couldn't risk any innocent lives.

"How about this." Tai said.

All eyes were now on Tai.

"How about Takamon stays in the dark and keeps an eye on them? That way we'll know what they are up to and how much they know." Tai said.

Everyone thought about it and then they came to a conclusion.

"I like it. What about you Tak?" Trevor asked.

"I think I can handle watching over some digidestined. I'll head out first thing in the morning." Takamon said.

"Good. Come on now everyone. Let's think of a battle plan. I have a feeling tomorrow we're all going to have some fun." Trevor said.

Then they all huddled up and began to talk about their tactics and ideas for dealing with the two discovered cons.

* * *

(The next morning; Shinjuku Park; 10:00 AM)

In a big open area in the park, all of the tamers and their Digimon were slowly showing up one by one. Takato and Guilmon were first of course, Kazu and Guardromon were next. Then Henry, Suzie, Terriermon, and Lopmon came. Next were Ryo and Cyberdramon. Jeri and Calumon were up next. Then Rika and Renamon came in. Impmon came alone. And finally, Kenta and Marineangemon showed up.

"Well seeing all of us together is something that doesn't really happen that often anymore." Henry said.

"I know. I hardly see you guys now." Ryo said.

"Well the fact that three of you guys have summer school kind of helps out in that area." Rika said.

"Hey it's not our fault that happened." Kazu said.

"Really? Than tell me. Whose fault is it, Kazu?" Jeri said.

"Oh that doesn't even matter." Kazu said. "I just wish I could get out of this."

"You and me both." Kenta added.

As they kept talking, Impmon noticed Renamon's expression. She was being distant and was silent.

"Hey, foxie. What's on your mind?" Impmon asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, Impmon." Renamon replied.

"Come on. You can tell me." Impmon said.

"And then you'll blab it to everyone. Buzz off." Renamon said.

Impmon went away growling a bit and then Rika went over to her.

"You're still thinking about that Digimon you chase last night, aren't you?" Rika said.

Renamon sighed.

"_Oh screw it. I'll tell them."_

"Yes. I don't know how but last night, I was chasing him. I lost him behind some buildings and then I found him again shortly. I followed him to the beach. He got inside a phone booth and then something very strange happened."

All the tamers and Digimon were listening.

"What happened?" Guardromon asked.

"He went inside a phone booth and then believe it or not, a hole in space just appeared out of nowhere and he walked right through it. Then the thing just disappeared." Renamon said.

"Do you think he went back to the digital world?" Lopmon asked.

"I'm not sure. That didn't look like an ordinary portal to the digital world. It was just a bright glowing hole that was just floating there in the air."

"Well then I think we better keep our eyes open for this guy." Kenta said.

"There's just one problem. How can we look for this guy if only Renamon knows what he looks like?" Henry said.

"Guilmon knows his scent. He can always sniff him down." Takato said.

"Guilmon's nose can sniff anything down." Calumon said.

"Well there's no doubt about that." Takato said.

Not far from where the tamers were, Takamon himself was resting in a tree watching them. He was wearing on his right wrist a black communicator so he could keep in touch with his friends back at the base. He also took notice at the Digimon who were there.

"_Interesting looking Digimon. I haven't seen a lot like them. Then again, I spent most of my live in a mine shaft digging out metal. I didn't really see a lot of anything."_

He kept on watching them and then noticed something else.

"_Their digivices. They're so different to the ones TK and Kari have. Should I go and introduce myself to them?...No. My job is to just watch over them and make sure they don't know about us. If they see me, I'll just run away. I think I'm pretty good at that. But I can't hear what they are saying. I have to get closer somehow with out tipping off dino-boy there. I'll have to do it slowly."_

Takamon slowly got up and waited for the right moment to move. When he saw them all look away from the tree, he jumped out and the leaves rustled as he did. He dove right into the leaves of the tree next to the one he was in before. He landed on a branch and jumped over to the edge and waited again. He kept repeating this process until finally, he had had a good listen and their voices.

"You know, there are sometimes I wish I could just leave this world." Kazu said.

"What do you mean?" Takato asked.

"I mean I wish I could just leave and go on another adventure. Kind of like the AutoKnights." Kazu said.

Takamon heard all of that.

"_Sp the DO know about them. I just hope they stay out of our way when it comes time for introductions."_

"Oh please. The AutoKnights?" Rika said. "They haven't been seen for a long time and I highly doubt that they'll show up anytime soon."

"Henwy, who are the AutoKnights?" Suzie asked her brother.

"The AutoKnights are a group of people that are actually known for saving this world from giant evil alien robots form another world, Suzie." Henry said.

"You mean like we did?" Suzie asked.

"Yeah kinda." Henry responded. "Only these guys were actually doing the fighting themselves. We just sat on the sidelines and watched."

"We were involved in the fight too, brainiac! Don't you remember bio-merging?" Rika said.

"Oh yeah." Henry said.

"But anyways, if I could be one of those guys, I would so rule." Kazu said.

"Oh please if you had the power of an AutoKnight, you'd go insane." Jeri said.

"Besides. I think we're a little too young to be AutoKnights." Takato said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Ryo said. "I heard that most of them we're teenagers. AO they were just a bit older than we are. SO there is a slight chance that we could become some. But I doubt it would ever happen."

"Anything is possible Ryo. Guilmon is living proof of that." Takato said.

"Thank you, Takatomon." Guilmon said.

Takamon heard every single word of that conversation.

"_Okay. That's enough for now. I should just leave."_

As Takamon turned to jump, he heard something and turned his head. Before he could even react, he saw Renamon fly towards him and tackle him right out of the tree. The tamers and the other Digimon saw them crash into the ground and ran over to where they were.

"I've got you now." Renamon said as she had Takamon pinned down.

"Well played, fox." Takamon said.

The rest of them gathered around and saw the two Digimon. But they were mostly looking at Takamon.

"So this is the guy who outran you twice?" Cyberdramon asked.

"Unfortunately." Renamon said as she let Takamon get up.

Takamon brushed himself off and then noticed everyone staring at him. Rika brought out her blue D-Arc and activated her Digimon analyzer.

"What's it say Rika?" Henry said.

"His name is Takamon. He's a rookie level Digimon with metal skin and a pick for a weapon. Special attacks; Taka Blast and Chrome Spear." Rika said.

"Well it seems you know all about me now. I'll be leaving." Takamon said as he turned to walk away.

"Hold on a sec!" Takato called.

Takamon sighed and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Where did you come from? I mean how did you even get here without giving any sign?" Takato asked.

"Kid, if I told you that, you wouldn't even begin to understand." Takamon said.

"Well we want to know more about you. Like do you have a partner?" Henry asked.

Takamon shrugged.

"To a degree." Takamon replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kenta asked.

"It means I have human friends, but none of them are really my partners like your Digimon are to you." Takamon said. "Look I gotta run."

Takamon started to run away from them as fast as he could. Renamon was getting ready to run after him but Rika grabbed her arm.

"Rika…"

"Let him go, Renamon." Rika said.

Renamon just watched as Takamon jumped back into the tree and started to get farther away from them.

"He was funny looking." Calumon said.

"He was. But where the hell did he come from?" Cyberdramon wondered.

Ryo looked up to his partner.

"You mean no one here knows who that guy was?" Ryo asked.

"We've never seen anything like him before." Guardromon said.

"What should we do?" Lopmon said.

"Let's juts keep an eye on him for now. He doesn't seem like he wants to hurt us." Jeri said.

"It's gonna be hard to keep an eye on him if we don't even know where he is most of the time." Kenta said.

"Don't worry." Marineangemon said.

Kenta smiled at his tiny Mega partner and then back at the group.

"But there's another problem." Henry said. "When I talked to Yamaki last night he said there were THREE Digimon that came out of nowhere. So we still have to find the other two."

"If the other two are that Takamon guy's friends then I don't think we have to worry that much." Takato said.

"He does have a point." Rika said.

"So then what should we do in the meantime?" Guilmon asked.

Calumon jumped out of Jeri's arms.

"PLAY!!"

Calumon then ran off as everyone else just watched and smiled.

"You can't really argue with that." Takato said.

Then everyone started to run in the same direction as Calumon.

* * *

(Unknown Military Base; Outside Tokyo: 10:30 AM)

In the military base where the Sky Spy was last night, Blackout was standing by in his MH-53 mode waiting for further orders from Megatron. Not one soul noticed his Decepticon symbol. Blackout was slowly starting to become impatient. He had been there at that base for days, and he hasn't done anything but wait in vehicle mode. Finally…

"Blackout. Come in."

Inside Blackout's cockpit, a red light illuminated and Blackout's radio turned on.

"Yes, lord Megatron. What is your bidding?"

"The time has come. The AutoKnights are back in this time period and they are aware of your presence. We must act fast if we are to get those rings of power before they do."

"What are my orders?"

"Go to the city and bring down as many buildings as have to in order to find those rings. Swindle will be there to assist you. But first, destroy the base where you are. Leave no survivors."

"As you wish, my liege. Blackout out."

Blackout turned off his radio and began to do his transforming show. The cockpit extended out a ways and the rotor blades swept back. Then legs and arms formed and the thing began to stand up. The front windows of the cockpit became his chest. Then a very pointy head popped up and the two optics glowed an evil red. The soldiers stationed in that base began to fire on Blackout. But the bullets they fired only bounced off of him like nothing at all. Blackout then made a gatling gun appear on his right arm and began to return fire. He walked around destroying every single vehicle that was stationed there. And he showed absolutely no mercy to the soldiers that stood in his way. He took them all down like flies. After only five minutes of rampaging, the entire base was burned to the ground and there was not a single survivor. Satisfied with his work, Blackout turned and then the rotor blades on his back started to spin fast. He then took off and flew to Tokyo.

* * *

(AutoKnight Base; 10:45 AM)

The seven humans and the two present Digimon were all sitting in the main room with their eyes in front of the TV. Fry decided to make conversation.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you and Violet get the news back in your time, Trev?" Fry asked.

"Oh we had TV in our time. It just lacked color." Trevor said.

"I can't imagine TV without color." Fry said.

"Yeah seriously. TV without color is like beer without alcohol." Steve said.

Now everyone looked at Steve.

"That's a weird comparison, Steve." Tai said.

"Yeah. How would you know what beer is like?" TK said.

Steve just looked away as a response.

"Steve…have you ever been drunk?" TK asked.

Steve looked back.

"Yes. But it was only one time." Steve said defensively.

"Why did you even have booze to begin with?" Kari asked.

"There was this party a cool guy at school was having and the only way me and my friends could get in was if we brought booze. So we did, and we got drunk." Steve said that last part regretfully.

"And what did you do when you were plowed?" Trevor asked.

Steve shuddered as he remembered the pictures Roger took with a camera on that night.

"I'd…rather not say." Steve said scared.

"Whoa. That bad huh?" Fry said.

"I still can't get those images out of my head." Steve said. "Oh great. Now they're stuck. Please let something happen that makes them go away." He said as looked up.

"_We interrupt this program for breaking news."_

All of them turned their view back to the TV.

"_Minutes ago a military base located north of Tokyo was attacked by an unknown source. No one was able to get a good view of the attack, but it certainly did a number on the place."_

Now everyone had a scared look.

"Attacked?" Kari muttered as she leaned on TK.

"_The base is completely destroyed along with every single piece of equipment. So far the search for survivors has been dry and the search is still continuing. Hopefully one of them is alive and can tell what happened. More on this as it develops."_

Right there, all nine of them looked down at the ground in shock and disbelief.

"_Damn me and my mouth!" _Steve cursed mentally.

"What the hell happened there?" Tai said.

"Perhaps I can show you." Teletraan said.

Then the TV screen began to flicker. In a few more seconds, a clear image of Blackout in his robot mode was seen. The knights and Digimon watched in horror as Blackout relentlessly fired away on the soldiers. They were even more horrified when they saw the soldiers fall.

"All of those people." Kari said with tears stinging her eyes.

"I can't believe it." Fry said.

"Hey guys are you there?"

Takamon's voice was now on speaker throughout the house.

"Yeah, Tak. We're all here." Trevor said.

"Did you hear what happened?" Takamon asked.

"Yeah. We just found out. Blackout…he killed all of them." Violet said.

"I know, Violet. And he's on his way here. It looks like he's hunting for the rings." Takamon said.

Trevor's face went from sadness to angry. He slowly walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"Well then how about we go dish out some serious payback?" Trevor said as a smirk came across his face.

Then they all smirked with him. They all stood close together in a circle.

"I'm all for it." Steve said.

"Let's do this for those soldiers." Tai said.

"And let's show Blackout what happens when he kills people on this planet." Violet said.

Trevor nodded and put his hand out. Violet then put her hand on top of his. Soon everyone joined in. Even Patamon and Gatomon digivolved to Angemon and Angewomon to join in on this.

"Alright then." Trevor said as he looked up. "Takamon, go to the front street of Shinjuku Park. When we transform, Ironhide and Ratchet will meet you there."

"Roger that. Let's kick it up." Takamon said as he fuzzed out.

Trevor looked back down.

"Til all are one!" he shouted.

"TIL ALL ARE ONE!" the rest of them yelled.

Then Fry, Steve, Tai, Kari, TK, Violet, and Trevor all shouted.

"AUTOKNIGHT TRANSFORM!!"

All of their rings glowed bright white as they melted over all of their bodies. Then they all had their suits on and their new names took over.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!!"

"IRONHIDE!!"

"RATCHET!!"

"JETFIRE!!"

"BUMBLEBEE!!"

"ARCEE!!"

"SIDESWIPE!!"

(A/N: Can't remember who's who? Refer back to chapter one)

Bumblebee's and Arcee's suits were already described. Optimus' suit was more colorful than anyone else's suit there. The legs were dark blue and had red flames running up them. The torso part was bright red with blue flames running up his chest and down his sleeves. His robe/cape was also red with blue flames. His AutoKnight symbol was located on his left shoulder.

Ironhide's suit was simply black in every part. Her symbol was in the upper left side of her chest.

The majority of Ratchet's suit was greenish yellow. Across how stomach and continuing around to his cape, was a red line. On the front of his stomach and on the back of his cape, the line did a short heart rate zig zag. On his right shoulder was a circular patch with his AutoKnight symbol in the center. On the border of the patch, it read, "AutoKnight Search & Rescue".

Jetfire's suit was flat black but it had a slight grayish tint to it to distinguish it form Ironhide's color. On the back of his robe, a thin red line made a rectangle. His goggles had also changed into that grayish black color. His symbol was on his upper right arm.

Sideswipe's suit was silver everywhere. Except for standing on his feet, he had skates on his feet that were made form single wheels. So he had one wheeled skates that his feet were concealed in. His symbol was on his right shoulder.

They all had the braces and the black boots to make their suits have some similarity.

After the transformations were complete, they all ran down the hallway to the Teletraan chamber elevator. Everyone that is except for Optimus and Jetfire.

"Are you two coming?" Angemon asked.

"You guys go on ahead and stick to the plan from last night. Me and Jetfire will be there before you know it." Optimus said.

"Well okay. Just don't be late or you two will miss out on all the fun." Ironhide said with a smirk.

Optimus smirked back at her and then they all disappeared in the elevator, leaving Optimus and Jetfire alone.

"I'll go through with your idea, but I have one question." Jetfire said.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Optimus asked.

"How much do you weigh when you're the truck?"

* * *

Trevor: Well…that was an interesting end to that chapter.

Takamon: Yeah. That was different.

Rika: Don't worry about it. I just want AK to start working on the next one right now.

Tai: I think we all do.

Violet: You heard them AK. Get to work.

Me: Alright calm down. Well, a lot of plans were made, some put into action, and why did Jetfire ask Optimus how much he weighs in vehicle mode? All of these answers will be seen in chapter five. Until then, peace bitches.


	5. Battles

Me: Hey Bitches! Chapter five is ready for ya!

Takato: Alright. I've been waiting for this one.

Guilmon: Me too.

Henry: I still can't believe Blackout did that.

Terriermon: He's a bad guy. They have to kill someone.

Me: He does have a point.

Trevor: He does. But what the hell is he?

Terriermon: What?

Takamon: Are you supposed to be a rabbit or a dog with a horn?

Steve: Seriously dude. It's killing me. What the fuck are you?

Terriermon: I'm a mix between the two!

Tai: Well I'm happy we weren't there to see that mix happen.

(Laughter)

Terriermon: AK, start the chapter or I'll Bunny Blast you!

Me: He he…alright. Calm down. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, or Futurama. I only own Takamon and Trevor Bauer.

Trevor As always…

Takamon: Your death will be sooner than you think if you laugh at that.

Me: Enjoy chapter five.

* * *

**The AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 5: Battles**

(Entrance to Shinjuku Park; 11:00 AM)

All of the Tamers were still playing in the park at the time. But then their fun stopped when army soldiers came marching in.

"What's going on?" Rika said.

"Clear the area! We've got terrorists incoming!" One of the soldiers said.

"Terrorists?" Jeri muttered.

Before anything else could be said, the tamers and their Digimon were rushed out of the park. Outside of the park, they saw a bunch of soldiers with tanks and all sorts of stuff behind them. With the soldiers was a familiar looking man with a suit and a polished silver Zippo lighter. The tamers all walked over to him.

"Yamaki, what's going here?" Henry asked.

Yamaki looked at them.

"None of you have heard the news?" Yamaki asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Not too long ago a military base outside of the city was attacked. The base was completely destroyed and ever y soldier inside was killed. We have no idea who was behind the attack, but a helicopter was seen flying away from the base right after it was attacked. That same chopper is headed here."

"Should we digivolve and help out?" Guilmon asked.

"No. This is the government's priority. We'll leave this to them." Yamaki said.

Guilmon sniffed the air.

"Takato. He's back." The dino-digimon said.

"Who's back, boy?" Takato asked.

Guilmon only responded by looking up. Then the rest of them copied his actions and then saw what Guilmon meant. They saw Takamon falling down and then they saw him land perfectly on his feet right ion front of them. In his hand was a silver and gold metal staff. On the bottom side was a round cone shaped sliver spear. On the top part that went a bit above his head, was what looked like a mining pick. The blades on it though were sharper and flatter.

"You." Renamon muttered.

Takamon turned around and looked up at the Tamers.

"Oh its you guys again." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Rika asked.

"Are you the Digimon that came out of nowhere?" Yamaki asked.

"Okay. One; yes I am one of the Digimon that came out of nowhere. And two; I'm here to tell you that sending soldiers in to take out that helicopter is a big mistake." Takamon said.

That's when the general of the army came in front of Takamon.

"Really now? And would you mind telling me why sending them in is a mistake?" The general asked.

"Because you don't know what really happened and what attacked your base. Me and my friends do." Takamon asked.

"And who was it? The Chinese? Russians? Koreans?" The general asked.

"If I told you who t really was you wouldn't believe me." Takamon said.

"Okay. That has been your answer to almost every question we've asked you." Renamon said.

"Yeah. If you really know who's really behind this, why don't you tell us who it is so we can handle it?" Ryo asked.

"Because you guys CAN"T handle this. Only my team can." Takamon said.

"You're team? The only one I see here is you. Are you saying you're the only one who wants to fight these guys?" The general asked.

Takamon only looked at the general.

"Who said anything about me?" Takamon said.

Then the faint sounds of tow engines were heard. Takamon looked behind him.

"I'm talking about them." Takamon said as he pointed.

Everyone looked and saw two trucks driving down the street towards them. One of them was a gloss black GMC Topkick pickup truck with two smokestacks rising out of the back of it. The other one was a greenish yellow Hummer H2 modified into a rescue ambulance. It had a red zig zag stripe going across both sides. Takamon smirked as he walked up to them as they stopped a few yards away. He across the fronts of them and pounded both of their hoods.

"Ironhide, Ratchet." Takamon started. "The con's incoming. Let's do this."

As soon as Takamon stopped speaking, mechanical sounds were heard coming from the two trucks. Then the tamers and the soldiers there got the shock of the day. The parts on each truck started to move around and change. Ironhide's hood split right down the center vertically and then it just folded into nowhere. Then the rest of the front section split apart and then the back section followed the same actions. Soon, the parts disappeared and became her suit. The wheels spun around then shrunk into her braces that locked on to her upper arms and thighs.

Ratchet's entire back area unfolded out and then it became smaller. His normal size legs then appeared and they stood up with the front section still in place over his head and torso. Then the front section rose up and revealed his head. Then it split apart and transformed into the sleeves of his suit. After that, his sleeves shrunk down to their normal size showing his hands. Like Ironhide, his wheels and tried became the braces and his arms and legs.

The Tamers, Yamaki, and the soldiers were now completely blown away by what they saw. Kazu was stuttering as he slowly lifted his shaky hand and pointed at them.

"Auto………Knights."

"So you guys have heard of us?" Ironhide asked.

All of them could only nod as she, Ratchet, and Takamon approached them.

"So what's going on?" Ratchet asked.

The general regained himself and talked.

"Well, a military helicopter was seen flying away from a base outside of the city that was recently attacked. That same chopper is headed right this way. My soldiers are in the park now ready to fire."

"Call them back." Ironhide said.

"What?" The general asked.

"I said call your men back." Ironhide said.

"Well I'm sorry little miss but I can't do that." The general said.

"Number one; don't EVER call me 'little miss.' Two; you can and you will order your soldiers back." Ironhide said.

"And what makes you think so?" The general asked.

"Because we actually know exactly what happened at that base." Ratchet said.

All eyes were now on Ratchet.

"Really?" Yamaki asked.

Ratchet brought out the portable Teletraan device and pressed a few buttons on it.

"Take a look for yourself." Ratchet said as he tossed Teletraan to the general.

The general caught Teletraan and looked at its screen. What he saw as a giant robot rampaging throughout the base firing upon every soldier and every vehicle there.

"A giant robot?" the general asked as he handed Teletraan back to Ratchet.

"That robot can transform between a robot mode and a vehicle mode. Its vehicle mode is a helicopter exactly like the one seen flying away from the destroyed base." Ironhide said.

"Sir, you have to order your men to fall back and let us deal with this." Takamon said.

"If what you are saying is true, than this is far too dangerous for children to get involved." The general said.

"We've been involved with these guys for a lot longer than you have ever known!" Ironhide shouted. "Look, you can either cooperate with what we are asking and call your soldiers back or you can simply leave them out there in the park for dead. Either way, we're going in there. But unless you want to see more good soldiers die, I strongly suggest you CALL THEM BACK."

Everyone was silent. The general couldn't believe he had to leave this situation in the hands of children. The tamers were just shocked that two of the real AutoKnights were standing right in front of them.

"What's it gonna be, General?" Ratchet asked.

The general snarled as he picked up his radio.

"Men, fall back. I repeat, all soldiers retreat from the park." The general said.

"But sir, what about the chopper? Who's going to deal with it?" A soldier asked back.

The general looked back up at the AutoKnights.

"We've got a special forces team being sent in right now." The general asked. "All soldiers pack up and get out of the park." The general put down his radio. "I hope you kids know what you've gotten into here."

"We know exactly what we're doing." Ratchet said.

The end of Ratchet's right sleeve began to transform as mechanical flaps began to open up and machinery crawled out of it. It concealed Ratchet's hand and then a silver hexagonal shaped machine gun was covering up his hand completely.

"You guys ready?" Ratchet asked.

Ironhide raised up her arms. From the top of her forearms, giant flaps opened up and then a whole bunch of robotic parts appeared and formed two giant cannons that rested on top of her arms. She whipped her arms and made her cannons whirls around cowboy style and then they both locked into place.

"Let's rock." Ironhide said.

Takamon nodded as he spun his staff around. Then he, Ironhide and Ratchet began to make their way into the park.

"Wait." Takato said. "So, your human friends are the frickin AutoKnights?"

Takamon looked back and smirked.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" Takamon said. "All seven of them."

"There are seven of them? Where?" Kazu said as he looked around.

"Oh they're around." Takamon said.

"Tak." Ironhide called.

Takamon turned back and went into the park leaving the tamers behind. After a few more minutes, a beeping sound came from Teletraan.

"Guys, he's coming." Teletraan's voice came.

As they heard him say that, they walked into an open are and then heard the distant sound of helicopter rotors. Then they saw it. Blackout in his MH-53 form flying over some buildings.

"Here we go." Ironhide said as he cocked her cannons.

As Blackout neared the ground, he transformed to robot mode and neared the knights. Once he landed, he ran towards them swung his hand down at them.

"AutoKnight, scum!"

Takamon, Ironhide, and Ratchet all jumped out of the way to avoid Blackout's giant hand. As they landed, all three of them began to fire upon the Decepticon.

"TAKA BLAST!!"

All of their shots were accurate, but they weren't doing a whole lot of damage. Blackout kept on firing at them and the knights just kept on dodging every shot.

Meanwhile in a nearby alley, a tan and purple jeep turned on its engine.

"Another Decepticon!" Teletraan shouted.

"Blackout! Don't waste time with the AutoKnights. Find those rings and get out of the city!" Megatron said through Blackout's radio.

Blackout stopped firing on the AutoKnights and jumped into the air. Instead of transforming back into his vehicle mode, he simple made the rotor blades hanging off of his back start spinning and then he flew off. Ironhide, Ratchet, and Takamon started to chase him but when they got out of the park, they saw the Jeep speed by them.

"Swindle." Ratchet said.

Ratchet put his left hand on his right sleeve and slid his hand up his arm. Doing that made a large flap slide open and revealed a communicator underneath it.

"Bumblebee! Arcee! Swindle's coming your way!" Ratchet said into his communicator.

As Swindle kept on going down the street, he then noticed two cars behind him that came out of an alley way. A yellow and black Camaro, and a pink and black Mustang GT.

"We see him, doc-knight. We'll get him." Bumblebee said.

Swindle knew he had to lose them, so he turned off the road and drove into another alley way. Bumblebee and Arcee were right behind him. When they were completely in the alley, Bumblebee and Arcee transformed into their human modes and then made the braces on their legs turn into skates like Sideswipe had. They were now skating after Swindle as they brought out their own weapons. Bumblebee's right hand became an orange glowing plasma cannon. Arcee's left hand was concealed by a smaller double barreled plasma rifle. Arcee fired a few shots from her rifle and then moved out of the way so Bumblebee could get a clear shot. Bumblebee shot a few orange plasma bullets and they hit Swindle. But the con didn't slow down. Arcee went up beside him and brought out another weapon from the top of her right arm. It was a light blue glowing energon blade. She swung it at Swindle and the blade grew thicker and longer as she did. She left a huge scratch in Swindle's right side and then Swindle transformed. He became his twenty foot tall robot mode and then jumped as he neared an oncoming wall. He dove right through the wall and missed a couple of old men having lunch. One of the men went to the ground as the other one just watched calmly. Arcee then sped through and her boyfriend followed.

"Sorry!" Bumblebee shouted as he rolled on through the home.

On the other side of the wall, Swindle crashed through it and started to roll. As he did, he transformed back intro his vehicle mode and revved up. As he neared the end of the alley, a door opened up where his rear license plate. Out of it popped an eight inch wide black disc with a red light beeping on top. As Team Recon neared the disc, the light started to bleep in a faster pace.

"It's a bomb!" Bumblebee shouted.

But before any of them could do anything, the land mine exploded as they went over it and they went flying out of the alley. Their skates de-transformed and they both rolled across the street as cars honked at them and skidded out of the way. When they stopped moving, the two just laid there not moving. Then, their two Digimon landed next to them. Angemon went to Bumblebee's side as Angewomon went to Arcee.

"Bumblebee, are you alright?" Angemon said as he shook his partner.

"Arcee, speak to me." Angewomon begged the pink AutoKnight.

Slowly but surely the two AutoKnight spies moaned and tried to move. As they did, Takamon, Ratchet, Ironhide, the Tamers, Yamaki, and the same military general rushed up to them.

"Do your thing, doc-knight." Ironhide said.

Ratchet nodded and kneeled in front of Bumblebee. He then pinched the top and bottom of his right glasses lens and then made a small scope slide down the lens. Then it telescoped out to about an inch long and stopped. Then he looked up and down Bumblebee's body. He then walked over to Arcee and did the same thing. When he stopped, he lightly smiled.

"They're both gonna be fine. They just got bruised up by that mine, thank god." Ratchet said.

Angemon and Angewomon sighed in relief as the tamers looked at them.

"Is it just me or do those two AutoKnights look somehow familiar?" Takato asked his friends.

"I see it too. But where have I seen them before?" Kazu said.

"I don't care if you kids know them or not. Right now we got two giant robots in the city with nothing we can do!" The general shouted.

"Oh ye of little faith." Ironhide said as she unveiled her comm. "Hey Sideswipe, wanna have some fun?"

At that moment, a silver 2010 Chevy Corvette Stingray drove out of the same alley that Swindle and Team Recon went out of. Sideswipe slid as he turned and then he transformed not to human mode, but to robot mode. The two front wheels went out of their place and became the feet as legs began to take shape, then the back part spun around so the tail lights were positioned in the chest area. The two front doors hung straight off of his back. His arms transformed and his hands had three giant mechanical fingers. His head was silver and had what looked to be metal goatee coming out of his chin. His head had lashes kind of like the ones Takamon had coming out of the back of his head. But Sideswipe's were a lot shorter and didn't have as much. His optics were a light blue color. He stood at 17 feet tall. The knights just watched as this new robot started to skate towards the Decepticons. He whipped out his arms and then, out of the top of his lower arms, long blades unsheathed themselves. They were long, triangular shaped, and spilt down the middle in an obtuse angle. On the blades were Cybertronian symbols.

"Clear a path." Sideswipe said as he skated by them.

As Sideswipe caught up to Swindle, the con laid down another mine. But Sideswipe had other plans. Before he reached the mine, he drove his left blade into the ground while still moving forward and then launched himself up into the air. He was completely inverted as he passed over Swindle. AS he began to go down in his jump, Sideswipe threw out his right arm and in doing so, threw his blade right into Swindle's hood.

"Get this thing out of me!" Swindle shouted.

"My pleasure." Sideswipe said as he landed on his wheeled feet.

Sideswipe spun around and then slowed down. When Swindle passed by him, Sideswipe grabbed hold of his blade and it re-attached to his arm. When he did that, the blade sliced Swindle right in half down the middle. As the blade exited Swindle, the two halves of the con just rolled for a bit before completely stopping. Sideswipe transformed back into his human mode and rolled back in front of his team. As he neared the, he spun around and retracted his left blade. As he finished spinning, he positioned himself in a leaned forward position.

"Damn I'm good." He said as he put his right blade away.

"That makes one out of two down." Takamon said.

"Speaking of two, where are OUR missing two?" Ironhide said.

Ratchet looked back up at her.

"You got me. Call them and check. Their going to miss out." Ratchet said.

Ironhide nodded and held her comm up to her face again.

"Hey Jetfire, where are you and Prime?" She said into the speaker.

Just then, a loud noise was heard that sounded like a jet. They all looked up and saw a black SR-71 Blackbird flying overhead.

"We're both right above you." Jetfire's voice came.

"Both?" Ironhide said confused.

That's when Jetfire pulled up slightly and showed them all on the ground what he meant. There was a large red and blue flamed Peterbilt 379 semi-cab on top of Jetfire being held by grapplers coming out of the front hood.

"Oh." Ironhide said. "Well as long as you got him on top of you, do you think you could drop him off somewhere?"

"Yu mean like, right in front of Blackout?" Jetfire said.

"Nah." Optimus' voice came. "Drop me a little bit away from him. I need a good approach."

"Alright then." Jetfire said as he fuzzed out.

"Angemon." Bumblebee muttered.

The giant angel Digimon looked down at his weakened partner.

"Help him out." Bumblebee said.

"You too." Arcee said to Angewomon.

"You got it." Angemon said as he flew off towards where Jetfire was.

Angewomon followed him and Ratchet began to do his medic thing on the two downed knights.

Meanwhile, Blackout was still flying through the city destroying every wall he passed by with his spinning rotor blades. Above him, Jetfire and Optimus were getting ready.

"Alright, there he is." Jetfire said. "The drop sight has been selected. We're passing over it shortly."

"Copy that." Optimus said.

Optimus then made his grapplers detach from his hood.

"Alright. In 3-2-1! GO PRIME!!"

Jetfire pulled up slightly and then Optimus rolled forward and went over the edge of Jetfire. He was now free falling in vehicle mode. But then he transformed to human mode in mid-air. When he was done transforming, there was something seen on his back that was different. It was a large backpack with handles that said 'pull'. Optimus twirled around a bit and grunted as he did so while still falling. As he neared the ground, he pulled the handle and then a parachute opened up and expanded out. It was a white chute with the AutoKnight insignia on top.

"AutoKnights, this is Optimus. I've got him in my sights."

Optimus then held up both of his hands over his head and made mechanical parts cover both of his hands. Then out of the machinery, two silver and orange glowing energon swords unsheathed themselves. Optimus used his swords to cut the cords that attached to his parachute. As he cut them, he fell faster and somersaulted. As he fell, he made the backpack that had the parachute come off of him. Then he hit the ground. He rolled forward and transformed back into his Semi-cab mode as he did.

"Let's go." Optimus said.

Aa Optimus drove down the road, he saw that he was approaching an overpass. He then noticed that Blackout was approaching that same overpass. When he got on the overpass, Optimus transformed back into his human mode and ran forward as fast as he could. As Blackout destroyed the overpass, Optimus jumped and grabbed hold of Blackout's head as he kept on flying. As Blackout flew through the city, Jetfire came swopping in behind him and transformed into his own human mode. His suit now had two big jet boosters on his back and his goggles were over his eyes. Optimus reached behind his back with his right hand and then a handle appeared out of his back. He grabbed the handle and gently pulled on it to make a giant sized ion blaster come out of his back. He held the gun up and cocked it.

"You're grounded, Blackout!" Optimus shouted as he shot Blackout in his head.

He fired multiple shots and even managed to take out one of his optics, but the Decepticon didn't slow down. Then Jetfire landed on his shoulder and made two small barreled weapons appear on the sides of his wrists. They spat out a few small flames before two giant streams of fire erupted from them and scorched Blackout's head and lower chest. But Blackout kept on going.

"Optimus! Jetfire! Heads up!"

The two knights looked ahead and saw Angemon and Angewomon steadily flying backwards getting ready to attack. Angemon's right hand started to glow and Angewomon brought out a white glowing arrow out of nowhere. On her left hand, a bow formed and she armed the arrow.

"No one hurts our partners! HAND OF FATE!!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!!"

The two Angel Digimon launched their attacks and they both hit Blackout dead in both sides of his chest. As they went through his body, the rotor blades keeping him in the air got destroyed as well making the giant robot fall to the ground. Optimus and Jetfire jumped up and out of sight as Blackout fell. Luckily, they had returned to the park area so Blackout crashed into an open area and did no more damage than he had already done. As he skidded to a stop, Optimus and Jetfire landed on their feet right next to each other. Optimus still had out his ion blaster while Jetfire put away his flamethrowers. The two knights bumped their fists together as Angemon and Angewomon landed right behind them.

"Nice shots you two." Optimus said to the Digimon.

Angemon and Angewomon nodded and smirked.

"Optimus! Jetfire!" Ironhide's voice came.

The two knights and Angel Digimon then saw the rest of their team come towards them. Ratchet and Ironhide were supporting Bumblebee and Arcee as they walked and Sideswipe just skated beside them Takamon spun his staff around until it glowed gold. Then the shape of the staff vanished as it turned into a mere glowing orb. Takamon put the orb behind his back and then it disappeared without a trace. The Tamers, their Digimon, Yamaki, the army general, and his soldiers were all behind them. They soon made it up to Optimus.

"Are you alright?" Ironhide asked her leader.

"Yeah I'm fine, Hide." Optimus said. "What about you guys?"

"A bit beaten up by Swindle. But we'll be alright. Right, Arcee?" Bumblebee said.

Arcee looked at Bumblebee and smirked.

"You bet." She said.

"You guys really are the AutoKnights." Henry said.

"Yep. That's us." Jetfire said as he adjusted his goggles to his forehead.

"Okay. This is killing me. I know I've seen you and those other two from somewhere before. But where?" Kazu said to Jetfire while also pointing to Bumblebee and Arcee.

"Sorry kid, but I've never met you before." Jetfire said.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Sideswipe said.

Everyone looked at Sideswipe. The silver knight then pointed to Blackout who was still on the ground. But he was still online. Optimus scowled and turned to approach his head. Everyone else followed closely behind him. Ironhide went to his side.

"By the way, hot entrance." She said.

"Thank you." Optimus said as he bumped his fist with Ironhide.

As they reached Blackout's head, the Con turned it so he could see the knights. It was battered and beaten and had only one glowing red optic working.

"Henwy, it's scawy." Suzie said as she grabbed her older brother.

"It's okay." Henry said.

Optimus took a step forward.

"You killed all of those people at that base." Optimus said.

"I did it for the glorious cause of the Decepticons." Blackout said. "This planet, and all of it's inhabitants will soon be wiped out."

"As long as we're here, that will never happen." Optimus said.

After those words were said, Optimus cocked his ion blaster, pointed it at Blackout's head, and pulled the trigger. An orange ball of radiated energy flew out of the barrel and hit Blackout right in the face, destroying it completely and ending his life. Satisfied with the kill, Optimus put his ion blaster away in his back and turned around to face his team.

"Sideswipe, you go and get what remains of Swindle." Optimus said.

Sideswipe nodded and skated off to retrieve the two halves of Swindle's corpse. Then the questions began.

"Why are you here?" Ryo asked the knights.

"It's kind of a long story." Ratchet said.

"Well that day is still young. We've got plenty of time." Rika said.

"Uuuummm…gather." Optimus said.

All of the knights there and the three Digimon allies huddled up a short distance away from the Tamers and the others.

"Well? Should we tell them?" Bumblebee said.

"I'm not sure. They could get hurt if they get involved." Jetfire said.

"And I thought the plan was to keep them completely out of this." Takamon said.

"I think it's too late for that, Takamon." Ironhide said.

"She's right. They saw EVERYTHING. We have to pull them in now." Ratchet said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some more Digimon on our side." Optimus said. "Alright, break."

The AutoKnight team walked back over to the Tamers as Sideswipe came skating back with the two halves of Swindle.

"So what did I miss?" Sideswipe asked.

"We're going to let these digidestined in on our battle." Arcee said.

"What are you going to do about that?" The general asked as he pointed top Blackout.

Optimus glanced behind him to look at Blackout and then back again.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to take him back to our base and take him apart until there's nothing left. Same with Swindle here." The AutoKnight leader said.

"Well I guess that sounds like a plan." The general said as he turned to leave with his soldiers. Then he stopped. "Oh and uh…thank you, AutoKnights."

They all nodded.

"No problem. It's what we do." Ratchet said.

The general slightly smiled and nodded and turned to leave. Then Yamaki left too, leaving the Tamers there with the AutoKnights.

"Okay here's the thing. We'll tell you guys everything there is to know about us but we can't do out here in the open." Jetfire said.

"So we'll take you guys to our base if you guys don't mind." Arcee said.

"We will do anything to know you guys." Kazu said.

"Alright then." Optimus said. "Stand back."

The Tamers and their Digimon took a few steps back. So did Takamon, Angemon, and Angewomon.

"Can you two transform?" Ratchet asked Team Recon.

"I think so." Bumblebee said.

"Okay then. AutoKnights, transform!" Optimus commanded.

All at once, all seven AutoKnights transformed into their vehicle modes. Jetfire did his in the air and Bumblebee and Arcee transformed considerably slower than usual. When they all achieved their vehicle modes, the Tamers were stunned. Jetfire floated over to Blackout and hooked his corpse up to his belly. He then lifted up a bit and Blackout's body rose up with him. Optimus went over to Swindle and made his grapplers fire from the top of his roof. They wrapped around both halves of Swindle and then the lines reeled him in. Soon, the halves were completely on top of the truck. Then the doors on all of the ground vehicles opened up. Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon all got inside Optimus. Rika, Jeri, and Calumon got inside Ironhide, Ryo got in Ratchet. Kazu, Kenta, and Marineangemon got inside of Bumblebee. Suzie, Lopmon and Impmon got in Arcee. And Takamon got in Sideswipe. Cyberdramon, Renamon, Guardromon, Angemon, and Angewomon would all follow on their own.

"Rollout!" Optimus said.

All of the knights revved up their engines and rolled on out of the park. When they reached the streets, they all got on the right side and headed for their base victorious.

* * *

Tai: That was awesome!

Trevor: That it was.

Me: Thank you. It took me a while to figure out how the fight would pan out, so figured, why not make a reference. If could find out what the reference was, let me know.

Steve: You'd have to be a real moron not to figure out what the reference is in there.

Me: If they don't, they don't. And if they do, they do. So, two Decepticons destroyed and new allies have been made. What else is in store for our heroes? Find out in chapter six. Until then, peace bitches.


	6. Introductions

Me: Hey bitches! Wassup?

Renamon: Show was your week, AK?

Me: Oh I can't complain. I knocked out this chapter, I spent some time with my baby nephew, all in all it wasn't bad.

Takamon: Did you do anything else?

Me: Oh yeah. I went to Gamestop and pre-ordered a reserved copy of the new game "Transformers: War For Cybertron".

Kazu: Oh yeah! I saw the trailer for that game on Youtube. It looks so badass!

Me: You're telling me. And if you pre-order it with GameStop you get an exclusive character. It's Shockwave.

Tai: That's awesome!

Violet: Shockwave? Didn't me and Trevor kill Shockwave back in the first story?

Trevor: Yeah. We killed him way back when the battle scenes were a lot shorter than usual.

Me: Regardless of that, Shockwave is still an awesome Decepticon. It was just a shame I had to kill him off so early.

Rika: Why DID you kill him off so early anyways?

Kari: Yeah. He's one of the most powerful Decepticons yet he got beat so easily by only two AutoKnights.

Trevor: Respect.

Gatomon: I agree with Kari. You couldn't have killed off Starscream instead?

Me: I killed off Blackout AND Swindle last chapter! Isn't that enough?

Trevor: Yeah that was cool and all, but we HATE Starscream.

Fry: Don't forget about his two twin brothers Skywarp and Thundercracker.

Steve: Oh yeah. I forgot all about those bastards.

Kenta: Are they really that annoying?

Me: They are but let's get rolling. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers or Futurama. Trevor Bauer and Takamon I DO own.

Trevor: As always…

Me: If they make a joke you'll kill them. We get it all right?

(Trevor and Takamon glare. Trevor Grabs AK's neck)

Trevor: Don't EVER interrupt our lines!

Takamon: Undertsand?!

Me: Ack! I got it! I got it. I fucking got it!

(Trevor releases AK)

Me: Sweet lord.

* * *

**The AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 6: Introductions**

(Cybertron; Secret Decepticon Underground HQ; 11:45 AM Earth Time)

In the secret underground base of the Decepticons, the evil doers went about their own business. In the main chamber of the base, the faction leader, Megatron stood at 35 feet tall with grey alien tank armor and waited for a report on Blackout's mission. Then another Decepticon entered the room. This Decepticon had a very broad and wide body with wings coming out of his shoulders. On his right wing was the Decepticon insignia. It was colored in black along with the rest of his Cybertronian decals. He kneeled before his master.

"You summoned me, lord Megatron?" he said.

Megatron looked down.

"Ah, Starscream. Tell me. Were Blackout and Swindle successful in their mission?" Megatron asked.

"I am not sure yet master. Skywarp is said to be the one with the report." Starscream responded.

"Well find him and bring him to me. I want to know how it went, and I want to know now." Megatron said.

Starscream left the room and came back with Skywarp a few minutes later. Skywarp looked just like Starscream except he had a black and purple paint scheme and a differently shaped head.

"Skywarp, do you have the news?" Megatron said.

Starscream pushed Skywarp forward and Skywarp made a sound that sounded like a mechanical *GULP*.

"Y-yes my liege. But you aren't going to like it." Skywarp said.

"And what is it I won't like?" Megatron asked.

"I'm afraid Blackout and Swindle…were destroyed by the AutoKnights."

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTTT??!!??!!

Megatron screamed so loud the whole base shook. Megatron approached Skywarp and Skywarp started to cower.

"How could they BOTH have been destroyed?!" Megatron shouted.

"With seven AutoKnights and three of those digital life forms, they were able to my master." Skywarp said.

"Those data creatures again? But I thought only one of them had enough power to stand up to us." Megatron said.

"It seems that the other two somehow evolved into stronger forms." Skywarp said.

Megatron growled and stormed away. He walked to the giant screen on the wall and right next to him was his trusted ally, Soundwave. Soundwave was just as big as Megatron with alien satellite armor.

"Soundwave, playback the recording of the fight. Laserbeak was there witnessing it, was he not?" Megatron said.

"He was Megatron." Soundwave said in his usual monotone voice.

"Then play it back." Megatron said.

Soundwave ejected a cord out of his finger and it plugged into the screen. When it did, the screen fuzzed a bit and then it showed a clear image of Swindle being sliced in half by Sideswipe. As Megatron growled at the image, the screened transitioned to Blackout with Optimus and Jetfire on his head and shoulder. Then he saw Angemon and Angewomon shoot their own attacks right through him.

"Who were those two?" Megatron asked referring to the two angel Digimon.

"Those were the two other digital life forms that accompany the AutoKnights. This was their first time in battle with us." Soundwave said. "But it appears they can only achieve that power if those two AutoKnight spies are with them."

"Then capturing them would be useless." Megatron said. "But the other one I still have an interest in."

The screen flickered and then showed a paused image of Takamon holding his staff over his head.

"Yes. Him." Megatron said. "Although he is a small creature, he still has a sufficient amount of power. That kind of strength could be very useful to our cause. Wouldn't you agree, Starscream?" Megatron said.

"I do fully, master. But making him turn won't be easy. He is devoted to his AutoKnight companions and seems to greatly favor their side." Starscream said.

"If we DID make him turn, then it wouldn't be the first time someone defected from the human side." Megatron said.

"You're talking about HER again. Aren't you?" Starscream said.

"Yes. She has received my orders and will soon be watching over one of the AutoKnights new allies." Megatron said. "All the while we will make preparations for our return to Earth."

"What shall we do about the loss of Blackout?" Skywarp asked.

"We shall simply replace him, Skywarp. Find Grindor and get him ready." Megatron said.

"Yessir." Skywarp said as he got up and left.

Megatron looked back to the screen where the image of Takamon was still up on it.

"And we will figure out how to make you see the way of the Decepticons my little friend. You may have been able to resist us once, but as soon as soon as hear my offer, I think you won't be able to resist anymore."

Megatron then let out a bit of evil laughter.

* * *

(Tokyo Japan; Beach area; 11:55 AM)

It was nearing noon and the sun was giving off its brightest shine on the city below. Through the streets drove the AutoKnights undercover in their vehicle modes with the tamers inside. Some of the Digimon were inside of them while the other ones that were too big just followed in their own way. Even though they were undercover, they were still be stared at. Well, Ironhide was because she had Swindle's remains in her pickup bed. When they got close to the beach, Optimus took the lead and turned into an alley way. When the six grounded knights were all inside the alley, Optimus let out his passengers and transformed back into his human mode. The AutoKnight leader then walked over to the wall of the alley and opened up a secret hatch. Behind it was a small palm scanner with a red and green light on top. Optimus pressed his palm down in the lining on the scanner and the light turned green. When that happened, the entire ground started to slowly angle down. Optimus quickly transformed back into his 379 mode and opened up his doors, Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon all got back inside and Optimus drove down the ramp with the rest of his team following behind him. The Digimon outside followed them into the hatch, leaving Jetfire with Blackout's corpse flying outside.

"Teletraan, I need a way inside." Jetfire said through his radio.

"I'll open up a space bridge to my chamber, Jetfire. Just give me a second." Teletraan responded.

Jetfire complied and waited until in the sky, a huge space bridge opened up and Jetfire flew into it. When he did, the bridge closed behind him.

Meanwhile, the rest of the AutoKnights were driving down a see-through tunnel on the ocean floor. They passed through an invisible force field and the Tamers and the Digimon tailing them all saw that house of the knights. They were absolutely blown away.

"It's pretty, Jeri." Calumon said.

"Uh huh. It's very pretty." Jeri said.

"If you think the outside is pretty, just wait until you see the inside." Ironhide said.

Jeri jumped a little and Ironhide just chuckled.

"Don't be scared. It's still me you're talking to." Ironhide said.

"That's just creepy." Rika said.

"Hey I think it is too. But when it's my own voice, it's awesome." Ironhide said.

Rika shook her head and the knights kept on driving. When they neared the rock formation, a door opened up in the rock and they all went through. After driving up another dark tunnel, another door opened up and a bright light shone, when they reached the light, the Tamers saw that they were in a large room with a big computer screen that fitted the wall. They also saw that Jetfire was already there in his human mode standing in front of Blackout's body. The other six knights all came to a stop and let out their passengers. They then transformed into their human modes and turned to face the tamers and their Digimon.

"You guys are the real deal, aren't you?" Kenta said.

"We have given no evidence that we're fakes." Sideswipe said.

"I heard that." Kazu said.

Angemon and Angewomon de-digivolved back to Patamon and Gatomon and jumped into their partners arms.

"You guys did great." Bumblebee said.

"I'm just happy you and Arcee are okay." Patamon said.

"Wait a minute…" Takato said.

Takato took a good hard look at Bumblebee, Arcee, and Jetfire. After a minute of staring and concentrating, the light bulb in his head lit up. He looked at Jetfire.

"Are you Tai Kamiya by any chance?" Takato asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"Takato, how can that be Tai Kamiya?" Henry said. "I mean sure he looks a lot like him but…"

"How do you know my name?" Jetfire asked.

That's when all of the Tamers eyes went as wide as they possibly could.

"Wait. You mean your name is actually Tai Kamiya?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah. Well right now I go by Jetfire but Tai is my birth given name."

"Huh? What do you mean by your birth given name?" Jeri asked.

"This is going to be one long story. So how about we start with simple introductions?" Optimus said. "Like I said, we are the AutoKnights. We are humans with special powers that protect this world from destruction. We are not always AutoKnights 24-7 though. We are normal people when there is peace. When we become our AutoKnight forms, our names change. Right now my name is Optimus Prime. I'm the leader of this group."

"My name is Ironhide. I'm the weapons specialist."

"I'm Ratchet, the team's medic. You can call me 'doc-knight' too."

"You already know both of my names. I'm Jetfire. I'm the flying spy."

"I'm Bumblebee and this is my girlfriend Arcee. Us two are the main spy agents on this team."

"My name is Sideswipe. I'm this team's combat instructor."

Optimus then looked down at Takamon.

"I believe you already know Takamon here." Optimus said.

"S'up?" Takamon said.

"And this is Patamon and Gatomon. Our other two Digimon allies." Arcee said.

"And what are your names when you're not AutoKnights?" Rika asked.

"Well before we answer that, can we power down, Prime?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah alright. Power down." Optimus said.

Patamon and Gatomon jumped out of their partner's hands then all seven AutoKnights closed their eyes, clenched on of their fists, and held it up in front of their faces. Then their suits began to glow dimly and slowly disappear from sight. In about a minutes time, their suits were gone and their rings were back on their fingers. They had become their normal selves again.

"What just happened?" Impmon asked in amazement.

"They became their normal selves again." Takamon said.

"Normal selves?" Renamon asked.

"So does that mean you go by your real names now?" Henry asked.

"Precisely." Trevor said. "My name is Trevor. Trevor Jackson Bauer."

"I'm Violet Parr."

"Phillip Fry. But everyone just calls me Fry."

"My name is Steve Smith."

"You already know me. I'm Tai Kamiya."

"I'm Kari Kamiya. Tai's sister."

"I'm Takeru Takaishi. But I like TK better."

"Hold up!" Kazu nearly shouted.

Everyone looked at Kazu.

"Tai Kamiya, Kari Kamiya, and TK Takaishi. Could it be possible?" Kazu said as he slowly approached Tai.

"Uh kid, what are you doing?" Tai asked.

"Are you real?" Kazu asked.

"Oooohhhh I get it." Takamon said. "Yes kid, they are who you think they are. They're the same kids from that show you watched."

Kazu and everyone went wide eyed again.

"You mean you guys really are…" Kazu said.

TK, Kari, and Tai smirked as they reached down onto their waists and pulled out their digivices. They held them out and showed them to the Tamers.

"We are exactly who you think we are." TK said.

All of the Tamers couldn't believe it. Five characters from a show they watched were now standing right in front of them. Then Kazu and Kenta fell to their knees in front of them and bowed.

"We are your humble servants!" They both shouted.

The three digidestined and the two partner Digimon just looked at them confused.

"You mean to tell me that the Digimon TV series is 100 percent real?" Henry asked.

Trevor nodded. "It's as real as the rings on our fingers."

"But…how?" Rika asked.

"It's a long story but we'll try to explain as best as we can." Violet said.

"Yeah, and maybe we should do this on the upper level where it's more comfortable." Steve said. Then he looked at Takato. "Uuuummm…is he okay?"

Takato was just standing there staring at Tai with his jaw dropped and his eyes wide. He was not moving in any way.

"Takato?" Rika said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Takatomon?" Guilmon said to his partner.

Terriermon moved up one of his large ears and gently tapped Takato's forehead. Takato slowly started to lean back and then he just fell to the ground and fainted.

Everyone gathered around him and looked down.

"Is that normal?" Trevor asked Henry.

"Not really." Henry responded. "But I'm not surprised. He just met Tai Kamiya. He's his long time idol."

"Idol?" Tai asked. "Is that why he has goggles on?"

"Yep." Henry said.

"Well I wanna hear their story so let's get him up and go." Rika said.

Cyberdramon stepped in, picked up Takato, and flopped him over his giant shoulder. The Tamers then followed the AutoKnight team to a nearby elevator as Takamon went over to Teletraan's computer board and plugged in the portable device. He then caught up to the group where they had some difficulty fitting in to the elevator.

"Ok Ok! Let's try all backing out and going up in separate groups!" Steve shouted.

They all backed out and did exactly what Steve proposed. In a matter of a few minutes, they were all on the upper level which meant they were above the rock formation and in the actual house. They all walked into the front room and they all had a seat.

"I'm sorry. We gave out our names but we don't know any of yours." Kari said.

"Oh right! Uh, my name is Henry Wong and this is my partner, Terriermon. And this below me id my sister Suzie and her partner Lopmon."

"Hello." Suzie said with a smile.

"My name is Jeri Katou. And this here is Calumon."

"My name is Ryo Akiyama. And the big guy here is my partner, Cyberdramon."

Cyberdramon simply bowed.

"I'm Rika Nonaka. She's Renamon."

"I'm Impmon. I have partners too, but they're just not here right now. They're at home sick."

"My name is Kazu and he's Kenta! We are your absolute biggest fans!"

"I'm Guardromon, Kazu's partner. And this is Marineangemon, Kenta's partner."

"Hello hello." Marineangemon said.

"It's very nice to meet all of you. But you left out the guy who fainted and his partner." Kari said.

Right when she said that, Takato started to come to and Cyberdramon put him down. Takato opened up his eyes and saw that Tai, TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon were still there. So he wasn't dreaming.

"Did I miss anything?" Takato asked.

"We were just introducing ourselves to them. You're the only one that's left, hon." Rika said.

"Oh okay." Takato said as he looked at the knights. "Well fist off, I'm a huge fan. My name is Takato Matsuki and this here is my partner, Guilmon."

"It's nice to meet you." Guilmon said.

"So when can we hear your stowy?" Suzie asked.

"Oh right." Trevor said. "Well…make yourselves comfortable and we'll start from the top."

As soon as everyone got a spot, the story began. Trevor started out by explaining Cybertron and the civil war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Then he explained how the rings they had became rings in the first place. Then Trevor and Violet said how they were originally from their own time in the sixties. Then they moved onto the first battle with Shockwave and how the two of them had to leave for the future. They all then explained how they all met and the battles they went through thus far. The whole story took as much as thirty minutes or more. Then they came to the part where they came to the world they're in now.

"So basically when we transported ourselves here, we somehow managed to pull our two worlds together." Tai said.

"Which means that our world is now your world and vice versa." TK said.

"So what you're basically saying is that you guys are an elite fighting force that protects this world from a group of evil giant robots from another planet who wants to kill all organics?" Henry asked.

"Pretty much." Fry said.

"And the rings on your fingers contain the power of similar robots with special powers." Renamon said.

"You got it." Gatomon said.

"And now we are within driving distance of the homes of the original digidestined that we used to watch on TV?" Kenta said.

"Pegged." Tai said.

"And that is the whole ridiculous story thus far." Trevor said.

The Tamers were all amazed by what these guys went through. They were even more amazed by the fact that two of them were from the past and another one of them came from the future.

"It seems like you guys are quite the warriors." Cyberdramon said.

"Isn't it stressing?" Lopmon asked.

"You have no idea." Takamon replied.

"Sure it's tiring but it's just something we were meant to do." Steve said.

"So these rings you're looking for here in Japan, have you managed to find any of them yet?" Ryo asked.

"Well there are currently four in Shinjuku and we managed to find one of them yesterday." TK said.

"And it's being kept down here in my chamber for safekeeping." Teletraan said from everywhere.

The tamers and their partners all looked around freaked out as to where that voice came from.

"Who the hell was that?!" Kazu asked.

The AutoKnight team chuckled.

"That's Teletraan 1. He's our Artificial Intelligence unit." Trevor said.

"And the best one there is at that." Teletraan said.

"He has a mind of his own?" Henry asked.

"Uh-huh. He can think just like we can and even feel emotions like we can." Violet said.

"Wow." Takato said.

"How advanced is he?" Ryo asked.

"More advanced than you can imagine, Ryo." Teletraan said.

"He knows my name?" Ryo said a little surprised.

"He knows all of your names. Right Teletraan?" Takamon said.

"Damn straight. I also happen to know that Guilmon is a Digimon that was created by his partner, Takato. He is one of a kind." Teletraan said.

The knight team looked at Guilmon in interest.

"Did he really create you from scratch?" Gatomon asked.

"Yep. He drew me on a piece of paper, then his digivices scanned it and BOOM! Here I am." Guilmon said.

"That is so cool." TK said.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Patamon shouted.

"Don't worry about that. I wouldn't have any other Digimon than you." TK said.

"Good to know." Patamon said.

There was silence for ten seconds before Jeri broke it with a question that was frequently asked to them.

"So how did you guys deal with leaving your families behind?" She asked.

Trevor went dead silent. Violet knew she had to answer for him, but she was getting tired of it.

"Leaving our families behind was a very hard thing we had to do. But they knew that we had to do this." Violet said.

"At first they opposed it because they were afraid for us, but eventually, they saw there was no other choice." Kari said.

"Hm." Was all Trevor muttered out.

Then Rika looked at Takamon.

"What about you, goldenrod? What did you leave behind in the digital world when you left it to go with them?" she asked.

Takamon sighed and reached into his chest armor. She pulled out the picture of Blaze.

"Well I left behind the newborn Digimon that just hatched like I told you." He said. "And I left behind a life that I'm trying to move on from."

Takamon tossed the picture to Rika and she caught it. She looked at it and Renamon did the same thing over her shoulder.

"Who is this?" Renamon asked.

"My wife." Takamon said.

The Tamers and Digimon looked at each other.

"Your wife?" Kazu asked.

"Yep. She died a long time ago and I still miss her so much." Takamon said.

"I'm so sorry." Jeri said.

"It's alright. You didn't kill her." Takamon asked.

Rika tossed the picture back to Takamon and he put it back in his armor.

"Okay well other than that depressing moment, this is turning out to be one of the greatest days of my life." Kazu said.

"Yeah. Just wait until the other kids at summer school hear that we got to meet the AutoKnights!" Kenta said.

"You can not and you WILL not tell ANYONE about us." Trevor said sternly.

"Aww. Why not?" Kazu complained.

"Because we're not common celebrities that give out autographs and stuff like that. We have a job to do." Violet said.

"She's right. And we wouldn't be able to do that job if everyone here knew who we were." Tai said.

"So we have to stay a secret for now." Trevor said.

"Uuuummm…I hate to break it to you Trevor but I think that ship has sailed." Teletraan said.

Trevor looked up to the ceiling.

"What do you mean, Teletraan?" He asked.

The TV automatically turned on and everyone their turned their heads to look at it. It was a news report of the Decepticon attack that just happened.

"_Just a few minutes ago, the Shinjuku district was being terrorized by what appeared to be a giant rampaging robot. Some Sources say that the robot is the same thing that attacked the military base earlier today."_

The screen then transitioned to another shot of Jetfire dropping Optimus over the city. They then saw him transform.

"_As unbelievable as it sounds, the robot's rampaging was halted by a group of people that have been officially to be none other than the world famous AutoKnights. We don't know where they came from, but we are thankful to have them here watching over us again."_

Teletraan turned off the TV.

"Well that's just great!" Fry shouted.

"Hold on now. It might not be as bad as it looks." Tai said.

"What do you mean?" Takamon asked.

"Well they didn't see our faces up close, so how can people even know who we are if we go outside?" Trevor said.

"That is very true." Takato said.

"Takato, I'm getting hungry." Guilmon said.

"It is almost lunch time." Henry said.

"We better get going." Ryo said.

"You guys need a ride?" Steve asked.

The Tamers looked at the knights.

"Well thank you, but we don't want to put you through the trouble." Jeri said.

"It's no trouble for us at all." Kari said.

"She's right. It's a long way from here to Shinjuku and if you walk there, it'll be dinner time by the time you get back." TK said.

The Tamers all looked at each other.

"He does have a point." Terriermon said.

"Come on! It's the freakin AutoKnights. And three of them are the guys we used to watch on TV I remind you!" Kazu said.

"Alright alright." Henry said as he looked at the knights. "We'll take the ride."

Trevor smirked.

"I thought you would." He said. "Tai, you and the Digimon stay here."

"Got it." Tai said.

"Follow us." Trevor said as he stood up and went down the hallway.

They all went back down into the Teletraan chamber again and Trevor, Violet, Steve, TK, Kari, and Fry all transformed into their AutoKnight forms for he second time that day. They opened up their door and the Tamers all loaded up into the same cars and trucks they were in before. Teletraan then opened up the tunnel for them and they all drove out and headed for Shinjuku. What none of them knew was that the story the AutoKnights just told would get even longer very soon.

* * *

Trevor: Not a bad way to introduce everyone into the thing.

Takato: I liked it.

Me: I know you did Takato. But I have to wrap this up right now. The AutoKnights now have a lot of new allies and what exactly is Megatron planning for Takamon? Find out in the next chapter. For now, I'm going to leave. And by the way, if you haven't ordered Transformers: War for Cybertron yet, do it ASAP. That game looks awesome! Until then, peace bitches.


	7. Fans

Me: Hey bitches!

Trevor: So you finally have chapter six up, huh?

Kazu: It's about frickin time! We've been waiting for you!

Me: Whoa. What the hell is your problem?

Kenta: Well now that in the story we all know each other we've wanted you to update for a while now.

Me: But this is the usual time I update. Isn't it?

Rika: Yes it is, AK. Don't worry about those two. They're just insane.

Kazu: We are NOT insane!

Renamon: Sure. Whatever.

Steve: Okay well, AK, how about that disclaimer?

Me: Right-O. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, or Futurama. My original characters I do own and another one will be introduced in this chapter.

Trevor: Really? That's cool.

Takamon: Yeah. That means there will be three people here that we can do our traditional lines with.

Me: Well I'm glad you took a break this time around.

Trevor: Oh don't you worry about that. We'll do our lines next week.

Takamon: And it will be TWICE as awesome to make up for THIS week.

Me: *SIGH*

* * *

**The AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 7: Fans**

(Wong Residence; 12:45 PM)

The rest of the Wongs had just seen they had just seen the news report and where worried where Henry and Suzie were. After what just happened, they started to fear the worst.

"Janyu, what if something happened to them?" Henry's mother Mayumi asked.

"Mayumi, I'm sure they're both fine. They have their Digimon with them." Janyu said.

"But the attack was nearly an hour ago. They should have been home by now." Mayumi said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, Mom." Henry's older brother Rinchei said. "Maybe they just lost track of the time."

"Yeah. Maybe the AutoKnights saved them." Older sister Jaarin said.

"But they would have at least called to assure us." Mayumi said.

Then there was a knock at the door. Mayumi immediately got up and rushed to answer it. And sure enough, standing in front of the door were her two other children with their Digimon. She hugged them both and then she noticed that there were two other people. Both of them wearing similar but different colored suits. One of them was a girl with a pink suit and black racing stripes. The other one was a guy with red and blue and opposite colored flames.

"Who are you?" Mayumi asked.

"Oh…my…god." Rinchei said as he saw the two in the doorway.

Optimus and Arcee looked at each other as Rinchei got up to get a closer look.

"Are you two AutoKnights?" he asked.

"Two out of the current seven." Optimus said.

Rinchei nearly fainted, but he didn't want to miss this. Janyu and Jaarin both got up to see and they saw that there were two AutoKnights in their doorway.

"They gave us a ride home, Mom." Henry said.

"After they saved us from that bad robot." Suzie said.

All of the Wongs stared at Optimus and Arcee with interest.

"But the attack was an hour ago. Why didn't you two come home right after it was over?" Mayumi asked.

"We're sorry. That was our doing." Arcee said.

The staring continued.

"You see, your son and daughter, along with the rest of their friends, they saw us fight back there and we knew they would have questions, so we took them back to our base afterwards and told them the story and reason of why we are here." Optimus said.

"And what is that reason?" Janyu asked.

"I'm sorry but we have explained the story once today and that is enough for us. But Henry and Suzie can tell you if they want." Optimus said.

Everyone looked at Henry and Suzie and then back at the two knights.

"Well would you like to come in anyway?" Janyu asked.

"Thanks but we really have to get going." Arcee said.

"HOLY CRAP!! IT'S THE AUTOKNIGHTS!!"

Optimus and Arcee looked down the hallway to see someone sticking their head out of the doorway looking at them with a very wide smile. And then all the other doors in the hallway opened up and people started to look at the knights with great interest. Optimus and Arcee started to get nervous. They then knew what they had to do when one of the people started to walk towards them like he was in a hypnotic trance. Optimus looked at the Wongs and their two Digimon.

"Ya know, maybe we will come in." Optimus said.

The he and Arcee slowly took one step towards the doorway and then bolted in as fast as they could. Right when they did, everyone in the hallway rushed to the Wong's door and started to bang on it. Everyone on the other side of that door was trying their best to keep it shut.

"It's official. You guys are now celebrities on the run from crazed fans." Terriermon said.

"Yeah! Don't remind us!" Optimus said.

"So what's the plan, Prime?" Arcee asked.

"Oh come on, Arcee! You and the others only ask me that question when we're in a battle! We're not in a battle!" Optimus complained.

"No we're not. But we are in a situation that requires a plan here. So I'll ask again. What's the freakin plan, Prime?"

"Alright alright. I'm thinkin'. I'm thinkin'." Optimus said.

While everyone else held the door, Optimus pulled back and started to look around. He looked at every single object in the room trying to figure out what to do.

"No…no…no…no." he repeated.

Then he looked at the window. It was able to be opened up.

"Yes."

Optimus went to the window and opened it up. He then looked down. It was quite a long drop down. But he wasn't stopping there.

"Arcee, are you afraid of heights?" Optimus asked.

"No. Why?" she asked back.

Arcee looked over to where her leader was and had a shocked look.

"Oh no. No. No. No. Hell no. No way. No." she said.

"Will you stop saying that and get over here?" Optimus said.

"Are you out of your freakin mind? There is no way I'm jumping from there." Arcee said.

Janyu managed to get enough locks on the door so he and his family could pull away.

"You want to jump out of the window?" Janyu said.

"That is probably the worst escape plan I have ever heard." Terriermon said.

"Jumping is only part of the plan." Optimus said as he held up his right arm. "The rest of it is right here."

A small square shaped box rose up out of Optimus' right wrist. In front of the box was a hole that a metal four pronged hook came out of. He then pointed his grappler at a flagpole on a nearby building and fired the hook. The hook flew with a long metal cable flowing behind it. When the hook reached the flagpole, it wrapped around it and held solid. Optimus gave it a tug to make sure. When he turned around, he saw the Wongs, Terriermon, and Lopmon looking at him with amazement.

"That is so cool." Jaarin said.

"It is, isn't it?" Optimus said as he swung his legs over and sat on the outside of the window sill. "Come on, Arcee."

Arcee went over to Optimus and wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. Then she looked down.

"How did I even get into all this?" she said.

"The ring chose you. Remember?" Optimus said.

"Yeah. But don't you think we're too young to already be in a war?"

"I do. But that's why we're so awesome."

"I think you're definition of awesome isn't the same as mine."

"Are you saying you don't like being an AutoKnight?"

"No. I love it. It's been a great adventure so far. But there are some things about this I could live without."

"I think you guys better stop chatting and get going. They're starting to break through!" Henry said.

Everyone looked at the door and saw that Henry was right. The door was starting to crack.

"Well it was nice to meet all of you." Optimus said.

"We'll see you guys later." Arcee said.

After they were done talking, Optimus and Arcee pushed themselves off of the window sill and they began to fall. Then the cable on Optimus' grappler went tight and they began to swing forward and downwards the sidewalk below. When they came close to the ground, they both made their braces on their legs turn into their one wheeled-skates and they rolled across they ground. They then stopped with a skid and Arcee released her grip on Optimus. Then their skates turned back into braces and they stood on their feet. The pair of knights looked up to the window they dropped out of to see the Wongs waving to them as they closed the window. The knights waved back as they disappeared.

"Let's get going." Optimus said.

As he and Arcee started to walk, they stopped three seconds later.

"Yah!" Optimus yelped.

Optimus fell flat on his back and then he looked at his right arm. The grappler was still wrapped around the flagpole above that he shot it at. Optimus growled and yanked his arm which made the hook unwrap itself and retract to the launcher. When the hook reached its launcher, the grappler lowered back into Optimus' sleeve and he got up.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Arcee was in an uncontrollable fit of laughter over what she just saw. Optimus was for the first time as an AutoKnight, embarrassed.

"Could you please stop that?" Optimus said.

As Arcee tried to control herself, Optimus looked around and then noticed all the people looking at him and his teammate.

"Uh-oh."

The people started to slowy move towards them As Arcee looked up, she immediately stopped laughing and noticed the problem.

"I don't suppose you have another plan." Arcee said.

"I do. It goes like this. RUN!!" Optimus shouted.

At that very moment, both Optimus and Arcee ran down the sidewalk as fast as they could with pretty much the whole district of Shinjuku chasing them. They kept running for two minutes straight until the turned a corner and then turned into an alley before their chasers could make the first turn. The two knights hid behind a dumpster and watched as the people ran right by the alley and didn't even notice them.

"That was too close." Arcee said as she let out a sigh of relief.

"I really hope this isn't something we're going to have to do on a regular basis." Optimus said.

"You and me both." Arcee said as they got up.

They slowly crept down they alley while still facing the entrance to make sure that no one else saw them. But then Optimus felt something touch his back.

"AAHH!"

Optimus jumped back and drew out his ion blaster and pointed it at what touched him. It turns out what he was pointing his gun at was Ironhide with both of her cannons pointed at him. Optimus took a deep breath.

"Oh thank God it's only you." Optimus said as he put away his blaster.

"Let me guess. You're running from a bunch of crazy people who want your autograph?" Ironhide said as she put away her cannons.

"How would you know that?" Arcee asked.

"I uh…kinda ran into my own group of followers when I dropped Rika off at her place." Ironhide said.

"So you're on the run too?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah. And that's not all. Ratchet called me. It seems he, Bumblebee, AND Sideswipe are all being chased by even more of our so-called fans." Ironhide said.

"How could we have become so freaking popular already?! We've only been here for one day!" Arcee said.

"I'm wondering the same thing. I guess news just travels fast here." Ironhide said.

"Apparently." Optimus said.

"So what should we do?" Ironhide said.

"Isn't it obvious? First we have to find the other half of our team, and then get our asses back to the base as fast as we can." Optimus said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Arcee said.

Ironhide just had a scared look on her face.

"What?" Optimus said noticing her look.

Ironhide only raised her arm and pointed to the alley's opening. Optimus and Arcee turned around and went pale. The people had gotten wind of their slick get away and we're now there staring at them.

"SHIT!!" Optimus shouted as he and the girls began to run again.

The people once again gave chase as they went through all of the alleys. As the knights made a turn, they saw Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe running in the street. They ran out of the alley and joined them in the streets.

"Well this isn't really how I expected them to react to us!" Ratchet said.

"And how exactly DID you expect them to react, doc-knight?!" Optimus asked.

"Not like this!" Ratchet shouted.

"Who cares about that crap?! Let's just get our asses out of here, now!" Sideswipe shouted.

"Nothing wrong with that plan!" Bumblebee said.

Then they made the mistake. The six AutoKnights turned into another alley. But this one only went one hundred feet in and had no turns. The knights tried to go the other way, but the citizens had that path blocked.

"Oh man, it's a dead end!" Arcee cried.

"Now what do we do?" Ratchet shouted as the six knights pressed their backs to the alley wall.

"Pray." Optimus said.

As the people slowly approached them, air was starting to be pushed down on them by some unknown force. The knights looked up and smiled when they saw Jetfire hovering above them.

"Need a lift?" the flying AutoKnight asked as he extended his arm out to Optimus.

"You have no idea." Optimus said as he grabbed Jetfire's hand.

The AutoKnights grabbed each other's hands and formed a chain. Then Jetfire took off to the sky carrying his team with him, much to the dismay of the people.

"How did you know we were in trouble, Jet?" Optimus asked.

"Teletraan spotted you guys when he hacked into the traffic cameras and I thought I should help you out. But before I did, I laughed my ass off." Jetfire said as he chuckled.

"Hey! We were being chased by a group of crazy people! How is that funny?!" Arcee cried.

"Because I was safe at home and watching you guys on the TV." Jetfire said as he brought out the portable Teletraan device. "Teletraan, bring us home baby."

"You got it, Jet." Teletraan said.

A space bridge opened up in the air and Jetfire flew into it. After they were all in, the bridge closed.

* * *

(Matsuki Bakery; 1:20 PM)

While Takato's parents were downstairs in the bakery working, he was on the phone with Rika.

"So while Ironhide was dropping you off at her house, a bunch of people ran after her and she ran away?" Takato said.

"Yeah. Apparently a lot of the AutoKnight's fans are here and they just went nerdy. My grandmother had to take Jeri and Calumon to the train station because Ironhide had to leave so fast."

"Wow. I just got calls from everyone else saying that the rest of them had similar problems. The two that were with Henry and Suzie had to go out of the window."

"But doesn't the brainiac live up on like, the tenth floor of his building?"

"That's what makes it crazy. Apparently Optimus Prime had a grappling hook in his arm and he used it to swing down while Kari held onto him."

"I thought her name was Arcee when she was an AutoKnight."

"Oh yeah it is. But I know her better as Kari. I just can't believe that they're here."

"I bet it's going to be an interesting experience getting to know them."

"I agree. Well I have to go. Guilmon is hungry."

"Alright. And you better not forget about tomorrow, goggle head."

"Alright. See ya."

"Bye."

Takato hung up on his end and flopped down on his bed. He began to think.

"_This is one of the best summers of my whole life! Well…aside from the whole summer school thing. But still, I'm dating the girl of my dreams. Literally! I've met the freakin' AutoKnights, and three of them are the digidestined that I have idolized for so long! Is there any way this summer could possibly get any better?"_

Just then, Guilmon came into Takato's room.

"Takato, I'm getting hungry." He said.

"I know, buddy. I'll go see if there's any bread downstairs."

Takato got up and left his room to see if there was any leftover bread from the bakery. He found some and took it back upstairs to his partner. Guilmon immediately began to scarf it down.

"Takato, who are the AutoKnights?" Guilmon asked.

Takato looked at his partner confused.

"Guilmon, we just met them not long ago. And they told us who they were. Don't you remember?" Takato said.

"I know. But why did you think they were cool?" Guilmon asked.

Takato sighed. He could tell him that.

"Because they do exactly what we do, boy. They protect this world from evil. But unlike us, they actually get in that action. It's like science fiction come to life." Takato said.

"But don't you think what they do is a bit different from what we did?" Guilmon asked.

"Well yeah of course I do. They never fought huge Digimon Sovereigns or a huge blob of Chaos or anything like that. But just because we fought different things, we're basically no different from them." Takato said.

"Except that they can turn into huge cars, trucks, and planes." Guilmon said.

"Well sure they can transform but so can we. We can Bio-Merge. Remember?" Takato said.

"We haven't Bio-Merged to Gallantmon ever since that incident with Locomon and the Parasimon." Guilmon said.

"Never the less, the AutoKnights are a remarkable group of people and it is an honor to know them. And they even have three Digimon with them."

"That Takamon was a little depressing if you ask me." Guilmon said.

"Hey, take it easy on him. His wife is gone. He loved her."

"Kind of like how you love Rika?"

Takato went defensive.

"Hey now! I don't LOVE Rika! I mean I like her a lot but, LOVE? I'm not sure." Takato said.

"Oh come on. You know you do. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at her."

"Okay Doctor Philmon. Just eat your lunch and I'll go get some food for myself." Takato said as he got up.

"What are we gonna do later?" the red dino asked.

Takato looked back.

"I don't know. I can't stay out late tonight because I have school tomorrow." Takato said.

"Terriermon said that Henry is smarter than you. Is that true?" Guilmon said.

Takato sighed.

"Is Henry in summer school?" Takato asked.

"No." Guilmon said.

"Well there you have it." Takato said.

As Takato walked away, Guilmon had a puzzled look on his face.

"What do I have?" He said to himself.

The rest of the day for everyone went as usual. They all did their usual stuff and then night came. In the base, Trevor and Kari made yet another great meal for the team and wished their new friends were there to enjoy it with them. Then at the end of the night, Takato walked Guilmon to his house in the park and said good night. Then the day officially ended for Shinjuku.

* * *

(The Next Morning; Monday July 20th; 8:00 AM)

The sun was shining once again over the city district of Shinjuku. And since it was summer, most of the kids were at home still asleep. But then there was the handful that had summer school. Three of those particular people were Kazu, Kenta, and Takato. They were in their school at the moment and they were having a hard time becoming one hundred percent awake. Then their teacher Miss Asaji walked in.

"OK class before we start this morning I would like to introduce my new aid. Please welcome Miki Shikibu." Miss Asaji said.

At that moment, a girl came into the classroom. She was Japanese and around 20 years old. She had long black hair that she had tied up in two pigtails that went down to her back. Her eyes were strangely a red color. She was about 5 foot 7.

When Kazu, Kenta, and Takato saw her, they couldn't look away. She was stunning. The curves of her body were perfect in every way. She had on a low cut shirt and jeans on her body. Kazu was sitting next to Takato and leaned over to him.

"Dude, she is HOT!" Kazu whispered.

"She is, but I'm with Rika. Remember?" Takato said.

"Suit yourself, dude." Kazu said.

"Miki will be my aid from here on out so if you have any questions that I can't answer at the moment please take them to her." Miss Asaji said a she sat down.

Takato began to stare at Miki again. When Miki looked at him, she smirked and winked. Takato immediately looked away.

"_I'm with Rika! I'm with Rika! I'm with Rika! I'm with Rika! I'm with Rika!" _

It took nearly every ounce of willpower Takato had to get through the school session without looking at Miki so much. When the day finally hours later ended and they all went out the door, Takato hung back a bit to gather his things.

"Forget something, Takato?" Miss Asaji asked.

"No, Miss Asaji. Just got a lot of stuff." Takato said.

"Here. Let me help you." Miki said as she walked over to Takato.

Takato froze up but quickly regained his posture. As Miki finished helping him gather his things, they talked for a little bit.

"Uuuhhh…my name's Takato."

"You already know my name." Miki said.

"That I do."

"Hey, aren't you the one of the kids who helped save this city from that huge red blob like, six months ago?" Miki said.

"Uuhh…yeah. That was me. Two more of them were in here too." Takato said.

"Oh well it's a great pleasure to meet you. I also saw you on the news report standing near the AutoKnights." Miki said.

Takato was confused by that.

"I was on TV and I didn't even know it?" Takato said.

"Yep. Do you like…know them?" Miki asked in a bit of a hopeful tone.

Takato wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"Well I kind of know them. Why?" Takato asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Well I guess you have everything now. I'll see you tomorrow I suppose." Miki said.

"Yeah sure." Takato said as he started to walk towards the door.

When he reached the doorway, he turned around to have one last look at Miki. When Miki looked back at him, she smiled and giggled which made Takato blush. But as Miki turned away, Takato thought he saw something. But he paid it no mind and kept on walking. He soon caught up to Kazu and Kenta.

"What took you so long, chumley?" Kazu asked.

"Nothing. I just had to get all of my crap." Takato said.

"Boy that Miki chick was ecstatic." Kenta said.

"You're telling me." Kazu said. "What did you think?"

Takato looked up. "She was alright. I thought her eyes were interesting."

"Her eyes? I thought you told me you were with Rika." Kenta said.

"I am. It's just that I've never seen eyes of that color before. They were red." Takato said.

"So what? Just because she has red eyes doesn't mean anything. I'll even bet having red-eye in pictures is impossible for her. So that's a perk for having red eyes." Kazu said.

"You kill me, Kazu. But I thought I saw them…nah they couldn't have." Takato said.

"You thought what?" Kenta asked.

"Well…when I was leaving the room, I looked back at her and I thought I saw her eyes actually glow when she looked away." Takato said.

Kazu and Kenta had confused looks.

"You thought you saw her eyes glow? Is that some sort of romantic thing? 'Cause I wouldn't know." Kazu said.

"No. It's nothing romantic. I just thought I saw Miki's eyes glow a bright red color." Takato said.

"Maybe it was just the light." Kenta said.

Takato shrugged. "Yeah I guess. Well, I have homework and so do you guys. I gotta go."

Takato ran off ahead and headed for his home. As he ran out of the schoolyard, Miki was still in the classroom and watched him run off. As she did, her eyes did exactly what Takato said they did. They glowed red. She smiled evilly and walked off away from the window.

* * *

Takato: WTF?

Rika: You better not be cheating on me, gogglehead!

Takato: What?! Cheating?!

Takamon: Take it easy Rika. I'm still pissed as to why I wasn't in this chapter.

Me: Don't worry, Tak. Everyone will be in the next chapter.

Gatomon: You promise?

Me: I promise. So readers, the AutoKnights now know what it's like to be a celebrity. Not fun at all. Also, Takato seems to be doing alright with Rika, but who exactly is this Miki and what does she have going on inside her head. The answers will come in the next chapter. Not all of them, but some of them. Until then, peace bitches.


	8. Dates

Me: Hey Bitches!

Takamon: So you have eight done, huh?

Violet: He has it done alright. And I've noticed something.

Takamon: Yeah? And what's that?

Violet: In every odd numbered story in this series, a new original character has been introduced. Think about it. In the first one, Trevor came into it. In number three, Takamon was brought in. And now here in five, this Miki chick.

Takato: Not true.

Violet: Huh?

Takato: Back in four, didn't AK introduce Takamon's wife, Blaze?

Violet: Well yeah. But she's dead. I was only talking about characters that are actually alive.

Takamon: HEY!!

Violet: No offense, Tak.

Takamon: Well, none taken. But still, she was my wife. Show some respect.

Renamon: We can do that. Now AK, do the disclaimer now.

Me: Right. Before I do my normal lines, I'm going to say first that I only own my original characters. But for my new one Miki, I only own her partly. She was originally created by one of my loyal followers, turtleguy. And he has requested that I acknowledge him as Miki's true creator. He also created two other characters that I plan to introduce later on. So thank you turtleguy. Now back to business. I do not own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, or Futurama. Miki I partly own and Trevor Bauer, Takamon, and Blaze I fully own.

Takamon: You make one joke about us being owned…

Trevor:… and we'll haunt your dreams and kill you like Freddy Krueger.

Me: For the love of Primus. Enjoy chapter eight. Oh and P.S. turtleguy. You sent me some PMs a few days back and when I tried to respond, it said you had the PM feature disabled. So…I don't know.

* * *

**The AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 8: Dates**

(AutoKnight base; upper level; 6:00 PM)

In the base, all of the occupants, both human and Digimon were all relaxing and watching the TV. But TK and Kari had other plans for that night. They were both upstairs in their rooms and the others had no idea what they were doing. Patamon and Gatomon were up there too.

"What are those guys doing?" Fry asked.

"What TK and Kari are doing I have no clue. What Patamon and Gatomon are doing is probably obvious." Tai said.

"I'm not sure. Usually we would have heard her meowing by now. But nothing so far." Takamon said.

A few minutes later, the two couples came down the stairs and the rest of them saw that TK and Kari were wearing nice clothes but they still had their rings on. Patamon even had on a bowtie around his neck.

"You guys have plans tonight?" Violet asked.

"Uh-huh." TK said. "Kari and I are going on a date and our Digimon are going on a date."

"After our fight yesterday, we kind of need this." Kari said.

"So do we." Gatomon said.

Trevor smiled.

"Well alright. You guys go out and enjoy yourselves. But here." He said.

Trevor tossed TK the portable Teletraan and he caught it.

"If there's any trouble, you'll know." Trevor said.

"But doesn't this have to be plugged in here in order for Teletraan to work HERE?" TK asked.

"That was another one of Grapple and Hoist's upgrades to Teletraan." Violet said. "Even what that thing's unplugged, Teletraan's still online here. Right, Teletraan?"

"You got that right, Violet." Teletraan said.

They all chuckled and TK put the portable Teletraan in his pocket.

"Okay. We'll be back in a few hours." Kari said.

"Have fun." Tai called.

"We will." Patamon called back.

TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon then went out the front door and the headed for the surface.

"I'm surprised Patamon and Gatomon didn't have fun already." Steve said.

"As far as we know, they did and we just don't know they did." Trevor said.

Takamon laughed and then smiled.

"You know what? I'm really proud of those two." Takamon said.

Everyone still there looked at the golden Digimon.

"Oh? Why?" Fry asked.

Takamon looked at him.

"Because. Those two saw their own wedding get destroyed right before their eyes.* And they're still doing strong after all of that. If that happened to me, I would have possibly gone homicidal." Takamon said.

(* Back in the AutoKnights III)

Everyone nudged themselves a bit away from Takamon with a concerned look on their faces.

"Hey what are you afraid of? It didn't happen to you. Besides, a date may just be what the doctor ordered for them." Tai said.

"But I didn't order anything, Tai." Steve joked.

"Very funny, Steve." Tai said. "What was it like when you went on your first date, Takamon?"

Takamon sighed. But he told.

* * *

(Flashback; Twenty years ago; Digital World)

In the night sky of the world made of data, the stars and moon gave a dim light on the surface. Right under a tree in the forest near the cave where all of the Takamon lived, our Takamon and Blaze were there. Takamon was sitting down with his back up against the tree and Blaze was sitting next to him resting her head on his shoulder. Takamon had her right arm around her and Blaze had both of her arms wrapped around him. They two of them were staring up at the night sky and smiled.

"It's so beautiful." Blaze said.

"Yeah." Takamon said. "It kinda makes you wonder why we all live down there in that village, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does." Blaze said. "I've always dreamed of leaving that place and coming to live up here on the surface."

"Why? Do you not like it down there?" Takamon asked.

"Oh no. Don't get me wrong, Tak. I love it down there. All my friends, everything. It's just that, being underground away from the rest of the world makes you want to get out and explore."

"I understand that. But where would you go, first?" Takamon asked.

"I don't know. I've heard File Island is a nice place." Blaze said. She then looked at Takamon. "If I did leave, what would you do?"

Takamon looked back at her and smirked.

"I'd probably follow you." He said.

Blaze was a little surprised by that response.

"But you've lived down there all your life. Would you really leave it all behind just for me?" Blaze asked.

Takamon lifted his hand up and ran it softly through her long pink and orange hair.

"Absolutely. Sure I was born and raised there but if you left, it wouldn't be the same. Your one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen and you have the most amazing powers. We've been friends for a while now and I really don't want to miss out on getting to know you."

Blaze looked away with her facing turning as red as the top she was wearing.

"Kinda forward for a first date, huh?" she said.

"I just want to be honest with you, Blaze."

Blaze smiled and looked at him.

"You're so sweet. And I can honestly say that I don't want to miss out on knowing you either."

Takamon smiled and then the two of them hugged. When they pulled away, they faced each other and noticed their faces were very close. They still had their hands on the other and then they both decided to pull the trigger. They slowly started to move their faces closer to the other and closed their eyes. Five seconds later, their lips touched and they began to make out. Thirty seconds later, Takamon slowly slid his tongue inside her mouth and Blaze accepted it, slipping hers inside his mouth. They kissed each other for ten minutes straight. While they were, Takamon was the happiest he had ever been. He felt like jumping up and shouting for joy right there, but he was with the girl of his dreams and he didn't want to look like a complete idiot. After they separated, they smiled at each other.

"Wow." Blaze said.

"Forward, but awesome." Takamon said. He then felt his tongue get hot. "Also a little spicy."

"Sorry about that."

"Hey. Don't be. I loved it."

Blaze giggled and laid her head on Takamon's chest.

"So what's your plan for date number two?" Blaze asked.

(End Flashback)

* * *

All five humans looked at Takamon with mixed expressions.

"You kissed her on the first date?" Violet asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Takamon asked back.

"Nothing at all. It's just that here in our world that's really rare." Violet said.

"Why? What was your first date like?" Takamon asked her.

Everyone shifted their vision to Violet.

"Have you even BEEN on a date before?" Steve asked.

Violet looked down.

"Well…yeah. But it was only with one guy." Violet said.

"Who was it?" Tai asked interested.

"Yeah. What do people in the sixties do on dates?" Fry asked.

"Okay. I'll tell." Violet said.

Trevor didn't really look interested but no one noticed that. He had absolutely zero interest in hearing about Violet's previous dates. He was starting to fall in love with her. Who wants to hear about the other guys your crush dated? But he was relieved when she said that it was only one guy.

"His name was Tony Rydenger. For the longest time I had this silly little schoolgirl crush on him. But I was too shy to even talk to him. I wouldn't even let him see me. Every time he walked by I turned invisible and…"

"Wait. Invisible?" Tai interrupted.

Violet went wide eyed. She was now afraid of what they would all think of her if they knew about her other powers. But she felt Trevor's hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. Tell them." He said.

Violet sighed. Instead of responding in words, she held up her arm and then it disappeared from sight shocking everyone except Trevor who already knew. She turned off her power and looked down.

"You have superpowers?" Steve said shocked.

"Yes." Violet said quietly.

"That is so cool!" Fry shouted.

Now it was Violet's turn to be shocked.

"You mean guys aren't freaked out?" Violet said.

"Hell no! Violet you're our friend and you're awesome. We would all like you no matter what." Tai said.

Violet smiled.

"Can you do anything else?" Steve asked.

Violet smirked and looked at Steve. Then she brought up both of her hands and waved them. In a split second, a purple orb shaped force field was around Steve.

"Cool!" Steve shouted from the inside.

Violet laughed and made the field vanish.

"Did your family all have powers?" Takamon asked.

"Yeah. We were a family of superheroes. My dad has super strength, my mom can stretch her body, and my annoying little brother Dash had super speed. My baby brother has a lot of powers but I won't get into that."

"Yeah. Continue on with the date with Tony story now." Fry said.

"Oh yeah right." Violet said remembering. "Like I was saying, every time the guy got close to me, I made sure he couldn't see me. But like a month later, my family and I had just defeated this super villain who was on the verged of destroying the city and kidnapping my baby brother. Three months after that, I changed my look and then he noticed me for the first time. He asked me out, and I said yes."

Everyone went, "ooooOOOOoooohhhh." Well, everyone except for Trevor.

"How far did it go?" Tai asked.

"Well we went to the movies the first time and then we went on a few more dates. But after like the fifth one, we realized that it just wasn't going anywhere. So we remained friends and kept in touch."

"Did you ever kiss him?" Fry asked.

"_Please say no! Please say no! Please say no!" _Trevor shouted in his mind.

"No I didn't." Violet said.

"_Oh thank you, God."_

"We just stayed friends. We never really got close to kissing each other. Then after a few more months, he moved away."

"Why?" Fry asked.

"After we graduated from middle school, his father had to move away for business. So he left and got enrolled in school someplace else."

"And then you met me, and now here we are in the future fighting giant evil robots." Trevor said.

Violet looked at him and nodded.

"I haven't been on another date since." She said.

"Okay. What about you, Fry? What was YOUR first date ever?" Trevor asked.

Fry did not smile at the thought of his first date.

"It was with this girl named Michelle. She was a total BITCH!" Fry shouted that last word.

"Did you guys break up before you were frozen?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. It actually happened on the day I WAS frozen. I found out she was cheating on me and she happily admitted it. And that's pretty much it. Thank you though for sparking my memory on that." Fry said in a flat tone.

Everyone else looked at each other and then they looked at Steve.

"Alright Steve. Your turn. First date story. Go." Takamon said as he leaned back in the couch.

"Why do I have to go next? Why can't Trevor or Tai go?" Steve complained.

"Well I for one had my first date when you guys met me. You watched me with Teletraan 1." Tai said.

"Oh yeah. I still have that video in my memory." Teletraan said.

Trevor, Violet, and Steve looked up with a smile.

"Really? Can you put it on the TV?" Violet asked.

"With pleasure."

"Oh, jeez." Tai muttered.

The TV turned on and then the image was clear. Tai and Sora were both on screen. Tai was Jetfire at the time and he was flying while holding Sora beneath him.

"Oh yeah. I remember that night. That was the same night you broke up TK and Kari.*" Takamon said.

(* Again, back in the AutoKnights III)

"Oh come on! I got them back together didn't I?" Tai said.

"Yeah but you still broke them up. And I don't mean to sound like an asshole here but I kinda enjoyed smashing that wine bottle over your head to get you out of there." Trevor said.

"Yeah. The bump from that is still there, thank you very much." Tai said.

"Just be happy that bottle was empty or it could have been even worse than a little bump." Trevor said.

Tai didn't answer as he looked back to the screen. It was now at the part where Jetfire and Sora were floating above the city. Then when it showed them kissing, Tai groaned.

"Aaaaaawwww." Everyone said.

"How cute." Steve said.

"Hey shut up, man. That was the only date I ever got with her before we had to leave." Tai said.

"And when you get back, you'll have all the time in the world with her. But we have to finish what we started." Violet said.

"I guess." Tai muttered.

Teletraan turned off the TV.

"So what about you, Trev?" Takamon asked.

"I've…honestly never been on a date." Trevor said.

Everyone except for Violet gasped.

"You've never been on a date?!" Steve shouted.

"How is that possible?!" Fry cried.

Violet knew why. It was because Trevor had no real home or friends of his own. He never had time to try and get a date.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said. "Now you're up, Steve. You're the last one."

Steve gave a deep sigh.

"Alright. But please don't laugh." Steve said.

Everyone nodded and Steve talked.

"Alright. All of you remember Roger the alien, right?" Steve said.

Everyone nodded again.

"Well the girl I asked out, her name was Lindsay Coolidge. She was a cute girl. And a whole lot nicer than the other girls I knew in school. I asked her out expecting to get shot down like I always did. But to my surprise, she said yes. But she had one condition. I had to find a date for her friend, Jewel. And this Jewel girl, was probably one of the most horrifying things I have ever seen. So I had Roger come go out with her dressed up as a Jamaican. All was going well when we all came back to my house. But Roger's disguise came off and Jewel was so scared she tried to tell Lindsay. But Roger knocked both of them out with a frying pan before they had a chance to run out the door. My dad had to take them to the CIA and have their memories of that night erased. Ya happy now?"

They all just stared at Steve. It was so quiet you could hear them breathing. Then the silence stopped.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

All of them held their stomachs as they laughed as hard as they possibly could. Even Teletraan was laughing. Steve on the other hand, turned red.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Steve cried.

Fry managed to stop laughing for long enough.

"Oh come on, Steve! After a story like that, how can we NOT laugh?!"

He started to howl away again. And Steve just growled.

* * *

(A restaurant; 6:25 PM)

Inside a restaurant, Takato and Rika were on their date. They were talking just like every other person there.

"So how long is your mom supposed to be gone?" Takato asked.

"She comes home in two days. How did your parents take the news about that attack yesterday?"

"The same way they reacted when they found out about Guilmon. They went crazy."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. They totally went into overprotective mode on me and they closed the store early as soon as I came home. What about your grandmother? How did she take the news?"

"You know my grandma. She's always the calm one. She just said she was glad I was okay and didn't really mention it again after that."

"I wonder how it would have been if your mom was there."

"Oh if my mom was there she would have gone total apeshit."

Takato laughed a bit when he heard that.

"I know what you mean. But at least Henry and Suzie didn't get it that bad. And do you know why?"

"No. Why?"

"It's because the two AutoKnights that drove them home actually walked them up to their place and explained the situation to his parents. The rest of us didn't get that."

"Well how could we when they had to run away like that? I've only seen people go that crazy when a movie star is seen in public."

"Well these guys are pretty famous."

"They just didn't know it until yesterday. But did the two with Henry and Suzie really jump out the window to escape?"

"That's what Henry told me. I would have loved to see it."

"Trust me. It's a lot less cool than it sounds." A female voice came from behind him.

Takato and Rika looked and saw TK and Kari standing there.

"Oh hey you guys." Takato said. "What are you two doing here?"

"The two of us are on a date. What about you two?" TK asked.

"Same reason." Takato said.

"Alright. Well you guys enjoy yourselves." Kari said as she and TK walked away to their own empty table.

Takato and Rika were not expecting that to happen. They watched them on TV all the time but they never thought the two of them would actually be dating.

"Amazing that those two are also AutoKnights." Rika said.

TK and Kari sat down and ordered some drinks. They then began to engage in a conversation of their own.

"Where do you think Patamon and Gatomon went?" TK asked his girlfriend.

"I don't know. They're Digimon. What do they do on dates?" Kari asked back.

"Well we know what they do at home. So it's probably something that will lead to that." TK replied.

"They don't have sex ALL the time." Kari said.

"I know that." TK said. "But have you noticed that ever since the wedding was destroyed they have been more frequently than ever?"

Kari had to think about that one. And he realized that TK was right. Ever since Megatron crashed what was supposed to be the best day of Patamon's and Gatomon's lives, the two have been engaging each other more often. Not only that, it also lasted a lot longer than usual.

"You're right. But I don't understand why they're doing it." Kari said.

"Maybe it's the only way they can cope. Maybe the two of them are still hurting over the whole thing." TK said.

"Well, it was just a week ago." Kari said. "So that must be it."

Both of the digidestined couples continued talking as their dates continued on.

* * *

(AutoKnight Base; 6:45 PM)

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Tai asked. "TK and Kari are out on a date, Patamon and Gatomon are doing the same, what can WE do?"

"How about a movie?" Steve suggested.

"That sounds good." Fry said.

Steve went up and went to a nearby cupboard near the TV. He opened it up and there was the biggest collection of DVD's anyone has ever seen. Steve slowly started to scroll through the titles.

"Lets see. 300…Die Hard…The Longest Yard…Superbad…*GASP*!"

Steve stopped when he saw the title that read, "Star Wars: A New Hope". He pulled it out.

"Anyone up for a bit of Star Wars?" Steve asked with a wide smile.

Fry and Steve smiled with him and nodded.

"What's Star Wars?" Trevor and Violet asked at the same time.

Steve, Tai, and Fry all looked at the two of them with surprise and shock.

"You guys have never heard of Star Wars?!" Fry cried.

"No. We came from the sixties, remember? We never saw all the movies you guys know." Violet said.

"And I just recently came to this world, so there." Takamon said.

"Alright. Well you're watching it now. It is one of the best movie sagas of all time." Tai said.

"Saga? How many are there?" Trevor asked.

"There are six in total. The first one came out in the year 1977. This baby right here, DEFINED filmmaking." Steve said.

"If that's the very first one, why is there a roman numeral four on it?" Violet asked.

"It's hard to explain. But if watch this, you will never look at another movie again." Fry said.

"Dude. It's just a movie like any other." Trevor said.

Steve, Fry, and Tai all chuckled at that statement as Steve put the disc in the DVD player.

(125 minutes of awesomeness later)

As the movie ran through the ending credits, the background orchestra music blasted through the surround sound. Trevor, Violet, and Takamon were all looking at the screen with expressions of awe, joy, and pure amazement. Their jaws were dropped. This was without a doubt the best movie they had ever seen. The music, the characters, the story, everything. It was just…wow. The music played it's final notes and then it was silent.

"Okay, if the Decepticons destroy this movie, I will never forgive them." Trevor said.

Violet and Takamon nodded in agreement as Tai, Steve, and Fry smirked.

"You wanna watch the next one?" Fry asked.

"Yes I do." Trevor said.

But as Steve got up to get The Empire Strikes Back, a loud blaring sound went off and the TV screen went all red.

"You might want to hold off on the movie marathon! We've got company incoming!" Teletraan shouted.

"Are you serious?! Now?!" Takamon shouted.

"I'm afraid so." Teletraan said.

"Well then let's go and kick it up." Takamon said as he pulled out his staff.

"Right. Let's get rolling!" Trevor shouted as he ran towards the door, to the Teletraan chamber elevator with everyone else following him. "Teletraan, call TK and Kari!"

"Already on it!"

* * *

In the restaurant, TK and Kari were getting ready to leave.

"So where to now? The park?" TK asked.

"That sounds nice." Kari said.

Then a beeping sound was heard coming from TK's pocket. He pulled out the portable Teletraan.

"Teletraan, me and Kari are kind of on a date here. Can this wait?" TK said.

"TK are you near a window in the restaurant you're at?" Teletraan asked.

TK looked to his left and saw a window.

"Yeah. Why?" TK asked.

"I strongly suggest you look out of it." Teletraan said.

TK and Kari looked at each other and then walked towards the window. They looked out of it and then they gasped when they saw three F-22s fly past them. Behind them was a weird alien tank flying and a light gray MH-53.

"Why is it we can never get through a date?" Kari asked TK.

"Don't worry about it, Kari. Just consider this part of the date. Let's go."

TK started to run to the door with Kari close behind.

"What about Patamon and Gatomon?!" she asked.

"Don't worry about those two. If we create enough noise like we always do, they'll find us."

As TK and Kari ran out, they didn't even notice that the entire restaurant was looking at them as they ran. Takato and Rika looked at each other and nodded both of them thinking the same thing. They got up and ran out after the two knights.

* * *

Trevor: So…we have the Starscream triplets, Megatron, AND another version of Blackout in this upcoming fight.

Takato: Do you think you can handle it?

Violet: Of course we can. We can, right AK? 

Me: I'm not going to give that away!

Tai: Why not?

Me: Just forget about it. So, another group of Decepticons are on Earth with one of them being the dreaded Megatron. Trevor and Violet see an awesome movie, and past romantic experiences are shared. What will happen in the upcoming battle? Find out in less than a week. Until then, peace bitches.

P.S.: Star Wars is awesome.


	9. Newbies

Me: Hey bitches!

Gatomon: Oh great! You have nine up and running.

Patamon: Yeah! We hope Megatron and the other cons get what's coming to them in this fight.

Takato: Let's see, this has Megatron in it, so this fight will be epic.

Me: Right you are, Takato. No more stalling. Let's get started right away! I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, or Futurama. I own my original characters Trevor Bauer and Takamon.

Trevor: Since this fight is expected to be awesome, we'll skip the usual death threat. But just this time.

Takamon: So don't get used to it.

Me: Oh and P to the S. The arrival of new AutoKnights will occur in this chapter so get ready.

* * *

**The AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 9: Newbies**

(Streets of Shinjuku; 8:55 PM)

Through the dark streets, people were starting to scream and run as the five UFOs from before Flew over the city at low altitude and high speed causing the ground to shake. Then they all took on their robot modes and started to walk through the city. The one who was leading them was Megatron. He had with him Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Grindor.

"Master, my scanners have picked up three unknown signals throughout the city. They must be the rings of power we seek." Starscream said.

"Then we must find them and destroy them before those accursed AutoKnights find them!"

"Did someone mention our name?" a voice came from behind them.

The Decepticons all turned and saw five of the seven AutoKnights heading towards them. Takamon opened up Optimus' window and jumped out of it. Then they all transformed into their human modes and stood together to face them. Then they heard cheering. The people who were scared were now yelling in support from the streets and form the windows above. The knights and Takamon smirked as Megatron growled.

"So we meet again, Prime." Megatron said.

"So we do. Although I must say only after the first time, I've already grown a liking to not seeing your ugly face." Optimus said as he turned to the con on Megatron's left. "And Starscream is here too. I must say it's not the same level of ugly without him."

"Why you little," Starscream started to approach him but Megatron stopped him.

Megatron just stared at the knights but then he noticed that Takamon was also there. He looked at the Digimon with interest and Takamon noticed.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Takamon asked.

"Nothing. I've just heard a lot about you, Takamon." Megatron said.

At that moment, everyone had a confused look. Takamon especially.

"How the hell do you know my name?" He demanded.

"I know all about you and what you are. I also know what kind of power you hold." Megatron said.

"Yeah. Rumble said the exact same thing." Takamon said as he spun his staff. "And I'm still not interested in joining up with you creeps. So fuck off!"

"My. Aren't we feisty?" Megatron said. "But I can assure you, after tonight my little friend, coming to our side might be the smart thing to do."

"_He. Called. Me. LITTLE!!"_

Takamon had an angry face as he got into a fighting stance. But then Megatron took a good look at the group and noticed it was not as big as it usually was.

"Where are the other two brats?" Megatron asked.

Just then, Bumblebee and Arcee skidded in from a corner and transformed into vehicle mode. They joined their comrades and faced the five Decepticons.

"How was your date?" Ratchet asked.

"Interrupted." Bumblebee said.

"Aaahhh." Megatron said. "The boy who died at my hand returns to meet the same fate."

"Sorry, Megatron. But you only get to kill me once." Bumblebee said.

"Oh we'll see about that." Megatron said.

Ironhide then noticed Grindor. And she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Didn't we kill you already?!" she shouted.

"Oh how rude of me." Megatron said. "AutoKnights, meet Grindor. Blackout's brother."

All of the present good guys were totally confused.

"Brother?" Arcee said.

Grindor stepped forward.

"Yes. Blackout and I were created in the same model and brought online at the same time. And now you disgusting humans will pay for what you did to him!" Grindor shouted.

Grindor held out his left hand and then it transformed. It turned into a round cannon with a thin round barrel. He pointed it at the ground a few yards in front of the knights. The knights all got ready but nonetheless, they weren't ready for this. When Grindor fired the cannon, a large blue bullet flew and hit the ground. When it did, a large blue glowing wall sped towards them at bullet speed. They didn't even have time to react. The wall hit them all. They flew backwards and got electrically shocked in the process. They screamed the entire time their feet were off the ground. After a few seconds, the all fell to the ground and rolled a bit before coming to a stop. Slowly but surely, they all started to get back on their feet.

"Okay. (ugh) Not our best start." Ratchet said.

"How can we beat them all? There are five of them and they're all extremely powerful." Sideswipe said.

"Don't lose hope." Bumblebee said. "We'll come up with a way to win. We always have so far."

"Right, Bee. We just have stay focused." Optimus said as he drew out his right ion blaster. "You guys with me?"

"Always have been, always will be." Ironhide said as she armed her cannons and did her signature gun twirl.

The others agreed with him as they all got up and armed themselves. Once again, they all stood tall. With the exception of Takamon.

"Maybe you didn't get the point." Grindor said as he fired another charging wall at them.

This time, they all saw it coming. Right before the blast hit the, they all jumped up and out of the way. When they all landed on their feet, they charged at the cons. The five of them spread out and then the brawl began.

"OPTIMUS PRIME, ROBOT MODE!!"

"IRONHIDE, ROBOT MODE!!"

"BUMBLEBEE, ROBOT MODE!!"

"SIDESWIPE, ROBOT MODE!!"

"ARCEE, ROBOT MODE!!"

"JETFIRE, ROBOT MODE!!"

"RATCHET, ROBOT MODE!!"

All Seven knights transformed to their robot modes and then it really got on. Optimus brought in his hands and made two silver and glowing orange energon swords unsheathe themselves. Megatron brought out his own battle blade and started to duel with the Prime. Jetfire decided to get hand to hand with Blackout. Takamon, Bumblebee, and Arcee all took Starscream, while Ironhide, Sideswipe, Ratchet took on both Skywarp and Thundercracker.

* * *

(Matsuki Bakery; 9:04 PM)

In the bakery, Takato's parents had just turned on their TV and learned about what was now happening in the city. On the TV they clearly saw a group of giant robots kicking the crap out of each other. And there was a small golden thing jumping around everywhere.

"_Just a few minutes ago, five unidentified flying objects were seen passing over the city at an extremely low altitude. Those objects then turned out to be military vehicles that changed form into robots. Just as the robots began to wreak havoc on Shinjuku, the AutoKnights arrived on the scene to answer our prayers of hope. As you can clearly see the AutoKnights have taken on their own robot forms in order to combat with the evil doers. Although it is hard to tell them apart, sources say that the robots with the red-colored face symbol are indeed the AutoKnights."_

"Takato was on his date near there. What if he tries to get involved?" Mrs. Matsuki asked her husband worriedly.

"Don't worry honey. I'm sure he knows that the AutoKnights can handle it by themselves." Mr. Matsuki said.

"But they're just kids too! What is happening to this world?! Since when did it become our children's responsibility to save the world from evil?"

"Regardless of how it happened, both our kids, and those kids out there right now, have proven that they are well capable of taking care of themselves."

"Maybe. But I'll feel a lot better when I see Takato walk through the door."

No she wouldn't.

* * *

(Wong Residence; 9:09 PM)

Mayumi and Janyu were also watching the news report and wondering about the whereabouts of Henry, who decided a few hours earlier to go for a walk and take Terriermon with him.

"_Many officials believe that two of the AutoKnights are from the past. Forty years ago to be exact. Some people have laughed at this fact but then they were baffled when an old picture was found containing those same two. They are the exact same two and that means that they have somehow traveled through time to help us."_

"Fascinating. Two of them traveled through time. And I saw that picture myself once. That boy with the flames who dropped of Henry and Suzie was on of them." Janyu said with interest.

"Speaking of Henry, where the hell is he?" Mayumi said. "I'm worried that he's out there while this is going on."

"Don't underestimate him, honey. Plus he's got Terriermon with him. So he'll be fine." Janyu said.

More than you think.

* * *

(Nonaka Home; 9:12 PM)

In Rika's house, her grandmother, Seiko was watching the exact same report. Renamon was there with her.

"_The AutoKnights were first spotted in this time in a town called Langley Falls in the U.S.A. And at the time, there were only three of them. Now it seems that there are seven of them so far. Apparently the team will grow larger over time. How big will it get? No one knows."_

Seiko turned to Renamon.

"Renamon, would you be so kind to go and find Rika? Just to make sure she is okay?" she asked.

"Absolutely. She IS my partner after all."

Renamon then fazed out of sight as the front door to the house opened up. Through it walked Rika's mother Rumiko.

"Rumiko!" Seiko said as she quickly shut off the TV. "What are you doing home so soon?"

"I heard about that awful attack by those robots so I caught the earliest flight back so I could make sure Rika was okay." Rumiko said.

"You could have just called, honey."

"Oh it's alright. Besides I wanted it to be surprise for Rika. Where is she anyway?"

"Oh uh…she's on a date with that Takato boy. You know? The other Digimon boy with the goggles?

"Oh well good for her. By the way, what were you watching when I came in?" Rumiko said as she reached for the power button on the TV

Seiko tried to stop her, but it was too late. Rumiko turned it on and then she gasped at the sight of giant robots fighting in the city.

"Another attack? And Rika is still out there?!"

"Calm down. I sent Renamon out to go and find her. She will."

"I hope so. I brought back some clothes for her and I wanted to see how they looked on her."

Before this day would end, Rumiko would get the biggest fashion statement of her life.

* * *

(Shinjuku Park; Guilmon's hut; 9:15 PM)

Guilmon was sound asleep until a big crashing sound was heard form a distance away. He opened up the barred door and saw a small puff of smoke.

"I have to find Takato and make sure he's okay."

With that, Guilmon ran as fast as he could to the fight scene.

* * *

(Back to the fight scene; 9:19 PM)

For fifteen straight minutes, all of them were being thrown around and shot at, punched and kicked, hit and missed, but there were no signs from anyone that showed them wearing out. Then Sideswipe got an idea. He skated as hast as he could and grabbed Thundercracker's arm. Using all of his strength, he started to rapidly spin in a circle using his wheeled feet. Sideswipe and Thundercracker were both now a silver and blue spinning blur.

"Get clear!" Sideswipe shouted to his team.

The good guys all gout out of the way as Sideswipe started to move towards Starscream while still spinning. Before Starscream even knew what was going on, he was hit by a spinning Thundercracker and he was sent back half the length of a football field. Sideswipe did the exact same thing with Grindor and Megatron. And then he finished off with Skywarp. The four Decepticons were all on top of each other fifty feet away. And then Sideswipe added one more to the pile by throwing the screaming Thundercracker on top. Sideswipe stopped spinning and leaned to his side. His teammates all came to him.

"Nice thinking, Sideswipe." Optimus said as he slowly started to approach the Decepticons.

As he did, the five cons all remained motionless bringing the good guys to a point of confusion.

"Did that do it?" Ratchet wondered.

He got his answer one second later when Megatron stopped playing possum and gave Optimus a shot with his fusion cannon in the chest. Optimus yelled in pain as he was blown off of his feet and skidded into the street.

"Optimus!" Ironhide cried out in fear.

"Hey guys!"

The knights who were still standing looked back and saw Patamon and Gatomon coming towards them as fast as they could.

"Told ya they'd find us." Bumblebee said to Arcee.

"Did we miss anything?" Patamon asked.

"No time for questions." Arcee said as she and Bumblebee quickly transformed back to their human modes and took out their D3s.

The D3's started to glow yellow and pink.

"Patamon digivolve to……Angemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to……Angewomon!"

Megatron was now evilly smirking with his robotic mouth as he stood over Optimus who was now lying flat on his back in human mode. That shot from Megatron made him lose the strength to keep his robot mode up. He was trying to get back up but he was doing it very slowly. Megatron laughed.

"You' have been a thorn in my side for too long, boy." Megatron said as hew cocked his giant right hand.

He pointed it at Optimus and fired. But right before the bullet hit him, Optimus was swooped up by an angel. There was only a crater in the street with nobody in it.

"Where did he go?!" Megatron yelled.

"HAND OF FATE!!"

A huge orange and white beam hit Megatron in his shoulder. Megatron stumbled back and got on his knees. He looked up and saw Angemon floating in the air. Then he looked back at the knights and saw Angewomon setting Optimus back down on his feet.

"Thanks, Angewomon." Optimus said.

"No problem." Angewomon said as she looked back to the cons who were now all starting to get back up. "But we still have to figure out how we're going to take those guys down."

"We can do this. There are twelve of good guys against five bad guys. We've got them outnumbered." Jetfire said.

"Yeah we do. But that hardly matters in this case." Takamon said. "All of us combined don't have enough power to measure up to that of theirs."

"I say we prove that theory wrong!" Ratchet shouted as he armed the machine gun on his right hand.

"I'm with you." Ironhide said as she whirled her cannons again.

"So am I." Optimus said as he armed both of his ion blasters.

"Are you sure you're okay to fight?" Arcee asked in concern.

"You bet. It's gonna take a whole lot more than one shot to keep me down." Optimus said with a confident smirk.

Takamon smiled and spun his staff. "Then let's kick it up."

Optimus and all of the others went back to what they were doing a few minutes ago. Beating the crap out of each other.

* * *

(A nearby alley)

As the fight raged on, Takato and Rika were watching the whole thing behind an alley.

"Man, we never got into anything like THIS. Did we?" Takato asked.

"What about our first encounter with Beelzemon?" Rika asked.

"Well that kinda ranks up there, but still. These guys are insane." Takato said.

"That's what people used to say about US." A familiar voice came.

Takato and Rika looked behind them and saw Henry walking towards them with Terriermon on his head. Then Guilmon came into the alley way and finally, Renamon appeared out of nowhere.

"So what did we miss? Anything good?" Terriermon asked.

"Why are you interested? Did you make a bet on them or something?" Henry asked.

"No. I just wanna know if anything cool happened and we missed it." Terriermon replied.

"Well they've been trading blows for quite some time now. It's almost like it could go on forever." Rika said.

"Then let's help them." Guilmon said.

Everyone looked at Guilmon.

"If we all Bio-Merge to our Mega levels, we can help them end this battle no problem at all." Guilmon said.

There was silence.

"He actually has a good point." Renamon said.

"But this is THEIR fight. We should stay out of it." Henry said.

"I thought you were done being a pacifist." Terriermon said. "Look Henry, the longer we wait here and watch them the more time they have to wreck the place. We have to go in there and make sure that doesn't happen. Are you even listening?"

"He's right Henry. This is OUR city. We have a right to help defend it." Takato said.

There was more silence as the group awaited Henry's response. Then Henry slowly reached for his waist and pulled out his green D-Ark.

"Then let's get going." Henry said.

Takato and Rika smirked as they pulled out their own D-Arks. Then all three of them started to glow in their respected colors.

"BIO-MERGE, ACTIVATE!!"

"Guilmon Bio-Merge to……"

"Terriermon Bio-Merge to……"

"Renamon Bio-Merge to……"

"GALLANTMON!!"

"MEGAGARGOMON!!"

"SAKUYAMON!!"

(Back to the fight)

Everyone both organic and non-organic was still going strong. But then Grindor got in a good shot with his shockwave blaster and sent all the good guys back again. Now the seven knights were all back in human mode. The AutoKnights and the three Digimon were alright but by the time they got up, they saw that all of the Decepticons had their weapons pointed at them. They froze.

"If you want to stay online, I suggest you not to move." Megatron said as the inside of his fusion cannon glowed blue.

"Same to you! MEGA BARRAGE!!"

"LIGHTNING JOUST!!"

"SPIRIT STRIKE!!"

Megatron looked behind him and saw a huge barrage of green bullets and small green missiles come towards him. There was also a huge white beam and several multi-colored ghost like things. He and the rest of the Decepticons were hit and they went to the ground. The AutoKnights then saw what fired those shots. It was a huge green robotic looking rabbit. It was hovering above them using jet boosters on his back. It was MegaGargomon. Then the beautiful Sakuyamon flew in next to the green giant. Then the exalted knight, Gallantmon jumped down from nowhere with his shield and lance. The AutoKnights and the other three Digimon were completely amazed.

"Thanks…whoever you are." Jetfire said.

Gallantmon looked at the AutoKnights.

"Hey, Tai. It's me." Gallantmon said in a single voice instead of his double voice.

Jetfire recognized the voice even though he had only heard it once.

"Takato? Is that you?" Jetfire asked.

"Yep it's me. Guilmon's in here too." He said.

"Hello." Gallantmon said in now Guilmon's voice.

"You guys can merge with your Digimon? We couldn't do that!" Bumblebee said.

"Only the three of us can." Gallantmon said in his normal double voice as MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon landed.

"I'm gonna take a guess here. The big green one is Henry and Terriermon, and the other is Rika and Renamon." Takamon said.

""Uh-huh. But you can call us by our current names. I'm Gallantmon. That's MegaGargomon and she's Sakuyamon."

"Impressive." Optimus said. "Thanks. I guess since you guys saved our asses, I guess it would be assholish of me to ask you three to leave."

"Gee. Ya think?" Sakuyamon said.

Optimus chuckled.

"Welcome to the fight." Optimus said as he cocked his ion blaster.

The Decepticons all started to get back up and saw that there were more on the side of the AutoKnights.

"Who are they?" Thundercracker wondered.

"It doesn't matter. Attack them. But make sure Takamon is mine." Megatron ordered.

Once again, they all charged. The Starscream triplets however took off and headed for the skies. Jetfire went with them along with Angemon, Angewomon, MegaGargomon, and Sakuyamon. Thinking they would need some help to deal with the triplets, Jetfire went back down and grabbed three more AutoKnights. Bumblebee and Arcee held on to each other as Jetfire grabbed them. With his other hand, he got Ratchet. Jetfire went back up and set them down on MegaGargomon's shoulder. The knights watched them fly off and then remembered that there were still two more down there. Grindor now was facing Gallantmon, Sideswipe, and Ironhide while Megatron faced Optimus and Takamon together. Megatron did not waste time with Optimus he quickly picked him up with his giant hand and threw him into the wall. It was now Takamon alone facing Megatron. Megatron brought down his fist to smash Takamon, butt the Digimon quickly jumped high and back out of the way. Megatron looked back up at the data being.

"You have an extraordinary amount of power. Why waste it protecting these inferior beings when you can rule them?" Megatron questioned.

Takamon had an angry face.

"This planet is not mine to rule. And it's not yours either!" Takamon shouted.

"You and I have something in common, Takamon." Megatron said as he simply stood up and did nothing more.

Takamon was not amused. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"We both come from different worlds. The two of us will never really have our own place here. Eventually the humans will become your enemy."

Takamon relaxed his body. Megatron was right. He was not from Earth. He would never be one hundred percent equal to them. But then he remembered.

"My friends are humans and they like me just fine." Takamon said.

"But for how long? Sooner or later they will come to realize that your power is not like theirs. They will outcast you."

Takamon looked away. It couldn't be true.

"Come with me, Takamon. I can give you everything you have ever wanted. Even your lost mate."

Takamon's eyes snapped back open and looked at Megatron.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know all about you, Takamon. Your friends, your life, your "wife" as you call her. Blaze is her name, correct?"

"Don't you ever say her name!" Takamon shouted.

"I can bring her back to you." Megatron said.

Takamon couldn't move when he heard those words. But Optimus, Ironhide, Sideswipe and Gallantmon all heard it too. Wanting to hear more without struggle, the three fighting with Grindor all hit him as hard as they could. When Grindor was down, Ironhide ran to Optimus and helped him back up. Then they listened in as Gallantmon and Sideswipe walked up next to them.

"You can bring my wife back from the dead? Ha. Yeah right." Takamon said.

"I do not lie to you." Megatron said. "I have studied your digital anatomy enough to know how it is created. With my knowledge and your will, we can bring her back."

Takamon had the saddest look on his face that anyone had ever seen. He was actually considering it!

"Don't do it, Tak." Ironhide whispered.

"Well?" Megatron said.

Takamon was silent for a few more seconds until he finally looked back up at Megatron.

"I would give anything to see her again."

The three knights and Gallantmon couldn't believe what they were hearing. But then they saw Takamon's staff glow a bright white. The Digimon then looked up at Megatron with an angry face.

"But here's the thing. Even if by some freak coincidence you DID bring her back, and she saw that I was working with a rat like YOU, she would never love me like she did! She wouldn't even be able to LOOK at me! So take your offer and your whole freakin Decepticon cause, AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!!"

Megatron was stunned but he readied his fusion cannon as he pointed his giant right hand at Takamon.

"CHROME SPEAR!!"

Takamon took the chance and threw his white-glowing staff at Megatron like an Olympic javelin thrower. The staff flew inside the barrel of Megatron's cannon and then it exploded from the inside. Megatron screamed and fell hard on his back.

"He's strong for only being a rookie level Digimon." Gallantmon said as he and the others ran over to Takamon.

The golden Digimon still had a very angry face on. Optimus knelt down in front of him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing, Tak. And don't you listen to Megajerk. We will always be your friends. You know that, right?" he said.

Takamon looked at him slowly and nodded.

"Alright. Then lets' finish this." Optimus said as he stood back up.

But then the ground started to shake and the five of them all started to lose their balance. They didn't even see a very pissed off Megatron flying at them at full speed. Megatron swiped grabbed Gallantmon and lifted him up. He squeezed as hard as he could and then he threw the knight Digimon into the wall of a building with as much force as he possibly could. Chunks of Concrete and shards of glass fell to the ground. And then Gallantmon himself fell.

"Gallantmon!" Ironhide cried.

Megatron didn't waste time. He took one swipe with his giant right hand and hot Optimus, Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Takamon sending them into their own building wall. Megatron then started to fly to the skies as Gallantmon de-digivolved back into Guilmon and Takato.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Jetfire, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Bumblebee, Arcee, Angemon, Angewomon, and Ratchet were still going at it with the Starscream triplets.

"These guys are tough." Sakuyamon said.

"We can take them!" MegaGargomon assured her.

"Oh! Then try me!" Megatron shouted as he flew in from above.

MegaGargomon didn't even have a chance to react. Megatron had out his battle blade and sliced MegaGargomon all over his body. He then slashed his jet boosters that kept him up in the air. Then the giant green Digimon began to fall. Jetfire could only grab his three human friends from his giant ear. But he couldn't get MegaGargomon himself.

"MegaGargomon!" Sakuyamon cried out in fear of her friend.

Just then Skywarp came out of nowhere in front of her. He gave her a good punch that sent pain to her entire body. Then Thundercracker came in and gave her another good hit. Then Starscream finished it off by swinging his arms downwards and smacking her down to the ground.

"Sakuyamon!" Arcee shouted.

Jetfire and the two angel Digimon flew down after them while the Decepticons up there just laughed.

Back on the ground, all three Mega level Digimon were right next to each other and they had all de-digivolved back into their normal forms. Both the humans and the Digimon had scratches and bruises all over their bodies. Jetfire landed next to them and placed the other three AutoKnights down on their feet. Jetfire went to Takato.

"Hey, Takato. Are you okay, man?" He said as he gently shook him.

Takato groaned and his eyes slowly opened back up.

"Is it over?" he asked weakly.

"Unfortunately it's nowhere near over." Jetfire said as he looked back and saw Grindor get back up.

The rest of the tamers and their Digimon all started to come back to it.

"We have to get back in there then." Rika said.

Just then all of the other knights and Takamon joined the group.

"You guys stay down for now. You have helped us enough already." Bumblebee said.

"But, what about you?" Renamon asked.

"We'll be okay. We just have to try harder." Optimus said as he saw all five Decepticons on the ground again. "Takamon you stay here with them. Protect them at all costs."

Takamon nodded and spun his staff.

"Give Megatron a shot in the head for me." He said.

Optimus smiled and nodded. Then he and the rest of his team turned around.

"AutoKnights, let's end this battle."

Once again, they all charged each other. But this time, Starscream and Thundercracker flew up to above the buildings. Jetfire, Angewomon, and Angemon went up with them. Everyone else took who they had before.

Back with Takamon, he just turned his attention back and forth between the fight, and the weakened Tamers and their Digimon. When Takato tried to stand up, Takamon stopped him.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Where the hell do you think you're going?" Takamon said.

"I have to help them. We all have to." Takato said.

"None of you are in any condition to fight. You just rest easy, now." Takamon said.

"You don't understand. This is our city. We have to help defend it from guys like the Decepticons." Takato said.

"He's…he's right." Henry said as he tried to get up himself. "And don't you stand there and think we're not strong enough."

Rika then joined in. "The three of us have been saving the world since before we met you guys. Nothing is going to stop us. We'll keep fighting. Right, boys?"

"Right." Takato and Henry both said.

* * *

(Shinjuku Park)

A pigeon landed near a bench and it pecked at some pebbles and ate them. Then it saw something near the leg of the bench. It was a large ring with a large clear stone. The bird pecked at the ring and then the ring started to glow bright white. The bird got scared and flew off as the ring vanished from sight.

* * *

(Outside the Hypnos building)

On the ground in front of the twin towers of Hypnos, there were a few small bushes. In one of them was another ring like that bird just found. And like that other ring, it started to brightly glow white. Then it disappeared.

* * *

(Shinjuku Rooftops)

Impmon was on top of a tall building walking around and looking up at the sky. He heard strange noises but he really didn't care. Then he tripped over something.

"Ow! What was that?!" he shouted out of anger.

He looked back and saw a little gleam of light. It was a rather large ring. Impmon smirked and picked it up.

"Boy. I wonder how much money I could get for this little baby." Impmon thought.

But before he could think any further, the ring in his hand started to glow. He looked away and shielded his eyes from the light. When they light stopped, he looked at his hand and saw that the ring was gone. Impmon was angry as he looked up to the sky.

"WHY?!?!"

* * *

(Back to the Tamers)

As Takamon was still trying to convince the Tamers to stay down, he was stopped by the scene of white light behind them. Out of the light, three glowing object floated over to the three tamers. They stopped right in front of them and then gave off a bright aura that surrounded only Takato, Henry, and Rika. When it was done shining, the tamers looked at themselves and saw that their injuries were gone. The tamers and their Digimon were shocked, but Takamon just smiled. He had seen this happen before so he knew what was going on.

"What are these things?" Takato wondered as he looked at the tiny glowing object.

"Grab them and find out." Takamon said.

Takato, Henry and Rika all looked at him and saw his smile. The figured it couldn't be that bad. The three of them each grabbed one and then the glowing stopped. When they opened up their hands, they saw that they were holding rings similar to those of the AutoKnights.

"Welcome to the war, newbies." Takamon said.

The Tamer's eyes went wide when they heard those words.

"Newbies? You mean these are…" Henry couldn't finish.

"AutoKnight rings? Yep. They sure are." Takamon finished for him.

The three of them gasped. Their Digimon did the same thing.

"Put them on. If you guys can get in there before it's too late, you can bring this fight to an end in no time at all." Terriermon said.

"He's right. You guys go and fight. We'll stay here." Renamon said.

"Are you guys sure?" Rika asked.

"Well we don't like it but there's no delaying it now. Go." Guilmon said.

The three humans smiled at their Digimon and put on the rings on their fingers. When they did, all of their eyes started to shine white. The colors of their eyes could not be seen.

"What's going on?" Rika asked a little freaked.

"It's what all AutoKnights do. You have to find your own vehicle mode, and then you can transform." Takamon said.

"What do we do to get a vehicle mode?" Takato asked.

"Just look at any car or truck you like for long enough it will happen automatically." Takamon said.

The three of them nodded and looked at the cars on the street they were in. In very little time, they had all found a car that suited them.

Takato had chosen 2007 hardtop Pontiac Solstice GXP. The car was a silver color with a single going up the middle of it. The stripe was blue on both sides and red in the middle. It also had a risen up spoiler.

Henry had scanned an all Blue Chevy Volt. Simple but fuel efficient.

Rika had chosen a car that was almost exactly identical to Arcee's vehicle mode. It was a 2007 Ford Mustang GT with black racing stripes. But instead of pink, the car was a dark blue.

After they were all done, their eyes had returned to normal and the stones of their rings had color. Takato's was silver with a single vertical red and blue stripe. Henry's was simply all sapphire blue. Rika's was a darker blue with two vertical parallel black stripes.

"Now what?" Henry asked.

"Concentrate hard on awakening the power that remains dormant in that ring. Then shout the words, 'AutoKnight, transform.' The rest you will know how to do on your own." Takamon answered.

The humans looked at each other and nodded. They all raised their hands and did exactly what Takamon had instructed.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!!"

All three rings started to glow again, but this time not as bright. Then the rings kept on shining as they turned into their liquid metal state and melted all over their bodies. Even their heads and faces were covered. When they melting stopped, the light also stopped. And the three humans were now in AutoKnight suits. They then shouted their new names.

"JAZZ!!"

"JOLT!!"

"CHROMIA!!"

Takato was Jazz. His suit was silver like Sideswipe's but he had the red and blue stripe going up his suit on the front and back. His goggles had also turned into a silver color apart from their normal yellow. His had the AutoKnight shield logo right dead center in his chest.

Henry had become Jolt. His suit was blue everywhere. Like Jazz, his symbol was also in the center of his chest.

Rika turned into Chromia. Her orange hair was no longer tied up in the style she liked it. Her hair just flowed down normally to her shoulders. Her suit was dark blue and had the same stripes that Bumblebee and Arcee did. Her symbol was seen on her right shoulder.

"Is this really happening?" Jazz said as he looked at himself.

"Believe it or not, it is." Jolt said as he also examined his suit.

"But what can we do?" Chromia said.

"Just look inside your selves and you will find that out." Takamon said. "In other words, scan your new weapons systems."

The three new knights complied and closed their eyes. The were scanning their systems to see what weapons they had.

Jazz had found a plasma cannon that was also mounted on a shield in his right arm. Sweet. Then he found a pair of nunchaku (nunchucks) in his legs.

Chromia had discovered a plasma cannon of her own in her left arm. She also found a blade similar to Arcee's in her left arm.

All Jolt found were electro-whips in his arms. That's it? Oh well.

The three of them opened up their eyes again to see Takamon still smiling at them.

"Go get em' guys."

The three of them smiled and ran off.

* * *

(Back t the fight)

The AutoKnights and the angelic Digimon were still going strong, but the Decepticons were getting annoyed at how long this was taking. All of them were back on the ground spread out from each other. Skywarp had an idea. He warped away from his current opponent and went over to Starscream. It was there he managed to get a solid grip on Angemon. He slammed him into the ground and then he de-digivolved back to Patamon.

"No!" Bumblebee shouted as he saw it.

But then Bee himself got hit by Grindor. Angewomon also got a hit just as bad also from Skywarp. She reverted back to Gatomon and Jetfire scooped the little Digimon up.

"Are you two alright?" Jetfire asked them in mid-flight.

"We can't keep going." Patamon said weakly.

Jetfire landed in a clear spot and set them down.

"You two stay here. I'll take care of the triplets."

With that said, Jetfire took off and landed back in front of the three Starscreams.

"You are a fool to all three of us by yourself." Starscream said.

Just then, Skywarp and Thundercracker felt something hit the back of them. At first they were confused. A few seconds later, they felt almost a million volts surge through their bodies. Jetfire watched confused himself as he saw blue electric jolts of electricity shock the two cons. Then he looked in between their legs and saw a new blue AutoKnight with long blue glowing whips coming out of his hands. It was the new guy that was sending the jolts to them. When he was finished shocking them, Jolt pulled back on his whips and Skywarp and Thundercracker fell flat on their backs. Starscream turned around and saw Jolt.

"Another one?!" He said in actual fear.

"Wrong. Three." Another voice said.

Starscream looked around and saw nothing else. Then from behind Starscream another female AutoKnight jumped over him and fired her plasma cannon at him on rapid fire mode. Starscream stumbled backwards and then out of a tree behind Jolt, the third new knight flew out of it with nunchucks in his hands. On the ends he wasn't holding, they were glowing a light blue with energy. Jazz twirled them around and then struck Starscream in is face with them when he was close enough. Starscream was now on the ground with his look alikes.

Jetfire was shocked as he looked at the three new knights.

"You guys have rings too?" Jetfire asked.

"One sec." Jazz said as he ran off at an incredibly fast speed.

Jazz still had his chucks in his hands. He was running over to Grindor and jumped up again. He did the same thing he did to Starscream He hit Grindor in the face with his chucks. Then he ran over to Megatron and did it again. All of the cons were on the ground now fallen. All ten AutoKnights gathered quickly and all the seven current ones could look at were the three newbies.

"So…what do we call you guys now?" Ironhide asked.

The three new guys smirked.

"I'm Jazz. That's Jolt. She's Chromia."

"Jazz, Jolt, and Chromia. Awesome." Optimus said as he extended his hand. "Welcome to the team you guys."

They smiled and shook his hand one by one. Then the Decepticons all started to get up again. The ten AutoKnights got ready to fight again.

"Master, there are ten of them!" Starscream shouted.

Megatron didn't answer. His mission had failed. He now had ten AutoKnights to deal with. But he had an alternative plan.

"Decepticons, reduce this city to rubble!"

All five of them jumped up and transformed into their vehicle modes. They then flew off. Into the deeper part of the city.

"What do we do now?" Jazz asked.

"I have a plan." Teletraan said.

Optimus reached and pulled out the portable Teletraan.

"What is it?" he asked the AI.

"You guys transform and go after them. I'll explain on the way. And get Takamon. You might need him."

"Right. AutoKnights, transform and rollout!"

In a matter of seconds, all ten of them had transformed to their vehicle modes.

"Nice choices." Jetfire said to Jazz, Jolt, and Chromia about their vehicle modes.

"Thank you." All three of them said.

All of them began to speed off as Jetfire flew right above them. Optimus stopped when he saw Takamon near Patamon and Gatomon. He opened up his door and Takamon picked up his two friends and hopped inside. They all took off again.

(Two minutes later)

Teletraan had just finished explain his plan and not everyone was for it.

"Are you out of your freakin mind?!" Ratchet shouted.

"Yeah. I'm not so sure bout that, Teletraan." Ironhide said.

"I know it's a long shot but it HAS to work. I've done enough research. Trust me." Teletraan said.

Optimus let out a sigh in his 379 mode.

"Alright. We'll give it a shot. Everyone follow Teletraan's plan exactly as he said. Got it?"

Everyone agreed.

"Then let's do this shit."

At once, they all became two separate groups. Jetfire, Bumblebee, Arcee, Chromia, and Jazz all went ahead while Optimus, Jolt, Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Ratchet fell back intentionally. The second group rounded a corner and stopped. They all transformed into their human modes and stood there.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." Optimus said. "Sideswipe."

Sideswipe nodded and took out his blades. Then he detached his right one from his suit completely and tossed it over to Optimus. Optimus grabbed it with his right hand and held it tight. Then he looked behind him.

"Jolt."

Jolt brought out his electro-whips and shot them out towards Optimus and Sideswipe. The two grabbed their own whip and held it at their waist. The two of them then spun around once to wrap the whip around them. Optimus and Sideswipe were now standing a yard and a half apart and they had their arms with the blades pointing straight and slightly upwards. The blades were perfectly parallel. Jolt kneeled down, activated his whips and sent electricity running through their bodies. But he sent just enough so they wouldn't fell anything. Optimus and Sideswipe were slightly glowing blue.

"Ratchet."

Ratchet held out his arms and his electromagnets came out of his wrists. He pointed them at Optimus and Sideswipe and then he blasted pink magnetic energy at them. The pink energy surrounded them but they didn't move one bit. Then the two blades began to spark with electromagnetic energy. Jolts of electricity sparked off one blade and connected to the other. Then a blue orb the size of a soft ball formed from those same sparks.

"Okay. The railgun is ready to fire. Ironhide?"

"CANNON COMBINER MODE!!"

Ironhide took out her giant cannons and then she put her arms together. When she did that, her cannons touched each other and then their parts began to merge together. After hey were done, a huge single cannon detached from her arms and she caught it by the handlebars that it now had. She took aim at the electric orb in between the blades.

"I hope this works." She said.

"Me too." Optimus said.

"Here they come." Ratchet said.

The five knights looked and saw the five Decepticons flying in from above the buildings. Then Starscream fired a missile at a random building. Before the missile could hit it, Jetfire flew in out of nowhere and sliced the missile in half with his battle axe. The five Decepticons transformed and faced him. They had no idea what the knights on the ground were doing. They were focused on Jetfire.

"Do you really think you have a chance by yourself, boy?" Megatron asked.

Jetfire only smirked.

"Who said I was here by myself?" he said.

He rose up and then the Decepticons saw the railgun made of AutoKnights.

"FIRE!!" Takamon shouted.

Ironhide pulled the trigger on her handle bars and the inside of the giant gun barrel started to glow blue. Then a huge blue plasma bullet flew out and hit the electromagnetic orb and bullet speed. As soon as it hit, the orb basically exploded as a giant Volkswagen sized bullet flew up and straight towards the Decepticons. They barely had enough time to react. Four of them managed to get out of the way, but Grindor was not so lucky. He was hit dead on and he was instantly ripped apart limb from limb. His parts fell to the ground below.

"RETREAT!!" Megatron commanded.

The four remaining Decepticons transformed back to their vehicle modes and headed for outer space.

"Megatron to Soundwave. Execute plan B."

The four Decepticons disappeared into the sky. The AutoKnights soon regrouped and the railgun team all separated themselves from the improper weapons.

"Yes! We did it!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Welcome to your first victory in this fight you guys." Bumblebee said.

Takamon, Gatomon, and Patamon were also joining in on the congratulations. Then all of them heard clapping and cheering.

"AUTO-KNIGHTS!! AUTO-KNIGHTS!! AUTO-KNIGHTS!!"

The knights and the three Digimon couldn't help but smile.

"They love us." Chromia said.

"Is that a news camera?" Jazz said a little afraid.

All the knights turned and saw a cameraman pointing it at the knights.

"Crap. What if our parents see us?" Jolt said.

"Then they find out. But right now we have to get Grindor's body and go." Optimus said.

They all agreed but then Arcee noticed something. She was looking down at Takamon and saw that there were tears running down his face. He had a sad expression on his face. Soon everyone noticed his look and his tears.

"Takamon, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Patamon asked.

"I'm fine. It's just…"

"What?" Gatomon asked.

"What I he really could have brought Blaze back? What if I just blew the only chance I would ever have to see her again?" Takamon said sadly.

It was right there that everyone had felt sympathy for Takamon. Arcee kneeled down in front of him.

"We all know how much Blaze meant to you. But trust me when I say that Megatron wouldn't have brought her back even if he really could. He's a liar." She said.

"She's right." Jazz said. "Takamon you did the right thing when you threw your staff into Megatron's gun. Even though you might never see your wife, just remember that you will always have us."

Everyone else nodded. Takamon wiped his eyes.

"Thanks you guys." He said with a smile. "Now come on. Let's get out of here. I'm tired."

"Right. AutoKnights, transform and rollout!" Optimus commanded.

All ten AutoKnights transformed into their vehicle modes and Jetfire collected the remains of Grindor. Then they all headed towards their base at the beach with the crowd cheering behind them. In that crowd was Miki Shikibu with her red eyes and not so happy face.

* * *

Takato: AK I love you.

Rika: Same here.

Henry: I do too.

Me: Thank you.

Takamon: That was a long ass chapter AK. Are you tired.

Me: Hell yeah I'm tired. It took me forever to get it done. But I did in less than a week like I always promise. So here you guys go.

Trevor: We're now up to ten AutoKnights. That was fast.

Me: Time goes by fast, Trev. Now then I need to stop here.

Three new AutoKnights have joined the fight. What will their parents think about it though? And what was Megatron's "Plan B"? These answers and more will com in less than a week. Until then, peace bitches.


	10. Problems

Me: Hey Bitches! The tenth chapter is here!

Takato: You're started this one sooner than usual.

Me: Well I wanted to get this one up by the end of the month.

Takato: Ah. Well I'm still happy over last chapter.

Rika: Me too.

Henry: Same here.

Trevor: Now all they need is experience. Then they'll be unstoppable.

Violet: Yeah. Ten AutoKnights found. Wow. It seems like only yesterday when it was only me and Trev.

Me: Well time goes on and now here we are. So lets' get rolling. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, or Futurama. I do own Trevor Bauer and Takamon.

Trevor: One tiny little laugh about that fact…

Takamon: we'll strap your ass to an airliner as laugh as it takes off with you screaming.

Me: Jeez! What the fuck is the matter with you?!

Trevor: Yeah I have to agree, Tak. That one was just wrong. Come on.

Takamon: My bad.

* * *

(Current AutoKnights; Updated)

Trevor Jackson Bauer (My OC): Optimus Prime

Violet Parr (The Incredibles): Ironhide

Steve Smith (American Dad): Ratchet

Tai Kamiya (Digimon Adventure 02): Jetfire

TK Takaishi (Digimon Adventure 02): Bumblebee

Kari Kamiya (Digimon Adventure 02): Arcee

Phillip J. Fry (Futurama): Sideswipe

Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers): Jazz

Henry Wong (Digimon Tamers): Jolt

Rika Nonaka (Digimon Tamers): Chromia

* * *

**The AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 10: Problems**

(Streets of Shinjuku; 9:45 PM)

Through the streets, all ten AutoKnights were driving down them as the people on the sidewalk cheered as they went by. Jetfire was flying right above them with Grindor's ripped up body hooked up to the underside of his SR-71 mode. A space bridge opened up in front of Jetfire and he flew right into it. The other nine knights on the ground along with the Digimon inside of them turned into the alley with their secret ramp entrance. The ramp angled down and they all drove into the tunnel that leads to their base. When they were they, all six Digimon got out as they all transformed into their human modes and saw that Jetfire was already in his when they got there. But most of them were worried about Takamon. He was offered to bring back his wife so he would join the Decepticons. Thankfully he didn't, but still they all knew there was a part of him that wanted to say "yes". Right now the Digimon was doing okay but they still worried. And Takamon saw that when he noticed they were looking at him with worried expressions.

"Guys I'm fine." He said.

"Physically yes. But mentally I'm not so sure." Ratchet said.

Everyone looked at Ratchet now.

"Takamon, you were offered to join the Decepticons and have your wife returned to you. I don't think your okay in your head." The doc-knight said.

"Ratchet's right. And I couldn't help but notice that you actually hesitated when you answered Megatron." Ironhide said.

"What do you want from me?! He said he could bring Blaze back!" Takamon shouted.

"And you thought he would be telling the truth? Come on, Tak! Think!" Jetfire said.

"Alright. Enough!" Optimus shouted.

Everyone looked at Optimus.

"It doesn't matter how he answered Megatron's question except for the fact that he threw his staff in his fusion cannon as an answer. Besides, it was his wife. Get off his ass."

They all looked back at Takamon who really didn't look happy with the rest of them.

"You have no idea what it's like to miss someone who was THAT close to you. Sure she's been gone for nearly ten years now but my heart still hurts like hell." Takamon said.

They were all silent.

"We're sorry, Tak." Ironhide said.

"Yeah. We're just exhausted is all. We didn't mean it." Jetfire said.

Takamon smiled a bit.

"It's alright. I'm tired too. But I'm more concerned for Jazz, Jolt, and Chromia." Takamon said.

Everyone then turned their vision to the three new AutoKnights.

"Why are you worried about them? They did just fine. And if it wasn't for Jolt and his electricity, we wouldn't have been able to pull off that railgun stunt." Sideswipe said.

"Their parents are probably going to kill them when they get home." Takamon said.

Jazz, Jolt, and Chromia then went into a panic. It was bad enough when their parents first found out about the Digimon. But now they're AutoKnights. How are they going to explain THAT?

"Okay. Let's just chill. How do we even know they found out anything?" Ratchet said.

Just then a ringing sound was heard. Chromia opened up a flap on her leg and pulled out her cell phone. She looked at the Caller I.D. and saw that it was her mother. Thinking it was alright, she hit the green button and answered it.

"Hi, Mom." She said.

Not even a second later, Chromia jerked the phone away from her ear and winced as she heard her mother shrieking through the phone. The other knights and all the Digimon also cringed at the sound. She slowly brought it back closer to her ear, but not all the way.

"Mom, slow down. What are you saying?" Chromia said.

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, YOUNG LADY!!"

They all cringed again.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED I WAS?!?! WHEN YOU GET HOME WE ARE-"

Chromia couldn't take it anymore. She hung up the phone. But she immediately regretted it.

"Oh I am so screwed when I get home." She said as she looked at Jazz and Jolt. "What about you two? You think your parents will be alright?"

As if on cue, Jazz's and Jolt's cell phones rang at the same time. They both looked at each other afraid. Jazz stepped away from Jolt.

"By all means, you first." He said.

Jolt went on the defensive.

"No freakin way! You go first!" he shouted.

"Rock paper scissors?" Jazz suggested.

Jolt sighed. "Fine."

The two held out their hands and rock paper scissored. Jazz had paper and Jolt won with scissors. Jazz looked scared.

"Best two out of three?" Jazz said.

"ANSWER THE FREAKIN PHONE!!" Jolt yelled.

Jazz quickly got out his cell phone and answered it. It was his dad.

"Hey Dad."

"Son. I saw everything. Are you hurt? Are you alright?"

"Dad, relax. I'm fine. I'm completely one hundred percent okay. We all are." Jazz said.

"Well that's good. Your Mom however jumped up and hit the roof when she saw the news."

"The news?"

"You mean you haven't seen the news reports. They're on every single channel."

"Hold on." Jazz took his phone away from his ear and put his hand over the mouthpiece. "Teletraan, can you turn on the news down here?"

"Yeah I can. Which channel?" Teletraan asked.

"Doesn't matter. Surprise me."

Teletraan turned on his gigantic screen and the news was on. There on the screen were the ten AutoKnights standing together. AS if that wasn't bad enough, Jazz, Jolt, and Chromia remembered that their friends had TVs too. So this whole thing wouldn't be over even after the parent's conversations.

"Oh that's just perfect. Just friggin perfect." Chromia said.

"Kazu and Kenta are NEVER going to shut up about this." Jolt said.

Jazz resumed talking to his father.

"Are you okay with this, Dad?" he asked.

"Well I wasn't really expecting this to ever happen, but I should have known there would have been the chance. So I guess you can say I'm fine. It'll take some time for your mother to get used to it though. Just get home as soon as you can."

"Alright. Bye, Dad." Jazz hung up the phone. "Huh. Apparently my Dad is fine with me being an AutoKnight."

"Alright, Jolt. It's your turn. Answer your phone." Optimus said.

Jolt sighed and took out his phone to answer it.

"I can't do it. I'm, too freaked out from when Chromia answered hers." Jolt said.

"Then give it to Terriermon and have him answer it." Jetfire said.

Jolt looked at Terriermon.

"That's not a bad idea." He said.

Terriermon looked scared now.

"What?! No way. I have way bigger ears than you. I don't wanna be deaf for life." Terriermon said.

"Either you answer the phone or the Miss Prettypants treatment when we get home. What's it gonna be?" Jolt said.

Terriermon was stuck in the middle now. Everyone else was just wondering what the hell Jolt was talking about. Terriermon angrily took the phone from Jolt and answered it.

"Hello. This is Terriermon." He said.

"Terriermon it's me. Put my son on." It was Janyu.

"It's your Dad, Jolt." Terriermon said.

Jolt quickly took the phone back from Terriermon.

"Uh hi, Dad." Jolt said nervously.

"Why did Terriermon call you, "Jolt"?"

"Uh…it's a long story, Dad." Jolt said.

"Would this story involve how you, Takato, and Rika are all AutoKnights now?"

"…………maybe."

"Well then all I can say is that…I'm proud of you."

Jolt was not expecting that in a million years.

"You're…proud of me?"

"Very. I watched you on the TV how you fought. I must say it's pretty much impossible for me to be angry with you after you just helped save this city from disaster."

Jolt smiled out of happiness.

"Thanks, Dad. You should tell that to Chromia's mother."

"Who is Chromia?"

"Oh that's Rika, Dad. Our names change when we become AutoKnights."

"Oh. Is that why Terriermon called you Jolt?"

"Yeah."

"Well then what's Takato's name?"

"Jazz."

"Oh. Well alright then, 'Jolt'. I'll…see you when you get home."

"Kay."

Jolt hung up and took a deep sigh of relief.

"My dad is way more reasonable them my mom." Jolt said.

"I heard that. If my mom had been the one called me I would have been bleeding from my ears." Jazz said.

"Dammit." Chromia muttered.

"Alright. Now that you guys got that out of the way, there's one more thing we have to do." Optimus said.

"What's that?" Renamon asked.

Optimus turned around.

"Teletraan, contact Cybertron right away." Optimus said.

"Patching you through now, Prime."

The screen fuzzed out from the news and then the image of a robot was in its place. This robot was white with red and green stripes on his chest. And on the sides of his head were two panels. His mouth was covered by a faceplate.

"Optimus. It's good to hear from you again." The panels lit up perfectly in sync to what he said.

"Same here, Wheeljack. And I'm sorry I forgot to contact you after our last battle." Optimus said.

"Last battle? What happened?" Wheeljack asked.

"A few days ago, Blackout and another Decepticon named Swindle attacked. Blackout managed to take out some soldiers here but we managed to destroy both him and Swindle." Ironhide said.

"Well that's good. And the reason you're calling now?" Wheeljack said.

"Just a few minutes ago a battle between us and even more Decepticons finally ended. Those Decepticons were Megatron, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Blackout's twin brother, Grindor." Bumblebee said.

Wheeljack was shocked.

"You guys took on all of them and you're all still alive?!" he said.

They all smirked.

"Thanks to the arrival of three new AutoKnights, yes." Ratchet said.

Jazz, Jolt, and Chromia stepped forward. Wheeljack looked at them.

"So what are your names?" Wheeljack asked.

"I'm Jazz."

"Jolt."

"Chromia."

Wheeljack tried to remember who the originals of those names were back in the day. He soon did.

"Now I remember. First off, Chromia was the third spy of Team Recon. And she was damn good one too."

Chromia smiled.

"A spy huh? Not bad." She said.

"Welcome to Team Recon, sister." Arcee said as she held out her fist.

Chromia bumped her fist with Arcee's.

"Second, Jolt was the team's electrical expert. He was also Ratchet's aide in medics."

Ratchet and Jolt looked at each other.

"Cool. I have an assistant." Ratchet said.

"That's cool. But if you call me "Nurse Jolt", I'll send ten thousand volts right through your body."

"Well I wasn't really thinking about that until now." Ratchet said jokingly.

"And finally, Jazz was an elite ninja." Wheeljack said.

Everyone was a little surprised.

"A ninja?" Jazz said.

"Yes. A Cyber Ninja. And I must say one of the finest ever trained."

Jazz looked at himself. Then he brought out his chucks. He twirled them around gently and smiled.

"Oh I need to learn about these ninja skills." Jazz said.

"And you will in time." Wheeljack said. "But except for the three new AutoKnights, what else happened?"

"Well we managed to kill Grindor but no one else." Takamon said.

"Well that's good. So should I open up a space bridge and send you guys to the next ring?" Wheeljack said.

"Hold off for now, Wheeljack. We have to take care of some things here first. Besides, we don't even know where the next ring is yet." Jetfire said.

"I'll just prep one up so it'll be ready. Is that okay with you guys?"

"You do that." Optimus said.

They all saw Wheeljack press some buttons on a huge keyboard on his end. Then he pressed the button that should have finished it. But when he did, the board and the screen he was looking at, all exploded in sparks. Wheeljack shielded his face and the AutoKnights and Digimon looked at each other confused and worried.

"Wheeljack, what's going on up there? Are you okay?" Optimus asked.

"I'm fine Optimus. Blaster go and check the network mainframe!"

"What's happening, Wheeljack?!" Ironhide shouted.

"I'm not sure. But I do have hunch. I just hope I'm wrong."

Everyone was silent until Blaster came back and told his report to Wheeljack. Wheeljack banged his fist on the control board where he sat in front of.

"DAMMIT!!" he shouted.

"What's wrong, Wheeljack?" Gatomon asked.

"It's just as I feared. The Space Bridge Network has been sabotaged."

They all gasped.

"Sabotaged?" Jetfire said.

"Yeah. You know. Busted? On the fritz? Fried? In other words, I couldn't pull up a space bridge even if I diverted all of Iacon's power to the network."

All of them were silent.

"How could this have happened?" Ironhide said.

"It had to have been the Decepticons. There's no other explanation." Optimus said.

"How would the Decepticons know how to sabotage the entire Space Bridge Network from a distance?" Ratchet asked.

"Because back before the war started, Megatron helped build it." Wheeljack said.

Once again, there was silence.

"He what?" Jazz said.

"Back before the war started and the Decepticons were formed, Megatron helped design and create the Space Bridge Network from scratch. He knows it inside and out. I just can't believe I didn't see this coming." Wheeljack said.

"Wheeljack, how is it going to take you to fix the network?" Jolt asked.

Wheeljack looked at them with a not so happy look in his blue glowing optics.

"A couple of months. At minimum."

The level of shock was now to the max on everyone in the room.

"A couple of months?! We can't wait that long, Wheeljack!" Jetfire shouted.

"I'm sorry. But it's the fastest I can do it." Wheeljack said.

"And what if we DO find another ring? How are we supposed to get to it before the Decepticons do without a Space Bridge?" Optimus asked.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to figure out the answer to that one yourselves. But in the meantime, I have a network to fix. I have a network to get back up and running. I'll let Alpha Trion know about the new developments with you guys though. Good luck, you guys."

"Same to you, Wheeljack." Optimus said.

The screen shut off and Optimus banged his fist on the control board angrily.

"DAMMIT!!"

"OW!!" Teletraan cried.

"Sorry about that, Teletraan." Optimus said.

"Well at least we have all four rings from this city now." Ironhide said.

"Yeah but we're all still stuck here. If we find the twelfth ring, how are we supposed to get to it?" Optimus said.

"I'm not sure." Takamon said. "But we have to remain calm right now."

"He's right, Prime." Ironhide said. "Look. I may not have met Wheeljack in person, but I do know that he is the best at what he does. We just have to trust him and believe that he is working as fast as he can to get the Space Bridges working again. In the meantime, we just have to lay low here."

Optimus sighed and looked at Ironhide.

"_Damn, she's good at making me feel better."_

"Thanks, Hide." He said.

"Anytime." Ironhide said.

"Alright then. Here's what we're going to do." Optimus said. "Jazz, Jolt, Chromia, you guys should head home and make sure your parent's haven't flipped out. Jazz and Jolt I know will be okay, but Chromia, I pity you for when you have to walk through your door."

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Chromia said bitterly.

"The rest of us will remain here and try to figure out what the Decepticons next move will be. We also have to find out where that next ring is. With our main method of international transportation in repair, there is a good chance Megatron will try to find it before we do. We have to make sure that doesn't happen. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed.

"Alright then. Jazz, Jolt, Chromia, you guys better head on home. We'll talk to you guys later." Optimus said.

"Will do." Jazz said as he, Jolt and Chromia got ready to transform.

"Oh and guys?" Optimus said.

The three new knights looked at him.

"You guys did a great job today." Optimus said with a smile.

Jazz, Jolt, and Chromia all smiled back and transformed to their vehicle modes. Guilmon, got in, Jazz's Pontiac Solstice mode. Terriermon hopped into Jolt's Chevy Volt. And Renamon just ran alongside Rika and her Mustang GT mode. As they went out the exit tunnel, Teletraan closed the door behind them.

"Oh and Teletraan. We owe you thanks too." Arcee said.

"For what?" Teletraan asked.

"For that railgun plan of yours. You must have done a lot of research to know how that works." Arcee said.

Teletraan pulled up an image of a real railgun. (Yes. They exist.)

"It wasn't really a lot of research, really. I just had to figure out how you guys could pull it off using the right tools." Teletraan said.

"Like my blades." Sideswipe said.

"And my magnetism." Ratchet said.

"Jolt's electro-whips." Optimus said.

"And my giant cannon." Ironhide said.

"Put them all together, you get a railgun baby." Teletraan said.

"Thanks for helping us out Teletraan." Optimus said.

"No problem. Thanks for thanking me this time." Teletraan said.

Optimus nodded and turned around.

"Alright knights. Let's power down."

All of them turned their suits back into their rings and they became their normal selves with their normal names again.

"I need to rest. That was a heavy fight." TK said.

"I think it's safe to say that we all need to rest, TK." Tai said.

"It just sucks that our date was cut short." Kari said.

"Same here with us." Gatomon said.

"Oh well. There's always another night." Patamon said.

"There's still tonight." Gatomon whispered.

Patamon got the hint and smiled.

"That there is." He said.

Takamon sighed and simply walked off without a word. The others just watched him leave.

"Are you sure he's gonna be okay?" Violet asked.

"I'm certain he'll be fine." Trevor said. "We just have to make sure we don't mention Blaze that much. We might make him upset."

"Did WE make him upset just now?" Patamon asked Gatomon.

"I wouldn't be surprised. But we didn't do it intentionally." Gatomon said.

"He must miss Blaze a lot." Fry said.

"Of course he does. She was his wife." Kari said.

"I guess seeing Patamon and Gatomon together makes him remember what it was like with him and Blaze." TK said.

"Poor guy." Steve said.

There was silence until Steve had an idea.

"You know, he did seem kind of happy when we were watching Star Wars a few hours ago." Steve said.

"You guys were watching Star Wars?" TK asked.

"Yeah. Trevor and Violet cam from the sixties so they never had a chance to see it. So we showed them the very first one. Takamon watched it too." Fry said.

"And there are still five more movies in that saga to go." Tai said.

Trevor thought about it.

"I suppose we could watch one more before we call it a night." He said.

"Good idea. Besides, it might cheer Takamon up." Violet said.

"Then let's go and try to enjoy the rest of the night." Trevor said.

They all went up to the living room and joined Takamon. The golden Digimon agreed to watch the next Star Wars. Apparently he did seem interested in seeing it. They all gathered around TV on the furniture and on the floor and had their own little AutoKnight movie night.

Jazz, Jolt, and Chromia all went home to their parents and showed themselves while still in their AutoKnight selves. Jazz and Jolt managed to explain everything to their families calmly and there was no trouble at all. Jolt's brother and sister's were thrilled that he was an AutoKnight and even Jazz's Mom was okay with it. Chromia however, was not so lucky. Her mother was on the brink of having a nervous breakdown. She had no desire to have her daughter using big guns to destroy giant robots. But thanks to her grandmother, Rumiko, calmed down and Chromia got the chance to explain. But all three sets of parents had something in common. They were upset by the fact they soon, their kids would have to leave to go somewhere else. And they did not look forward to that. After powering down and becoming their normal selves again, Takato, Henry, and Rika called it a night. But this night was only the beginning for them.

* * *

Takato: Not a bad way to end the chapter. With even more Star Wars.

Henry: Do bad we weren't there to watch it with them.

Me: Get over it. I'm going to end it here cause I feel to lazy to have anyone else say anything right now.

The Space Bridge Network sabotaged by the Decepticons, and it will take months to repair the damages. Sounds like the adventure isn't over in Shinjuku for our heroes. What kind of surprises lie in store for the AutoKnights? Find out in chapter eleven. Until then, peace bitches.


	11. Revelations

Me: Hey bitches!

Trevor: So you have eleven up and running?

Violet: I've kinda been looking forward to this one and you seem to be updating a lot more often this week, AK.

Me: Well right now I'm in the middle of Spring Break. I've got the whole week off from school.

Takato: That's awesome.

Me: Yeah and your still in summer school. Ha!

Takato: Hey man, that was unnecessary!

Me: Maybe. But I write these stories. What are YOU gonna do?

(Transforms to Jazz)

Jazz: I can chuck you until you don't feel your hands anymore. I'll ninja your ass.

Me: You've been hanging around Trevor and Takamon haven't you?

Jazz: Damn straight.

Trevor: I am so proud.

Takamon: And to think. Yesterday he was a dork with goggles. Now look at him. An AutoKnight who isn't afraid to harm the author. I could cry right now.

Me: Please don't.

Rika: Jazz, could you please cut it out? For me?

Jazz: Fine. (Transforms back to Takato)

Rika: Thank you.

Me: Alright then. I don't own The Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, or Futurama. Oh and by the way, there are going to be new original characters introduced in this chapter. And the new ones are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are still 100% mine.

Takamon: One small joke…

Trevor: And I will rip out your beating hear and give to you in a doggy bag.

Me: You ripped that off from Dumb and Dumber!

Trevor: Well I'm sorry. I'm running out of unique ways to say "I'll kill you."

TK: Why don't you just say, "I'll kill you?"

Takamon: Where's the fun in just saying that?

Trevor: Yeah. It's more fun the way we say it.

Takamon: Oh I know. If there are any readers out there who are interested. Leave a review and give me and Trevor your suggestion of how you want us to say, "I'll kill you"

Me: Now you're going to the readers for help?! Dear god. If you guys wanna do what Takamon is asking of you go right ahead. If you don't, simple reviews are still very much appreciated. Enjoy chapter eleven.

* * *

**The AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 11: Revelations**

The next couple of days went by peacefully for the AutoKnight team. Takato, Henry, and Rika all stopped by every once in a while to check in on how things were going and to have good meal made by Trevor and Kari. Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and everyone else all found out about their new powers. Kazu and Kenta wouldn't shut up about it just as Henry predicted. Those two were jealous of the three knights so much they wouldn't leave them alone. But other than that, they all agreed to keep it a secret from everyone else. Except Hypnos. They always find out anything. No surprise there. Speaking of surprises, there are still quite a few in store for the three newbies.

* * *

(Matsuki Bakery house; Wednesday July 22; 5:00 PM)

In the bakery, Takato's mother and father were working as usual. Takato was on another date with Rika. His father was perfectly fine with his son going out. But his mother on the other hand was worried that there might be another attack. Then a few minutes later, Takato came home with Guilmon at his side.

"Hey, son. How was the date?" His father asked.

"Um…it was…good." Takato said with a red face.

"Did something happen?" His mother asked.

"Well…almost." Takato said.

"Almost?" Dad asked.

"Well…I've been seeing Rika a lot lately and I think I'm actually…"

"In love with her?" Dad asked.

Takato went wide-eyed.

"What?! No! At least…oh I don't know."

"Takato, we talked like this a couple days ago." Guilmon said. "YOU know you love Rika, and WE know you love her. Just say it."

Takato sighed.

"Alright fine. I love Rika. Are you happy now?" Takato said.

"Yes. So why don't you just tell her?" Guilmon asked.

"Because it's Rika. She's not the type of girl who likes romance a lot." Takato said.

"Saying that you love someone isn't always romantic." Mom said.

"She's right, son." Dad said. "Saying that you love her is just you declaring you feelings for her. Hardly any romance is used at all. It just takes a small bit of romance, and the rest of it having the guts to actually do it."

Takato went into thinking mode.

"_I wonder if Tai went through anything like this. Sure I love Rika but what if I tell her and she just laughs in my face?"_

"I need to think on this more." Takato said as he went upstairs with Guilmon close behind him.

Takato opened up his door and flopped down on his bed. He needed to talk to someone but didn't exactly know who. Guilmon couldn't really help because his only love was bread. Henry had never felt love so he was ruled out. Kazu and Kenta hardly ever helped out at all so no on them. Ryo somehow knew Rika a lot more than Takato did. But then again, love was never his strong suit. Takato laughed when he actually thought of Impmon.

"_That little purple bastard is more like a stalker than a lover."_

Then he thought about talking to Jeri. She was the one he actually thought he loved first, but then he figured out that it was just a very strong friendship. He had feelings for Rika. And Jeri was a girl. A very girly girl at that. So Jeri it was. Takato picked up his phone and dialed Jeri's number, but it was not Jeri who answered.

"Hello? Who is this?" A cute high pitched voice answered.

"Hi, Calumon. It's Takato. Is Jeri there?"

"Yep. I'll go and get her."

Calumon left the phone and kept the line open for Takato. Then Jeri picked it up.

"Well hello, Mr. AutoKnight."

"Jeri please don't call me that."

"Why not. You are one, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. But you're in the middle of a restaurant. I don't want people to know who I am."

"You know that's kind of interesting. When you're your normal self, people don't recognize you. I guess they don't pay that much attention to your face when they watch the news reports."

"I guess so. But now back to the reason I called you."

"And what would that be?"

"Have you ever had trouble telling someone you love them?"

There was silence for thirty seconds.

"Um…who exactly are you having trouble saying that to?"

"Rika."

"Oh thank god. I thought you were talking about me there for a second."

"What?"

"Nothing. Well to answer your, question Takato, no. I've never really felt those kinds of feelings for another person. Well there was a short time I thought I felt them for you."

"Yeah I know we've been through that. But the thing is, I know I do love Rika. I just don't know how to tell her. Or if she'll stay with me after I do."

"So you're afraid."

"Well…yeah."

"Don't be." Another voice came.

Takato and Guilmon jumped as they looked at the window of the room. Takamon was standing on the sill.

"Hold on, Jeri." Takato said as he put the phone on his chest. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was just around exploring the city. I've already gone by Henry's and Rika's place. Just thought I'd make one more stop before heading back to the base." Takamon said.

"Oh well thanks. But I'm kind of in the middle of something." Takato said.

"I know. I was standing right here ever since you dialed in the number on the phone. You don't really turn around that much, do you?" Takamon said.

"I guess I don't." Takato said. "So you heard the entire conversation?"

"Every bit. And I think I can help you out." Takamon said as he jumped out of the window and into Takato's room. "Put the phone on speaker."

Takato and Guilmon looked at each other in confusion. But Takato put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Jeri. It's Takamon."

"Oh hey. Why are you at Takato's house?"

"I was just walking around. Anyway I hear that Takato is afraid to admit his feelings to Rika."

"That's pretty much it."

"Well then let me have a whack at it." Takamon turned to Takato. "I'm going to give you some advice that I learned from Trevor and Tai."

"Trevor and Tai?" Takato said.

"Yeah. You see back before we left Odaiba to continue the mission we are on right now, Tai had a little problem similar to yours. He was in love with a girl named Sora. Ever heard of her?" Takamon said.

"Sora Takenouchi? Yeah I know who she is. I've never met her but I know who she is." Takato said.

"Is she the one with the pink bird Digimon?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah. Anyways, the point is, Trevor knew Tai had a thing for Sora and he also knew he was afraid to tell her because he was in fear of what her reaction might be. So he said to Tai, and I quote, "You can't let the fear of being rejected get in the way of you telling someone you lover her."*"

(* Back in the AutoKnights III. Exact words)

There was more silence.

"Wow. That is actually…surprisingly helpful." Takato said.

"Exactly. If she reacts the way you want to, great. You have an official girlfriend. And if she doesn't, that's just life. You just have to pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and continue on just being her friend." Jeri said.

"But that's the thing Jeri." Takato said. "I don't want to be friends with her. I want to be WITH her."

"Then tell her!" Takamon, Guilmon, and Jeri all said at once.

Takato jumped at three voices saying the same thing at once.

"Alright. I'll tell her tomorrow after school." Takato said.

"Really?" Guilmon said.

"Yeah. Really. It's…time she knew." Takato said.

"Well it looks my work here is done. See you guys later." Takamon said as he ran to the window and jumped out it.

"Well thanks for your help, Jeri." Takato said.

"Bye." Jeri said as she hung up on her end.

Takato hung up on his end and flopped back on his bed. The rest of the night went by quick. Pretty soon, he and the rest of Shinjuku was asleep.

* * *

(AutoKnight Base; The Next Morning; Thursday July 23; 9:00 AM)

Trevor was the only one awake in the place so far. Well, except if you count Teletraan 1. Trevor was sitting on the couch staring at the golden locket he had in his hand. He opened it up and saw Amber's picture. He only felt a sad feeling when he looked at the picture.

"You okay, Trev?" Teletraan asked.

"I'm fine Teletraan." Trevor said as he closed the locket.

"Are you sure? You look down." Teletraan said.

"Drop it, Teletraan. I said I'm fine."

"I'm just trying to engage in conversation." Teletraan said.

"I don't really feel very talkative right now. Why don't you just scan the city right now for anything unusual."

"Uuummm…okay. Whatever."

Teletraan began to scan the city for anything as Trevor continued sulking. Then he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He jumped and the locket hopped out of his hands and hit the floor in front of Violet's feet. Violet picked up the locket and put it back in Trevor's hands as she sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" Violet asked.

"He says he is but I think he's lying." Teletraan said.

"Teletraan." Trevor said in a low voice.

"Oh yeah. Tomorrow is July 24th, huh?" Violet said.

"What's July 24th?" Teletraan said.

"It's nothing Teletraan. This is between me and Trevor, okay?" Violet said.

Teletraan didn't respond.

"Whatever. So back to what I was saying." Violet said.

"Yes. Tomorrow is the anniversary that I really don't look forward to." Trevor said.

"Are you ever going to tell the others about this?" Violet asked.

"In time. But I don't really feel like they should know." Trevor said.

"Well then why did you tell ME?"

"Because you were the first one in our team that I knew and you were the very first one I really trusted. Besides, I've told you I don't like re-telling that story."

"But you do know that someday you're going to HAVE to tell them, right?"

"Yes, Vi. I know. But I'm just praying that day will not come soon."

They were then interrupted by a very loud alarm blaring and red lights shining everywhere.

"Are you freakin kidding me? They're back?" Violet said.

"I've picked up a single signal in Shinjuku. But it's strange." Teletraan said.

The rest of the occupants of the base then came down the stairs fully dressed.

"What's strange? What's going on?" Fry asked.

"Teletraan is saying he found something. Well Teletraan?" Violet said.

"It's weird. The energy signal is definitely Cybertronian, but whether it's an Autobot or Decepticon I can't tell. And it is surprisingly small." Teletraan said.

"We should check it out anyway. Do you know where it is?" TK said.

"Yeah. It's in the Shinjuku district. In some school." Teletraan said.

"Alright. We'll figure out exactly where on the way there. Teletraan, you have to do whatever it takes to get in touch with Takato, Henry and Rika. Understand?" Trevor said.

"Got it, Trev." Teletraan said.

"Alright then, let's move and get back in time for a late breakfast." Steve said.

"I heard that." Tai said.

They all went down and transformed into their AutoKnight forms. Then they transformed to their vehicle modes and went out the exit tunnel. Jetfire had to ride with Optimus until they were out since there was no power to create a space bridge. He was not thrilled by that.

* * *

(Shinjuku Jr. High; 9:20 AM)

In the classroom, Takato and the other guys in summer school were suffering from another boring lecture from Miss Asaji. But for Takato, something weird was happening. For the last couple of days, Miki had been eyeing Takato very strangely. She was always smiling and winking at him as if she wanted him. Did she know?

"_Okay this is really starting to freak me out."_

Half an hour later, the lecture took a pause.

"Alright, class. Take a fifteen minute break." Miss Asaji said.

Miss Asaji left the room first. Then the students got up and started to leave too. But before Takato walked out the door, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. It was Miki's.

"Can you stay for a sec? I need to talk to you." She said.

Takato didn't know how to respond.

"Uh…uh…okay."

After the rest of the occupants left the room, Miki closed the door and locked it without Takato seeing it. She then turned around and looked at him with a smirk. Slowly, she started to walk towards him.

"I knew there was something special about you, Takato." Miki said.

Nervously, Takato started to back up.

"I..uh..wha-what do you mean?" Takato said.

"I know what you are Takato. I watched the news." Miki said.

"_Shit!"_

"What I am?" he tried to cover it up.

"Nice try." Miki said with a giggle. "I'm not stupid, Takato. I watch the news."

Takato was stuck. He couldn't think of an answer now. And he had run out of room to walk backwards. He was now up against the wall.

"I…uh…have to catch up with Kazu and Kenta." He said as he tried to walk past her.

That didn't work. He barley moved an inch before Miki grabbed Takato's arm and forced them back on the wall. Miki's face was now very close to Takato.

"It was very brave how you fought those scary robots." She said as he started to make her left index and middle finger walk up his chest.

"Thanks for that. Gotta go." Takato said as he tried to get free.

Miki was too strong for him. She just pushed him back up against the wall with a slight laugh. Her fingers then continued what they were doing.

"What you did was very brave." She said softly as her fingers stopped at his neck. "But it was also…"

Right then, her hand grasped Takato's Neck and squeezed it hard causing the boy to choke. Miki then literally lifted Takato off the ground by his neck. She had an angry and evil look.

"…foolish."

Miki then threw Takato and he crashed into the desks. He rolled across their hard tops and then fell to the ground in pain. When he looked up to Miki she saw here eyes actually glowing redder. Then she held up her arm and her skin started to disappear. What was under skin was a show of mechanics. And Takato knew right there what she was.

"You're…a Decepticon?" He asked.

Miki smirked.

"To a degree. I'm what you call, Techno-Organic. It means I still have my normal human appearance and bodily parts and functions, but I also have Cybertronian circuitry and weaponry. Kind of like you…AutoKnight Jazz."

Takato gasped at the sight of Miki's robotic arm transforming. Her fingers joined together and then a plasma cannon barrel took its place. Miki pointed her gun at Takato and fired. Takato barley got out of the way before the crazy half-Decepticon fried a quarter of the desks in the room.

(Outside the room)

The sound of the shot was heard by everyone and then the alarm sounded.

"Everybody out. Now!" Miss Asaji screamed.

At once, every single living being in that school made their way to the nearest exit. Everyone that is, except for the two inside Asaji's room.

Nearly ten minutes later, everyone was outside the school. The police had just arrived on the scene and had set up a boundary line. The other Tamers were there too. All of them. Henry and Rika were the first ones to talk to the cops.

"What's going on here?" Rika asked.

"There's been some sort of shooting. We're just about to go in and get the bastard." The commander said.

"Hey look!" a kid shouted.

The kid was up. Everyone looked up too and saw a huge SR-71 flying in. Then the sounds of engines were heard. The people looked at the streets and saw six cars on the road. A red and blue flamed Peterbilt 379, a Black GMC Topkick, a Hummer H2 recue ambulance, a yellow 5th gen Camaro, a pink and black Mustang GT, and a silver 2010 Corvette Stingray. Then all at once, the six cars and the BlackBird all started to transform and became their human modes. When everyone saw who they were, they all yelled and cheered. Optimus and the others went up to the cops and saw Rika, Henry, and the others.

"Hey guys." Optimus said.

"Uh…hey." Kenta said.

"What's going on?" Arcee asked.

"There's been some kind of shooting inside of the school." The police commander said.

"Has everyone been evacuated?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes. We have checked." The commander said.

Optimus however was not so sure about that. When he looked at the tamers and their Digimon, he noticed something wrong.

"Kazu, Kenta, Takato goes to summer school with you guys, right?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah." Kazu answered.

"Well then, where the hell is he?" Optimus asked.

That's when everyone except Optimus looked around in every direction and saw that the AutoKnight leader was right. Takato was not present.

"He must still be inside!" Kenta said concerned.

"Let's go and get him." Ryo said.

"No." Jetfire said.

Everyone looked at Jetfire.

"No?! Why the hell not? He could be in danger!" Renamon shouted.

"I doubt it. Don't forget. He's an AutoKnight now. He can take care of himself." Jetfire said.

"And he's a cyber ninja. Granted he really doesn't know how to use those powers yet but we have to believe in him." Bumblebee said.

Everyone was silent as they agreed. Miss Asaji however…

"Takato is an AutoKnight?!" she shouted.

"Yes ma'am. He is. And I'm sure he's doing just fine right now." Optimus said.

(Back to the room)

More orange glowing shots fired from Miki's cannon and Takato kept on jumping out of the way. He needed to transform into Jazz. But how?

"You're a human! Why are you siding with those Decepticons?!" Takato shouted.

"I am not an ordinary human. And I'm with the Decepticons because they see the truth." Miki said.

"What truth?!" Takato shouted as he dodged another shot.

"The truth that humans are selfish and care only about themselves. They destroy their own world. We must take it over before any more destruction by them is caused." Miki said.

"Destruction by us?! The Decepticons crave nothing BUT destruction!" Takato shouted.

"We only want peace, but we must fight for it." Miki said as she lowered her mech arm. "You could join us. And you might be spared."

Takato stood up and started to think. He thought for a good five minutes.

"Well?" Miki said.

Takato smirked at her.

"Alright." Takato said.

Miki was a little shocked at his answer.

"You're lying." She said.

Takato held his hands up.

"No lie. Listen. I've been the good guy for a long time now. And honestly, I've always wondered what it's like on the other side. You know. Being the bad guy." Takato said.

Takato began to slowly walk forward. As he did he put his right hand in his back pocket without Miki noticing. Miki just smirked.

"Well then you're in for quite a treat, Takato. Because being bad is a lot more satisfying than being a goody two shoes." Miki said.

"I'm sure it is." Takato said.

Takato pulled his hand out of his pocket and in his hand was his AutoKnight ring. He kept his hand behind his back. He was now standing right in front of Miki.

"And who knows, maybe one of these days you and me could actually go somewhere." Miki said.

"Maybe." Takato said with a fake smile.

Using his thumb and index finger, Takato slipped his ring on his ring finger. He then clenched his fist and then the stone in his ring started to glow dimly.

(Back to Outside)

The AutoKnights were now on the other side of the police line and were talking to the cops about what they should do. The cops said they should go in, but Optimus and his team were trying to convince them that they should stay outside. But they were soon interrupted by…

*BOOOOM!!!*

At once, everyone jerked their heads back to the school and saw something crash through the wall of the second story and land on the ground. It was Miki. Her chest looked like it was smoking as she grabbed it in pain. She got to her knees and looked back up. Everyone else behind her followed her actions and looked up. The hole in the wall was smoking too. Then a figure emerged from the smoke. It was Jazz. He had his right arm pointed straight forward. But his arm was concealed with a long barreled plasma cannon with a round shield around the barrel. The inside of the barrel had a light amount of smoke coming off it. Jazz looked down at Miki.

"Sorry, bitch. I'm taken." He said.

Once again, the crowd started to cheer. But this time, it was for Jazz.

"I told you he would be okay." Jetfire said to the Tamers.

"You called it." Kenta said.

"Is that girl there what Teletraan was picking up? She just survived a shot to the chest from a plasma cannon." Bumblebee said.

"Let's ask Teletraan and find out." Sideswipe said.

Optimus nodded and pulled out the portable Teletraan.

"Teletraan, do you have anything?" Optimus asked as the other knights gather around him.

"Apparently the signal I tracked is coming from that girl over there." Teletraan said.

"Than she's a Decepticon." Ironhide said.

"Miki's a Decepticon?!" Kazu cried. "Oh blech! Nightmares!"

Ironhide made a face. "Dude, that is so wrong." She said.

They all then turned their attention back to Jazz. But they soon went to Miki. Miki was now standing up straight. Then her entire body started to change. Her skin and clothes disappeared and robotic parts started to show. She didn't grow any larger or smaller. The only thing that didn't change was that her hair stayed on top of her head.

"You will pay for that, boy!" Miki shouted.

Jazz didn't respond. He crouched down and then jumped in the air above Miki. He was now upside down and had his gun pointed at her. He fired multiple times but Miki dodged every one. He finished the somersault and landed on his feet. Jazz than quickly turned round and pointed his gun at Miki, but he didn't shoot.

"_I can't fire. If I miss, I'll hit the school!"_

Jazz de-transformed his gun and it became his sleeve again. He then looked at Miki who looked very frightening.

"So this is what an AutoKnight looks like? Ha! You don't look so tough." Miki said.

"Ever heard that expression, 'More than meets the eye'? We define it." Jazz said.

"Define it?! The Cybertronians CREATED that phrase! I will show you how, Auto-fool!" Miki shouted while she charged at Jazz.

"_Guess I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way."_

Jazz stood up straight and held his arms as long as he could. Then two flaps on his legs opened up and his nunchucks launched out of them and Jazz caught them. He twirled them around and then got ready to fight.

"_Come on ninja skills! Come to me now!" _

As Miki neared Jazz, decided to try and make the first strike. The ends of his chucks that he didn't grip started to glow a bright blue. He then spun around to give him a little more speed in his swing. He swung his right chuck at Miki's head. Miki ducked and then gave Jazz a hard kick in the chest. Jazz grunted as he went backwards but he simply flipped backwards to regain his balance and got ready to fight again.

(Back to the crowd)

Everyone was watching as Jazz and Miki began to go at it.

"You guys are AutoKnights too. Shouldn't you help him?" Ryo asked.

"No." Optimus said.

At that moment, everyone looked at Optimus with very confused looks.

"No? Why?" Ironhide asked. "If we all gang up on her, we'll be able to end this *SNAP* like that." She said as she snapped her fingers.

"Maybe. But this is Jazz's fight. Let him fight it alone." Optimus said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Arcee asked.

"It may not seem like it but Jazz needs this. He needs to find those ninja skills of his." Optimus said.

"Well in that case…" Takamon said as he turned to view the fight again. "Come on, Jazz! Kick her ass!"

Everyone else looked at Takamon wondering what he was doing, but then they understood.

"Show her what you're made of, Jazz!" Jetfire shouted.

"Show that bitch who's in charge!" Sideswipe shouted.

"You can do it, Jazz!" Henry shouted.

"Come on goggle head! Kill her!" Rika shouted.

Pretty soon, everyone on the sidelines, AutoKnights, cops, teachers, other kids, Digimon, were all shouting encouraging words to Jazz. Jazz heard them and smirked as he managed to push Miki back.

"It's funny really." Miki said with a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Jazz asked.

"They think you'll actually win." Miki said.

"Who said they're wrong?" Jazz said.

Jazz looked over to the crowd who was cheering for him. His eyes caught Rika. He kept on looking at her long enough fro Miki to see who he was looking at. And she knew why.

"Ah. So you have feelings for her." Miki said as she held up her left arm and made it transform into her plasma cannon. "Well then let's test how strong your feelings are."

Jazz gasped as Miki held up her arm gun and pointed it right at Rika's face. With an evil smile on her robotic face, she fired.

"NO!!" Jazz cried.

Jazz started to run as fast as he could to Rika. Everyone else saw the shot coming and ducked down. Rika just couldn't move. Then she felt something force her down out of nowhere. The plasma shot flew over the crowd and blew a car up instead. When Rika turned to see what pushed her down, she gasped at the sight of who it was. It was Jazz.

"How the hell did you do that?" Rika asked.

Then everyone else saw Jazz and had the same surprised look.

"How did I do what?" Jazz asked.

"How did you just out run a bullet?" Ratchet asked.

Jazz honestly didn't know.

"I'm not sure. I was running and all I was focused on was saving Rika. Then it just felt like time slowed down and I went past the shot." Jazz said.

"I guess your ninja skills are starting to bloom." Optimus said. "I've only seen ninjas be able to outrun or dodge bullets."

"I guess." Jazz said. _"My ninja techniques! Alright!" _

"So thinking about me made you faster than a plasma bullet. How flattering." Rika said seriously.

"_Here's my chance."_ Jazz said in his mind.

But instead of saying anything, he pressed his lips against Rika's. Rika was a little shocked at firs, but soon fell into the kiss with Jazz. After a few seconds, they pulled away.

"I love you, Rika." Jazz said.

Rika smiled.

"I love you too, Jazz." She said. "Now go kick her ass." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah Jazz." Patamon said. "That crazy con bitch just shot at your girlfriend. You're not going to let her get away with that, are you?"

Jazz smirked. "Not a chance in hell."

Optimus smirked himself.

"Then go and get her ninja-boy." He said.

Jazz got up, helped Rika up, and then ran back to Miki. He stopped a few yards short of her and twirled his chucks.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life when you fired that shot." Jazz said.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it?" Miki said as she de-transformed her cannon.

Miki then held up her right arm. Out of the side her arm, a blade popped out and then extended past her hand. She clenched her fist and got ready.

"I'll finish you right now. And then I'll take care of your girlfriend." Miki said.

Jazz leaned into position.

"Bring it, Decepti-fuck." He said.

Miki growled and then lunged at Jazz. She swung her blade down diagonally but Jazz dodged it no problem. She kept on swinging at him but Jazz was now starting to show his ninja skills. His new speed gave him the ability to sense her attacks and make a move to avoid them. Miki then slashed at Jazz sideways. Instead of jumping out of the way, Jazz leaned over backwards and the blade just barley missed his face by an inch.

"_Ooohhh. Matrix."_

While he was still leaning over, Jazz pushed himself to slide on his feet underneath Miki's legs. When his head passed through, he jumped up, spun around and gave Miki a hard roundhouse kick in the back of her head. Miki stepped forward off balance from the blow. When she turned around to face Jazz, he wasn't there. Btu when she turned around again, he was there.

"HIII-YAAHH!!"

Jazz swung both of his chucks up and clobbered Miki right in her chin. Miki was now going up in the air. But Jazz wasn't finished. Using his newfound abilities, Jazz jumped up after her. When he reached her height, Jazz held out his right leg and then flipped around as hard as he could. His foot made contact with Miki's chest and sent her down to the ground. She impacted the ground with a bang and then she transformed back into her non robotic mode. She looked like a normal human again. Except now there were bruises and scratches all over her now. Jazz landed gracefully on his feet next to her and put away his nunchucks. He then put his left foot on her stomach and pressed down to keep her in place. Then the ninja knight held up his right arm and made his plasma cannon appear over his hand. He then slowly moved his gun downwards until the barrel was right in front of Miki's face.

"It's been fun, Miki." Jazz said.

The plasma cannon slowly started to whir up to life and the inside of the barrel started to glow light blue. Jazz was just about to fire and Miki awaited the shot.

"WAIT!!"

An unknown voice was heard coming from the side. Jazz powered down his cannon and looked. As did everyone else. Two more people one male, one female were running into the fight. They were both Japanese.

The male was about 5 foot 5 and had flat black hair. His hair was flat down like Ratchet's but is also spiked out at some parts in the front. He was wearing blue jeans, black boots, a white shirt, and a black jean jacket over the shirt. He had sharp blue eyes.

The female was about 5 foot 7 and like the male, she had black hair. Hers was longer and she had it tied up in a pony tail. She also had sharp blue eyes. She had on black pants, tan shoes, a plain brown shirt and a brown jacket.

"Please don't kill her!" The female cried.

Jazz was so confused.

"What the hell?" Jazz said.

"What the hell?" Optimus said.

"What the hell?" Takamon said.

"What the hell?" Ironhide said.

"What the hell?" Rika said.

"What the hell?" Sideswipe said.

"What the hell?" Cyberdramon said.

Jazz was still staring at the two unknown people. Miki saw this as her chance. She transformed her arm into her plasma cannon again and shot Jazz in his chest right there. Jazz went flying and screamed in pain as he did.

"JAZZ!" Rika cried.

The others just watched in fear as Jazz landed not so smoothly on the hard ground. He hit with a thud and rolled over once. He was knocked out. Miki slowly got back up and pointed her gun at Jazz. She fired it but the female who just came in got in front of the blast. Her hands then did something no one expected. Her hands opened up and exposed wires and circuitry. Her hands then glowed a light blue and she threw them out in front of her body with her palms facing forward. A hexagonal shield that was 4 feet in radius appeared from her hands and blocked Miki's shot. Miki lowered her arm.

"Yuriko." She said. "As always your timing is impeccable."

The shield disappeared as the other AutoKnights came to Jazz's side.

"This has gone far enough, Miki." Yuriko said. "You turning traitor was bad enough but now you're trying to actually hurt people."

"Stay out of my way, sister. This doesn't concern you." Miki said.

"When you threaten our allies, it DOES concern us, Miki." The male said as he ran next to Yuriko.

The AutoKnights were once again confused.

"Allies?" Arcee muttered.

"Hikaru, my brother. Seeing you and Yuriko again only brings anger to my spark." Miki said.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Miki. Like it or not you are still human. Underneath all of the circuitry you are human." Yuriko said.

"Does THIS look human to you?!" Miki shouted as she held up her left arm showing her plasma cannon. "Why don't you two understand? We are not like regular humans. WE are superior to them. Even those stupid AutoKnights are regular humans half of the time. You two just squander away your powers protecting them."

"Because like it or not, sister, we have always remained loyal to them. And we always will." Yuriko said.

Miki sighed angrily.

"I should have known you two would find me sooner or later. And you always attempt to make me see the so-called light. Well let me tell you two something. The light will come to this world as soon as Megatron takes over. Farewell."

Miki de-transformed her plasma cannon and then the bottom half of her legs transformed into their robotic forms. From the bottom of her feet, rocket engines popped out and they roared to life. Then she started to lift off of the ground. She hovered at ten feet for a few seconds.

"One of these days. I will make you two see the true power of the Decepticons! You all will see!"

With that said, Miki flew towards the sky and proceeded to exit the Earth's atmosphere at high speed. Yuriko and Hikaru looked at each other sadly and then looked back to the AutoKnights.

"Jazz, are you okay?" Rika asked as Jazz started to come to.

"(ugh) Yeah I'm fine. But who are they?" Jazz said as he pointed to Yuriko and Hikaru.

"I don't know who they are. Prime, do you know them?" Sideswipe asked.

"Don't look at me. I only know you guys and the Autobots but I don't remember there being more humans." Optimus said.

Yuriko and Hikaru approached the group.

"Is your friend going to be okay?" Yuriko asked Ratchet as she kneeled next to him.

Ratchet looked at her.

"Y-yeah. He'll be fine. He just took a very hard hit." The doc-knight said. "But enough about him. Who are you two?"

Everyone there looked at Yuriko and Hikaru.

"My name is Yuriko Shikibu. And this is my brother Hikaru. We are friends."

"Shikibu?" Kazu said. "Any relation to that crazy Miki?"

"Yes." Hikaru said solemnly. "She is our sister."

"We were sent by Hot Rod to assist you." Yuriko said.

"Whoa whoa whoa. How do you guys know Hot Rod?" Ironhide asked.

"We'll explain everything once we get to your base. It is more private there." Hikaru said.

"Hold on. How do we know that we can trust you?" Rika snapped.

"I'm afraid that is something you must decide yourselves. But I can assure you, we are your friends." Hikaru said.

Not a lot of them were so sure about it, but it only took one.

"Aright fine. We'll take you to our base." Optimus said.

The others looked at him.

"Prime, are you sure?" Jetfire said.

"Yeah. They're that crazy bitch's brother and sister. What if they're just trying to trick us?" Sideswipe asked.

"We'll find that out in time." Optimus said as he turned to Yuriko and Hikaru. "But you two know this. We're going to talk to Hot Rod right when we get there. But if he doesn't know who you are, you're both dead. Got that?"

"Understood." Yuriko said.

Then she and Hikaru both transformed their legs like Miki did. Their own rockets in their feet ignited and they took off and hovered, waiting for them.

"I'm not so sure about this, Prime." Takamon said.

"If we find any reason not to trust them, we'll go to town on them. But until then, we'll just keep a close eye on them. Understood?" Optimus said.

They all agreed.

"Alright then. Rika, Henry, you two come with us. You're Digimon can come too. The rest of you should go back home. This is AutoKnight business." Optimus said.

All of them agreed.

"Jazz, can you transform?" Ratchet asked.

Jazz got back up with a grunt.

"I…I think so." He said.

Jazz then tried to transform into his Pontiac Solstice mode. He did transform, but he did very slowly and paused at some stages. Ratchet would check him out later.

"Alright. Transform and Rollout!"

The rest of the AutoKnights transformed into their own vehicle modes. Rika and Renamon got inside of Ironhide and Terriermon and Henry were about to get inside of Optimus. But then something caught Henry's arm.

"Henwy, I wanna come too." It was Suzie.

"No, Suzie. You stay here. You wouldn't understand any of this." Henry said.

"But I wanna go with you!" Suzie cried.

"I said no!" Henry shouted.

Then Arcee transformed back into human mode and walked over to Henry and Suzie.

"If I may?" Arcee asked.

"By all means." Henry said as he jerked his arm out of Suzie's grip. Arcee stood in front of Suzie now. The pink AutoKnight kneeled down in front of her.

"Suzie, I know you want to be with your big brother, but this is something he has to do alone. I was kind of like you when it came to stuff like that. But I knew that there are things my big brother needed to do without me. It stinks knowing that he has to leave you behind but I always knew he would be coming back soon. Just like right now. Your brother is going somewhere, but he'll be back shortly. I'll even be the one to bring him back. Okay?"

Suzie sniffled but nodded.

"Okay." She said.

"Good." Arcee said as she walked back to where she was in vehicle mode.

"You're amazing. You know that?" Bumblebee asked as Arcee walked in front of him.

Arcee smirked and kissed Bumblebee's front hood.

"And you're sweet." She said as she transformed back to vehicle mode.

Henry waved to his little sister as he got inside Optimus and closed the door. Guilmon hopped in the back seat of Jazz. All of the AutoKnights were now in vehicle mode.

"Let's roll!" Optimus shouted.

All of the engines there started to rev and then the cars moved. Jetfire was flying above with Yuriko and Hikaru under him. The eight presently transformed AutoKnights got onto the road and headed for the beach.

"This certainly was a crazy-ass morning." Optimus said.

* * *

Me: Whew! Another long one! And I really wasn't expecting this one to be so long.

Trevor: I wasn't expecting it to be done so damn early. I mean it's only been two days since the last chapter.

Yuriko: So this is what its like outside the story?

Hikaru: I guess so, sister.

Takamon: Hikaru, Yuriko! Glad you made it.

Violet: Hold on. Miki is an original character too, right AK?

Me: Yes.

Violet: So why isn't she here?

Me: She's a bad guy. No bad guys allowed outside the story.

Takato: That's weird.

Me: Whatever.

Who exactly are Yuriko and Hikaru Shikibu? And what is their past relationship with their sister, Miki? These answers and even more shocking surprises will come in chapter twelve. Until then, peace bitches.

Reviews are very much appreciated!


	12. Stories

Me: Hey Bitches! Chapter Twelve is here.

Hikaru: Does he always start out like that?

Trevor: Yep. Pretty much.

Takamon: He's been starting every chapter like that ever since the AutoKnights II.

Me: A tradition that I plan to keep going forever.

Violet: So is it true you're starting to write another while also working on this one at the same time?

Me: Yes it's true. One of my friends sent me a request for a story and I was happy to oblige.

Yuriko: What universe is it in?

Me: It's in the Sonic the Hedgehog world. It's called, "Of Chao and Hedgehogs".

Takamon: Oh! Sonic's world. I wonder how that blue bastard's doing.

Gatomon: When have YOU ever been to Sonic's world?

Takamon: I was there in the beginning and end of "I Saw Knuckles Kissing Rouge the Bat".

Me: It's true. He was there.

Trevor: How come I wasn't there?

Me: I don't have any idea. Now do you want me start this chapter up or not?

TK: Let's do it.

Me: Alright, then. I don't own The Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, or Futurama. The Shikibu siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are fully owned by me.

Trevor: If you want to keep your genitals attached to your body…

Takamon:…not a single joke will be made.

Me: Uuuhhh…that's not really a death threat.

Takato: Yeah. You're just threatening to cut off their privates.

Fry: Think about it, Takato. Would you rather not have a wiener, or be dead?

Takato: Oh wow. When you put it that way…I'm going to have to say "dead".

Trevor: That's what we were going for.

Me: *SIGH*

* * *

**The AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 12: Stories**

(AutoKnight Base; 10:00 AM)

After the long drive back from the school, the AutoKnights finally made it back home to their base. And this time they had the two unknown Techno-Organics with them. Yuriko and Hikaru. When they were all inside the base, The knights transformed back to human mode and Yuriko and Hikaru de-transformed their legs. The two Shikibus then turned around and looked around.

"Not a bad place you got here." Hikaru said.

"I agree. Grapple and Hoist are still good." Yuriko said.

The only response that the two got was the sight of Optimus drawing his right ion blaster and pointing it right at them. Soon, the other knights and even Takamon got their weapons at the ready. Renamon also jumped into the air and got ready to unleash a Diamond Storm.

"Don't make a move." Ironhide said.

Yuriko and Hikaru put their hands up.

"We promise you, we are your allies." Yuriko said.

"We're not saying we don't trust what you're saying, we just have to be sure first." Optimus said. "Teletraan?"

"Contacting Cybertron now." Teletraan said.

The giant screen in the Teletraan chamber flickered to life and then the AutoKnights good friend, Hot Rod was on screen.

"Ah. Hello AutoKnights. Wheeljack has informed me of your recent victory." Hot Rod said.

"Yeah that's great, Rod. But we need you to clarify something." Jetfire said.

"And what would that be?" Hot Rod said. The Autobot then noticed Yuriko and Hikaru. "Ah. Yuriko. Hikaru. You found our AutoKnight allies."

"Yes sir. We did." Yuriko said.

Bumblebee looked at Hot Rod in the screen.

"Hot Rod, you know them?" the leader of Team Recon asked.

"Of course I do. Every Autobot on Cybertron knows Yuriko and Hikaru Shikibu." Hot Rod said.

"And they're…friends?" Jazz asked.

"Yes. These two are our allies." Hot Rod said.

Yuriko and Hikaru smiled as they put their hands down. Optimus and his team then slowly lowered their own arms that had their weapons.

"We apologize for pointing our guns at you. We just wanted to be ready in case…" Ratchet said.

"In case we were like our sister?" Hikaru said.

Ratchet and the others nodded.

"Well we don't blame you for thinking that." Yuriko said.

"What's the story behind your crazy-ass sister, anyway?" Jetfire said.

"And even more important, how come we were never told about you two?" Arcee said.

"Everything will be explained, AutoKnights. Yuriko and Hikaru will tell their story." Hot Rod said.

"Is it long? Cause I nearly fell asleep when we had to hear THEIR story." Terriermon said referring to the story of the knights.

Everyone looked at Terriermon with mixed expressions.

"Terriermon, do not mouth of to people when they have giant guns in their hands." Henry said.

"Got it." Terriermon said remembering how bit their weapons could become.

"Just a heads up, there are some things you won't understand at first." Hikaru said.

"Understood." Ratchet said. "But can we power down for now?"

"Is Jazz alright?" Optimus asked.

"Prime, I told you already. I'm fine." Jazz said as Rika's arm went around him.

"Hey I'm just making sure. You displayed a large amount of skill against that Miki con and I just want to know that it's still there." Optimus said. "Power down guys."

The eight currently transformed knights closed their eyes and concentrated as their suits transformed back into their rings and the knights themselves turned back into their normal selves again.

"Quite a show." Yuriko said.

"Thank you." Violet said. "Hey Teletraan, you got any chairs or something to sit on down here?"

At that moment, enough chairs for everyone to sit on rose up from the ground behind them.

"Yes I do." Teletraan said.

Everyone sat down. The AutoKnight team sat down across from Yuriko and Hikaru.

"So where do we start?" Hikaru asked.

"It's your story. You decide." Takamon said.

"Well alright." Yuriko said. "Well it starts out like this. Me, my brother here, and the girl who your friend fought earlier, Miki, the three of us all brother and sisters."

"You already told us that. Go on." Rika said.

"Miki was born in 1927. I was born in 1930 and Hikaru came into the world two years later in 32." Yuriko said.

"Hold up. How could you have been born all the way back then? I don't understand." Fry said.

"Like we said, there are things you won't understand right off the bat. Just listen." Hikaru said. "The three of us lived happily with our parents in a small town in Japan. Our father served in the Japanese Army and our mother was a stay-at-home Mom."

"The a few years later, tragedy happened to our family." Yuriko said. "One day we were all at home minding our own business. Someone knocked on the door. Our mother went up to answer it and then…"

Yuriko and Hikaru looked at each other sadly.

"And then what?" Trevor asked.

Hikaru sighed.

"As soon as Mother opened up the door, a soldier from the Japanese Army shot her right then and there." He said.

Everyone gasped. Except Yuriko, Hikaru, and Hot Rod. (Yes, he's still on the line)

"Then a small battalion of soldiers stormed in and the General of the Army accused our father of leaking military secrets to the Chinese military during the invasion of China. He eventually found out that he was wrong, but it was too late. The general personally shot and killed our father." Hikaru said.

Everyone hearing the story for the first time couldn't believe what these guys had gone through.

"So…what happened next?" Steve asked.

"The general didn't kill us because we were only kids and didn't have a clue what was happening or why it was happening. He burned our home to the ground and we just watched them walk away. After that, the three of us were on our own. We were orphaned and left homeless on the streets." Yuriko said.

"_I can relate."_ Trevor said in his mind.

"I'm sorry but, how does any of this relate to how you know Hot Rod and the others?" Tai asked.

"Actually, that part is coming up soon." Hikaru said. "The three of us lived on the streets all the way through 1947. Every single day was a struggle for us. Miki was 20 at the time. I was 15, and Yuriko was 17."

"You guys look those exact ages right now." TK said.

"Did you guys time travel like we did?" Violet asked referring to herself and Trevor.

"This is another thing you won't understand right away." Yuriko said.

"Okay. Continue." Violet said.

"Alright. Like I was saying, we live on the streets and we were always on the move. But one night, something happened. We were all in some alley trying to find some food but then the wall just blew up." Hikaru said.

Everyone was confused.

"Blew up?" Patamon said.

"The wall blew right up. Apparently what was behind the wall was a terrorist group trying to develop some kind of weapon to use on China. The explosion was caused by some dangerous chemicals reacting to each others. We don't know what these chemicals were, but they were highly radioactive." Yuriko said.

"And you were caught in them when they exploded?" Kari asked.

Yuriko and Hikaru looked at each other again.

"Yes we were." Hikaru said.

"We inhaled a lot of different substances that caused us so much pain. The three of us were horribly burned and we all had a few burst blood vessels. And we were positive we had radiation poisoning as well." Hikaru said.

"And how are you even alive?" Henry asked.

The two Shikibus looked at Hot Rod on the screen.

"We have the Autobots to thank for that." Hikaru said. "Us three were all lying down in that same alley in pain without the ability to even move. Soon, all three of us went unconscious. When we woke up, we were on Cybertron and our wounds and sickness were completely gone."

"But Miki wasn't there. It was then that the original Optimus Prime and the other Autobots told us what happened. They were chasing Megatron though the galaxy and they just happened to pass through Earth's atmosphere. They managed to get in a good shot on Megatron's ship and caused him to crash land somewhere near where we were. Megatron was scavenging through the town and just happened to fins the three of us laying there. But it turns out the Miki was still conscious and trying to move. Us two were still out." Yuriko said. "Megatron though that Miki had potential and took her with him and the Decepticons. About a few minutes later, the Autobots found me and Hikaru and they felt that they needed to save us. Which of course they did."

"The Autobots used their advanced technology to put robotic implants in our bodies. The implants pretty much gave us immunity to any kind of disease." Hikaru said as he held up his right arm, rolled up his sleeve, and made his skin disappear. Underneath his skin was a robotic arm. He turned it back and rolled down his sleeve. "The new cybernetics also somehow stopped the aging process on out bodies. That means that we still grow older in age, but our bodies remain the exact same."

Everyone was now interested in these two.

"And you're saying that you two have NEVER time traveled?" Violet said.

Yuriko and Hikaru shook their heads, "no".

"Then, how old are you guys?" Takato asked.

"Miki is 82 years old but her body is physically 20." Yuriko said. "I'm physically 17 but in reality, I'm 79. Hikaru is 77 years old but his body is 15."

Now they were all shocked at what they were being told.

"Now I kinda feel bad about pointing our guns at them." Steve said to Tai who was right next to him.

"Why's that?" Tai asked.

"Because we pointed them at a couple of old people." Steve said.

Tai elbowed Steve in the stomach.

But Trevor was still wondering about something. He turned to look at Hot Rod on the screen.

"So what I'm being told is that these guys joined up with you BEFORE you met ME?" Trevor asked.

"That is exactly right, Trevor." Hot Rod said.

"Well then why didn't you tell me about them when you first brought me to Cybertron, Rod?" Trevor asked.

"They were attending to other business away from Iacon at the time. I personally wanted them to meet you but I couldn't drag them away from their duties." Hot Rod said.

"But Iacon is the only city on Cybertron that's still standing. Where else on Cybertron could they have gone?" Trevor asked.

"We were investigating the wastelands on the other side of the planet." Yuriko said. "There was word from one of our operatives that Megatron was spotted near there and we were sent to see if the suspicions were correct."

"And did you find anything out there?" Violet asked.

"Unfortunately our search came up dry. We didn't even find so much as a footprint in the ground." Hikaru said.

"Alright I got it clear now why I was never told about you two. But what about your sister, Miki?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah why is she a crazy bitch?" Terriermon asked.

"Terriermon!" Henry shouted.

"What? I know that's what we're all thinking right now." Terriermon said defensively.

"You could have worded it better." Henry said.

"He may have been a bit rude, but he does have a point." Trevor said as he turned his attention back to Yuriko and Hikaru. "So your sister?"

"Well like we said before, Megatron found us first and he only took Miki." Hikaru said. "The Decepticons healed her in the same way the Autobots healed us. Only they gave her a bit more weaponry than we have."

"They also were able to easily convince her that the humans in the area we were found didn't even bother to look for us. It was kind of true in a way. But they went on about how the human race is selfish and must be brought to order." Yuriko said. "Ever since then we have been fighting against our own sister."

"But I don't get it." Fry said. "After you were healed by the Autobots, why didn't you just come back to Earth?"

"When we awoke on Cybertron, we were told of what happened to us and what became of our sister." Hikaru said. "We were accepted by the Autobots. And honestly, if we did come back to Earth right away, where would we have gone next? We had nowhere to go. We made a new home in the city of Iacon."

"And we have lived there happily ever since." Yuriko said. "The rest, I'm pretty sure you all know by now."

Everyone took a minute to let all of that information soak in.

"So what led you guys to find us? Hot Rod's orders?" Steve asked.

"Actually we came to find you on our own free will." Yuriko said. "You see, Miki is always on the move trying to terrorize humans. And every time she does, Hikaru and I always show up to stop her."

"We have been keeping watch over you using Teletraan 1's Sky Spies. Using them we have monitored your allies as well. That is how we found out Miki was in that school. It seems she was trying her best to get close to anyone who was friends with you guys. And when your ninja friend actually became one of you, she just tried to end it for him right there." Hikaru said.

"Well she obviously failed." Takato said. "But that raises another question."

"What's that, Takato?" Guilmon asked.

Takato looked at Yuriko and Hikaru.

"I had Miki right where I wanted her. But when I was about to end it, why did you stop me?"

Everyone then looked at the two Techno-Organics who were now looking down.

"I think that's something we all would like to know." Renamon said.

"That's right." Rika said. "If she really is a Decepticon, why didn't you just let Takato finish her off?"

"She may be a Decepticon but she's still our sister!" Yuriko said.

"Yuriko, you know that there will come a time when we WILL have to end this spat." Hikaru said.

"Don't get me started, Hikaru. You actually TRIED to kill her!" Yuriko shouted.

"She destroyed Vos!" Hikaru shouted. "She blew up an entire city with hundreds of thousands Cybertronians in the blast. She needed to be stopped. I want to have her see the light just as much as you do. But we have to face facts. What are the chances of that actually happening?"

"I will not give up on her. I will not lose her like we lost Mother and Father." Yuriko said.

"We lost the Miki we knew when she joined Megatron." Hikaru said.

There was silence for a good thirty seconds. The AutoKnight team just looked at each other wondering what to say next. But Hot Rod did before them.

"Yuriko, Hikaru, are you two going to be okay?" the Autobot commander asked.

"Yessir. We'll be fine." Hikaru said.

"Alright then. I'll leave you to get better acquainted with one another. AutoKnights, I shall inform Alpha Trion of your recent progress. Good luck to you all."

"Thanks Hot Rod." Tai said as Teletraan cut of the transmission.

There was more silence for a few seconds.

"So…now what?" Guilmon asked.

"Now we just have to figure out what to do next. Right Trev?" Violet asked.

Trevor only nodded.

"You know what? I'm so sorry but, we never got any of your names." Yuriko said.

Everyone then looked at them.

"Do you want just our normal names or do you want both normal and AutoKnight names?" Trevor asked.

"Your normal names will do fine. We already know your other names." Hikaru said.

"Well then, my name is Trevor. Trevor Jackson Bauer."

"My name is Tai Kamiya."

"Henry Wong."

"Rika. Rika Nonaka"

"I'm Kari Kamiya."

"I'm Takeru Takaishi. But I like TK better."

"The name is Steve. Steve Smith."

"I'm Violet Parr."

"I'm Phillip Fry. But everyone calls me Fry."

"I'm Takato Matsuki."

The ten humans introduced themselves, but Yuriko and Hikaru noticed that there were more occupants in the room that didn't look human.

"What are those things?" Yuriko asked.

"We're not things. We happened to be Digimon thank you." Takamon said.

"What's a Digimon?" Hikaru asked confused.

Takamon, Patamon, Gatomon, and all of the others there tried their best to explain to Yuriko and Hikaru what Digimon are and where they came from. After they were done, Yuriko and Hikaru completely understood.

"Fascinating specimen." Hikaru said. "So it's possible that you data-beings can be even older than me and Yuriko?"

"Damn straight." Takamon said. "Me and Patamon over there have already died once and came back."

"Very interesting. I've always been curious about many things in my life. But you bring on a whole new level." Yuriko said.

"Thanks. I think." Takamon said.

"We should probably get going." Henry said. "Our parents are probably worried about us after what happened."

"You guys transform and roll on home. We can take care of things here." Trevor said.

"Hold up." Kari said. "I promised Henry's little sister I would be the one to bring him. So I have to go too."

"That's not really necessary, Kari." Henry said.

"I always keep my word, Henry." Kari responded.

Henry knew there wouldn't be a way for him to win this.

"Alright. Let's go." Henry said.

Takato, Rika, and Kari stood up and transformed once again into Jazz, Chromia, and Arcee. The three of them then transformed into their vehicle modes and Arcee opened up her door so Henry could get inside. The three knights revved up and sped out of the base. Everyone who was still there looked at Yuriko and Hikaru again as those two got up.

"We should be leaving too." Hikaru said.

Steve stood up.

"Now hold on now. You don't have to go anywhere." He said.

"He's right." Tai said. "Where would you guys go?"

"We'll be fine." Yuriko said.

"No. Look, you guys are on our side and you are now our friends. And since you're like us in a lot of ways, it wouldn't be right to have you guys just leave." Steve said.

Yuriko and Hikaru looked at each other.

"We don't want to impose." Yuriko said.

"There's no imposition." TK said.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked.

"It's settled. You're staying with us." Trevor said.

Everyone in the room smiled. Yuriko and Hikaru had the biggest smiles.

"Thank you so much." Yuriko said.

"Where are they going to sleep?" Takamon asked.

"We can use the air mattresses stored in the front closet." Yuriko said.

The knights were confused once again.

"How do you know there are air mattresses here and where they are?" Violet asked.

"Oh yeah. We forgot to tell you." Hikaru said. "Have you guys ever wondered how these places get stocked with all of the supplies that come with it?"

The knights and the Digimon there looked at each other. That was an answer they have been seeking for a long time.

"Yeah we have wondered that, actually." Tai said.

"Well the answer is us." Yuriko said pointing to herself and Hikaru. "We are the ones who put every bit of food and everything else in here."

The knights seemed somewhat relieved by that answer. Yuriko and Hikaru noticed.

"What? Did you think Grapple and Hoist stocked the place themselves?" Hikaru asked. "No way. Could you even imagine two giant robots in a grocery store?"

"So it was you two who got us everything. Thank you." Patamon said. "And this is my personal opinion. The food you guys picked out is awesome."

"Well most of that thanks goes to Trevor and Kari for being able to cook it so well." Fry said.

Yuriko and Hikaru looked at Trevor.

"You save the world and cook too?" Yuriko asked.

"I'm only half of the kitchen. Kari is the other half." Trevor said.

"Well when she gets back you two are going to have to show us those cooking skills of yours." Hikaru said.

Trevor smiled. "Will do. What are you guys in the mood for tonight?" 

"I feel like just ordering a pizza and giving you and Kari a break on cooking." Tai said.

"What? Tai, that's crazy. I love cooking for you guys. Besides, if you do order a pizza, where are you going to tell them to deliver it?" Trevor questioned.

Tai remembered right there where they all were. Underwater.

"Oh yeah." Tai said.

Violet smirked as she thought of something.

"Do you think YOU could make a pizza for lunch?" Violet said.

"A homemade pizza? That'd be so awesome!" Fry shouted.

"What's pizza?" Takamon asked.

At that moment, everyone except for Takamon gasped and moved away from him.

"You don't have any idea what PIZZA is?!" Patamon shouted.

"I've only been in this world for a matter of a couple weeks. I don't really know that much of anything." Takamon said.

Patamon flew out of TK's arms and landed right in front of Takamon. Wasting no time, Patamon grabbed Takamon's hand and started to drag him away.

"Alright, Tak. I chose you to be my best mon for my wedding, remember?*" Patamon asked.

(* Chapter 11 of the AutoKnights III)

"Yes. I do." Takamon said.

"If your gonna be my best mon, you gotta learn about certain foods here that are dynamite. The pizza will come later when Trevor and Kari make it. But in the meantime, I have stuff to show you." Patamon said.

"Uumm…okay." Takamon said as he and Patamon entered the elevator.

The two Digimon went up it and then the other humans followed.

"I have a feeling we're going to like it here." Yuriko said.

"Well lets see." Steve said as he walked up next to her. "Your living in a huge ass house with one of the best AI programs out there…"

"THE best. Thank you." Teletraan interrupted.

"Sorry. THE best AI program, we kick Decepticon ass every couple of days, we all love each other. Welcome to our family here." Steve said.

Everyone looked at Steve.

"A family?" Violet said.

"What? We've been doing this for a while now and we've seen each other every day. I consider you guys to be like brothers and sisters to me." Steve said.

Everyone else smiled. Hikaru however, didn't. And Steve noticed.

"Yeah you're right, Steve." Violet agreed. "You guys are like my brothers. I love you guys." She said as she pulled Trevor and Tai close to her.

Trevor did not like it when she said that.

"_Great! Just frickin dandy! She's only sees me as a brother. My chances of being with her just got lower right there!"_

Trevor managed to fake a smile because Violet was looking right at her. As Violet looked, she noticed something hat she had been noticing for quite a while now. Trevor was always looking at her differently than he used to.

"_What's up with Trev. Every time I've gotten close to him recently he's always seemed a bit more distant and shy. What could it mean? This is Trevor here. He's never shy. At least I think that's how he is. I wonder if…I wonder if he feels the same way I do about HIM."_

Violet decided not to think about any more right now. She and everyone else went upstairs and found Patamon and Takamon in the kitchen. Patamon was showing Takamon a treat that was one of his absolute favorites. Ice Cream. Takamon took one bit out of it, and he immediately loved it. He started to eat the whole freaking carton.

"Whoa. Take it easy there, Tak." TK said. "You don't want to upset your stomach before dinner."

"Yeah. Don't forget. Trevor and Kari are going to make us a pizza." Patamon reminded him.

Trevor walked into the kitchen and opened up some of the cupboards.

"I'll just get everything we need out right now so we're ready to make it when Kari gets back." Trevor said. "What do you guys want on it? If anyone says the word, anchovies, I swear to Primus, I will beat your ass with a spatula."

"Relax man. No one here likes anchovies on pizza." Hikaru said. "But I personally like mushrooms on mine."

Trevor reached into the fridge and pulled out some packaged mushrooms. He placed it on the counter next to the cheese, sauce, and dough for the crust.

"Mushrooms. Check. Any more requests?" Trevor asked.

"How about some sausage? That always goes great with pepperoni." Steve said.

Trevor went to the pantry in the hallway and found a can of sausage. He went back to the kitchen and placed it with everything else he had.

"Sausage. Check."

"What about pineapple?" TK suggested.

Trevor went to the fridge and pulled out a whole freaking pineapple.

"I get the feeling more than one pizza will be made tonight." Trevor said.

"Who cares? We'll all help you and Kari make it." Yuriko suggested.

"Oh. You don't have to do that." Trevor said.

"No. Come on now. It's been a really stressing morning and I think this will help us all take our mind off things for a while. Come on. Let's have fun." Yuriko said.

Trevor couldn't help but smile.

"Okay. We'll all make pizza today. But we still have to wait for Kari to get home." Trevor said.

"Deal." Yuriko said.

"Count me out." Hikaru said.

Everyone looked at Hikaru confused.

"Come on Hikaru. Lighten up. Don't be like this now." Yuriko said.

"Yuriko. Please." Hikaru said in a low tone as he walked off and sat on the couch by himself.

Yuriko was disappointed and the look on her face showed it. Steve noticed and walked over to her.

"What's up with him?" Steve asked.

Yuriko sighed.

"He's been like this ever since Miki turned on us all those years ago. He's afraid to let anyone get close to him. Because he's afraid there's a chance that he'll lose said person as well." Yuriko explained.

"The guy can't go on like that forever." Takamon said. "I've lost a lot of things in my life too, but I'm not afraid to make friends."

"What have you lost?" Yuriko asked.

Steve shook his head no at Yuriko so she got the jest of what he was trying to say. Takamon also noticed.

"It's okay Steve." The golden Digimon said. "I lost my wife a few years back and I fear she might never come back."

Yuriko looked sad.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Takamon managed to give her a light smile.

"It's alright. Sure I miss her and no other girl will be able to replace her, but still, that doesn't mean I shouldn't let anyone get close to me. Does it." Takamon said.

"No, Tak. It doesn't." Trevor said.

"But why doesn't he see that?" Takamon said as he looked back at Hikaru.

"Even I'm not sure." Yuriko said. She then smiled as best as she could. "Okay. Just a few minutes ago we were all smiling. Could we possibly get back to that?"

Everyone else smiled with her.

"I think that's a good idea." TK said.

"I'll be upstairs. Let me know when Kari get's back so we can start cooking." Trevor said as he walked away.

As he did, he secretly signaled Steve to follow him. Luckily, Steve was the only one who saw it and excused himself from the group. Trevor walked into his room and Steve same in a few seconds later. When Steve was in, Trevor closed the door to his room.

"Okay. You got me alone in here. What's going on?" Steve asked.

"Well Steve. I actually have something bothering me and I'm afraid that if I don't get it off my chest soon, it might drive me crazy." Trevor said with a deep sigh.

Steve made a face.

"Okay then. What's on your mind, Trev?"

Trevor sighed again and clapped his hands together.

"Well I'm honestly not sure if what I think is happening is what's really happening."

"Well what is it?" 

"It goes like this. You know I've known Violet for the longest out of all of you guys, right?"

"Everyone knows that. Go on."

"Right. Well, recently whenever she's close to me I've been feeling things that I'm honestly not sure what the hell they are. But after thinking about it, I think I've come to a conclusion. I was too embarrassed to say anything in front of anyone so I'm trusting you to keep what I am about to say to you between only the two of us."

"Okay. I promise. What is it?"

Trevor breathed in and out deeply a few times before…

"I think I'm in love with Violet."

* * *

Steve: Wait. You're cutting it off right here? How do I react dammit?!

Me: Don't worry Steve. You'll see.

Takamon: That pizza sounds good.

Me: You know what? Pizza does sound good. Hey Tai! Call Me'N Ed's!

Tai: I thought you'd never say that!

Trevor: Oh boy. Pizza.

Fry: Me N' Ed's is awesome.

Me: That it is Fry. But I gotta wrap thing sup now. I have to start chapter 2 on Of Chao and Hedgehogs.

So. The origins of the Shikibu siblings have been revealed to the heroes. Trevor admits he has feelings for Violet, but he only admitted them to Steve. And how does Violet feel about Trevor. The shockers and the surprises await! Until then, peace bitches.


	13. Confessions

Me: Hey bitches! I'm back!

Steve: Where the hell have you been?

Tai: Yeah. You're late this week.

Me: I've been in San Francisco for the weekend.

Takamon: San Francisco? How was it?

Me: It rained for the majority of the time we were there. But we kept ourselves occupied. So it was alright.

Terriermon: Oh enough with the chit-chat! Will you just get started already, AK?!

Henry: Clam down, Terriermon.

Me: Well I might as well get this thing rollin'. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, or Futurama. The Shikibu siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer, Takamon, and his wife, Blaze, are still mine.

Takamon: If anyone laughs at that,

Trevor: You can expect us to laugh as we castrate you in your sleep.

Me: DUDE!! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!

Trevor: Are you gonna laugh, AK?

Takamon: Is anybody here going to laugh at us?

(Dead silence for thirty seconds)

Fry: he he.

(Trevor and Takamon turn their heads at Fry with crazy looks in their eyes. Their necks make a cracking noise as they turn)

Fry: *GULP* …whoops…

Trevor: Run.

Takamon: We'll give you a three second head start.

Fry: Y-you're not serious are you?

(Takamon pulls out his staff)

Fry: Damn!

Trevor: Get your ass back here!

Takamon: Take it like a man!

Me: Okay now that's enough of that! Start the chapter! Start the chapter! Start the freaking chapter!

* * *

**The AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 13: Confessions**

(AutoKnight Base; Trevor's room; 11:30 AM;)

"I think I'm in love with Violet."

Steve was now just standing there trying not to look shocked by what Trevor just said. There was dead silence for a good sixty seconds until there was a response.

"You think you're in love with Violet?" Steve repeated.

"I didn't stutter did I?" Trevor said.

"No, Trev. What you said came out perfectly clear and I heard it perfectly clear." Steve said.

"Okay good." Trevor said.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Steve asked.

"Ever since we were in the future." Trevor replied.

Steve took a seat on Trevor's bed and adjusted his glasses.

"I may not be a therapist, but I actually do know what it's like to be in love. Despite what you already know about me." Steve said.

"You mean how you tried to throw a party in our base in Langley Falls so you could get laid?*" Trevor retorted in a kind of angry tone.

(*The party took place in the middle of The AutoKnights II)

"So I've screwed up in my life. Haven't we all?" Steve asked. "But let's get back on topic. I have actually had a few girlfriends that I've seen on a regular basis. And I've had crushes on a few other girls too so I might be able to help you."

"Help him with what?" Fry's voice came as Fry himself opened the door.

Trevor and Steve tried to act cool.

"It's nothing, man." Trevor said.

"Yeah, nothing too important." Steve said.

"This about Trevor being in love with Violet?" Fry asked.

Trevor and Steve went wide-eyed. Fry just chuckled.

"Dude, Trevor, relax. I knew you were in love with her before YOU even knew." Fry said.

"H-how?" Trevor asked.

"You were always giving her looks when you were in New New York. Plus every time I saw you, Violet was always right next to you. It's kind of hard to miss." Fry said.

"Does anyone else know?" Trevor said.

"Not that I know of." Fry said.

"Then close the door and get in here." Trevor said.

Fry nodded and closed the door. He then walked over to Trevor's bad and sat next to Steve.

"Let's make sure you're feeling what you think you're feeling." Steve said.

"Tell us about the present relationship between you and Violet right now." Fry said.

Trevor took a deep breath and started to pace back and forth in his room.

"Well everyone here know that I've known Violet for a much longer time than anyone else, right?" Trevor said.

Fry and Steve nodded.

"Well we became fast friends when we first met. Then during our first battle together with Shockwave, right before she got her power, she saved me. Shockwave was about to finish me, but she used her force field power to save me. It was overwhelming for her and it nearly killed her. The ring saved her and then we blew Shockwave up*."

(*The very first AutoKnights)

"Okay so she saved your life." Steve said. "What else?"

"Well, the first night we spent in this time, which remember Steve was in your area."

Steve nodded.

"Well we were checking the place out, we were loving it. Then right before we went to bed, I heard her crying."

"Crying?" Fry asked.

"Yeah. Apparently she was upset that she had to leave her family behind forty years in the past. So I comforted her and honestly I really didn't feel anything at the time. I was just being her friend."

"Are you sure about that?" Fry said. "Helping a girl get through a rough time could be sign that you have feelings for her."

"But it my case it wasn't. We both felt the same way because I had to leave my family behind too." Trevor lied about that.

"Alright fine. Go on."

"Well then we met Steve, and the rest isn't even relevant to the story." Trevor said.

"Alright we know how. But now let's focus on why." Steve said.

Trevor looked confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"He's right." Fry said. "Why do you think you're falling in love with Violet?"

Trevor sighed and continued pacing.

"Well, what can I say? Violet's my best friend. She's been right there with me ever since this whole thing started. I see her every day and I honestly never get tired of it. And I've gotten down a few times myself. And every time I have, she's always pulled me back into happiness. And I'll be honest here, she's kinda cute." Trevor said.

Silence came for another minute as Steve and Fry processed what Trevor said. Trevor on the other hand couldn't believe what he just said.

"_Did I really just use the word, "cute"?"_

"Well she is good looking for being from the past." Fry said.

"I just don't know how something like this could have happened." Trevor said.

Fry and Steve were not expecting him to say that.

"What do you mean, Trev? That sounded like you don't want to be with Violet. " Steve said.

"Yeah. What you just said is something people usually say when they're diagnosed with a terminal disease or something. Love isn't a disease." Fry said.

"I'm very well aware of what love is," Trevor said. "but I'm the leader of a group of soldiers that has the power of ancient platoon of robots. Not to mention that we also are this worlds last line of defense. I don't really have time to date."

"TK and Kari are boyfriend and girlfriend and yet here they are." Steve said trying to make a point.

"But must I recall a few days ago when they actually tried to go on a date? They were interrupted by Megatron." Trevor said.

"So the timing was bad. Shit like that happens from time to time." Fry said.

"Okay. But here's the thing. If Violet and I, by any chance, DO end up dating soon, I know I'm going to suck at it. I don't have any clue on how to be a boyfriend." Trevor said.

"Okay what's happened to you man?" Steve said. "Whenever we go into battle against the cons you are always the one to lead us to victory. And now here we are listening to you whine and complain about Violet. Just tell her how you feel already and it'll be over just like that."

"I wish it was that easy, Steve. But the truth is…" Trevor stopped.

Fry got the idea of what he was going to say.

"You're scared." Fry said.

Trevor slowly looked at his two friends sitting on his bed. He slowly nodded.

"Well how do ya like that?" Steve said. "Trevor Bauer. Fearless in the time of war, but scared shitless when it comes to women." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh shut the hell up, Steve. You don't really have the best track record with girls yourself." Trevor said a bit angry.

Fry laughed a bit.

"Hey at least I've had girlfriends." Steve said. "And if it makes you feel any better, I think I'm falling for someone here too."

Trevor and Fry both looked at Steve with shocked looks.

"You have a crush on someone too?" Fry said. "Who?"

"There aren't very many girls in this house." Trevor said. "Is it Kari?"

Steve shook his head.

"No man. She's with TK. Kari's sweet and cute and all but I think she's better off with TK." Steve said.

"We all do." Fry said.

"Well then who is it?" Trevor asked.

Steve only looked at Trevor. Trevor got a reading of what Steve was getting at with the silence. It was right there Trevor's eyes had fire in them.

"Steve," he said as calmly as he could. "If you tell me you're in love with Violet too, I swear to God I will pick you up by your neck and send you flying right through that door." Trevor pointed behind him at the door.

Steve rose up his hands.

"Relax, man. It's not Violet either." Steve said.

"Well then who the hell is it?" Trevor asked again. "Kari and Violet are the only two girls who live here. Well Rika's an AutoKnight too but she doesn't live with us yet."

"Well actually the count of girls living here went up by one almost twenty minutes ago if you recall correctly." Steve said trying to send a hint.

"What are you…" Trevor didn't finish.

Right then and there, Trevor and Fry got the hint. They both looked at Steve with the widest eyes they had and they had the jaws dropped down to as low as they could go.

"Yuriko?!" Trevor asked.

Steve only nodded his head.

"Okay, Steve, how the hell can you have a crush on Yuriko?" Fry asked. "We've only known her and her depressing brother, Hikaru, for no more then two hours max."

"I know but you guys just don't understand. When I see a girl that interests me, I can't help but crush." Steve said.

"How the hell does Yuriko interest you?" Trevor asked.

"Well, when I saw her I saw that she looked pretty dang hot for being half robot." Steve said. "Plus, she's on our side with similar goals, she's a happy person, and I like her smile."

And yet another moment of silence fell upon the trio. This one lasted at least forty five seconds.

"Well those are all very good traits Steve. But you left one out." Trevor said.

"Yeah? What?" Steve asked.

"She was born before World War Two!" Trevor cried.

"So there's an age gap. Big whoop." Steve said.

"Yeah. By over half a century!" Fry cried.

"Okay you know what? Screw you guys!" Steve said as he stood up. "I just found this out myself recently and I am willingly telling you of my own free will. I'll tell everyone if I want to. And as for you, Fry, at least I'm in love with a girl who has two eyes."

Fry stood up angrily.

"Don't you dare insult Leela right in front of me!" Fry shouted.

"Will you guys cool it before someone else hears us?" Trevor said.

"Did you hear what he said?" Fry asked.

"Yes Fry. I heard him. But if we he wants to pursue Yuriko, who are we to stop him? And Steve, try to keep the insults to a minimum." Trevor said.

Steve sighed.

"You're right." Steve said as he looked at Fry. "My bad, Fry. Didn't mean to insult your girl."

"It's alright, Steve." Fry said. "I'll admit Yuriko's kinda cute, but even SHE know how old she is. And no offense, the idea of a young guy like you getting with an old lady like her, it's creepy."

"But that's just it, Fry. She may be old, but yet her body is still seventeen." Steve said.

"But that doesn't mean her mind is seventeen too." Fry said.

"I won't give up." Steve said flatly. "You should never give up on love. Right Trev?"

Steve and Fry looked at Trev who looked like he had a freaked out look on his face.

"What's wrong? Still thinking of Violet?" Fry asked.

"No." Trevor said. "We're not the only ones in here."

Steve and Fry looked around confused.

"What are you talking about, Trev? Us three are the only ones here. Who else is there?" Steve asked.

Trevor only responded by looking up at the ceiling of his room.

"Teletraan, how much of that did you hear?"

Steve and Fry suddenly remembered that Teletraan 1 ran the whole house system. Meaning he was everywhere.

"I heard every single word that was spoken." Teletraan said.

Trevor, Steve, and Fry looked at each other.

"Please tell me no one else heard that conversation." Trevor said.

"They're all oblivious. I've only been in here." Teletraan said.

"Could you make sure you keep them oblivious? I really don't want anyone else knowing about this." Trevor said.

"Aaawww. Can I at least tell them how Steve likes an older girl?" Teletraan said.

"No way!" Steve shouted.

"I'm just kidding, Steve." Teletraan said.

"You're a computer." Steve said. "Computers aren't supposed to kid."

"I'm not a computer. I'm an Artificial Intelligence unit." Teletraan said.

"What's the difference?" Fry asked.

"Computers can't talk like I am right now." Teletraan said.

Trevor, Fry, and Steve looked at each other and nodded.

"Good point." Steve said.

"Well hey what do ya know? Arcee's back. You guys better get down there and start making that pizza." Teletraan said.

"Alright. Good idea." Trevor said as he looked at Steve and Fry. "And as for this conversation, as far as anyone else besides the three of us is concerned, it never happened. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Steve and Fry both happened.

"Alright then. Let's go downstairs. I'm hungry for some pizza." Trevor said.

The three males went back downstairs to find Kari down there waiting for them in her normal self. Everyone else was waiting for them too. Except for Hikaru. He was just sitting on the couch being distant from the rest.

"Are you sure you don't want in on this, Hikaru?" Tai asked.

"I'm fine." Hikaru said quietly.

Everyone else sighed.

"Alright. Suit yourself." Takamon said.

The rest of them all went into the kitchen and began to make a few pizzas. Trevor and Kari gave the rest of them the basic pointers of cooking. And then the fun began. For at least an hour or so, the eleven life forms in the kitchen put their hands in everything. Then it all started to go crazy when Violet playfully flicked a bit of flour onto Trevor's face. Then Trevor flicked some in her face in the same playful manner. Then they just started to trade flicks until finally, everyone started to get in on it. In a matter of minutes everyone was laughing as ingredients for pizza started to get thrown at one another. After about ten minutes of the food fight, they all stopped and caught their breath.

"Well that was fun." Kari said.

"Yeah no kidding." Gatomon said. "It's too bad Takato, Henry, and Rika couldn't do this with us."

"Those three will be fine." Yuriko said. "I'm sure of it."

Kari nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right." She looked at TK. "Hey sweetie, you have something on your lips."

TK wiped his mouth with his hand.

"Gone?" he asked.

Kari smirked and brought her face closer to TK.

"Not quite." She said.

Kari and TK closed their eyes and let their lips meet. Everyone else pretended not to look and smiled for the two as they cleaned themselves off. By the time they all finished, TK and Kari were still making out. Then they finally separated their lips and went back to actually making lunch. Ten minutes later, three pizzas in all were in the oven and the timer was set. They all left the kitchen and made themselves comfortable. Then they all started talking. Even Hikaru talked a bit. Everyone concluded that Hikaru was not going to be easy to get along with. It would definitely take time. About thirty minutes later, the buzzer on the oven went off. Trevor and Kari went over and got all three pizzas out of the oven and brought them over to the table.

"Alright you guys! Come and get it!" Kari called.

Everyone went over to the table. Including Hikaru. They all sat down and the huge round shaped table and they were served. After they all took their first bite, they all "Mmmmm'd".

"Trev, Kari, you've outdone yourselves once again." Patamon said.

"Now I understand why you think this is awesome, Patamon. Because it's GOLD!" Takamon said as he ate the whole slice in his hand in one shot.

"Well thanks but, we all made this. So props goes to all of us." Kari said.

"Amen to that." Fry said as he got up. "Anybody want any Slurm?"

Everyone except Yuriko and Hikaru said yes. Fry went over to the fridge.

"What the hell's Slurm?" Hikaru asked.

"Slurm is a soft drink from the future. It looks disgusting but it tastes ssssooooo good." Steve said.

"Fry turned us on to it." Tai said.

"Heads up!" Fry called from the fridge.

One by one, Fry tossed each one of them a can of Slurm from the fridge to the table. Each of them caught their own can. Opened it up, and drank the muck-like liquid. After lunch, the rest of the day went out peacefully. But inside Trevor was struggling to keep his emotions under control. One minute he was gazing at Violet, the next he was in depression because of his memories of his twin sister, Amber.

"_Get a grip, Trevor. You love Violet! You said it out loud yourself. But I still can't get Amber out of my head. It must be because tomorrow is July 24__th__, but come on. I was having the time of my life less than an hour ago in a food fight. Why can't I stay happy for minute? I'm starting to think I'm becoming like Hikaru. That's just scary."_

(Several hours later)

It was now midnight in the base. Everyone was asleep in the base in their own rooms. Gatomon was curled up like the cat she was on Kari's bed. Patamon was under TK's covers right next to him. Yuriko and Hikaru had gotten an air mattress and inflated it in the living room. They found some spare sheets and the two of them shared the mattress. Takamon had his own sleeping area made up right next to Trevor's bed. His silver Chrome-Digizoid armor was removed from his body and laying on the ground right next to him. Yes. Everyone was asleep in the base.

Everyone except for Trevor, that is. Trevor was wide awake in his bed and he couldn't get Amber out of his head. He sadly looked at her locket and then he made a decision that he knew no one else would like. Slowly, he got up out of his bed and crept slowly to his closet so he wouldn't wake Takamon. He opened up his closet and took out some clothes. He had black pants, a black shirt, a black jacket, and black shoes. He was all black. Then he went to his nightstand and grabbed his ring. He then tip-toed to his bathroom and found a comb and ran it through his hair. His hair was in his traditional style. Combed backwards with a slight poof. Trevor went out of his room and slowly closed the door. He then noticed that Violet's door was slightly opened. He went to it and looked inside. Violet was sleeping like an angel.

"_She IS cute. Even cuter when she sleeps."_

Trevor then frowned.

"_Please don't hate me for this, Vi."_

Trevor walked away from Violet's door and slowly went down the hallway. He crept downstairs and slowly went past Yuriko and Hikaru. He then proceeded down the hallway and stopped at the door which had the elevator to Teletraan's chamber. He put his ring in the scanner and he was allowed in as always. The door opened up and Trevor took one step inside and then stopped. He looked down at this hand and stared at his ring. The sapphire blue stone with red flames bordering the edge glistened a bit. Trevor sighed as he took his ring off of his finger and placed it on a small table that stood next to the door. He then looked straight up at the ceiling. Through that ceiling was the floor of the bedroom hallway. Trevor sighed again.

"I'm sorry guys." He said quietly. "But this is something that I have to do myself."

Trevor walked all the way inside the elevator and it took him down into the chamber. He walked up to Teletraan's main screen and knocked on it lightly.

"Hey Teletraan, you awake?"

The screen turned on and it shone very bright. Trevor squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Trevor?" Teletraan said. "I never sleep. But how come you're awake?"

Trevor sighed again.

"Teletraan…………I need your help with something."

* * *

Takato: How come none of us were in that chapter?

Hikaru: And where does he think he's going?

Me: Takato, I'm sorry you guys weren't in this chapter. But you will be in the next one. I promise.

Rika: Good.

Me: Hikaru, we will all find out where Trevor is going in the next chapter.

Hikaru: Sweet.

Me: Sorry if this chapter sucks. I kinda rushed it so would make my "less than a week" deadline. I was in San Francisco over the weekend and I couldn't type away from home.

Yummy pizzas are made, and feelings are confessed. And what exactly does Trevor have to do by himself? Find out next time in the very first chapter fourteen I will ever write. Until then, peace bitches.


	14. Secrets

Me: Hey bitches! The first ever Chapter 14 of mine is here!

Takamon: This is really important to you, isn't it, AK?

Me: Of course it is, Tak. I've never gone this far before.

Steve: You must be so proud.

Me: That I am. And it's also nearing the one year anniversary of the day I first joined this glorious site.

Trevor: And what day was that?

Me: May 26th. But In my opinion, the real one year anniversary is the day you put on your first ever story.

Violet: And what day was THAT, AK?

Me: The very first chapter of the very first chapter of the very first AutoKnights came into existence on June 17 last year.

Trevor: So June 17th is kind of like my birthday.

Me: Exactly.

Takamon: What about me? What's my birthday, AK?

Me: Well let's see. Just have to get back into the old chapter files here. You came into it in chapter eight of the AutoKnights III so……………………ah here we go! Takamon, you were born on November 18th 2009.

Takamon: Time goes by fast doesn't it?

Hikaru: And that's the bitch of it all.

Me: Let's get rolling and see what happened with Trev. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, or Futurama. The Shikibu siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are still mine.

Takamon: Again, one small joke…

Trevor: And we'll do to you what we did to Fry last chapter.

Terriermon: What exactly DID you do to Fry?

Takamon and Trevor: Well…

Trevor: He'll be alright in a few days.

Takamon: But he won't be able to walk without feeling much pain down there for a time.

(Everyone Sweatdrops)

Me: Uuuuuhhhhh…let's just read.

* * *

**The AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 14: Secrets**

(Cybertron; Hidden Underground Decepticon HQ; 1:30 AM Earth Time)

In the main chamber of the Decepticon HQ, Megatron was not happy with the events that happened with their recent encounters with the AutoKnights. He had lost both Blackout and Grindor and his plan to turn Takamon over to his side had backfired. He spent hours getting his fusion cannon repaired from that blast.

"Every single time I try to take those brats out, they always somehow manage to squeeze victory right out of my hands." The Decepticon leader said angrily.

"If I may, sir. IT seems that every time we engage them, new AutoKnights appear. It's almost as if the rings know that we are there and they must act." Starscream said.

"Stop pointing out the obvious, Starscream!" Megatron shouted. "I am very well aware of what those puny pieces of scrap can do. The only problem is we haven't had much luck in tracking them down before those accursed humans!"

"So what should we do now, my liege?" Starscream said.

"We now know who all the AutoKnights are and exactly what they are capable of. Perhaps it is time to throw something at them that they won't be able to handle alone." Megatron said.

"Like what, master?" Starscream said.

"Go and find Skywarp and Thundercracker. Tell them to report here immediately for briefing." Megatron said.

"Just those two?" Starscream asked.

"No. After you find them, go and find Mixmaster and the rest of the Constructicons." Megatron said.

Starscream then realized what Megatron had planned.

"Aahh. A brilliant plan, your Excellency." Starscream said as he left.

As Starscream left, a familiar female human walked past him. It was Miki. Starscream stopped right in front of her. Miki stopped and looked up.

"The master is still sore about your failure on Earth." Starscream said.

"Shove it up your tailpipe, Starscream. I don't have time for you." Miki said as he tried to walk by.

Starscream only stepped in front of her to block her path.

"You will show me some respect, Shikibu." Starscream said angrily.

Miki just scoffed.

"I'll show my brother and sister respect before I give any to YOU, Starscream." Miki said.

"Why you little." Starscream said as he sung down his hand to punch Miki.

Miki dodged the punch and then she gave Starscream's left foot a hard kick. Te force of the kick caused Starscream to topple over and fall on his back.

"That's enough!" Megatron shouted. "Starscream, I believe I asked you to do something. Now go do it!"

Starscream got up and growled at Miki as he passed her. Miki just chuckled.

"General Shikibu, this better be good." Megatron said.

Miki approached Megatron.

"Oh it is. In fact, I think you'll find this quite interesting." Miki said.

"And what would that be?" Megatron asked.

"Laserbeak found something on Earth that I think you should see." Miki said.

"Put it up on the main monitor." Megatron commanded Soundwave.

"Yes Megatron." Soundwave said in a monotone voice.

Soundwave plugged in a cord on the control board that ran out of his body. The giant screen then flickered on and it brought up footage of the streets of Shinjuku. Then they saw a lonely person walking all by himself.

"Zoom in on that guy." Miki said.

Soundwave complied and zoomed in the person. When Megatron saw who it was, he couldn't believe who it was.

"Is that the boy who possesses Prime's power?" Megatron asked interested.

"Bauer? Yeah that's him." Miki said.

"When was this footage recorded?" Megatron asked.

"About forty five minutes ago. Laserbeak just streamed it to us now." Miki said.

"Wait. Zoom in closely on his hand." Megatron said.

Soundwave obeyed the command and zoomed in on Trevor's right hand. There was nothing on it.

"He does not have his ring." Megatron said. "And he is all alone. But why?"

"I'm sure I have a clue why. Remember?" Miki said as if she was giving a hint.

Megatron then remembered. "Oh right. You and that boy have more connections than he knows."

"He'll find out in time." Miki said. "Master, in my opinion, this would be the perfect time to go and end our troubles once and for all."

"Take out Prime while he's alone and powerless." Megatron said. "I like that plan."

"I thought you might." Miki said.

"Soundwave, you stay here and keep watch over things here." Megatron said.

"Understood, Megatron." Soundwave said.

"Miki, since you and the boy are somehow close, you shall come to." Megatron said.

"I would be honored." Miki said.

As Megatron left to go and get ready, Miki looked at the screen and stared at Trevor.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, Bauer. Let's see how this reunion goes."

With that said, Miki went off to prepare for departure herself.

* * *

(Earth; AutoKnight Base; 8:30 AM)

The sun was now shining on the waters above the base giving some light to shine through the thick windows. As the light hit Kari's face, her eyes slowly opened up. She sat up, yawned and then got out of bed to stretch her legs. In doing that, Gatomon woke up too.

"Good morning, Kari." Gatomon said.

"Morning, Gatomon." Kari said.

Gatomon stretched out her own body and then jumped down off of Kari's bed.

"Hungry?" Kari asked.

"You bet." Gatomon said. "What's for breakfast?"

"Let's see if Trevor's awake yet and we'll ask him." Kari said.

Gatomon followed Kari out of her room and went over to Trevor's door. Kari slowly opened the door and peeked inside. She opened it up all the way when she didn't see Trevor in there. They only saw Takamon sleeping soundly. Gatomon went quietly past Takamon and into the bathroom to see if he was there. He wasn't.

"Maybe' he's already awake." Kari said.

"Let's go see." Gatomon said.

Kari and Gatomon went downstairs together to see if Trevor was down there. They didn't see him anywhere around the place. They checked the room with the two giant swimming pools. There was no Trevor. They then went into the game room and lounge. They had the same luck.

"Where is he?" Gatomon asked.

"I don't know. I'm starting to get worried." Kari said.

Kari and Gatomon then went to the Teletraan chamber. But right in front of the door with the elevator. Gatomon spotted something. Kari looked where Gatomon was looking and saw on a small table. It was Trevor's ring. Kari picked it up and moved it around in her hands.

"Okay. Now I'm fully worried."

When Kari and Gatomon got down to the chamber, they saw that it was completely empty. Realizing what this meant, they went back to the elevator and they went up. Kari went to the kitchen and got out an aluminum pot and a giant wooden spoon. She then ran up the stairs and went down the bedroom hallway. As she did, she held the pot over her head and hit it repeatedly with the wooden spoon, making a loud noise.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!! WE GOT A PROBLEM!!"

Everyone jolted up and awake from the loud noise. When Kari stopped at the end of the hallway, she saw Violet glairing at her.

"Geez, Kari! What the hell?!" Violet shouted.

"I'm really sorry, Violet. But we have a problem." Kari said.

"What's the problem, Kari?" TK asked as he came out of his own room.

"Trevor's gone." Kari replied.

Everyone was now fully awake when they heard that. Takamon looked up at Trevor's bed to realize that Kari was right. Trevor was not there. Everyone took the time to get some clothes on and then walked out.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Steve asked Kari.

"I mean Trevor's not here. Me and Gatomon looked everywhere in this house for him and we couldn't find him." Kari said.

"Maybe he's just out for a drive. He did that once before.*" Violet said.

(*He did. In the beginning of the AutoKnights III)

"How could he be out driving around if his ring is right here?" Kari asked as she held out her hand.

She opened her hand and everyone saw the ring with the blue and red flames in her palm. Violet grabbed the ring and stared at it.

"Why would he go anywhere without his ring?" Tai wondered.

"I don't know. But we have to find him before something bad happens to him." Takamon said.

"Let's ask Yuriko and Hikaru for their help." Steve said. "The more people we have out in the city looking for him, the chances we have at finding him increase."

"Good idea, Steve." TK said. "And by that definition let's go find Takato, Henry, and Rika and ask for their help too. Who knows? Maybe they've seen him."

"Maybe. But let's go wake up Yuriko and Hikaru right now." Violet said.

They all went downstairs and Steve gently pushed Yuriko's shoulder and her eyes fluttered open.

"Ah. Good morning, Steve." Yuriko said.

"Morning, Yuriko." Steve said. "Wake up your bro. We need you guys."

Yuriko sat up.

"Why? What's going on?" Yuriko asked.

As Hikaru woke up, he and Yuriko were briefed on the current situation.

"Why would Trevor go anywhere without his ring?" Yuriko asked.

"That's like walking willingly into a deathtrap for you guys." Hikaru said.

"I know." Fry said. "And that is exactly why we need to find him ASAP."

Hikaru immediately started talking. To which everyone was taken by surprise.

"Okay then here's how this is gonna work. There's a whole bunch of different districts in this city so were all gonna have to fan out and search for our lost man. But everyone going out by themselves makes no sense. So let's see. There are eleven of us here presently. And I'm assuming you guys plan on asking those three new knights of yours to assist. They and their Digimon partners equal seventeen. But the teams I had planned still won't be even. Oh I know. We'll just add one more to one of the teams. Okay. Now here's what's going on. Me, Yuriko, and Steve will search to the northern part of the city. TK and Kari will take the east side of the city. Tai and Fry will take the west. Violet and Takamon will take the south districts. Patamon and Gatomon with take the northwest. Takato and his partner will take the northeast. Henry and his partner will search the southeast. And finally, Rika and her partner will give the southwest districts a clean sweep. Any questions?"

Everyone except Yuriko looked at Hikaru in the most confused look they had. They all raised their hands and Hikaru sweatdropped.

"Ugh. Yes. You." Hikaru said as he pointed to Steve.

Everyone put down their hands.

"Uumm. What the hell did you just say?" Steve asked.

"Good one." Tai said to Steve.

Hikaru slapped his forehead.

"Okay. I'm going to explain it again. Try to keep up." Hikaru said.

Hikaru went through his plan once again and this time everyone understood what he said.

"Alright then. Violet, you take the portable Teletraan. Let's move out!" Hikaru said.

Hikaru got up, put on his shoes, and then went over to the front door. Everyone wasn't really sure what happened. They really didn't think Hikaru was much of a talker. But they really didn't care to ask about it. All of them went out of the exit tunnel that came out of the front door and soon they were all up on the surface spreading out in search of their lost leader.

* * *

(Matsuki Bakery; 9:25 AM)

Takato was in his room with Guilmon still trying to wake up. He had stayed home from summer school because the entire school was now under repairs caused by his fight with Miki. But he really didn't mind. This was the first time he really got to enjoy waking up in the summer knowing he had nothing to do. At least for now.

"So what are we going to do today, Takato?" Guilmon said.

"Well first thing on the agenda is to eat something." Takato said. "I know you'll like that part."

"As long as it's bread." Guilmon said.

Takato laughed a bit as he picked up his ring and looked at it. The silver stone with the red and blue stripe down the center really spoke to him. He put the ring on his finger.

"You can never be too careful." Takato said.

Takato and Guilmon both went downstairs to get something to eat. But then they found that the door was open and Takato's dad was talking to someone.

"Who is it, Dad?" Takato asked.

Mr. Matsuki looked at his son and then moved out of the way to reveal Violet standing in the doorway.

"Uuuuhhhh…hey, Violet. What's going on?" Takato asked.

"Takato, we need your help." Violet said.

"What's going on?" Takato asked again.

"Trevor's gone." Violet said.

Takato and Guilmon looked at each other surprised by what Violet just said. Mr. Matsuki however didn't have a clue who Violet was talking about.

"Who is, Trevor?" He asked.

"Dad, you know the AutoKnight with the red and blue suit with the flames?" Takato asked.

Mr. Matsuki nodded.

"Well, Trevor is his real name." Takato turned his attention back to Violet. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"I mean we all woke up this morning and Trevor wasn't there in the base. We tried to track him with Teletraan 1 but he left his ring there so we couldn't find him." Violet said.

"Why would he just up and leave without telling you guys?" Takato asked.

"I don't know. But we have to find him and we need all the help we can get in doing so. SO are you going to help find your new leader or not?" Violet said.

Takato sighed.

"Alright I'll be right there. Just give me a minute." Takato said.

Violet nodded and continued to wait outside. As she did, Takato was inside bagging up some bread.

"Dad, I know this is gonna sound weird, but-"

"No it won't son. I understand. Go and look for your friend no matter how long it takes. I'll keep your mother occupied." Mr. Matsuki said.

"Thanks. Dad."

Takato hugged his father and he and Guilmon left the house with Violet. Takato handed the bag to Guilmon and the dino-digimon immediately began to scarf the bread down.

"So where are we going to look?" Takato asked.

"Hikaru has that already planned out. Ha and the others are waiting for us in the park. TK and Steve should already be there with Henry and Rika by now." Violet said.

"Henry and Rika are looking too?" Takato said.

"Their Digimon are with them too. Now come on. They're all waiting for us." Violet said.

Ten minutes later, Takato, Violet, and, Guilmon all arrived at the park. And everyone was there all huddled up in a group.

"Good morning, goggle head." Rika said.

"Hey." Takato replied.

"Alright. Let me fill you three in on the plan." Hikaru said.

Hikaru went over his plan once again and everyone understood it perfectly.

"Okay then. We'll all meet back here in this same spot in a few hours. Everyone, move out!" Hikaru said.

Everyone split up into the teams that Hikaru assigned to them and began the search in the city. A couple of hours had passed and so far no one had any luck in finding Trevor. Yuriko, Hikaru and Steve were still up in the northern are of the city looking until Hikaru said he had to use the bathroom. He found a restaurant and went inside while Yuriko and Hikaru waited for him. Steve began to make conversation.

"Okay I've gotta ask." He said. "Yesterday your brother was one of the most depressing people I've ever met. And now this morning he wouldn't shut up. What's up with that?"

Yuriko chuckled.

"It's true my brother isn't really good at making friendly conversation with other people and it's hard to make him speak. But on special occasions, it's hard to get him to STOP talking." Yuriko said. "Even though he is depressing, Hikaru is a tactical genius. When it comes down to planning out missions or something related to that, he's always the one to do it."

"Well that answers a lot of questions I had about him." Steve said as he looked at Yuriko.

Steve just continued to gaze at Yuriko like she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. But then he decided to just cannonball it.

"Hey, Yuriko."

"Yeah?"

"This may sound crazy…but is there any chance that…you…and me…could?"

Yuriko now knew what Steve was getting at, and she had to stop it.

"You mean you want to go out with me?" Yuriko asked.

Steve looked away and nodded.

"Steve, listen to me. I think you're a nice guy."

Steve knew exactly what Yuriko was going to say. When he realized that, he immediately frowned.

"But the thing is…"

"Just stop." Steve said as he held up his hand.

Yuriko stopped talking and noticed Steve's unhappy look.

"I know exactly what you're going to say. It's the, "You're a real nice guy but I don't think you're right for me" speech. So please. Spare me and don't finish it." Steve said.

"Well can you really blame me?" Yuriko said. "For Primus' sake, Steve, I've only known you for one day."

"So what? You seem like a nice person and I just thought this could be a break from rejection for me." Steve said.

"Steve, listen. You don't want to be with me. Trust me on that." Yuriko said.

"Why not? You're nice, smart, and pretty. Usually the girls I go for lack one of those key qualities. Sometimes all three of them are missing."

"Steve, it's sweet that you think that about me. It really is. But the idea of you being with someone like me is just unnatural."

"What's unnatural about it?"

"Well for starters I was born probably before your grandparents even MET."

"So there's an age gap. Lot's of couple have those. A friend of my dad's was around sixty and he got married to this hot 20 year old."

"And how did things work out for that couple?"

"Uuuhhh…she divorced him and took half of his stuff six months into it."

"Exactly. Steve it could never work out between you and me. I'm half robotic, even though it doesn't look like it. I'm pushing 80 years old and I know it's hard to tell that too. And finally, your family would probably never accept me as your girlfriend. What makes you think being with someone like me could work? It won't"

"We'll never know unless we take a chance and see."

"Steve, you deserve to be with someone who will actually be great for you. You deserve your dream girl."

"But what if I want that girl to be YOU one day, Yuriko?"

Yuriko paused there. She couldn't think of an answer. After a ten second pause, Steve spoke again.

"I may not be as old as you, Yuriko. But I've taken a lot of risks in my life. And so far most of those risks have paid off. I will always be willing to take a chance with you."

Once again, Yuriko didn't answer. She just looked down at her feet and crossed her arms. Steve only looked away from her. A minute later, Hikaru finally came out of where he used the restroom and noticed Yuriko and Steve's expressions.

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

Steve and Yuriko looked at Hikaru and nodded.

"Alright then. Let's ask some people around here if they've seen Trevor." Hikaru said as he walked on ahead.

The search for Trevor went on for at least four and a half more hours. The whole time, Steve and Yuriko didn't speak one word to the other. It was now nearing 2:30 PM and everyone decided to regroup at the park.

"Well? Anybody have any luck?" Hikaru asked.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"We searched every district in our assigned are and didn't even find a single clue." Henry said.

"It's been tiring." Terriermon said.

Henry looked at his partner who was standing on top of his head.

"You were up there on my head for the entire time span of the search!" Henry cried. "I was the one doing all the walking!"

"But I had to stay up here and change positions for comfort. That was tiring for me."

Henry groaned.

"What about the rest of you?" Hikaru asked.

Everyone else said no in their own ways and Hikaru was not happy.

"We've been searching for how long now and you guys couldn't find any trace of him?" he said.

"We have been searching for hours, Hikaru" Kari said. "But we don't know exactly what time Trevor left the base by himself."

"She's right." Tai said. "He could have left right when we got up or hours before that. So he had a head start over us."

"It's even possible that he's not even here in this city anymore." Renamon said.

"I know his scent. If he were here, I would have been able to track him in no time at all." Guilmon said.

"Well we have to figure out where he went. And fast." Steve said.

"I'm not sure you guys." Violet said.

Everyone now looked at Violet confusingly.

"I mean, think about it. Trevor left without telling us and he clearly doesn't want us to follow him. If he did he would have brought his ring with him. Maybe he just needs some time alone. I think we should just let him have it and he'll come back when he's ready to see us again."

Everyone still looked at Violet. But there was only one out of that group who had a different feeling besides confusion. That other feeling was suspicion. And that other person was Takamon.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Takamon said.

Violet looked at Takamon.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"I mean, why are you acting so calm? The rest of us here are freaking out over Trev's disappearance and you on the other hand just stand there looking pretty. Hell, you hardly said a word when we all found out he was gone this morning! It's like you know where he is and you're not telling us."

"Hey, lay off, Tak." Patamon said. "I'm sure she doesn't know where Trevor is. And if she did, she would tell us."

"Of course she would." Fry said. "Wouldn't you, Violet?"

Violet couldn't lie to them. She didn't say a word.

"Violet?" Fry said.

Violet just looked away scratching the back of her head. Fry gasped and pointed at her.

"Oh my god! You DO know where he is!" Fry shouted.

Violet was now scared. She did know where Trevor was, but she didn't know whether she should tell them.

"_Trevor, I am so sorry for this."_

Then it was right then and there. Violet cracked.

"Okay! Yes! I know where he is!" Violet shouted.

Everyone was startled by the volume of Violet's voice. But what shocked them even more was that Violet knew where Trevor was the whole time and she didn't even bother to tell them.

"If you knew where he was, why didn't you tell us?" Yuriko said.

"I have my reasons. Okay?" Violet replied.

"What would those reasons be, Violet? Why would Trevor leave without telling us and only you know where he is?" Tai said.

Takamon then thought of something.

"Besides his whereabouts, is there something about Trevor that you know that you're not telling us?" he asked.

Violet was deeply afraid now. She was not in a good position. They could break her.

"N-no. I know the same amount of stuff about Trevor as any of you guys do." She lied.

"I have to agree with Takamon here." TK said. "You're Trevor's best friend, Violet. And best friends tell each other things. Believe me. I know how that works."

Kari grabbed TK's hand and gripped it. TK gripped Kari's hand the same way.

"Okay. So I'm his best friend. What else you want to say to me that I already know?" Violet said.

"Nothing." Gatomon said. "We want YOU to tell US where Trevor is."

Everyone nodded their heads. Violet couldn't take much more.

"Is he visiting his family or something like that?" Rika asked.

Violet shrugged. It was kinda true.

"Y-yeah. Something like that." Violet said.

"Well he must have had crappy parents because I don't know who else could have taught him that it's okay to sneak out in the middle of the night." Steve said.

"Shut the hell up, Steve!" Violet shouted.

Once again, everyone was startled by Violet's sudden outburst. And a hint of confusion had been planted in their hands.

"Whoa calm down, Vi. I'm just saying that…" Steve said.

"Trevor didn't learn how to sneak out from his family." Violet said in an angry tone.

"And how would you know that?" Tai said.

"BECAUSE HE DOESN'T HAVE ONE!!"

Now everyone except for Violet gasped in shock both at Violet's extremely loud voice, and what her loud voice just said. Violet immediately regretted saying what she just said because she had broke her promise to Trevor. Right after she shouted those five words, she immediately brought her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god. He's gonna kill me." Violet muttered.

"What?" Fry said.

"Well I guess there's no avoiding it now." Violet whispered.

"What do you mean he has no family?" Gatomon asked.

Violet sighed and got ready to explain.

"I mean Trevor is the last member of his family that is alive. The rest of his family all died even before me and him traveled from our own time to this one."

Once again, surprise and shock hit everyone in that group.

"But he said his family was alive when you first met me." Steve said.

"And he said that he misses them a lot when WE met." TK said.

"First. Steve, he never said they were alive. When we first met you he never said anything about his family. I answered those questions for him. And TK. He said he misses them a lot. That is true. He misses them because they're all dead. Does it make sense now?"

Once again everyone nodded but they were still shocked to learn of Trevor's past.

"How did it all happen? Do you know?" Takamon asked.

Violet sighed again.

"Yes. First his mother died when she gave birth to him and Amber. His twin sister. Then when he was like eight or something, his father was M&M'd."

"What's M&M'd?" Yuriko asked.

"M&M'd stands for Mugged and Murdered." Violet said.

Yuriko nodded in understanding.

"Anyways. After his father died, he and Amber were sent to live with his grandparents. And that lasted a few more years until they died too."

"How did they die?" Patamon asked.

"His grandmother died of cancer and his grandfather out of old age. He told me their deaths were about two days apart."

"What happened after that?" Henry asked.

"Look I really shouldn't be telling you this." Violet said.

"Violet, you've gotten too far into this to stop right here." TK said. "What happened after Trevor's grandparents died?"

Violet groaned. She was not liking this at all.

"After his grandparents died he and Amber were sent to live in a shelter for a short time. A few months after they arrived, the shelter closed down and he and Amber had nowhere else to go. They had to live in an alley inside of a big-screen TV box."

"They really did that?" Renamon asked shocked.

Violet turned and nodded to the fox.

"That's horrible." Renamon said.

"Not as horrible as this next part. Trevor and Amber were now like thirteen or fourteen. They had been living by themselves in that box for a year. Then one night, these gangsters came out of nowhere looking for something to do. Trevor and Amber ended up fighting with them and in doing so…"

Violet didn't want to finish.

"In doing so what?"Terriermon asked.

Again, Violet sighed.

"In doing so……Amber was shot and killed."

Everyone now had looks on their faces that were mixed with surprise, shock, and sadness for their leader.

"What did Trevor do?" Takamon asked quietly.

"He was able to kill the guys who shot her. Which he regretted doing. Then he watched his sister die in his own arms." Violet said sadly.

Everyone looked down.

"The poor guy." Kari said.

"Yeah. A few years later he was seventeen. Then Wheeljack found him and Trevor got his ring. A few days after that happened, he met me and my own family. The rest, you all know." Violet said.

"But why didn't he tell us this when we all first met?" Fry asked.

"Come on, Fry. Think about it." Violet said. "If this was you would you want to have to tell the story of your family died over and over again?"

Fry just had his question answered.

"I see. But that still doesn't explain where he is." Fry said.

"He's in Fresno California." Violet said.

Everyone except for Violet was confused again.

"America? Why is he there?" Rika asked.

"Fresno California is his home town. That's where everything I said in the story happened. That's also where the graves of his family members are. He told me every July 24th, he goes there to put some flowers on their graves. It is July 24th today isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." Takato said.

"Well then he's in Fresno right now." Violet said.

"Hold on. How did he even get there?" Tai asked.

"I believe I know." Teletraan's voice said from Violet's pocket.

Violet pulled Teletraan out.

"You know how he got there?" Violet asked.

"Yes. All of you come back to the base. I'll explain there." Teletraan said.

All of them agreed to head back and hurried back as fast as they could. Takato, Henry, and Rika came along too.

* * *

(AutoKnight Base; Teletraan Chamber; 3:00 PM)

Back at the base, everyone was gathered in front of Teletraan's large screen.

"Okay, Teletraan. Spill it. How did Trevor get to America?" Rika said.

"He got on a plane and flew there." Teletraan said.

Everyone was not sure how that was possible.

"Hold up." Steve said. "In order to get on a plane to go across countries, you need a passport, and money."

"Two things I'm very sure Trevor does not have." Violet said.

"Well he managed to get his hands on both of those things last night." Teletraan said.

"How did he do it?" Takamon asked.

"For his passport, he hacked into the governments Social Security network and created one himself. I was able to print it out here." Teletraan said.

"So you agreed to help him hack into the government's network?" Hikaru asked in a cross tone.

"How did he get the money to afford a plane ticket?" Fry asked.

"Well he hacked into someone's bank account and wired himself some money. He took about $1500." Teletraan said.

"He stole someone else's money?!" Kari shouted.

"Actually this part isn't as bad as him hacking into the U.S. network." Teletraan said defensively.

"And how is that?" Gatomon asked.

"Take a look at who he took it from." Teletraan said as he brought up a picture of someone nobody knew.

It was of an older man with similar facial features that resembled Trevor. His hair was black and combed back like Trevor's was. He also had a thick black beard and mustache. He had blue eyes to.

"Who is that?" Takamon asked.

"The account that Trevor took the money from belonged to a guy named Owen Bauer. Does that name mean anything to you?" Teletraan said.

"The name, Bauer does. And since this guy looks a lot like Trevor, I'm willing to bet that he's his father." Hikaru said.

"Right, Hikaru. This man is Trevor's dad." Teletraan said.

"Well I guess that's not so bad then." Kari said. "But the question remains. How are WE going to get to California?"

"Shouldn't we just leave Trevor alone to grieve?" Fry asked.

"That does seem like the right thing to do but we just can't do that." Yuriko said. "There are Decepticon spy bots everywhere in this city monitoring you guys. If Megatron finds out that Trevor is out there all alone and without his ring, he'll probably be taking off for this planet as soon as he can."

"Then we have to go to Fresno." Steve said.

"But still. HOW?" Kari said.

Tai smirked.

"You guys can fly inside me." He said.

Everyone looked at Tai.

"What?" TK said.

"When I'm Jetfire, I turn into a plane. And there's enough room inside for all of you to fit." Tai said.

"But Tai if you fly over U.S. airspace without Identification, you'll get forced down." Hikaru said.

"If they can keep up with me when I'm at top speed, they deserve to catch me." Tai said.

"Why? What plane can you turn in to?" Hikaru asked.

"He transforms into an SR-71 Blackbird. The fastest plane known to man. It travels at mach 3.2 at top speed. That's over 2000 miles an hour." Steve said.

"But won't they just send more of those planes to intercept us?" Yuriko asked.

"The rest of the Blackbirds are retired. So there isn't a plane in service that'll be able to keep up with me." Tai said.

Everyone took a few minutes to think over Tai's plan of travel. They really didn't have any other choice. With the space bridge network down, there was no alternative.

"Okay, we'll us you." Takamon said to Tai. "But just start out slow. Okay?"

"What are you afraid of speed?" Tai asked.

"No. I just like to ease into it." Takamon said.

"Alright. I can't transform to vehicle mode in here. We're going to have to go outside. And do it." Tai said.

"Shouldn't we tell our parents that we're leaving?" Takato asked.

"Do you really want to tell your parents that you're leaving the country to find our lost leader?" Fry asked.

Takato, Henry, and Rika all took a minute to think about that. Takato and Henry would be fine because their dads were reasonable. But Rika was terrified of what her mother might think when she found out she left the country without proper documents. But she decided to chance it.

"Alright let's go." Rika said.

"Are we coming too?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah you're coming too." Tai said. "Now come on. Let's not waste time. We have to finds a clear open spot where I can transform safely."

Everyone left the house and turned off the lights as they did. When they all got outside, they made their way back to Shinjuku park. When it was all clear, Tai shouted.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!!"

Tai's ring began to glow and soon it became his suit.

"JETFIRE!!" 

Jetfire made the rockets on his back appear and he flew up ten feet into the air and hovered there. When he did, his suit began to do his transforming show. His body was concealed inside the huge machine that was his vehicle mode. In less than a minute, Jetfire was had his landing gear out and landed on the ground of the park. From the underside of his vehicle mode's belly, an entrance ramp angled down.

"WAIT!!"

As they all started to head for the entrance ramp, they turned and saw Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Suzie, Ryo, and their Digimon running towards them. When they stopped, they leaned over and caught their breath.

"What are you guys doing here? And Where's Impmon?" Takato asked.

"Impmon's at home. Ai and Mako are still sick and he's helping take care of them I think the better question is: Where are you going?" Kazu asked.

"Trevor's in America. We're going there to get him. This is AutoKnight business you guys. Just go home." Rika said.

"You're going to America?" Kenta said.

"Why would Trevor be there?" Jeri asked.

"It's hard to explain Jeri. But Rika's right. You guys should go home and let us deal with this." Takato said.

"Why? We can handle ourselves fine, thank you very much." Guardromon said.

"Yeah you guys. What if something happens while you're there? Wouldn't it be kinda nice to know you have back up?" Ryo asked.

The knight team had to take this into consideration. It was hard enough for them all to handle five Decepticons. They got lucky by creating the railgun. But Ryo did have a strong argument.

"Will you guys even fit into the plane?" Steve said. "I know the inside of these planes. I don't think you'll all fit."

"It'll be okay, Steve." Jetfire said while still in his SR-71 mode.

"Are you sure, Jet?" Steve asked.

"I modified my interior. It's like an airliner inside. Check it out." Jetfire said.

Steve ran up the ramp and looked inside the plane. And Jetfire was right. The inside of it looked a lot like a normal airliner plane There was an aisle down the middle and seats on both sides. There was even enough room for the bigger Digimon like Guardromon and Cyberdramon. Steve shrugged and ran back down the ramp.

"Okay everyone. Welcome aboard AutoKnight Airlines." He said as he gestured them all to go inside the plane.

Everyone chuckled at Steve's joke and went inside the plane to get strapped into their seats. Henry just looked at Suzie.

"Whatever you do, do NOT tell Mom that I let you do this." He said.

"What am I supposed to tell her?" Suzie asked in that cute voice of hers.

"I'll think of something." Henry said as he looked at the blue stone in his own ring.

When everyone got strapped into their seats, there was a voice over the intercom.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, respected Digimon, good afternoon and like Steve said, welcome to AutoKnight Airlines. I'm Jetfire and I will be your captain today. We're looking at clear skies all the way to Fresno and it looks like it'll be at least a fifteen to twenty minute flight if you guys can handle mach 3 speeds. This cabin has also been pressurized for your comfort. When we get to Fresno do not be surprised to find that it will be dark. It is currently past the hour of ten PM there. Snacks and beverages will not be provided due to the fact that I have no attendants on me, and this will be a very short flight. Enjoy the trip."

Everyone chuckled at Jetfire's speech. It actually made him sound like a real pilot. But then again, he was the pilot of the plane. Then the entrance ramp closed up and the plane began to rumble. Then right off the bat. Jetfire slowly started to hover vertically up. Everyone was holding onto their seatbelts hoping they would still be alive by the time this flight was over. When Jetfire cleared the height of the trees in the park, he stopped and hovered.

"Takeoff." Jetfire said.

Jetfire put his engines to full power and flew to the sky. Everyone was now forced up to their seats as Jetfire flew. Jetfire was loving every moment of this. Flying by himself was a power he had acquired not to long ago, and he enjoyed every time he did it. A few minutes after the flight began, Jetfire was already headed east over the Pacific Ocean. He was traveling at just the speed of sound at about twenty thousand feet so his passengers could be comfortable. Then, five minutes later, Jetfire no longer held back.

"Everyone, hold on to your lunch." Jetfire said.

The nozzles on Jetfire's engines opened all the way and rocket flames flew out of them. Jetfire was now gaining a lot of speed in very short time.

"Mach 1" Jetfire said.

One minute later, Jetfire was going twice as fast. And his passengers could feel it.

"Mach 2. We're at Supersonic speed." Jetfire said.

Thirty seconds later. Jetfire was now traveling at 2150 MPH.

"Mach 3.2! I'm at my top speed! We'll get there in no time! Man this awesome!" Jetfire shouted.

"Good for you." Rika said as she grabbed Takato's hand.

Takato blushed but he was scared shitless. He grabbed her hand too. Yuriko and Steve were unfortunately sitting next to each other and they both showed no reaction. Everyone else was fine. Although Violet wasn't in her mind.

"_Trevor, please forgive me. I just hope this won't change anything. It doesn't change the way I feel about you at least."_

Meanwhile, on the islands of Hawaii, the people were down there doing their won thing. But then a very fast plane flew overhead and every Hawaiian could have swore they heard a noise that sounded like this.

"YYAAAAAAAAAHHHOOOOOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOOO!!!!!!"

* * *

Me: Wow I did not expect to make that chapter this long.

Tai: Flying is awesome.

Takamon: I'm sure it is, Tai.

Takato: Thanks for bringing all of us back into it, AK.

Me: No problem. But I'm tired so no one else is gonna talk right now.

Trevor's in America, Hikaru is a tactical mastermind, Yuriko and Steve now have a general disliking towards one another, and Jetfire is crazy about flying. And what did Miki mean the connections between her and Trevor? Find out in the next chapter. Until then, peace bitches.


	15. Tombstones

Me: Hey bitches! Wassup?

Takamon: Nothin much here, AK. What about you?

Me: I can't complain. I updated Of Chao and Hedgehogs a few days ago.

Takato: How's that story going anyway?

Me: It's doin alright.

Rika: So is there gonna be another fight coming up, AK?

Me: The final battle is approaching, Rika. But it won't be here in this chapter.

Violet: This is the longest you've ever worked on one story, isn't it?

Me: I would have been done with this one already if I wasn't working on another one at the same time. I'm going on three months with this one now.

Kari: Well, just keep going, you'll get to six.

Me: Yeah. SO let's try and get there faster. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, or Futurama. The Shikibu Siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are fully owned by me.

Trevor: One small joke about that…

Takamon:…and the next thing you know, you'll be buried next to Trevor's family in Fresno.

Trevor: Damn straight.

Me: For Primus' sake. Enjoy chapter 15.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 15: Tombstones**

(Earth; Downtown Fresno California; 10:30 PM)

Right smack dab in the center of California, the fifth largest city in that state resides. This city is Fresno. Breadbasket of the USA. All of the natural food is grown in that valley and shipped all over the country. This city also happens to be the hometown of Trevor Jackson Bauer. He was raised there in different places at different times in his life, but he never left the city itself. Trevor was walking through the streets of the downtown district and turned around almost every ten seconds to look around his home. In his hand was a bouquet of red roses.

"My god, this place has changed so much." Trevor said to himself. "The old security bank is shut down? I mean come on. That place was awesome to walk inside of every day."

Trevor sighed as he looked at the tallest building in the city with the words "Security Bank" at the top of it. He then saw that there were no lights on inside any of the windows on it.

"*SIGH* Time travel. It can really screw with your head." Trevor said.

Trevor kept on walking through the streets until he came by an alley. He looked inside of the alley for an unusually long time. He kept staring into that alley because it was the same alley that he and Amber lived in when it was just the two of them. Trevor frowned at that memory because it was also where Amber was killed. He kept walking for about ten more minutes until he reached a cemetery. He looked around the graveyard in every direction until he entered it. He walked by every aisle of graves until he stopped at one that had a small sign at the beginning of it. That sign read, "Bauer Lane". Trevor chuckled once.

"At least SOME things stay the same after a huge time hop."

Trevor started to walk down the aisle. He stopped at the very first tombstone.

**Here Lies:**

**Michelle Bauer**

**Beloved Wife and Mother**

**1914-1949**

"_She only got to be a mom for only a few minutes. Mom, I'm so sorry."_

Trevor sighed before he actually spoke out loud.

"Hey, Mom. I know I really never got the chance to know you or even see your face with my own eyes, but I still love you all the same. I always have and I always will."

Trevor brought his fingers up to his mouth and he kissed them. He then motioned the same fingers and touched his mother's tombstone with them. The teen knelt down and picked some of the roses out of the bouquet he had and placed them at the base of the stone. He then stood back up and moved on to the very next stone.

**Here Lies:**

**Owen Bauer**

**Father, Husband, Supporter**

**1912-1957**

Trevor sighed again.

"Hey, Dad." He said softly. "I hope you don't mind, but I had to borrow some of your money to get here. There's still plenty of cash in that old account of yours so no one should really tell the difference. *SIGH* God, I miss you, Pops. I love you."

Trevor knelt down in front of the stone and put two more roses at its base. He then got back up and stood in between the next two gravestones.

**Here Lies: Here Lies:**

**Delores Bauer Wayne Bauer**

**Mother, Grandmother, Wife Father, Grandfather, Husband**

**1888-1962 1886-1962 **

Trevor placed two roses each at the bases of both stones and stood back up to look at them.

"The two of you were always awesome. You always told me and Amber stories of the old west and what it was like. I thought it would last a bit longer than it did with you guys. Even today they still have no idea what kind of cancer you had, Grandma. I looked into it. It's shrouded in mystery even to this day. But that doesn't change that fact that I miss you guys like crazy."

Trevor sighed before he moved on to the final stone. When he saw the name, he teared up.

**Here Lies:**

**Amber Bauer**

**Loving sister, Daughter,**

**And Best Friend**

**1949-1963**

Trevor reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden walnut sized locket tat used to belong to his sister. He opened it up and stared at the picture of her inside. He smiled as one of his tears fell on the picture. He wiped the locket off and his eyes after that and closed the locket. He then stared at the stone of his twin sister with a look of sadness and guilt.

"Hey sis. Sorry it took me so long to visit you again. I just ran into some giant robots and I had to travel through time. It's a long story. Heh. *SIGH* It's just so unfair. You were my best friend and my partner too. It's just not fair the way you died. And it's partly my fault."

Trevor voice started to crack.

"I should have reacted faster when I saw that guy with the gun. I should've done something. Instead I just watched as the bullet pierced your chest and then you died in my arms."

Trevor wiped his eyes with his sleeve again.

"Things have changed here, Amber. You should see me now. I lead this group of people that are meant to save the world. I still can't believe something like that happened to me. But the people that I've met along the way are just so awesome. Some of them aren't even human and one of them is from the future. To a degree. And there's even this one girl who's my new best friend. Please don't be upset by that. It's just that she's the only one who actually knows about you guys and she's kept it a secret for me. She's really awesome, Amber. If you were still here, I know you and her would become fast BFFs. You always did have that special charm to be able to make friends with everyone you met. I miss that. Jeez, I miss YOU. All of you guys."

Trevor got on his knee and put the rest of the roses he had in front of Amber's tombstone. He then got back up as another tear fell from his eye.

"I love you, Amber. And I miss you. *SIGH* So damn much."

Trevor bowed his head and closed his eyes as he stayed frozen in front of his sister's grave. He clenched his right fist that also had her locket inside of it. Then he heard a very quiet noise. IT was almost impossible to hear. But he was at a cemetery. It was so quiet, the slightest breeze could be heard. The sound that Trevor heard however, was a footstep. He turned around and then he saw a silhouette disappear behind a tree.

"Come out here. I won't hurt you." Trevor said to the unknown person.

"I know you won't, Trev. I am your best friend after all." The person's voice said.

Trevor knew that voice. He saw the silhouette emerge from behind the tree. When the figure got closer and into the light, Trevor saw that it was indeed his best friend. Violet. Trevor turned around away from her, a bit shocked she was there.

"How much of that did you hear?" Trevor asked.

"It started at your mother. And then it ended here at your sister." Violet said as she walked up next to Trevor and put her hand on his shoulder.

Trevor didn't even look at her.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

Violet froze up. She didn't want to tell him how she got to Fresno, but she had no other choice.

"Just look to your left." She answered.

Trevor first looked at Violet with a confused look. But then he turned to the left and his eyes went wide. He saw everyone standing at the start of Bauer Lane. Takamon, Steve, Tai, Henry, Rika, everybody was there. Trevor looked back at Violet with his eyes still big.

"You told them?" he asked.

Violet only looked down at her feet.

"Yes. I did. Trev, I'm sorry. I could've done a better acting job when we searched the city for you. But they caught on and I cracked. Trevor can you ever forgive me?" she said on a tone that said she was sorry.

Trevor sighed and gently took Violet's hand off of his shoulder.

"No Violet. I can't forgive you."

Violet's heart began to sink when she heard those words.

"…because there's nothing to forgive. I should be apologizing to you."

And then her heart rose back up. But now Violet was confused. She had just told everyone Trevor's deepest darkest secret, and she had betrayed her promise to Trevor. And yet, HE was apologizing to HER?

"Why would you think you have to apologize to me?" she asked.

Trevor put his hand on her shoulder.

"This was MY secret. I should have never made it yours too." He said. "I should have just…told them all the truth when we all first met. I'm sorry, Violet."

Violet put her hand back on Trevor's shoulder again.

"Trevor, what you went through was absolutely tragic. If it happened to me, I would have done the same thing." She said.

"Yeah, but you were right all along, Vi." Trevor said. "Those guys over there are our team. They have the right to know about my past."

Trevor pulled Violet in close and hugged her. Violet smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks for coming here to check up on me. And I'm sorry I left without telling you guys." Trevor said.

"Just don't do that again. You gave us all quite a scare." Violet said.

Trevor and Violet chuckled a bit and then they ended the hug. Trevor then looked back to the start of Bauer Lane where his team was. They were all looking at him with mixed expressions. Trevor smiled a bit and then made a gesture with his head that meant, "Come here." Everyone saw the gesture and understood what it meant. They all began to walk down the lane and looked at the gravestones of Trevor's family as they did. When they reached Trevor and Violet, they all gathered around the two and look at Amber's stone.

"I guess your childhood isn't one of the most pleasant to remember now, is it?" Fry said.

"No it's not." Trevor replied. "How did you all get here?"

"Me." Tai said.

"You?" Trevor said.

"He transformed to Jetfire and he flew us all over here in a flash." Terriermon said.

"And there was room for all of you?" Trevor said.

"It's pretty big inside of me, Trev." Tai said.

"How was the flight?" Trevor asked anyone.

"I've been on a Concorde before. Tai just put that thing to shame." Takato said.

"What's a Concorde?" Violet asked.

"A Concorde is an English Airliner that went up to supersonic speeds. Jetfire just broke that record though by going mach 3." Steve said.

"And how did you guys like it?" Trevor said.

"I've never gone so fast before in my life. I love flying!" Tai shouted.

"I meant for your passengers, Tai. But it's good to know you like your powers." Trevor said.

"That was probably the most awesome flight I've ever been on." Takato said.

"If only there were snacks and drinks." Terriermon said.

"The trip as over in like, thirty minutes." Henry said.

"So?" Terriermon said.

"I was traveling at 2100 miles an hour. If I DID have an attendant on board me, she wouldn't even be able to stand up." Tai said.

"What makes you think that attendant would even be female?" Rika asked.

"If anyone is going to have a job working INSIDE of me, it's going to be a girl." Tai said.

"I heard that." Steve said.

Tai and Steve bumped fists as every female there just stared at them.

"Guys." Renamon said

Takamon walked out and looked at Trevor.

"I feel like such an ass." The golden Digimon said.

Everyone looked at Takamon.

"Why do you feel like an ass?" Trevor asked.

Takamon looked back down the row of tombstones.

"Ever since I told you guys about Blaze, I've done nothing but bitch and moan about all the time. I had no idea something like THIS could happen. I mean, I lost my wife, sure. But losing, your mother, your father, and your sister? I mean, I'm a Digimon. I never had any of those, but if I did, *SIGH*"

Trevor smiled and knelt down so his head was at Takamon's level. His blue-green eyes looked right into Tak's pure ocean blue ones.

"You weren't being an ass by missing your wife, Takamon. You were grieving. It's just something people do. But listen. I may have lost all five members of my family and you only lose your wife. But the level of devastation for us was the same. Do you know why?"

Takamon shook his head.

"It's because I was as close to my family combined as you were to your wife alone. Don't feel bad about it, Tak. It happens to everybody. Not exactly in this here scenario all the time but it still happens."

Takamon smiled and Trevor did with him.

"Thanks for the enlightenment." Takamon said.

"No problem." Trevor said.

The two of them fisted each other and then Trevor stood up and looked down into his team's hands. There were flowers in all of them. Trevor smiled even bigger as he watched each of his teammates one by one put their own flowers on Amber's grave. Trevor even dropped out a tear of happiness when he saw them al do that for him. Even the rest of the tamers who weren't AutoKnights paid their respects to the fallen sister of the one they called a hero.

"You guys are so awesome." Trevor said. "Thank you."

Everyone smiled and then they all engaged in a very big group hug. When they all separated, Steve held out his open hand and Trevor saw his ring in his palm.

"You really do know how to surprise us, you know that?" Steve said.

"I do now." Trevor said as he took back his ring and put it on his finger.

Yuriko and Hikaru stepped in front of Trevor.

"We are so sorry about your family, Trevor." Yuriko said.

"Yeah. It must have been hell to go through." Hikaru said.

"It was. But life goes on. I have to understand that. We all do." Trevor said.

Everyone nodded and then looked downwards again at Amber's stone. Tai however was looking up at the buildings of downtown Fresno.

"So this is your hometown, huh?" Tai said.

"Yep. Born and raised a Californian." Trevor said.

"I've seen pictures of California on the internet. They really didn't look at all like this." Fry said.

"When you looked at those pictures, what were they of?" Trevor asked.

"LA, San Francisco, Sacramento, places like that." Fry said.

"Exactly. This is the central valley. This city is right in the very middle of California.

"How close were you to your family?" Jeri asked.

Trevor looked at her and then back at the stone.

"I never really knew my mother. I only saw her face in pictures. My father and I were close like a father and son should be. Then he got M&M'd. Me and Amber went to live with my grandparents. And boy, were those two fun. The stories they told me and Amber about what it was like in the old west. Then they died and then it was just me and Amber. Then, BAM! It was just me." Trevor said that last part very sadly. "But I have to say I was closest to Amber. She wasn't just my sister. She was my TWIN sister. She and I were like peanut butter and jelly. We just didn't go well without the other. But now here I am alone, and then I found you guys."

They all smiled.

"Guys I'm sorry I never told you about this. You have to understand…"

"We all understand crystal clear, Trevor." TK said.

"He's right." Henry said. "Telling that story has to be really hard for you to do. It was painful for us jus to hear it, it was so sad. I mean sad as in the emotion not sad the pathetic meaning."

Trevor chuckled.

"I know, Hank. Thanks for that." Trevor said.

"My bwother's name is Henwy. Not Hank." Suzie said.

Everyone chuckled a bit at Suzie's cute little voice and her inability to say her Rs right.

"Suzie, Hank is a nickname for Henry." Kari said.

"Oh Okay." Suzie said.

"Just like Takamon's name, right Tak?" Patamon said.

Everyone looked at Takamon when he didn't answer Patamon back. The gold and silver Digimon was simply looking up at the sky with somewhat of angry look.

"Tak, what's wrong?" Takato asked.

Takamon responded by pointing up to the sky and had everyone follow his finger. Then everyone had the same angry look. Except for Suzie. She just grabbed her brother's waist. What everyone was looking at was Megatron, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker flying towards them in vehicle mode.

"Oh you have just GOT to be kidding me!" Trevor shouted.

The Decepticons flew over the cemetery at low altitude creating a very strong gust of wind from which everyone shielded themselves. The ten humans there with rings just looked at each other. Yuriko and Hikaru noticed something else.

"Look!" Hikaru shouted.

Everyone looked back up and saw a small figure fly over them.

"It's Miki." Yuriko said.

"She came back for round 2, eh?" Takato said with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky, Takato." TK said.

"That's right. There might be fewer of them but remember, they are still extremely powerful." Tai said.

"Good luck you guys." Ryo said.

The ten ring bearers stepped into their own group and they all held up their hands and shouted the two ever so popular words.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well I'm gonna end it here.

Trevor: NO! What about the fight?! AK, you have to include the fight!

Me: Calm down Trev. The fight will come next chapter and I can promise that this fight will bring a lot of shockers that no one will see coming. I swear it.

Trevor: Well as long s there is suspense it revelations.

Violet: I guess we can hold out for a bit longer.

Me: Thank you.

Takamon: All that stuff you said about, Fresno in this chapter. Was all of that stuff true?

Me: Damn straight. It was also given a very prestigious award.

Rika: Oh yeah? What award.

Me: Uuuuuuuuhhhhhh…it was voted……to be the drunkest city in the U.S.

Everyone but me: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Me: Oh, die from laughing assholes.

Trevor is finally comfortable with everyone knowing about his family, but will they all survive the upcoming battle? You CAN"T miss the next chapter and the final battle of The AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide. Until then, peace bitches.


	16. Combinations

Me: Hey! Wassup, bitches? I got the final battle in this installment ready to go.

Takamon: And it's about time, too.

Kari: Hey. Don't get on, AK. It takes him a very long time to do final battles. Remember the one back in Three? How long that one was?

Tai: That was a good fight.

TK: It was, wasn't it?

Trevor: I can't complain about that one either.

Yuriko: I wasn't there for that one.

Hikaru: Neither was I.

Violet: That's just a crying shame.

Me: Okay. Enough delays. This chapter is the one I've been waiting to do for three months. Let's get right down to it. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, or Futurama. The Shikibu Siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are still owned by me.

Trevor: If you want to keep your eyes in their sockets…

Takamon:…you'll keep quiet about that little detail.

Me: Almost over. Enjoy chapter sixteen.

**The AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 16: Combinations**

(Fresno California; Downtown Graveyard; 11:00 PM)

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!"

The ten rings that belonged to the group of knights all simultaneously started to glow in their respected colors. Then the melting show began. Trevor, Violet, Steve, Tai, TK, Kari, Fry, Takato, Henry, and Rika all became their AutoKnight selves.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!"

"IRONHIDE!"

"RATCHET!"

"JETFIRE!"

"BUMBLEBEE!"

"ARCEE!"

"SIDESWIPE!"

"JAZZ!"

"JOLT!"

"CHROMIA!"

As the glowing stopped, the other Tamers just watched in amazement as this was the first time ever seeing them transform into AutoKnights. Patamon and Gatomon then stepped forward. Bumblebee and Arcee took out their D3's and they started to glow.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"

Every single transformation was now complete and the Decepticons were still in the air flying.

"Have they no decency?" Sideswipe said as he transformed his boots into his one-wheeled skates. "This is a cemetery! Everything's supposed to be silent!"

"I of all people should know that." Optimus said.

"Well then let's go." Ironhide said.

"Yeah! Let's kick it up!" Takamon said as he brought out his staff.

As Takamon approached the group of knights, Optimus stopped him and Takamon had a confused look.

"Not this time, Tak." He said.

Takamon was now a bit angry.

"What? Come on! I can take these guys and you all damn well know it!" he shouted.

"We never said you couldn't." Jetfire said.

"Then why are you making me miss out on the action?"

"Because we're not sure you'll be able to handle facing Megatron after the last time you saw him." Optimus said.

Takamon went silent. The last time he saw Megatron, his reaction to the Decepticon leader's offer did make him a little depressed.

"Guys, I'm fine." Takamon said.

"Either way, you're sitting this one out." Optimus said.

"But-"

"That's an order, Takamon." Optimus said sternly.

Takamon was taken back a bit by that last remark. He had never been told what to do by Optimus before. He really didn't like it. He just shut his eyes and turned away from them.

"Just go." He said.

"I'm sorry, Tak. It's just that…" Optimus started.

"If you want to go and kill them, you better go now." Takamon said.

The knights all looked at each other with concern for Takamon showing on their faces.

"What about us?" Renamon asked.

"Yeah. Don't we get a piece of the action?" Terriermon said.

"Sorry buddy." Jolt said to his partner. "But since Bio-Merging isn't possible here, I think you guys should stay here."

"He's right. Stay here with Takamon." Jazz said.

"Protect the rest of the humans." Yuriko said.

"Well alright then. AutoKnights!" Optimus said. He then looked down at Takamon. "And ONLY AutoKnights…"

Takamon crossed his arms and grunted. All ten AutoKnights then ran past him as Yuriko and Hikaru transformed their legs into their robot legs. Then their feet rockets burned up and they took off with Angemon and Angewomon flying behind them.

"Transform and Rollout!"

All ten AutoKnights got out into the street and followed Optimus' command. First Optimus took on his Peterbilt 379 mode. Then Ratchet and his H2 Ambulance took to the streets. Followed by the three spies of Team Recon. Bumblebee and his 2010 Camaro, and Arcee and Chromia in their Mustang GT's. Ironhide was after them in her GMC Topkick mode. Then Jazz zoomed on the road in his Pontiac Solstice mode. Then, Sideswipe in his Corvette Stingray came in followed by Jolt and his Chevy Volt mode. Finally, Jetfire took to the skies in his SR-71 Blackbird mode. Angemon, Angewomon, Yuriko, and Hikaru all flew after them as they all went down the road to follow the cons, leaving everyone else behind in the graveyard.

"Good luck, you guys." Jeri said.

"Do you think they can do it?" Kenta said.

"I hope so." Ryo responded. "We just have to have faith in them."

"They've always come out on top so far." Renamon said.

"I hope the news won't catch on to this." Guilmon said.

"If the human's parents find out that we're in America, they're gonna flip." Terriermon said.

"And it's still broad daylight over there while it's dark here. They're all still awake and probably watching TV even as we speak." Kenta said scared.

"My Mom is gonna kill me!" Kazu said.

"Oh just shut up." Takamon said. "If they can't stop the cons, you may have bigger problems then facing your parents."

"True. But do you think we should just stay here and wait for them to come back, or should we follow them and watch the fight?" Terriermon asked.

Everyone started to think about this.

"There ISN'T any rule that says we can't watch them kick ass." Kazu said.

"Well then let's go." Cyberdramon said.

Everyone took off after the knights.

Meanwhile, Megatron and his soldiers were still in the air flying over the city of Fresno. They were now a few miles away from downtown and near the irrigation fields of Fresno State University.

"Decepticons, transform and land!" Megatron ordered.

Megatron, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker, all transformed into their robot modes and landed on the ground in the wide ranged fields. Miki landed in front of them.

"Why aren't we annihilating them right now?" Starscream asked.

"Patience, Starscream. Tonight, those fools WILL meet their doom. One way or the other." Megatron.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces." Miki said with a smirk.

"You won't have to wait long, General." Skywarp said as he pointed to the left.

The cons all looked to the left and saw the head lights of the AutoKnights approaching them as fast as they could. The knights themselves were a bit curious why they had not done anything.

"Why aren't they destroying anything like they love to do?" Sideswipe asked.

"I guess they just came here for us to beat them down." Ratchet said.

"I'm not so sure about that, doc-knight." Jolt said.

"Something on your mind, Jolt?" Optimus asked.

"They're just waiting there for us. They wouldn't do something like that unless they had something planned." Jolt said.

"He's right." Hikaru said. "Everyone, stay on your toes. Something is definitely up."

"Roger that. AutoKnights, respected Digimon, and half-humans, let's do this shit." Optimus said.

All ten AutoKnights transformed as soon as they were close enough to the fields. Jetfire came in and transformed into his own human mode and already had his jet boosters on his back. So he was still flying. Angemon, Angewomon, Yuriko, and Hikaru all flew close to him. They all then stopped when the gap between the good guys and the bad guys became 150 feet. Then it was pretty much a staring contest between good and evil.

"How nice to see you and your pitiful friends again, Prime." Megatron said.

"Me and me so called pitiful friends have kicked your ass more than once Megatron. And we can do it again." Optimus said.

"Not tonight. This night is the end for you and the whole stupid Autobot rebellion." Megatron said.

"What do you have going on in that sick mind of yours?" Ratchet said.

"Young fleshling, the only thing that resides in my mind is pure genius. And tonight, it will finally be your downfall." Megatron said as he looked up to the sky.

Everyone else there looked up and saw something growing in the sky. Six tiny dots no bigger than the stars were somehow growing. But then Optimus realized that those were not stars.

"Great. There's more of them." He said.

Everyone looked at Optimus with fear in what he just said. They then realized that he was right. The growing stars were actually giant asteroids plummeting to the Earth. All six of them impacted right behind Megatron. The humans all lost their balance and went to the ground. Angemon and Angewomon floated up in the air and the eyes underneath their helmets went as wide as they could when they saw six robots emerge from the where the meteors hit. All of them had red glowing eyes.

One of them was a grey and black robot that stood at 30 feet tall. It had armor all over it's body that looked like it came from a cement truck. Different sections of the back of the truck were split apart and on different places on his arms as if they were shields.

The next one reached to about fifty feet tall because this one had extended legs due to it's crane-like vehicle mode. A shovel on its left hand split into three fingers while the left hand simply had a wrecking ball connected by multiple cables. The cage of the crane went over the top of its head and over its back.

The third one was twenty feet tall and seemed to lack basic legs by the looks of it. Below his wais was a hunk of machinery that formed into one cone-shaped giant footless leg. Its armor was yellow and looked like it came from a modern bulldozer. The treads of his bulldozer form reached out beyond his hands and were used as whips.

The fourth one was literally a hunk. It was a huge 60 foot tall hulking, broad robot with grayish green armor that looked like it came from a dump truck. The huge back wheels were positioned behind his shoulders while the other two wheels were at his ankles. His head was roundish.

The fifth one had yellow armor and it came from a scoop loader. This one reached a height of fifty feet tall. Black smoke began to pour out of the smokestacks coming out of his shoulders as soon as he stood up.

The final one was huge and red. It had no feet. It was standing on one huge giant wheel. There was another one over his head. This robot's armor came from a very big excavator. The shovel of the vehicle was split in two and both halves were on separate sides serving as his arms.

All six new Decepticons walked or rolled over to Megatron and stood behind him while the AutoKnights all had expressions of shock. Ryo, Jeri, Takamon, and everyone else was a fair distance away from the fields and they too were shocked by the new bad guys.

"How rude of me." Megatron said with a chuckle. "AutoKnights, meet your doom: The Constructicons."

"Constructicons?" Jetfire repeated as he took out his battle axe from behind his back.

"We know these guys. They destroyed Crystal City n Cybertron." Yuriko said.

"The cement truck is Mixmaster. He's pretty much the ring leader of them all. The crane's name is Hightower. The bulldozer with no legs is Rampage. The big dump truck there is Long Haul. The yellow scooper engine is called Scrapper. And the huge excavator on one wheel is Scavenger. These guys are nasty. I've been in battle with them before." Hikaru said.

"Anything else we should know before continuing?" Angemon asked.

"Nope. Let's do this." Hikaru said.

"Alright. There's ten Decepticons and one human slash Decepticon. Yuriko, Hikaru, since Miki was your sister, do you have a problem fighting her?" Optimus asked.

"Not at all." Hikaru said as the skin on his right arm disappeared entirely and the machinery underneath formed a thin barreled plasma cannon.

"We're not going to kill her, Hikaru." Yuriko said.

"Work this out later, you two." Angewomon said.

"I want the big green one." Ironhide said as she whirled her cannons like she always does.

"You want to take on Long Haul?" Optimus said. "Alright then. As Always, Megatron's mine. Who do you all want?"

"Mixmaster seems like an easy kill." Ratchet said. "I'll take him."

"I want the big Scavenger." Jetfire said.

"Me and Arcee will take Skywarp and Thundercracker." Bumblebee said.

"I guess Starscream is as good a target as any." Jolt said.

"Good. Cause I want to take the crane. Hightower is it?" Sideswipe said.

"Rampage is mine." Jazz said.

"I'll take that Scrapper bot." Chromia said.

Optimus smirked and took out his left ion blaster.

"Alright then. Angemon. Angewomon. The rest of us will be fine. But I want you two to stay as close as you can to Jazz, Jolt, and Chromia. No offense you three but your experience isn't as much as what the rest of us have." Optimus said.

"None taken. We understand, Prime." Jolt said as he armed the electro-whips that came out of his hands.

Optimus smirked and then turned around to face the cons who were all ready for battle. A small strip of metal then slid up at the center of Optimus' collar and reached the tip of his nose. Then the strip expanded out in both ways until the entire bottom half of his face was covered in his metal battle mask.

"AutoKnights…" Optimus said.

"Decepticons…" Megatron said.

Then both of them shouted…

"ATTAAAACK!"

Both teams charged across the field and the AutoKnights took on their robot modes so they could match up with the cons. It was hard to do, considering the cons were a lot bigger than they were. But it was still an even fight. Everyone took who they said they would take. Miki, Yuriko, and Hikaru were all in the air dodging each other's shots and trying their pest to land either a punch or kick. Miki was completely transformed into her robot mode. Optimus and Megatron were engaged in a battle of swords. Long Haul was doing his best to smash Ironhide with his giant hands. But Ironhide always jumped out of the way and gave Long Haul a few shouts with her cannons. But that really didn't do much good. Jazz was quickly moving around Rampage and getting in a few good swings with his chucks. He only managed to get in a few scratches. Chromia was going her best to damage Scrapper but she wasn't having much luck. Arcee was slashing her blade at Thundercracker but the con just flew over her to avoid it. Starscream was hovering in the air while Jolt lashed out his whips. Hightower was swinging down his wrecking ball trying to smash Sideswipe, but the silver colored AutoKnight was too fast and out skated every swing. There were many craters in the ground. Jetfire was literally forced to fly up in the air to reach Scavenger. He kept on firing missiles and slicing at the giant con with his axe. Skywarp was only teleporting around while Bumblebee kept trying to hit him with his plasma cannon.

"Hold still!" Bumblebee shouted.

"Not a chance, brat. If you want to hit me, try harder." Skywarp said as he disappeared again.

Bumblebee growled and the got an idea. He took out the two missile launchers concealed in his shoulders and immediately turned around to see nothing. He launched four missiles from each pod just as Skywarp appeared in his line of fire. All the missiles hit Skywarp dead on and the con fell to the ground.

"How's that for harder?" Bumblebee said with a smirk.

Ratchet and Mixmaster were in their own battle. But the weapons Mixmaster used were not what Ratchet was expecting. Mixmaster was blasting projectiles of acid and chemicals at Ratchet. The doc-knight managed to dodge the shots, but when the acid hit the ground, water pipes began to melt and the ground itself withered away.

"Take him out now, Ratchet!" Ironhide shouted while firing her cannons. "If that Chemistry Professor keeps shooting that shit at you, the whole fields will melt!"

She was right. They were in irrigation fields. They had to protect them.

"Roger that." Ratchet said as he transformed the top of his left arm.

Out of Ratchet's left arm, a weapon rose up that resembled a hot rod engine. There were two thin firing barrels. Both of the barrels started to glow a bright gold inside. Then two thin golden beams shot out and hit Mixmaster. A dim gold aura surrounded Mixmaster.

"One serving of EMP served up nice and hot. Enjoy, you walking blender." Ratchet said.

"Oh I did thoroughly, boy." Mixmaster said as the aura faded away.

Ratchet was now in a state of panic. Usually his EMP shut down any robot he blasted with it. But yet, Mixmaster was still standing.

"I am immune to your little EMP generator." Mixmaster said. "But let's see of YOUR immune to THIS."

Mixmaster jumped forward and somersaulted on the ground. As he did, his legs transformed along with his lower stomach area. Mixmaster was now standing on his hands as a giant long barreled gun was now sticking out of Mixmaster's stomach. And he had it pointing right at Ratchet.

"Oh shit." Ratchet muttered.

Mixmaster fired the gun and Ratchet was hit in the chest with the large bullet. His robotic chest was smoking as he fell backwards and transformed back into human mode.

"Ratchet!" Sideswipe cried in fear for his friend.

But that was a mistake. As Sideswipe was distracted, Hightower swung his wrecking ball and Sideswipe was finally hit. Sideswipe was now stuck to the ball like George of the Jungle was to a tree. With the knight still attached, Hightower gave the ball another swing and therefore flung Sideswipe into the ground. Sideswipe made a huge rut in the ground as he landed. Sideswipe was out cold. Hightower then went over to where Scavenger was. He swung his ball yet again and it smashed right into Jetfire's side. Jetfire went spinning out of control in the air and crash landed in front of them. As he transformed back to his human mode, Scavenger grasped him with his giant hand and picked him up.

"Hold onto him for now. We will figure out what to do with him later." Hightower said.

Scavenger complied and kept the unconscious Jetfire in his hand. Mixmaster picked up Ratchet and did the same. Miki and her siblings flew over them.

"Your friends are so weak. It's hardly worth the trip here." Miki said.

"It'll be worth it for me once I rip out that dark spark of yours!" Hikaru shouted.

"I'd keep your brother on a short leash if I were you, Yuriko." Miki said as she fired a shot from her plasma cannon.

Yuriko blocked the shot with her force field.

"He's YOUR brother too, Miki. Stop this! Please, I'm begging you!" Yuriko said.

"I've said this already, sister. It's too late for me." Miki said as she looked down and saw Optimus. "Well, Bauer seems to be doing well for himself."

Yuriko and Hikaru looked at each other.

"How do you know his name?" Hikaru demanded.

"Later. Right now I have unfinished business with him." Miki said as she dove down at full tilt towards Optimus.

"PRIME! HEADS UP!" Yuriko shouted.

"Huh?" Optimus muttered while his sword was locked with Megatron's.

Optimus looked up and saw Miki coming towards him. But before he could do anything, Miki shot her gun several times and they all hit Optimus in the face. Optimus stumbled backwards off balance.

"Thank you, General." Megatron said as he rushed towards Optimus.

As Optimus regained his sight, the only thing he was able to see was Megatron's giant fist impact his face. Megatron kept on beating Optimus down until he was on the ground weakened and in his human mode again. Smirking, Megatron picked Optimus up and squeezed tightly so he couldn't move his arms or legs.

"I've always wanted to hold the head of the original Optimus in my hands. But the entire body of his successor will do just fine for me." Megatron said. "Hear this, AutoKnights!"

At that moment, every single robot, both good and bad, stopped what they were doing and looked at Megatron. The AutoKnights were horrified when they saw a beaten down Optimus in Megatron's hand. Sideswipe had just gotten back up and he was still in robot mode. When he saw Optimus' condition, he was scared for him too. So were Jetfire and Ratchet when they came out of it.

"Unless you want me to squeeze the life out of your beloved leader, you will transform down and cease your attack." Megatron said.

Megatron began to squeeze Optimus as an example. Optimus was now screaming out of pain and his allies were even more horrified than before. Especially Ironhide.

"Aaaahhhh! Don't…stand down!" Optimus shouted as best he could. "Don't worry about me!"

The knights and the two angel Digimon wanted to keep fighting, but they couldn't stand seeing their leader in so much pain. The AutoKnights who were still in robot mode made their weapons disappear and transformed down into their human modes. Megatron loosened up his grip on Optimus who just looked down with his eyes closed. One by one, the AutoKnights were picked up by the very same cons they were fighting against. Angemon and Angewomon were still in the air. Megatron saw them.

"And as for the two of you…" Megatron said.

Like it was an order, Miki came out of nowhere from behind them and shot both of them in the chest with her cannon. The two Digimon fell down to the ground and de-digivolved.

"Patamon!" Bumblebee shouted.

"Gatomon!" Arcee cried.

"You're going to pay for that one, Megatron!" Hikaru shouted.

But before he and Yuriko could move, the two of them found themselves surrounded by a green glowing energy. They tried to move, but they couldn't. Miki was behind them with two green glowing beams coming out of her palms and surrounding her brother and sister.

"He he he. YOU will be the ones who will pay." Miki said.

"Well done, General." Megatron said. He then looked at Optimus who was still in his hand. "Which of your pitiful teammates should be the first to die?"

Optimus shot him an angry look and retracted his faceplate. Then Optimus spit on Megatron's hand as a response.

"Go to hell, you son of a bitch." Optimus said.

Megatron only chuckled.

"I believe you and your team will be going there first, Prime." He said.

The other nine Decepticons all formed an aisle in front of Megatron. Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Mixmaster were on the left. And Long Haul, Scrapper, Scavenger, Hightower, and Rampage were on the right. Megatron started to walk down the aisle and stopped at Long Haul who was first on the right. He looked in his hand and saw Ironhide glaring at him.

"You." Megatron said. "You were the one who helped destroy Shockwave all those years ago."

"Glad to do it." Ironhide said.

"Damn straight." Optimus said in agreement.

"Shockwave was one of my finest and loyal soldiers. His death was one I did not see coming for a millennia."

"So what? Are you gonna kill me first then?" Ironhide asked.

"No." Megatron said. "I'll save you for myself. But first you get to have the pleasure of watching your teammates die one by one."

Megatron moved on to Starscream who had Jolt in his hand.

"Such little experience." Megatron said. "Yet you and four others here were able to blow Grindor to pieces."

"We're full of surprises." Jolt said.

"As am I." Megatron said as he walked away.

Megatron was in between Scrapper and Scavenger. Jetfire was in Scavenger's left hand, and Chromia was in Scrapper's right. Megatron looked at Chromia first.

"You aren't worthy to be killed first." Megatron said.

Chromia actually growled as Megatron diverted his attention to Jetfire.

"And as for you, I'm still not happy with the fact that the power YOU posses used to be that of a Decepticon." Megatron said.

Jetfire smirked. "I've enjoyed it. You gave the original Jetfire the powers that are now mine. How does it feel to be able to taste your own medicine."

"Make smart remarks all you want. You have Decepticon fluids running through your cybernetics whether you like it or not. But you won't have to worry about that soon."

Megatron moved on to Hightower and Rampage. Jazz and Sideswipe were in their hands.

"The two of are powerful with your abilities. I'd ask you to join our cause, but I know your answer will be similar to that Takamon creature's. Quite a shame he's not here to see this."

"What Takamon did to you was the right thing. We all know you couldn't bring back his wife!" Optimus shouted in Megatron's grip.

Everyone else shouted their support at that.

"He could have had ultimate power. Instead he chose the side of weaklings." Megatron said as he moved on.

He immediately passed by the three Shikibus and went straight to Mixmaster. He had Ratchet.

"Ah. The infamous third AutoKnight. Honestly, I'm not surprised at how your first encounter with Starscream went."

"So you knew we would win?" Ratchet said.

"To a point. But ever since then he has grown even more angry at you. I think I'll let HIM kill you."

Megatron was now in between Skywarp and Thundercracker who had Bumblebee and Arcee in their hands. Megatron did not look happy to see them at all.

"I remember the two of you. You two are the ones who robbed me of ultimate victory in your homeland."

"Our hearts bleed for you." Bumblebee said with his sarcasm openly showing.

"I have decided. You two will be the first to go." Megatron said.

All of the other knights looked afraid. Takamon, and the others were hearing the whole thing from where they were with the communicator Takamon had and they had the same looks.

"Bee. Arcee." Takamon muttered.

Mack with Megatron, he was pondering another decision.

"Which of the two of you shall be first?" Megatron said.

Megatron then eyed Arcee.

"I believe there is a saying on this planet. Ladies first." Megatron said. "Thundercracker."

"Yes my lord." Thundercracker said as he flew up into the air leaving the res of her team horrified.

"ARCEEEEEEE!" Bumblebee screamed.

"Bumblebee! Help me!" Arcee shouted.

"Put my little sister down, you bastard!" Jetfire cried.

"Oh. She'll be released. From about 1000 feet in the air." Megatron said.

"NOOOOOO!" Jetfire screamed.

Nearly half a mile away, the rest of the Tamers and Takamon were freaking out.

"They're going to kill her!" Jeri shouted.

"Those meanies!" Calumon shouted.

"What should we do?" Kazu shouted.

"We have to go in there and save them!" Takamon shouted.

"Takamon, I know how much you want to fight. But they want you to stay here!" Ryo said.

"But why? I could have done something!" Takamon shouted.

"Takamon. There are something even the best of people can't do." Jeri said.

"But they're my friends." Takamon said. "I just don't want to lose them the same way I lost my wife."

Renamon knelt down in front of him.

"They don't want to lose YOU either, Takamon. That's why they had you stay behind. If you survive then their lives will have been worthwhile." Renamon said.

"But without them, what am I going to do?" Takamon said.

"You'll never lose them as long as you hold their memories in your heart." Jeri said. "I learned that when my mother died."

"Jeri's right." Terriermon said. "Momentai. Everything will be fine."

"We'll all love you, Takamon!" Suzie said.

"You have the true heart of a warrior, Takamon. But you have to understand there's nothing you can do." Cyberdramon said.

Takamon clenched his fists.

"There is ALWAYS something we can do." Takamon said. "We just have to keep our heads straight and find out what that is. If Prime were here in my position I know he would do the same thing. He would never give up. And neither will I."

(Shinjuku; AutoKnight Base; Teletraan Chamber)

On the control console of Teletraan, the fourth ring that was found started to glow and then it vanished.

(Back to Fresno)

In front of the group, a bright white shone out of nowhere. Then the ring emerged from that light.

"Is that another AutoKnight ring?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah it is." Takamon said. "But what is it doing here?"

Takamon got his answer when the ring started to move. Then it stopped right in front of him. Takamon couldn't believe this was happening. Neither could anyone else.

"B-b-b-but…I'm not even human. How could I have this ring?" Takamon said.

"Whether you're human or not must not matter." Lopmon said. "You told us the rings choose who their owners are. But you never said that they had to be human."

"She's right." Ryo said. "You apparently deserve that ring."

Takamon only stared at the ring. But then he realized, this ring was his ticket into the war. And he wanted to take it. Having his mind mad up, he grasped the ring and immediately put it on his finger. His eyes lit up right away.

"Gotta find my own vehicle mode." Takamon said as he ran out into the nearest street.

Everyone else followed the golden Digimon as he searched the streets for any kind of car.

"What about that one?" Guardromon said as he pointed.

Takamon looked where Guardromon was pointing and was quite impressed. The car was sleek, a light blue cyan color, and the back wheels were completely hollow. On top of the car was a large black pointed antennae. There were two light blue striped going down the car but they weren't exactly racing stripes. They started at the roof of the car and got narrower as they went down the hood. (Yes. This car is from the Animated universe. Sue me.) There were letters on the back of the car that were read, NJRCR.

"Now THAT is awesome." Takamon said as he scanned the car.

When he was done, the stone in his ring was now a light blue with two cyan stripes on it. The stripes had two lashes on top of each side.

"Gotta go guys." Takamon said as he raised his hand. "AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!"

The stone in his ring glowed and then the melting began. As the metal concealed Takamon's armor, the armor itself vanished. The metal stopped melting around his body and Takamon's suit was formed. It was the same color blue as the car with the two cyan stripes going down the back of his robe. His armor was gone so his body looked thinner. The AutoKnight insignia was on the left side of his chest. On the top middle lash on his head, there was a thick black band. He was not wearing black boots like the others wore. On his hips, there were two round golden embroideries with three thick pointed spokes in them.

"BLURR!" the new AutoKnight shouted.

The rest of them couldn't believe it. Takamon, a Digimon, had just transformed into an AutoKnight named Blurr. Looking back up, Blurr smiled at the tamers.

"Wish me luck." Blurr said as he ran off.

The others wished him luck as he got farther away. Blurr was now alone with his thoughts.

"Cyberdramon was wrong. There's ALWAYS something we can do. This is that something for me. And…h-hey! What's going on with my legs?"

Blurr looked down and saw that his legs were moving a lot faster that they usually do when he runs. Then he looked to the side and saw that he was passing everything faster than usual too. Blurr smirked.

"I guess this is why my name is Blurr." He said. "Alright! Let's kick it up!"

Blurr started running even faster and as he did, a blue streak of light was trailing behind him.

Meanwhile, with everyone else, Thundercracker was now at 1000 feet and he was ready to drop Arcee.

"It should be a real honor to be the first to die." Thundercracker said.

"You're a coward." Arcee said. "Only cowards would kill defenseless creatures!"

"You are most certainly NOT defenseless!" Thundercracker shouted. "And just to be sure you don't use them…"

Thundercracker brought over his other hand and flicked his fingers. His index finger hit Arcee in her head and she was knocked out.

"He he he. Good-bye." Thundercracker said as he let go of Arcee.

Arcee began to fall and the other knights were terrified. She was getting closer to the ground fast. And none of them could do anything to help her.

"One down." Megatron said.

Bumblebee and Jetfire shut their eyes as the cons cleared the landing area. But right as Arcee was about to hit the ground, a blue streak of light came in at super speed and caught her. Now everyone was baffled.

"What the hell was that?" Optimus wondered.

The streak was getting farther away from the cons. But then it ran up a radio tower and flew up into the air. When the streak stopped at Thundercracker's height, the light around him disappeared and Blurr was revealed holding Arcee bridal-style. Thundercracker couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You." He muttered.

Blurr only smirked and gave the con the hardest kick in the face he had ever given. Thundercracker went to the ground then Blurr shot himself downwards as the light around him came back. He aimed himself at Mixmaster, and hit im in his head and sprung off of him with his legs to do the same thing to Rampage. He did this back and forth to every single con and as he did, the cons lost their grip on the knights they had in their hands. The knights all landed on their feet and ran away. Megatron however still had Optimus in his hand and Miki had Yuriko and Hikaru. As the nine other knights regrouped, Blurr appeared in front of them with Arcee still in his arms. When they all saw what he was wearing they were in total shock and amazement.

"Takamon? Is that really you?" Patamon asked as he flew over to the group.

Blurr turned around and handed Arcee to Ratchet.

"Call me Blurr." He said. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Blurr turned back around and ran back to Megatron. He was way too fast for the Decepticon leader. He ran up, down and all around his body and then jumped into the air off of his shoulder. As he rose up into the sky, Megatron saw who it was.

"Hey, Megatron! I'm still not interested!" Blurr shouted as he began to dive at him.

Megatron was too shocked to do anything. As he reached full speed in his dive, Blurr balled up his fist and readied it behind him. When he neared Megatron's face, he gave Megatron so hard a punch he went off his feet and released Optimus. Optimus landed on his feet and joined with his group as Blurr sped over to Miki and gave her a flying sidekick to the head. Yuriko and Hikaru were free and now al of them were together again. The staring at Blurr continued.

"A Digimon, an AutoKnight?" Bumblebee said.

"Wow. That's the thanks I get for saving your girlfriend?" Blurr said.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just can't believe this is happening. It's awesome!" Bumblebee said.

Arcee was starting to come to. When she saw Blurr she was shocked.

"Are you the one who saved me?" she asked.

Blurr nodded.

"Thanks, Takamon." She said.

"Blurr. B-L-U-R-R." he said.

Everyone smiled at Blurr and then they all heard a cheering noise. They all turned and saw that Fresno State University was close to them and apparently the fight awoke the students in the dorms. They were all cheering for them.

"Cool. We're popular among college kids." Ratchet said as he put Arcee down. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Arcee said as she rubbed her head. "Just a bump."

"What about you, Prime? You seemed to be in a lot of pain when you were getting squeezed like a lemon." Ratchet asked.

Optimus smiled. "I'll be okay, doc-knight." He said as he approached Blurr. "He he. You really don't like being left out of the fight, huh?"

"What can I say? I'm a fighter." Blurr said.

Optimus and Blurr chuckled and then Optimus extended out his hand.

"Thanks…Blurr."

Blurr smiled. He thought he was going to cry. But he didn't. Instead, he grabbed Optimus' hand and shook it. And then everyone else came in and joined in their own hands with Optimus and Blurr.

"Now you're officially in." Jetfire said.

"Think you can handle it?" Jazz asked.

"Let's see." Blurr said.

"THIS IS NOT OVER!"

Everyone looked and saw Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons getting back up.

"Patamon, Gatomon, get out of here." Bumblebee said.

"Right. Come on, hon." Patamon said.

Gatomon grabbed Patamon's hand and he flew off with her. The eleven AutoKnights, along with Yuriko and Hikaru got ready to fight again. Optimus brought his mask back out over his face. Megatron glared at Blurr.

"Such foolishness." Megatron said.

"Not foolishness. It's called the right thing." Blurr said.

"Let's see how the right thing handles this." Starscream said as he launched two missiles at the group.

"I got em'." Chromia said as she pointed her plasma rifle.

Blurr stepped out in front of them.

"No. Allow me." He said.

Blurr held up his hands to his hips like he was about to draw a pair of guns. He placed them right in front of the gold colored wheel embroideries. Blurr closed his eyes and then the embroideries started to glow. And then there was a small flash of light and the embroideries came off of Blurr's suit and became metal. Blurr crossed his hands and pressed a button in the center circle of each wheel in his hand. Then three short blades flipped out on them and they became Shuriken throwing stars. Blurr threw both golden stars one at a time and they both sliced right through Starscream's missiles making them explode in mid-air.

"Throwing stars?" Jazz said. "Looks to me like we now have another ninja on the team."

Optimus smiled. "I think you're right, Jazz."

Blurr smiled as he held up his hands and caught the throwing stars as they cam back to him.

"Master, we must fall back." Starscream said.

"We're not through here just yet, Starscream!" Megatron shouted. "Mixmaster!"

Mixmaster's robotic mouth made a smirk.

"Of course." Mixmaster said.

All six Constructicons stood close together.

"Constructicons, form up!" Mixmaster ordered.

All six Constructicons transformed themselves into their vehicle modes. But when they were all transformed, they didn't charge like the AutoKnights thought they would. Instead they shifted themselves into a different formation. Scavenger was parked in one place while everyone else just moved to a place around him. Mixmaster was directly in front of him. Hightower and Rampage were at Scavenger's left, and Long Haul and Scrapper were on the right.

"What's going on?" Jolt wondered.

"Uh-oh." Hikaru said.

All eyes were now on Hikaru.

"What do you mean, "Uh-oh"?" Ironhide asked.

"Uuuhhh…you're about to find out." Hikaru said.

The knights all turned their heads to the Constructicons and they heard the very loud whirring up sound. That's when the horror started. Then all of them started to transform at the very same time. In the front of Scavenger, the shovel quickly tilted up and then the two front sections of the excavator split open. Multiple spinning gears emerged and started spinning. Mixmaster's revolving container split open into fourths and gears similar to the ones on Scavenger started spinning. Hightower began to change himself around but he looked nothing like his normal robot mode. He looked more like a giant arm with the wrecking ball gone from sight. A socket appeared from the left side of Scavenger and cables shot out of the excavator. The cables attacked themselves to the Hightower arm and he was pulled in and attached. Scrapper was transforming in a similar way. He turned himself into what looked to be another arm. Scavenger pulled him in the same way he did Hightower. Long Haul and Rampage then transformed themselves. The giant bed on Long Haul extended out and the rest of him turned into what appeared to be a giant leg. Rampage did something similar. Scavenger then pulled in the two legs from his back side and then all that was left was Mixmaster. From around the spinning gears, even more cables launched out and grabbed the back of Mixmaster. The cement truck was then pulled in and then his gears collided with Scavengers. Both sets of gears started to spin in sync as the front of Mixmaster's truck mode completely disappeared and a very giant and freakish looking head. The arms and legs of the giant creature were starting to move. The arms pushed up a bit and then the head lifted up off of the ground. Four green optic eyes lit up on the giant 100 foot tall robotic creature as did the inside of its giant mouth.

"I…am…DEVASTATOR!"

Megatron, Miki, and the Starscream triplets smirked at the transformation of this new robot clad. The AutoKnights, Yuriko, and Hikaru however, were not so happy. Even the college kids that were cheering for them a few minutes ran back into their dorms screaming at the sight of Devastator. Ratchet glared at Hikaru.

"I thought you said you told us EVERYTHING!" he nearly screamed that last part.

"My bad." Hikaru said.

"What the fuck IS that thing?" Sideswipe asked.

"It is all six Constructicons in their combined form. It is what me and my sister sometimes lose sleep over at times. Its name is Devastator."

The AutoKnights looked back to examine the giant creature.

"Fitting." Jetfire said.

"Devastator! Exterminate those wretched AutoKnights now!" Megatron ordered.

Devastator was walking forwards like a monkey while on all fours. His upper body mass was so huge, he had to. Optimus pulled out his right ion blaster and shot at the giant. But the bullet didn't even hit. It instead impacted with a giant force field that appeared out of nowhere and the vanished again.

"OK. That didn't work." Optimus said.

"Let me try mine." Blurr said as he held out his right arm.

From the top of Blurr's arm, flaps opened up and they transformed into what appeared to be a shield with the AutoKnight insignia. At the very end of the shield, a wide, cyan glowing, jagged ended saw looking blade extended out. Blurr brought his arm across his chest and then energy started to gather at the very tip of the glowing blade. Then Blurr slashed his arm and a thin blue crescent shaped blade of energy was shot by Blurr at Devastator. But it only hit the force field and nothing else.

"Impressive attack, Blurr. But unfortunately it had pretty much the same effect as my blaster." Optimus said.

"What do we do now? None of our weapons have a chance of breaking that field." Ironhide said.

"Actually there is…one thing that might have a chance." Jolt said as he brought out is electro whips.

Sideswipe knew what Jolt meant and unleashed his blades. Ratchet then brought out his electro magnets. Everyone except for Yuriko and Hikaru knew what was going on now.

"The railgun." Jazz said.

"Damn straight." Sideswipe said.

"Good idea. Let's do it." Ironhide said.

"Sideswipe, Jolt, Ratchet, Ironhide, get into position. The rest of you, stand back." Optimus said.

The four knights Optimus had called for positioned themselves exactly the way they were last time they pulled off this little stunt. The rest of them took a few steps backwards.

"Sideswipe. Blades." Optimus said.

Sideswipe detached his right blade and tossed it to Optimus.

"Jolt. Whips."

Jolt knelt down and launched his blue electro whips at Sideswipe and Optimus. The two knights caught the whips and turned around once to wrap the whips around their waists.

"Ratchet. Magnets."

Ratchet surrounded both Sideswipe and Optimus with pink magnetic energy.

"Ironhide. Fire whenever you're ready."

Ironhide combined her two cannons and then the energy orb emanating from the two blades appeared.

"Railgun…FIRE!"

Ironhide fired her giant cannon at the small orb and then the tiny thing exploded into a very fast traveling meteor of energy. When the projectile hit, a great explosion took place and all the knights smirked.

"We got em'!" Bumblebee said.

"Think again, fools." Megatron said.

When the smoke cleared, the knights couldn't believe what they saw. Devastator's force field was still up and running no problem at all.

"No way!" Ratchet cried.

"Now what?" Yuriko shouted.

But no one answers as Devastator's head moved down the ground and he opened up his mouth. Then his mouth started to expand out to an even greater length and another whirring sound was heard. The gears on Devastator's neck started to spin faster and faster and they too grew larger. The knights then felt a small wind coming from behind them.

"Wind's picking up." Jazz said.

Yuriko and Hikaru were scared out of their minds.

"RUN! IT'S NOT THE WIND! HE'S GOING TO SUCK US IN!" Yuriko shrieked.

It was only then the knights saw that the ground was literally starting to tear away from the earth and go into Devastator's mouth.

"EVERYONE RUN AND HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" Optimus yelled.

All thirteen AutoKnights turned and started to run the other way. But as they did, they found that it was getting harder and harder to run against the wind that Devastator was creating. They were lucky they were able to get to the trees on time to grab something to hold onto.

"DON'T LET GO!" Hikaru yelled.

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!" Chromia shouted.

All of their legs were now lifted off the ground as they all hung on for dear life. Optimus was able to look around and see if everyone was there. He counted and noticed that one was missing.

"WHERE'S BLURR?" He shouted.

"BEHIND YOU!" Blurr's voice came.

The knights did their best to look. They were able to see that Blurr had not been able to reach to trees to grab on. He was instead running as fast as he could, but he was not moving due to Devastator's artificial wind. He had his arms extended out behind his back and he was leaned over forward.

"COME ON, BLURR! RUN!" Ironhide shouted.

"I AM!" Blurr shouted.

"TRY TO GO FASTER!" Yuriko shouted.

Blurr had to muster up all of his strength and send it down into his legs. His legs were starting to move so fast no one could even see them clearly. Then his legs just turned into one big blue forward-rotating circle. His legs couldn't be seen at all now. Slowly, he started to move forward. But then everyone noticed that Blurr was sweating from that golden metallic head of his.

"I CAN'T KEEP THIS UP!" Blurr shouted.

Ironhide thought of an idea. She let go of the tree she was holding onto with her left arm and Optimus was scared at the sight of her doing that.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted.

From Ironhide's waist, two small golden glowing orbs the size of marbles appeared and she grabbed them with he hand. She then let them go and the two orbs floated out in front of the tree line that kept them alive. And behind Blurr too. The two orbs then began to expand and they merged together to create a force field wall. When the wall was finished, there was no wind and the knights all fell to the ground. Blurr however was still running. When the wind died, he took off forward leaving a BOOM behind him as he disappeared into the distance.

"Was that a sonic boom?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah." Hikaru said. "Apparently your little friend can move faster than the speed of sound."

"Now THAT is some serious speed." Ratchet said.

A few seconds later, Blurr returned in his blue streak of light and stopped right in front of them.

"I have run for my life before but I hope I don't have to do anything like that again." Blurr said. "So what's the plan Prime?"

Everyone looked and saw Optimus on his knees.

"I don't know." He said.

Everyone was a bit surprised by that answer.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're Optimus Prime! You always have a plan!" Ratchet cried.

"Well I don't this time! Okay?" Optimus shouted back as he stood up. "How can we possibly beat that guy? He's nearly one hundred feet tall and if we move clear of this force field, he'll suck us right up. Face it you guys. Megatron won. We're finally done for."

Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing. Optimus was actually giving up. But Jetfire's face showed no emotion. He stepped forward and put his hand on Optimus' shoulder.

"Prime?" Jetfire said.

"What?" Optimus replied.

Jetfire's response was him punching Optimus square in the face. Optimus went to the ground as everyone started to panic.

"Jetfire, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ironhide shouted as she started to approach him.

"Wait." Bumblebee said as he caught Ironhide's arm.

Jetfire knelt down to Optimus.

"Look Prime. I know things seem pretty hopeless right now but we can always come out on top. We have before and we can now. I've been in situations like this myself when I was the leader of the original digidestined. I thought we were all gonna die, but here we are."

"Jetfire, we just aren't strong enough to take on something like that." Optimus said. "I'm…not strong enough."

"Are you kidding me?" Jetfire shouted. "Optimus! You are the strongest person I've ever met!"

Optimus looked at Jetfire with a face.

"I know about your past now. You went through something that almost no one in this world goes through. You lost your whole family. If that happened to ME, I wouldn't even be able to live with myself. But yet YOU climbed out of bed every morning and stayed alive to move on with you life. Don't you dare sit there and tell me that you're not strong enough. You're stronger than anyone else here and that is the truth." Jetfire said.

Optimus was hit with realization. Jetfire was right. He went through a horrible tragedy, he went through hell, he took every ounce of crap that life could possibly throw at him, and he was still here. Optimus smiled as he stood back up and rubbed his cheek where Jetfire punched him.

"Thanks for the wake up call, Jet." Optimus said. "You're a real friend."

Jetfire smiled too and extended out his hand.

"Anytime, buddy." He said.

Optimus chuckled and took Jetfire's hand. But when he did, w strange white light began to form from their hands and soon it surrounded their entire bodies. No one had a clue what was going on.

"What's happening to us?" Jetfire said.

"I don't know." Optimus said. "But somehow…it feels good."

Optimus and Jetfire slowly started to levitate higher and higher into the air. Devastator turned off his Vortex Grinder when he realized that it was weirdly having no effect on Optimus and Jetfire. Ironhide shut off her own force filed and now every single living being there was staring at Optimus and Jetfire.

"What is this?" Megatron wondered.

The light around Optimus and Jetfire grew brighter. Then the two released each other's hands. The two then were still airborne when they backed off from each other and started to transform. Both of their suits turned into something completely different then their robot modes. They just turned into a pile of parts with their bodies concealed underneath. But then they came closer together and their forms touched. As son as they did, the parts stated to merge and shift with one another. Optimus' red and blue armor mixed with Jetfire's black armor. When they finished, their new form was about fifty feet tall. Some features were recognizable. The chest had Optimus' windshield window's. Jetfire's jet engines were aligned on the back of the new form. The head had both, Optimus' faceplate, and Jetfire's metal whiskers. On his right arm, was a very long blaster cannon. As the robot finished lowering to the ground, completed, his eyes lit up blue and everyone was shocked at what just happened.

"Whoa." Sideswipe said.

"Did that seriously just happen?" Blurr said.

"If you mean, Did Prime and Jetfire just combine into one? Then yes, Blurr. That just happened." Arcee said.

"But…what are they?" Ironhide wondered.

The robot looked down at them.

"It is still us in here." It said in both Optimus ad Jetfire's voice at the same time. "I am Jetpower Prime. I am the bringer of peace in this world. And as for you, Megatron…"

Megatron stared at Jetpower Prime.

"…I am your worst nightmare!"

Megatron growled.

"Just because two of you join together doesn't mean anything!" Megatron said.

"Really?" Jetpower said.

Jetpower raised his right arm and pointed his very big gun at Devastator. The gun started to whir up and then a huge whit beam shot out and collided with Devastator's force field. The field obliterated.

"He broke the shield!" Yuriko cried happily.

"Now. Let's finish this." Jetpower said as he fired up his jet engines and took off.

The new Prime flew right to Devastator's head and grabbed it.

"I don't like your face." Jetpower said.

Jetpower then pulled Devastator's head section right off and it transformed back into Mixmaster. Jetpower simply dropped Mixmaster and watched as all of the other Constructicons automatically fell off and reverted back to their single forms. Jetpower landed in front of them.

"So who's next?" Jetpower said.

"You'll never win!" Hightower shouted as he swung his wrecking ball.

But that was a big mistake. Jetpower simply punched the huge ball and it shattered, leaving Hightower shocked.

"Wanna bet?" Jetpower said.

The other AutoKnights were still in shock and awe at Jetpower, and Megatron was growing even more and more angrier.

"No! I will not lose when I am so close! I'll rip you in two! The way you should be!" Megatron shouted as he charged at Jetpower.

Jetpower turned around and leaned forward ready to fight.

"Oh yay." Jetpower said.

Megatron fired his fusion cannon at Jetpower and the bullets hit his right shoulder. Jetpower stumbled backwards a bit but he quickly regained his balance. As Megatron threw a punch with his giant right hand, Jetpower reacted quickly and grabbed his fist. He then yanked is hand and pulled Megatron in closer and grabbed the rest of his arm. Jetpower then bent Megatron's arm until his own hand was pointing at his face.

"Suck on your own fusion." Jetpower said.

Jetpower gave Megatron's hand a whack and the fusion cannon fired. The blast hit Megatron right in his face and ripped half of it off. Megatron started top stumble backwards and then Jetpower gave him a hard backhand to the face. The Jetpower leaned over forward, and made the two giant jet engines on his back turn around so they were backwards and pointed at Megatron. Out of both of the engines, two giant sized plasma blasts shot out and they both hit Megatron in his entire body. Megatron flew back and knocked over all three Starscream triplets as he did. Megatron looked back up to see Jetpower Prime slowly approaching him. Then he looked another direction and saw the other AutoKnights along with Yuriko and Hikaru getting closer too. Megatron had no choice.

"Decepticons, retreat!" Megatron shouted.

Jetpower and the other AutoKnights looked up and watched ad Megatron and the other Decepticons took off to the sky. The Constructicons somehow were able to fly too.

"Curse you, AutoKnights!" Megatron shouted. "You may have beaten me again but you WILL regret the day you put on those rings! I SWEAR IT!"

With that said, Megatron flew up until he disappeared into the starry sky. Then Jetpower Prime started to transform again and he slowly became tow separate different piles of parts. Then those piles transformed back into Optimus and Jetfire again. The two of them just looked at each other shocked.

"How the hell did we do that?" Optimus asked.

"You're asking me?" Jetfire said.

"Oh, who the hell cares how we did it? We were awesome!" Optimus said.

Jetfire chuckled. "Yeah. We really were."

Optimus and Jetfire high-fived each other.

"ALL HAIL THE CONQUERING HEROES!" Jazz's voce came.

Optimus and Jetfire turned to see the rest of the team running towards them with big smiles on their faces. Optimus and Jetfire started to run towards them too. When they reached each other, Ironhide literally jumped into Optimus' arms and he grabbed her and swung her around while they cheered in happiness. Jetfire was high-fiving everyone that gathered around him. Pretty soon, the rest of the tamers and the other Digimon came over to celebrate as well.

"We saw the whole thing! You guys were incredible!" Jeri said.

"Yeah we were." Chromia said. "Right, Jazz?"

"You bet." Jazz said as he leaned in to kiss Chromia.

Chromia leaned into the kiss too and everyone just smiled. Bumblebee and Arcee decided to follow their actions and kissed too. So did Patamon and Gatomon.

"Don't hug and kiss just yet, fools."

Everyone turned and saw Miki standing in front of them with her plasma cannon pointed straight at them.

"I'm not leaving here without killing one of you. After that little ninja of yours humiliated me, I vowed that I would pay you all back for that day. And also…"

"Oh just SHUT UP." Ratchet said as he fired his EMP at Miki.

The blast surrounded Miki and then she fell to the ground unconscious. Ratchet turned to Yuriko.

"Don't worry. I didn't kill her. She just won't be able to move for a while." He said.

Yuriko smiled. "Thanks for that…doc-knight."

Ratchet smiled as Sideswipe patted his shoulder. Then they heard the faint sound of loud cheering was heard. They all looked and saw that the students of Fresno State back outside and cheering for them once again. The AutoKnights could even make out what some of them were saying.

"Fresno loves you, AutoKnights!" a guy said.

"Hot guy with the flames! Marry me!" a girl shouted.

"You guys are hot!" another guy cried.

All of them smiled but then they lost their smiles when they heard a new very loud sound coming from above. Everyone looked up and saw a big golden object flying in from space.

"Oh come on. Don't they ever give up?" Ironhide said as she took out her cannons once more.

"Hold it. Don't shoot." Optimus said.

Everyone looked at Optimus.

"Why?" Blurr asked.

"I know that ship." Optimus said. "It's the Ark. That's the same ship that brought me to Cybertron all those years ago."

"So it's an Autobot ship?" Jolt asked.

"Yep." Optimus said. "Let's clear out and give it room to land. That thing's kinda huge."

Everyone got clear out of the way as the Ark came in one last time and brought out its landing gear. AS it did, the entire ship started to whir down and the engines powered down. The AutoKnights and the Tamers all started to approach the ship. Then a very big ramp started to angle down and a small amount of smoke rose up as it did. Then at the top of the ramp, two silhouettes appeared and stood next to each other.

"Those shapes…It's…!" Optimus said.

His hunch was correct. As the smoke cleared up, the two at the top of the ramp turned out to be none other than Wheeljack and Blaster.

Me: Ten thousand words! Holy shit!

Takamon: AK I love you! Thank you for this!

Me: Phew! No problem, Tak.

Violet: I guess this is why you've taken a bit longer to update.

Me: Like I said Ten thousand words! If not, more!

Tai: You're running behind schedule. You better wrap this up.

Me: Good idea. I hope everyone liked this chapter. And yes. Takamon is now Blurr. In my opinion, Blurr should have been in the live action movies. That's why I used him. And I couldn't think of a good live action form for him. So I used his Animated universe form and gave the vehicle mode a name. It's called the NJRCR. It's short for NinJa RaCeR. Next chapter will be the end of this installment and we'll be on to six! Until then, peace bitches!


	17. Departures

Me: Hey bitches! Guess what I have!

Trevor: Well this is it. The final chapter of the fifth one.

Kari: Now we can finally move onto six.

Me: And I can't wait to start that one up.

Tai: Where is number six going to be, AK?

Me: By the end of this chapter, I will give out a clue. And if you want another one, read chapter six of my story, Of Chao and Hedgehogs. Another clue is there.

Takamon: Alright then.

Takato: No more delays, AK. Let's finish this.

Me: One ending chapter coming up. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, or Futurama. The Shikibu Sibling are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are fully mine.

Trevor: This is Trevor Bauer reminding you that you better get a coffin if you plan on making a joke about that.

Takamon: And this is Takamon advertising a great store in Fresno.

Me: No advertising stores!

Yuriko: Seriously. What is up with the two of you?

Hikaru: Yeah. Just because you're AK's characters doesn't mean you have to give death threats to the readers.

Trevor: Hey at least me and Tak are only owned by one person.

Hikaru: What the hell does that mean?

Takamon: It means you and Yuriko have two owners and they share you. Get it?

Trevor: BURN!

Yuriko: AK start the chapter now.

Me: Uh…good idea. Please enjoy chapter seventeen and the final chapter in the AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide.

**The AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 17: Departures**

**(Fresno California; Fresno State University Irrigation Fields; 12:00 AM)**

In the middle of the irrigation fields, a large alien ship had just landed and it had the symbol of the Autobots. When the entrance ramp opened up, Optimus couldn't believe who was standing at the top. It was the two Autobots he knew best. Wheeljack and Blaster. The two Autobots walked down the ramp and Optimus smiled.

"It's very good to see you again, Optimus." Wheeljack said.

"It's good to see you too, Wheeljack. And you too Blaster." Optimus said.

"Same here, Prime." Blaster said.

"It's good to see you guys. But why are you on Earth?" Optimus asked.

"It's a long story. We were ordered by Alpha Trion himself to come here." Wheeljack said.

"Why would he want you to come here?" Hikaru asked.

"Like we said. We'll explain. But we should do it on board the Ark." Blaster said.

"We'll be right up." Optimus said as he walked forward and turned around to face his team. He smiled. "Tonight was a probably the toughest battle we have ever experienced."

Everyone nodded at that.

"But yet. Here we are. All alive and accounted for with another AutoKnight on the team." Optimus said.

Blurr smiled.

"And let me tell you this. I'm sure that after what Megatron just saw us do, he won't be showing his face on this planet for a long time. And it's because of us. Every one of us. All of you guys fought bravely tonight. And I've never been happier to know you guys than I am right now."

Now everyone smiled.

"Great job, AutoKnights. Let's power down." Optimus said.

As they all started to power down, the only con still on Earth was right behind them out cold from Ratchet's EMP blast. It was Miki. And she was slowly starting to come out of it. As she opened up her eyes, she smirked at the sight of all the AutoKnights turning off their powers. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled something out.

"_Now's my chance to end them all. Starting with my sister."_

As they all finished powering down, Miki slowly got up and eyes Yuriko. She was getting ready to throw what ever she had in her hand at her, but then Steve turned around and saw her. But it was too late. Miki threw it.

"Yuriko, look out!" Steve shouted as he pushed Yuriko out of the way.

Pushing Yuriko out of the way however put Steve in the way of whatever Miki threw. It hit Steve in his left shoulder and then he saw what it was. It was a needle. And it was in his shoulder deep. Steve screamed in pain and the rest of them all looked scared and saw Miki transforming her arm into her plasma cannon.

"I should just end you all right here right now." She said as she fired her cannon.

But the shot never hit any human. Instead, the plasma bullet hit a purple orb shaped force field. Violet was holding up her arms doing her best to hold it up. Wheeljack and Blaster then pulled out their own pistols and blasters and pointed them at Miki. Miki started to rocket into the air. But as she did, she smirked at Trevor.

"You've done a nice job so far playing the leader, Bauer. But it won't be long before you meet the same fate as your family." She said as she flew away.

As Violet turned off her force field, she noticed Trevor had a very confused look.

"How the hell did she know my name? And how does she know about my family?" he said.

His thoughts were however interrupted by the sound of someone slumping to the ground. That someone was Steve. He was now lying on the ground flat on his face and his eyes were closed.

"STEVE!" Almost everyone shouted.

Everyone went to the ground around Steve and Yuriko slowly turned him over on his back. Hikaru pulled the needle out of Steve's shoulder and began to examine it. He was still conscious, but barely.

"Yuriko…are you…okay?" he said.

Yuriko managed to smile slightly. "I'm fine, Steve." She said.

"Good." Steve said as his eyes closed again.

Trevor began to lightly slap his face.

"Steve! Come on, man! You're going to be okay!" he cried.

Yuriko began to tear up. She would have never thought in a million years that Steve would do something like that. But yet, he did. Why?

"_He must really care for me. After we said all of those things to each other earlier today, he still feels the same way. Was I wrong?"_

Wheeljack and Blaster stepped over to them and looked down.

"We better get him into the med bay on the ship." Wheeljack said.

"Right. Which one of you is the medic on this team?" Blaster asked.

"He is!" everyone shouted while they all pointed at the unconscious Steve.

"Oh." Blaster muttered. "Well then let's get him on board, now!" Blaster said.

Yuriko picked up Steve and ran onto the ship while everyone else followed. It took w while to get to the medical center due to the fact that the Ark was a very big ship. When they finally got there, Steve was placed on a table and Hikaru began to examine the needle that hit him again.

"There was definitely some kind of poison in this needle." Hikaru said.

"Poison?" Ryo said. "Is he going to be okay?"

"We're not sure at the moment, kid." Wheeljack said. "We're gonna have to scan his body and see what kind of poison it is, and how far it's progressed."

"Is there anything we can do?" Kari asked.

"Just wait right there." Wheeljack said as he pressed a few buttons.

A large green line of light went slowly across Steve's body. As the line went down, an X-ray print of Steve's body appeared on a giant screen. Wheeljack examined it.

"Oh boy." He said in a low solemn voice.

Everyone now showed concern.

"What do you mean, "Oh boy"?" Tai asked.

Wheeljack sighed. He was a robot and he didn't even have a mouth, but he somehow sighed.

"The fluid that was injected into him was indeed a poison. But it is unlike one I've ever seen before. It's very rare on Cybertron. And unfortunately, it is also extremely lethal."

The level of concern on the humans and Digimon just rose up.

"Lethal?" Fry said now fully worried. "So are you saying that, Steve is dying?"

"It's a very advanced poison." Blaster said. "When the needle went into his body, the poison automatically injected into his blood stream. At this point, it will take a few hours before the poison gets the best of him."

No one could believe what they were hearing. Yuriko looked like she was about to go hysterical. Steve had risked his life to save her, and now there was nothing they could do to save him.

"But…there is one way we could save him." Wheeljack said.

Now everyone looked back up.

"There is? What is it?" Takato asked.

"We have to speak to Trevor alone. Yuriko and Hikaru can stay." Wheeljack said.

Trevor made a face.

"Me? Why me?" Trevor asked.

"And why do the rest of us have to leave?" Violet asked.

"I'm sorry. Just…please." Wheeljack said.

"Trev?" Violet asked.

Trevor looked at the rest of the humans and the Digimon present.

"Do what he says, you guys. Go wait outside the room." Trevor said.

Everyone wasn't sure that everything was alright. Btu they didn't question Trevor. They all just turned around and walked out the door. Blaster closed the door behind them.

"What do you think is going on?" Takamon asked Violet.

"I honestly have no clue, Tak." Violet said. "I just hope everything will work out for the better."

"Hey come on. Cheer up, Violet." Jeri said. "Everything will be okay."

"And how can you be so sure about that, Jeri?" Violet asked. "One of our team members just got OD'd with a very strong poison that might kill him. How can you just stand there and tell me it'll all be okay?"

"Because I trust that these robots know how to save him." Jeri said. "I might not know them as well as the rest of you guys do, but I still trust them."

"She's right." Lopmon said. "I'm sure whatever the problem is, they'll find a solution.

Violet smiled and nodded. "I hope so. But I wonder why they only wanted to talk to Trevor."

"I think we all do." TK said.

That whole time they were talking, Wheeljack and Blaster explained what they planned to do with Steve.

"That's your plan? No offense, Wheeljack but, are you out of your freakin mind?" Trevor shouted.

"Trevor please understand." Wheeljack said. "This is the only solution. If we don't act fast, Steve here is goner."

"There has to be another way!" Trevor shouted. "Can't you just suck the poison out?"

"We tried that. It didn't work. Whoever first made this poison put a lot of work into it. It can't be sucked out." Blaster said.

"Why did you only want to tell ME this and leave the rest of the team oblivious?" Trevor asked.

"Because this is a decision that only you can make, Trevor. You're the leader of this team, so you have to make the big decisions." Hikaru said.

"What's it gonna be?" Wheeljack said.

"I…I don't know!" Trevor shouted as he slowly turned around.

Trevor leaned forward and rested his head against the wall. The next thing he knew, Yuriko was right next to him with her hand on his back.

"What should I do, Yuriko?" Trevor asked.

"Like Wheeljack said, that's for you to decide only." Yuriko said.

"How can I possibly make a decision like this?" Trevor asked. "I mean sure if I let them do it, Steve will be fine, but when he wakes up and sees what they've done to him, he may never want to even speak to me again."

Yuriko could only look at Trevor with sympathy. She knew how hard this was for him. Trevor slowly turned his head and looked at her.

"What would you do?" Trevor asked her.

"Why are you asking me?" Yuriko replied.

"Because you're the one Steve is in love with. I'm sure he already told you that he does. He always is a pretty straight forward guy." Trevor said.

"Oh yeah. He told me alright." Yuriko said remembering the events of earlier that day. "But If I had to choose, I would think of what's best for him. What do you think is best for him?"

Trevor sighed and began to think.

"Well, he does have his family here in the US. And I promised them I would keep him safe. And damn it all if I go back on my word." Trevor said as he took in a deep breath and turned around to face Wheeljack. "Do it." He said.

"Are you sure?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yes. If it's the only way to keep him alive, then I guess there's no other choice." Trevor said. "How quickly will you be finished?"

"We can have this whole shindig done on about half an hour." Blaster said.

Trevor sighed again. "Alright. Just save him." He said as he walked out of the door to his waiting team with Yuriko and Hikaru.

"Well, what did they tell you?" Henry asked.

"I think we better sit down." Trevor said.

After all of them were seated, Trevor, Yuriko and Hikaru explained what Wheeljack and Blaster were going to do to Steve. Everyone else freaked out a bit but they were soon calmed by their leader. After a few minutes after half an hour, Blaster came out to a group of anxious humans and Digimon.

"It worked. He's going to be okay." Blaster said.

Everyone took in a great sigh of relief.

"Is he awake yet?" Kari asked.

"He's just coming out of it right now. Go on in." Blaster said.

"You guys go on in. We'll wait out here." Kazu said.

"Yeah. He is your doc after all." Guardromon said.

Everyone smiled as they got up and walked in to see Steve quietly moaning and stirring around. After everyone else gathered around Steve, his eyes slowly opened and he saw the heads of the rest of his team looking down at him.

"Hey guys." Steve said quietly with a light smile.

Everyone smiled.

"Hey, doc-knight. How ya feeling?" Takamon asked.

"Well, I've felt better. What happened to me anyway?" Steve asked.

"You pushed me out of the way to take poison dart to the shoulder." Yuriko said.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"You asked me that right before you went out of it. And I'm still fine. Thanks for asking." Yuriko said.

"No problem." Steve said. "Hey why does my left arm feel weird?"

As soon as he asked that question, the smiles on everyone's faces vanished and they became frowns.

"What?" Steve said.

Fry sighed. "Steve. We need you to remain calm, and look to your left."

"And do it slowly." Rika added.

Steve wasn't sure what the hell they were talking about, but he slowly started to turn his had to the left. He saw his arm and kept going. But then he looked back at his left arm to realize that's what they were talking about. When he saw his arm, Steve immediately shot up from his lying position and sat up. He brought his left am up in front of his eyes and saw that his arm was no longer flesh and blood anymore. His arm was now lined with silver metal and when he moved it, he could hear gears moving on the inside. Steve's left arm was now robotic.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what the hell happened to me?" Steve shouted.

"Steve. The poison that was injected into your system was highly advanced. But it had only spread throughout your whole left arm." Hikaru said.

"There was no other choice." Trevor said. "Wheeljack and Blaster had to stop the poison from going through your whole body, so they amputated your left arm and replaced it with a robotic one."

Steve was at a loss for words. He was now part robot! He just kept staring at his new metallic hand and moved his fingers to make a fist. He brought over his flesh arm and grasped his robotic wrist. Trevor looked away.

"Steve if you hate me, I understand." He said.

Steve looked away from his arm and to Trevor.

"Why would I hate you?" Steve said.

"Because I'm the one who made the decision to let them do that to you." Trevor said. "I totally understand if you hate me."

Steve didn't expect to know that it was Trevor who allowed Wheeljack and Blaster to give im a robotic arm. But yet,

"I could never hate you, Trev." Steve said.

Trevor turned back.

"But…" Trevor started.

"You don't have to explain. I understand why you made the choice. It was either this arm, or I die." Steve said. "I know it was a hard decision, but I'm okay with it."

Everyone did not expect that kind of a reaction so soon.

"Are you sure?" Yuriko asked. "I mean, your arm isn't going to be like mine where you can make it look like flesh. It's going to stay that way."

"I don't care, Yuriko. This was the only way. And honestly, if you guys didn't have me on the team anymore, you wouldn't stand a chance." Steve chuckled.

Everyone else there also chuckled.

"He get's a mechanical arm and he's laughing. How cool is this team?" Patamon said.

"It's pretty cool sweetie." Gatomon said.

"They are cool." Wheeljack said.

Steve looked up at Wheeljack and got off the table.

"Thanks for saving me." Steve said.

"Ah, it's no problem, Steve." Wheeljack said.

"I for one just want to say that it is very cool to finally meet you in person." TK said.

"Yes! That's right!" Trevor said. "Wheeljack! You and Blaster are here. One Earth. In my hometown."

"Pretty kickin hometown you got, Trev. We flew over the whole city. Nice place from an overhead view." Blaster said. "And the music I heard is pretty nice too."

"It's nice to actually see a giant robot that isn't here to kill us for a change." Fry said.

"How did you get here anyway, Wheeljack?" Yuriko asked.

"Yes. It takes a handful of Autobots to fly the Ark. And yet you and Blaster flew it by yourselves." Hikaru said.

Blaster and Wheeljack looked t each other.

"No we didn't." Blaster said.

"Well then who else is on the ship? I didn't see anyone else." Violet said.

"Well, wanted to bring some of our top pilots, but unfortunately I needed them to remain on Cybertron so they could work on the Space Bridge Network. So I had to bring along the only ones who didn't know a thing about the network." Wheeljack said.

"And who would those Autobots be?" Takamon asked.

Wheeljack only responded by staring at Trevor. He at first didn't know why, but then he knew.

"Oh dear god. Not them." Trevor said as his eyes went wide.

"Who, Trevor?" Henry asked.

At that moment, the ground began to shake and screaming was heard outside the door.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kazu screamed.

"I THOUGHT THEY WERE EXTINCT!" Kenta yelled.

"Wow! One of them looks like me kind of!" Guilmon shouted.

Then the whole door got knocked down and in the giant doorway was a large mechanical contraption that looked like a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex. Everyone else in the room except for Trevor, Wheeljack, Blaster, Yuriko, and Hikaru started freaking out as the T-Rex started to get closer. It stopped in front of Trevor and leaned down so his giant nose was right in front of him.

"Puny Trevor!" the T-Rex shouted.

"It can…talk?" Takato said.

"Me Grimlock happy to see puny Trevor again!" he shouted.

Trevor sighed but smiled too.

"Hello, Grimlock. It's nice to see you." Trevor said.

Grimlock looked behind him.

"Dinobots, come in say hi to puny Trevor." He said.

Four other robots walked into the room. They were more robot dinosaurs. There was a triceratops, a brontosaurus, a stegosaurus, and a pteranodon. They all walked over and looked down at Trevor and the others.

"Me Swoop cannot believe it's been forty years since Swoop saw puny Trevor." The pteranodon said.

"Me Sludge miss him more!" the brontosaurus said.

"No! Me Snarl miss puny Trevor more!" The stegosaurus said.

"Me Slag miss puny Trevor infinity!" the triceratops argued.

All of them started to bicker even more as the rest of the AutoKnights gathered around behind Trevor.

"Okay so…who are these guys?" Takamon asked.

"They're a sub group in the Autobot Army. They're called the Dinobots." Trevor said.

"I would have guessed that." Rika said. "Who's who?"

"The T-Rex is called Grimlock. He's the group leader. The brontosaurus is Sludge, the triceratops is called Slag, the pteranodon there is called Swoop, and the stegosaurus as Snarl." Hikaru said.

"The Autobots discovered Earth long ago when the dinosaurs we're still on the planet. Fascinated by their appearance, they tried to create new Autobots based on their anatomies. These guys are the result." Yuriko said.

Everyone just looked at the Dinobots with interest.

"What are dinosaurs?" Takamon asked.

"I'll explain later, Tak. But these guys were made to scale them in size and strength." Trevor said.

The Dinobots re-commenced their arguing.

"Unfortunately their brains are also to scale." Trevor said.

"Yikes." Tai added.

"Alright you bozos! That's enough!" Wheeljack shouted.

The Dinobots immediately stopped bickering.

"Sorry, Wheelie." Grimlock said.

"And for the millionth time, I'm not Wheelie! It's Wheeljack! Wheel…Jack! Wheelie is still on Cybertron!" Wheeljack shouted.

"Sorry, Wheelie." Swoop said.

Wheeljack slapped his forehead.

"Just go up to the bridge and wait there." Wheeljack said.

"Okay." All five Dinobots said at once.

The Dinobots left the room and then the tamers and the rest of the Digimon came into the room.

"So what's going on? Why are they here?" Cyberdramon asked.

"I was just about to ask that question." Trevor said as he turned to Wheeljack. "Well?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere private." Blaster said.

"You can tell us whatever you want, Blaster. But one way or the other these guys are going to find out what's going on whether it's us or you who tells. So what's going on?" Rika said.

Wheeljack and Blaster looked at each other.

"We've received orders to carry out a task that may force you guys to do something you might not wanna do." Wheeljack said.

"And that would be?" Takato said.

"We came here to bring you guys to Cybertron." Blaster said.

Every organic being had to take a minute to process this. They had traveled all the way from Cybertron, only to bring the AutoKnights themselves TO Cybertron.

"You want us to go to Cybertron?" Steve said.

"Yes." Blaster said.

"Why?" Tai asked.

"We were ordered by Alpha Trion himself to bring you here. He has some information for you guys that he needs to tell you." Blaster said.

"Why can't you guys just tell us now?" Terriermon asked.

"Because it's too dangerous." Wheeljack said. "The Decepticons could be listening in on us as we speak. Iacon is the only safe place we can tell you guys."

"But we can't leave the whole planet. It was hard enough to leave home." Steve said.

"We know, Steve." Blasters said. "But I promise, you won't be gone long. A week maybe. If not a day more."

Everyone seemed to lighten up at that part.

"But there's another thing." Wheeljack said as he had between his two fingers a tiny Polaroid photograph. "We have received information that the child in this picture is in possession of something that could very well help us win this war."

Wheeljack handed the photo to Trevor and everyone else looked over his shoulders to see.

"What exactly does the kid have that will help you?" Takamon asked.

"We don't know." Blaster said. "We only received this information recently. But the Decepticons have also found out about this intel and will probably be gunning for the kid."

"Wait." Henry said. "If you want all of us to go to Cybertron with you, how are we also supposed to protect this kid at the same time?"

"That's the other part. One of you is going to have to stay behind to look after the kid." Wheeljack said.

All of the eleven people there looked at one another.

"Hold on a sec. Could you give us a minute alone, guys?" Trevor said.

"Yeah. This is AutoKnight business and we have to discuss it." Tai said.

"I understand." Wheeljack said. "Blaster, Yuriko, Hikaru, let's give them some space."

The four of them walked out with the Tamers and their Digimon walking out too. Renamon, Terriermon, and Guilmon stayed with their partners. The door closed and now it was just them.

"Wow." Rika said.

"Yeah." Takato said in agreement.

"Cybertron?" Steve said. "They want to take us to Cybertron?"

"There's no way we can." Tai said. "If we leave the planet, how will it stand a chance without us around to defend it?"

"I guess the one left behind to look after that kid will have to manage alone." Fry said.

"One AutoKnights against five or more Decepticons won't be enough. You know that Fry." Kari said.

"I say we go." TK said.

Everyone looked at TK.

"Look, it might be weird to leave the planet and all, but Wheeljack said it would only be for a week or so. It shouldn't be that bad." TK said.

"Can I come too, TK?" Patamon asked.

TK smiled at his partner. "You were coming even if you didn't want to."

"You too, Gatomon." Kari said.

Gatomon smiled.

"What about you, Renamon?" Rika asked.

"No, Rika." Renamon said.

Rika didn't expect her to say that.

"No? Why?" Rika asked.

"This is your fight. You must fight it alone without me. Terriermon and Guilmon will stay here on Earth as well."

"What? But I don't want Takato to leave!" Guilmon said.

"It'll be okay, boy." Takato said. "I'll be back soon. I swear."

"Oh. Okay." Guilmon said.

Henry looked at Terriermon. "Think you'll survive long enough without me?"

"Well it might be scary being near Suzie all the time, but I think I'll live." Terriermon said.

Henry chuckled.

"So we're all really going to do this?" Trevor said.

Everyone nodded.

"I guess so." Violet said.

"We're going to Cybertron." Fry said.

"Alright." Trevor said. "But there is still one looming question."

"Yeah? What?" Renamon said.

"Who's going to be the one to stay behind?" Trevor said.

Everyone looked at each other. One of them had to stay behind to look after that kid. But who was it going to be.

"Should we just draw a name out of my hat?" TK suggested.

"Actually, I think you should be the one to stay behind TK." Steve said.

TK looked surprised.

"Me? Why?" TK asked.

"You're the leader of Team Recon and a very good spy. You would be able to watch over this kid no problem at all." Steve said.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright then. I guess it's decided." Trevor said.

"No." Takamon said as he stepped in.

Everyone looked down at Takamon.

"I'll stay and watch over the kid." The golden Digimon said.

Everyone made faces of surprise and confusion.

"Takamon, I don't think that's a very good idea." Trevor said.

"Actually it's the perfect one." Takamon said. "Look, TK may be a good spy and all, but have you forgotten all the pictures that were taken by those news reporters a few days ago? His face is out there. All of your guy's faces are out there. Mine isn't."

Everyone looked at each other. Takamon had a good argument.

"I'll be able to blend in better. And with my new speed, I'll be able to get where that kid is even quicker." Takamon said.

"He does have a point." TK said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Violet asked.

"I'm sure." Takamon said. "I'll be fine. I promise."

Trevor smiled. "It's settled then. The rest of us will go to Cybertron and hear what Alpha Trion has to say. Meanwhile, Takamon will remain here on Earth, and keep an eye on the kid."

Trevor held out the picture and the portable Teletraan to Takamon and he accepted it into his hand. He smiled as he put both objects inside of his chest armor.

"I think you guys should pack your bags if you're leaving for a few days." Takamon said.

"Right." Tai said. "I'll go outside and transform into our flight back to Shinjuku. You guys can go and tell the others our plan."

"Alright. Go." Trevor said.

Tai ran out the door and made his way towards the exit of the ship. As he did, the others came back in ad Trevor and the rest of them explained what the plan was. They all understood and then they went back outside where Jetfire was waiting in his SR-71 mode. Wheeljack and Blaster were going to wait in Fresno with the ship while everyone got packed. Thirty minutes later, Jetfire arrived back in Shinjuku and landed behind some buildings. Takato, Henry, Rika, and their partners all went to their own houses while the other AutoKnights headed for the base. When the three new knights reached home, hectic began. Takato's mom completely freaked out when he told her he was going into space. Takato's dad also freaked but not as much. Takato said it would only be a week and he had to. He said he would be fine. His parents knew what his son was getting into. But there was nothing they could do to stop them. Henry's parents were the same way. Rika however did not have much luck. Her mom went up the walls and down them again when she heard the news. But Seiko the grandmother was able to calm her down and explain that she would be safe with the others. All of the parents agreed to let them go, but they all wanted to go and say goodbye when they left. Takato, Henry, and Rika, all agreed to that. An hour later, the three of them were all waiting in Shinjuku Park. Then the other knights came in with suitcases being dragged behind them. Trevor had switched out of his all black clothes to blue jeans, red and blue shirt, brown low rose boots, and a black jacket.

"What's with the jacket? It's summer." Takato said.

"Here on Earth, maybe. But you guys might want to bring a jacket too. It can get cold in space." Trevor said.

"Where are the rest of your friends?" TK asked.

"We already said good-bye to them." Henry said.

"It was hard. But it had to be done." Rika said.

"Why are your parents here?" Steve asked who now had a black glove over his left arm.

"We are going to say good-bye to our children when they leave. Now where is this ship?" Janyu asked.

"In America, Dad." Henry answered.

The parents were all surprised.

"You went to America?" Mayumi asked.

"Yeah." Takato said.

"Then we have say good-bye here. We don't have any documentation that will get us back here legally." Seiko said.

"Tai. Get ready." Trevor said.

Tai transformed to Jetfire and then he was in his SR-71 mode. He lowered the entrance ramp and everyone started to load their luggage. Takato, Henry, and Rika all turned to face their parents. All at once, they were hugged by their siblings and their partners.

"You kids be safe and try to not touch any buttons on that ship." Mr. Matsuki said.

"I'll try, Dad." Takato said.

"Henry, please promise me you'll come back home in one piece." Mayumi said.

"I promise." Henry said.

"Rika, I love you and I'll will miss you very much." Rumiko said.

"Aaww, Mom. It'll only be a week. You'll see." Rika said.

"A week can go by very slow at times Rika." Seiko said.

"I know. I'm going to miss you guys." Rika said.

"Guys! It's time!" Kari called.

The three separated from their parents and started to walk backwards to Jetfire.

"We'll all be back. We promise." Takato said.

"Be safe!" Rumiko shouted as the three got on board.

The door to Jetfire closed and the parents all walked back to get away from the plane. Jetfire then hovered into the air, and blasted off for Fresno. Thirty minutes later, they arrived at a dark Fresno to see Wheeljack, Blaster, Yuriko, and Hikaru waiting for them. Jetfire landed, unloaded he bags, and turned back into Tai. After all the luggage was loaded, the ten knights all stood on the Entrance ramp to face Takamon was standing five feet away front them.

"Just go on you guys. I'm now very good with saying good-bye." Takamon said.

The knights looked at each other and smirked.

"Group hug!" They all shouted.

Takamon just froze as he was picked up by all of them and forced into a very bi group hug. After he was put down he took in a breath of air.

"You be careful okay?" Tai said.

"It's me you're talking to." Takamon said.

"Sorry." Trevor said.

"It's going to be weird being on my own again for a while." Takamon said.

"Hey." Patamon said. "You'll always be able to talk to us with Teletraan won't you?"

Takamon took out the portable Teletraan.

"I guess." He said.

"It's just gonna be you and me for a bit, huh?" Teletraan said.

"Yep. Just the two of us." Takamon said.

"The ship's ready to go guys!" Blaster called.

Everyone looked at Takamon.

"Well. Good luck, Takamon." Trevor said.

"Safe travels, you guys." Takamon said.

The rest of them all started to walk up the ramp and into the ship as Takamon just stood there on the ground. Then the ramp closed and his friends disappeared from sight. On board the ship, everyone took their seats and strapped in. Yuriko grabbed a seat next to Steve and looked at his gloved left arm.

"Why did you save me?" she asked.

Steve looked at her.

"Because despite all we said, I still care about you. You can not care about me all you want, but I will always care fro you, Yuriko." Steve said.

Yuriko was taken back a bit. But she smiled and grabbed Steve's left hand.

"What you did was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She said. "Thank you."

Yuriko and Steve just stared into each other's eyes for a while and then they shook when they felt the ship rumble.

"So does this mean I have a shot with you?" Steve asked.

Yuriko chuckled. "Maybe."

"Maybe, huh? Works for me." Steve said.

Steve looked out his window and saw that the ship was slowly lifting off of the ground. Everyone held onto the person next to them to steady themselves. Then the Ark slowly started to go forward in the air. Trevor and Violet were sitting next to each other and they just kept staring out their window looking at the ground below. Then they saw a blue streak of light following them on the ground. Everyone recognized whose streak of light it was. It was Blurr.

"Oh my little brother is going to HATE him." Violet said with a laugh.

Trevor laughed too. And then everyone else did. On the ground, Blurr stopped running and watched the ship get higher and higher into the sky until finally, it was gone.

"Alright. It's time for me to do my job." Blurr said as he turned around and faced east.

Blurr took off at high speed leaving a cloud of dust behind him. He was passing every single car on the road as he ran. But of course he wasn't on the road. He took a look at the back of the picture he had to look at the information. It had the kid's name, address, zip code, and City. Then he turned it over and looked at the picture itself. It was of a twelve year old boy with long messy hair kind of like Tai's just not as long. His hair was a reddish orange color.

"Chris Thorndyke of Station Square. Congratulations. You now have twenty four seven AutoKnight protection. The name is Blurr."

Blurr put the picture away in his suit and then sped up to get to his new destination faster. Station Square was about to be transformed forever.

Me: And there we have it! Number five is done! Sorry if this chapter sucks I was kind of in a rush.

Takamon: Alright! I get my own adventure!

Kari: And we get to go to Cybertron!

TK: What's going to happen in the next story?

Me: You're just going to have to wait and find out! I'm sure most of you know now where six is going to take place. If you think this chapter suck don't be afraid to say so in a review. But right now, I get to relax for a bit and in two days, I'm going to my senior prom. Until then, as always, peace bitches!


End file.
